Universe War
by OmegusXIII
Summary: After the dust has settled in Trunks' Future, an past enemy that once threatened the Universe is back with a vengeance. With all of the multiverse at stake, can Goku and his team achieve victory, or will it be all for naught?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first entry of the story based off of both the Universe Survival Arc, and Infinity War (those of you who still feel the ending to be anticlimactic, I feel you, but hang in there). Anyway, I will introduce a new OC in my story known as Tenshi. She actually belongs to Kasumilein. I'll have you know I've got her permission to use the OC in case you're worried. Her voice actress that will portray her, in my opinion, perfectly, will be Lindsay Jones. And as my summary says, a certain foe will return. Who, you ask? You'll have to read on and see. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 1:** "Let's Do It, Zenny!; The Multiverse's Best Tournament"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Planet"**_

At Grand Zeno's palace, he and Sen were sitting at a table, pushing one planet to another as if it was a game of pool before the latter spoke.

"This seems boring, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Right now, we're tied with 101 wins each."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"That is a very good question."

That made Sen think about how Goku always grew anxious about a certain tournament before she spoke.

"Oh, right. Didn't Goku say something about a tournament?"

That made Zeno pause for a moment before he spoke with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! A tournament would be so fun!"

"What are the rules?"

"Well, you see..."

* * *

In a black landscape with dark clouds and a sun hovering in view, a white-haired demon with two horns on his head wearing a black and red outfit similar to the attendants of the destroyers and a belt held up with a golden circle showing an upside-down cross floated by himself as he opened his eyes, revealing red irises, and spoke.

"One day, Zeno. One day..."

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Planet"**_

* * *

On Earth, a young girl with long, light purple hair, dark purple eyes, a short-sleeved shirt, and black shorts was driving a car on the road lent to her by Android 17. Not long after the war in Trunks' future, 17 realized that there will eventually be a time when not even he could defend the island by himself. So, he decided to find someone who is willing to protect the island the way he could, which proved difficult to start with. However, there was one girl that caught his eye when in spite of her lack of power, she exhibited a strong force of will. Her name was Tenshi. Not much was known about her, except that she lived outside of West City. Just like Goku does. As a precaution, he had to be sure that she could keep up in terms of energy attacks, so he took the mantle of training her and getting her acquainted with his other accomplices, 16, Sareta, and even Black. At that same moment, she also found out that Sareta was pregnant with a baby girl. Tenshi grew excited about the news and took the opportunity to get four bags of baby shower gifts, leading up to this point in time.

"I'm so happy for the both of them. I can't wait to see what their baby girl looks like. Hmm, I probably should've asked when they're expecting her."

Suddenly, she noticed a car tipped off on the rocky road before she stopped beside it and got out.

"Are you okay, sir?"

The owner of the car that seemed to be surveying the damage turned to her and put on a look of relief.

"I wasn't paying attention, ma'am, and I got my truck stuck in a ditch. I don't mean to bother you, but can you be a dear and help me out?"

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that."

As the desert ferrets watched, Tenshi and the man lifted up the car from the ditch as they grunted. When they finally lifted it up and set it straight, Tenshi and the man panted their breaths before he spoke to her.

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Thanks. Don't mention it."

As the man spoke, he got out his gun.

"You're a life-saver. I really can't thank you enough."

He then pointed the gun at her back, causing her to realize the situation and get nervous as he spoke to her.

"Stand up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was driving his truck with the produce in the back and an envelope of money in the pocket of his jacket as he reflected on Chi-Chi's advice.

"Well, that worked out. I'm not too good with money, but it seems like a ton."

* * *

" _I understand you prefer fighting to money, Goku, but it wouldn't kill you to earn some for your family, would it?"_

* * *

"This should get Chi-Chi happy. And that means I can focus on training again."

Just then, he noticed the man, Tenshi, and two others that emerged from the car's doors and checked on her own car, forcing Goku to stop the car and analyze the situation.

"What's going on over there?"

"So, do you think it's a good one?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Capsule Corp's latest model. We can sell this for a nice chunk of dough."

"That's what I like to hear."

As Tenshi frowned, the man who'd asked her for help spoke to her.

"Don't take this personally, miss. We all gotta pay the bills."

"You mean you don't have any work? Talk about lazy."

That comment only made him angry as hepointed his gun at her head, earning Tenshi's short yelp.

"Don't give us your sass!"

"We're taking your vehicle, one way or the other."

Tenshi, despite her position, continued to talk down to them.

"I'm just saying you should get a job. Besides, I can't just give my car to you; You didn't earn it!"

"Last chance, give me the keys."

"Ask me about them when you get a job."

As the man growled, they heard Goku's voice from far away and turned to him as he walked over to them.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. At least she's the one doing work around here. No offense."

Then, he noticed Goku's car and had an idea form in his head. Why have one car when you can have two for the price of one? So, he gripped Tenshi's throat with his arm as he pointed his gun at her head, catching the girl by surprise and causing her to yelp again before starting to become afraid.

"How's this for work? We'll be taking your car, too. So, you better cooperate if you don't want to see her brains blown out of her nose."

Goku grew a bit worried about her before putting on a smirk.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly, Goku began to go transparent, shocking the thugs.

"What?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

That, in turn, made the leader drop Tenshi to the ground as he pointed the gun at Goku.

"Toast him!"

Then, they all fired on Goku, only for the bullets to go through him and hit their own car before he reappeared and kicked one of the men to it, catching Tenshi's surprise and wonder as the men turned to him in fear.

"Wow..."

"Looking for me?"

As Goku smiled, the leader was becoming wrought with him.

"Laugh at this, twinkle-toes!"

However, when he pushed a button, the gun couldn't fire any more bullets.

"Er, blast it!"

He then got out a small pistol and fired it at Goku, only for him to catch the bullet before they exclaimed in panic as he spoke.

"You want this back?"

He then flicked it to him with his thumb and hit him on the forehead, knocking him to the floor by Tenshi before she looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry, I just knocked him out."

"Freak!"

Then, he began firing countless bullets at Goku, only for him to catch them all with his hand and drop the bullets to the ground before he smirked while dashing toward him evading another wave if bullets before he suddenly appeared next to him and flicked him to a rock before he passed out.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

Having won the battle, Goku spoke to the thugs.

"Honestly, guys! Stop goofing around and find some real work."

That made Goku's face blanch before realizing what he himself oftentimes failed to do.

"Oh, I guess, I'm not really one to talk though, am I?"

Then, the leader began using the strength he has left to point his gun at Tenshi, causing her to get nervous before he fired it at her, only for Goku to get in the way and knock the bullet away with his arm, leaving a bruise before he fell unconscious. Then, Goku looked toward Tenshi and held his hand out to her.

"You okay?"

Tenshi looked up to see Goku's smiling face before she ended up seeing Black's face with a serious look, causing her to blink her eyes before she took it and nodded.

"Uh, y-yeah. Thanks."

Then, as Goku winced, Tenshi noticed the bruise on his hand.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm not gonna lie. That stung a little bit. Looks like I'm getting a little soft with all of this time off. And here I've been teasing Krillin for the exact same thing!"

Tenshi was clearly no fan of teasing, so she scowled at him.

"Well, that's rude. I think you owe him an apology."

"Yeah, I agree. But I can't."

"And why not? This is more important than your pride."

"It's not about that. It's just that there's no service out here."

"Oh."

* * *

At West City, Goku took Tenshi's advice and made the call to apologize to Krillin, who was inconvenienced at the moment as he was on the scene of a bank robbery.

"'Kay, apology accepted, Goku, but I'm kinda busy right now! I'll help you train another time, alright?"

With that, he ended the call as he leaped into the fray and attacked three robbers.

At a café, Goku thought he was getting the cold shoulder from Krillin.

"Uh. Uhh... gee, he's not being friendly today, is he?"

"Did he accept your apology?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then that's all that matters. By the way, why do you look so much like him?"

"Huh? Like who?"

"Well, there's someone at an island who looks just like you and wears a black colored Gi."

Goku realized who she was talking about and spoke up.

"Oh! You mean Black. Actually, he's the one who looks like _me_. Long story short, he's actually Zamasu in my body."

"Huh? But how can you have two different bodies?"

"I'd like to tell you that, but my brain would start to hurt."

"Oh, well. I guess I'll ask _him_ later, then."

Then, Tenshi grew curious about Goku's agenda since her rescue. Since she was training with 17, she knew how Goku was able to catch that many bullets and wanted to make an offer to keep him around. After what happened at the desert, she felt that she owed Goku a favor and wanted to repay him ASAP.

"So, what are your plans?"

"Well, at the moment I finished working, so I was looking for a place to train. But Krillin just said he was busy."

"Well, maybe you can train with me and 17."

As generous as her offer was, Goku had a better idea in mind.

"I appreciate that, but I've actually got a better idea. A time like this calls for..."

With that, Goku got out a small green button and pressed it.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

On Beerus' world, Whis' staff began glowing.

"Hm? I'm not expecting a call. Whis here. To whom am I speaking?"

Soon enough, Goku and Tenshi appeared on the monitor.

"Oh. That's awesome, you picked up!"

"Hi! You must be Whis, right?"

Seeing Goku was normal for Whis, even on a Monitor, but to see Tenshi of all people... somehow it startled him, causing the destroyer to grow suspicious and worried at the same time.

"What's going on, Whis? Don't tell me: is it the Omni-King?"

Then, Whis cleared his throat and tried to cover it up.

"Well, it's just that I'm surprised Goku even remembered about that button I gave him."

That made Goku frown a bit before he spoke.

"Man, that smarts, Whis. Anyway, it's been a while since I've trained. You think you could help me with that?"

"Why, yes, I'm available. But... you do know you can't bring this girl with you, right?"

"That's okay. I think she's got her own training going on, anyway."

Tenshi smiled at Goku as she replied.

"Yep, that's true."

"Well, alright then. Oh, and of course, I assume you'll be bringing a nice thank you gift for me?"

That made Goku think about what to bring them.

"Uh. Uhh... how about some sticky rice cakes?"

"What? That would be a repeat, Goku. Where's the thrill in that?"

"Uh! Oh, yeah— right, I forgot."

Then, Goku thought more about it before he gasped and spoke.

"Oh my gosh! You gotta try this sweet bean flavor!"

Tensho and Whis both knew what he meant by that.

"Wait, you mean a sweet bean filling? But that's expensive, isn't it?"

"I've heard talk of such a thing, but I don't believe we've tried it."

"Probably not. They're harder to find and it's super gourmet. I mean the regular filling's good, but this kinda takes it to a whole other level."

That made Beerus and Whis grow very amused as they spoke.

"Aah!"

"Oh, my! I'm salivating already!"

"Great! Want to meet at Bulma's in about an hour?"

"You've got a deal. See you then!"

With that, the transmission ended before Tenshi spoke.

"Well, I guess I know what you'll be doing."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that you wouldn't be going with me."

"Nah, that's okay. Like you said, I've got my own training to do. Tell you what, though. I'd like to see Bulma, too. So, do you mind if I at least see you off?"

"Yeah, no problem. I wouldn't mind at all."

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

* * *

Later, Goku and Tenshi arrive at his home on Mount Paozu to pick up his fighting gear. When they came in, Goten smiled at him as he spoke.

"I'm back!"

"Hey, dad!"

"Welcome home, dear."

Then, the two noticed Tenshi with him.

"Hey, who's this lady, dad?"

"Oh, her name's Tenshi. She's 17's intern."

Tenshi stepped on Goku's foot and made him exclaim in pain, clearly not happy with her labeling.

"It's actually 'partner.'"

"Sorry. I meant to say that."

After recovering from the short wave of pain, Goku carried on with his explanation as he got out the envelope and set it on the table.

"Anyway, I found her being surrounded by desert bandits."

"If you ask me, I think they're all lazy bums looking for shortcuts."

Chi-Chi instantly took a liking to her before she smiled and whispered in Goku's ear.

"I think I like her already."

Then, Tenshi realized they needed to get back to business.

"Oh, yeah! You don't know where Goku's fighting gear is, do you?"

"Oh, it's just finished drying. It should be in his closet. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to see Goku off for his training with Whis."

That made Goten smile before he spoke.

"Ha! I totally called it! Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not."

However, given the lapse of power between father and son, Chi-Chi advised against it.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Goten. You've got some studying to do, remember?"

"Aw, c'mon, Mom! I want to get super strong just like dad!"

"I know you do, but your father's strength is already beyond anybody's. What about you? What if you break your arm? Besides, there's no bad guy that needs to be stopped. So, look, if you want to train something, train your brain. I mean, just look at your dad."

As Chi-Chi spoke on, Tenshi grew awkward in the family matter.

"He trains as much as he breathes, and he's managed to make this family money at the same time. I'm telling you, Goten, your brother's..."

As she spoke onward, Goku leaned over to Goten who whispered to him.

"This is gonna take a while."

"Wanna sneak out while we can?"

Then, the two of them chuckled as they tiptoed out with Tenshi looking confused at their antics as Chi-Chi spoke on.

"And he never would've gotten there if I hadn't told him he needed to study. So, I'll crack this whip just like I did with him and when you have your diploma, you can thank me, okay?"

Then, Tenshi spoke up.

"Uh, Chi-Chi? They've already left."

Then, Chi-Chi looked left and right for them before she sighed.

"Well, I guess you can at least tell them this: I realize there's no stopping Goku, but Goten has to come back, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be sure to tell them that when they meet me at Bulma's house."

* * *

Later, Goku and Goten were at a gourmet place trying the sweet bean filled rice cakes as he chuckled.

"Man, these sweet bean ones are the best!"

"Thank you very much, sir, I'm glad you like them."

Then, he spoke to the salesperson as he set the free sample stick down.

"Wrap these two up and take them to go."

Then, Goten has a different view about it.

"Are you sure that's enough, dad? If they're letting us train there, I think we should take a whole box!"

"What? But Beerus and I are best buds. He's not gonna care."

"Trust me, dad. It's just good manners. Mr. Dessert Guy. We'll take the full 20-pack in a gift box, please."

The salesperson complimented on his choice.

"Brilliant choice!"

"Wow. You really took charge there, big guy."

Goten chuckled at his dad's comment with a smile.

* * *

At Capsule Corp., Tenshi walked in to see a woman at the information desk before she spoke.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Are you here for an appointment?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here."

Just then, Bulma arrived in a miniature truck as she spoke to her.

"Oh, Tenshi, hey! How's life treating ya?"

"Just fine, Bulma! I'm actually meeting someone here today. I think you might know him."

Then, she noticed Tenshi's bags and smiled.

"Wait a minute, Tenshi. What is that? Did you bring me a shower gift? How nice of you."

"Well, yeah it's a shower gift, but why do you ask?"

Just as Bulma stepped out of the miniature truck, Tenshi noticed how big her belly was and grew shocked before she calmed down and spoke.

"Hold on. Don't tell me..."

"Did you seriously not know, Tenshi? I'm going to pop any day now!"

"WHA?! You're having a baby, too?! That is so cool!"

* * *

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

At a dark realm with red clouds in the sky, Dabura held a bag of all seven red orbs similar to the dragon balls before he entered the palace and walked to Towa.

"How was your search, brother?"

"You'll be pleased to know I've collected all seven Dark Dragon Balls at last. Although, a part of me felt ashamed that my mirage was bested by that girl on Planet Barbari."

"It wasn't meant to _beat_ them, though, was it?"

"Touché."

With that, Dabura set the dark red orbs in the pedestal that had exactly seven holes before he proclaimed to the sky.

"Dark Shenron! By all that is vile and wicked, I summon you!"

Then, the dark dragon balls gave off a dark red and black glow before that glow shot out into the sky and turned into a black dragon with yellow eyes, a long blue tongue, and a red mane around it before the beast spoke.

"What is thy wish?"

"I wish for you to bring the first Demon God known as Akamu back into this realm!"

Then, his yellow eyes flared before a dark portal opened and revealed the same being that was floating in the spaceless void before it spoke.

"I have granted your wish. Farewell!"

Then, the Dark Dragon Balls scattered themselves all over dark portals before Akamu then turned to Dabura.

"At long last... I walk in my realm again..."

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

* * *

At Capsule Corp., Trunks was drinking orange juice as he sat next to Goten.

"I'm happy for you, Trunks. Do you know if it's a little brother or little sister?"

"Nah, my mom said she wants to keep it a surprise until the baby is born."

"So what are you hoping for?"

In all honesty, Trunks didn't really care about the gender as much as he did in the child's abilities.

"I don't care, as long as they're not lame."

As he talked with Goten, his older self stood by Bulma alongside Mai, her future self, Goku, Tenshi, and the rest of the Pilaf Gang, the leader of which vented his personal frustration.

"I hate this gender surprise— she's already past her due date; we deserve to know!"

Mai then spoke to Bulma with a smile on her face.

"Sorry. Don't listen to them, Bulma. They're just impatient 'cause they're excited."

"Yes, we are!"

Shou added to their declaration.

"And whether a he-baby or she-baby, we're ready! I've been honing my ninja swaddling skills."

Bulma chuckled at Shou's talent with a smile.

"Thanks, guys."

Then, Tenshi got out one of her bags out onto the table.

"You know what, Bulma? You can have this? You need it more than I do. Seriously, I've got three more where this came from."

"Aw, thanks, that's so nice."

Then, Bulma began to wonder why Tenshi got there to begin with.

"Oh, yeah. If you didn't know I was getting a baby, then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Goku off when he goes to Beerus' world to train."

Then, Bulma turned to Goku with a smile on her face.

"Wow, more training with Whis? You really can't get enough, huh?"

Goku only chuckled as an answer before she replied.

"Well, I won't deprive you of that. I'm just glad I got to see you."

"Aw, thanks!"

Then, Trunks spoke to Goten.

"So, you're really gonna train on Beerus' world?"

"If your mom lets me."

Then, Tenshi spoke up to them, remembering what Chi-Chi asked her to do.

"Oh, right. Goku can go, Goten, but you're going to have to stay. Your mom asked me to tell you that earlier."

"Aw, what?!"

For Trunks, this came as a relief.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Huh? What's up, Trunks?"

"If you want to train, then train with me here! If you're gone, I have to train with these weenies, and they can't keep up."

To prove his point, Pilaf and Shou panicked.

"We're not gonna be a Super Saiyan's punching bag! Scatter!"

Then, Trunks added to his reason his sibling's birth.

"And there's no telling when the baby's gonna come, so I can't go skipping across the universe. Come on, please!"

Understanding his predicament, Goten smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay. I can train here!"

"Yeah! We'll start right now!"

Then, Trunks moved in to punch Goten, only for him to block his punches as Goku and Bulma looked on.

"Looks like Goten wants to stay here. That'll make his mom happy."

The older Trunks and Bulma could agree.

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"I'll call Chi-Chi and make sure to take the credit."

"Works for me."

Then, the older Mai remembered the reason Goku came.

"Oh, right. Weren't you looking for Vegeta somewhere?"

"Uh! Yeah, I totally forgot!"

The older Trunks knew this would be a setback.

"You might have to take a rain check on that, Goku. Father can't go."

"What? Why?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

* * *

Then, Vegeta paced in the backyard as he looked up to see Bulma and smiled before setting himself straight and resumed the pacing until Trunks' voice came up.

"Uh, Father?"

That caught him by surprise as he turned to see Trunks and Goku in front of him and exclaimed.

"Aah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. Goku wanted to come see you."

Then, Vegeta spoke to Goku as the latter walked over to him.

"So, what do you want?"

"I'm going back to Beerus' world to train with Whis again, and I figured you'd want to come with me."

"That's tempting, but this time I'll have to pass."

"But why? You're always down to train!"

"Would you use your brain? Did you not see my wife? She could give birth any day now. I can't go!"

"But what does that have to do with you? The baby comes out of her, right?"

"Why do I have to explain this? If I leave the planet now, then I'll never hear the end of it!"

"You mean she'd be mad? I didn't have to deal with that when Goten was born because I was dead."

Trunks only sighed at Goku's comment on it.

"Honestly, how you're still married to Chi-Chi for that, I don't know."

"Me neither, but in any case, Kakarot, I'm staying here."

"Man, you're no fun."

"You have your answer, Goku. So it's best to leave things well enough alone."

"I don't suppose you want to come with me, do you Trunks?"

That made Trunks give his own answer as well.

"No can do. I'm in the same boat as Father."

"Aw!"

Just then, Whis appeared from the yellow light above.

"Good afternoon, Saiyans."

Goku spoke to him in his own greeting before Whis spoke onward.

"Hey, Whis. Good to see ya."

"Quite. I assumed you'd invite Vegeta."

Then, Trunks spoke up about another xo text if the situation.

"That's the thing. He did invite us, but we politely declined."

"Oh, my. That's so out of character. Is everything alright?"

Vegeta then spoke to Whis to reply to his query.

"It's fine. I'm just about to have a baby, if you must know."

That caught Whis by surprise.

"My goodness! You don't look pregnant!"

That made Vegeta snarl before speaking back angrily.

"Not me, you weirdo! Bulma."

The group then turned to see Goten, the younger Trunks, the older Mai, and Tenshi getting refreshments for Bulma as Whis realized what he meant.

"Oh. It's hard to keep all the gestation methods straight. Congratulations."

"So you see why I have to stay?"

"In fact I do not. If it's a purely maternal pregnancy, why do you have to be here?"

Goku spoke up next in support of Whis' question.

"That's what I said!"

Then, Vegeta added another reason for it.

"I'm staying by her side. Once the baby's born, we're planning to have a family spar. Now, drop it!"

That caught Goku by surprise before Whis spoke.

"As you wish. If this is part of your perinatal customs, I won't impede. We should get moving, Goku. My lord and I are hungry."

Goku nodded back to him before he spoke to Vegeta.

"Alright. Just remember, you chose this, okay? So don't get mad when I come back stronger."

"Hmph! We'll see."

"Alright, well, we're leaving then."

Then, Whis spoke up to Goku again.

"Though, I hate to be a stickler for the arrangement, Goku, but you did bring those confections, didn't you?"

Then, Goku answered back confidently as he presented the bag.

"Oh, yeah, you don't have to worry about that. I got them right here! And they're super yummy, too!"

"Oh, how delightful! I can hardly contain myself. Come on!"

Goku giggled as he touched Whis' back and the two of them took off to the air before Tenshi looked up and saw the light, bringing her back to a time where she was at a front porch as a young infant when that same comet like light lit up the night sky, causing the older Mai to look to her.

"What's wrong, Tenshi? You okay?"

Tensho looked back to Mai and answered before looking back at the sky.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just remembered something..."

* * *

At Beerus' world, Goku and Whis arrived before the former spoke.

"Hey, Lord Beerus. How's it going?"

"Skip the pleasantries. Did you bring what you promised or not?"

"Sure did! I hope you're hungry!"

In Beerus' tree castle, he picked up one of the treats that Goku offered him.

"Ooh! These do look gourmet."

Goku felt it should go without saying.

"Told ya!"

"Well, down the hatch."

Beerus then popped one in his mouth and quickly grew elated as he opened his eyes widely and wiggled his ears excitedly.

"Wowie!"

"I trust you won't mind if I try one, too, sir."

Whis then took his turn to partake of the rice cakes and grew happy with it as well.

"You weren't exaggerating. These are divine!"

"I know, right?"

Them, Beerus noticed a bruise on Goku's arm.

"Uh? Is that a bruise?"

Goku noticed what Beerus was talking about and explained himself.

"Yeah, pretty embarrassing. I got that when I was saving Tensho from a few bandits. It's been a while since I fought against anybody powerful, so my skills have gotten rusty, I'm afraid to admit. That's why I'm training here for a while."

Beerus only groaned at Goku's carelessness.

In a few minutes' time, Goku began training with Whis as Beerus criticized him.

"You'll never be on a destroyer's level with setbacks like this. I'm appalled that you went so long without a vigorous fight."

Then, Whis shot out a big, purple energy orb from his staff, prompting Goku to turn Super Saiyan and deflect it toward a tree, causing it to explode, although nothing happened to the tree.

"He's right, I need to fight more."

Goku agreed before he powered down, remembering when Grand Zeno made a promise to him, and came up with an idea.

"Wait, I got an idea. Have you guys heard anything about that tournament between the universes Zenny was talking about?"

Beerus remembered how it shocked him when Goku first called him that. Hearing him say it again was more than a dead ringer for him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Reparation"**_

"You just called him Zenny? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Zenny! Catchy, right?"

"His name is Grand Zeno."

"Okay, whatever. You don't have to nitpick."

Beerus turned his back on Goku before he resumed snacking on a rice cake.

"Just forget about that tournament."

"Why? Didn't you just say I need to fight more? And a contest between the universes sounds amazing! Don't worry, you don't have to plan it. With this magic button, I can pop over there and ask Zenny on my own."

However, Beerus only felt more inclined to remind him of Grand Zeno's status and went up in Goku's face doing it.

"What an imbecile. Take my advice, Goku, and stay as far away from the Omni-King as you can!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a friendly tournament and it was all his idea!"

Whis, however, felt Beerus was in the right.

"Lord Beerus is quite right to advise caution, Goku. This could be far more perilous than you understand."

"Because the other universes have fighters you think I'd be afraid of? Is that why?"

Beerus didn't take that lightly as he smacked Goku on the chest and shouted at him.

"No! The one you should be afraid of is Grand Zeno himself."

"What? How is _he_ scary?"

Beerus and Whis then explained to Goku about the seriousness of it all.

"How can you ask that question? The Omni-King is a pure, noble being. To you, that may seem childish, but that purity has a terrifying side as well."

"Don't forget he can nullify a universe in an instant, or the whole cosmos if he chooses. A power that even the Antikami feared with great respect, and desired for himself to add to his powers to create himself in various forms."

"Yeah, I saw that firsthand, back when Akamu messed up Trunks' entire future. To add to that, you told me he erased Universes 13-18 because of him."

Beerus growled at him for knowing about his powers and disregard them completely."

"Still, there was a reason for that. If I push this button, then Zenny will come here, and if I push this one, I'll go to him. Wanna guess which one I'm gonna pick?"

"Don't you dare. I warned you, Saiyan, this is not some kind of game."

Beerus, not willing to let Universe 7 get erased, stretched his right hand outward and pointed it at Goku.

"Perhaps, I have become too lax with you, like a master who doesn't train his pet and then has to put the poor thing down. Your naivety may be an even greater threat to this universe than Grand Zeno himself. For all we know... you might very well be the Antikami in mortal skin."

Beerus then began to glow a purple aura as his eyes glowed purple before a Destruction Ball appeared in his right hand, preparing to destroy him. Despite this, Goku only chuckled before he lowered the button, puzzling Beerus as Goku made it seem like the button was tossed up into the air, forcing him to fire his Destruction Ball at the air, only for it to hit nothing as it continued up in the air. Then, Goku, revealed the button to remain in his hand with a smile.

"Ah, made you flinch!"

Then, Goku pushed a button that made him disappear in front of their eyes as Beerus cursed himself.

 _ **End Super Music: "Reparation"**_

"Blast it! How did I fall for that?!"

"It is one of the oldest tricks in the book, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku appeared on Grand Zeno's palace just outside before the Grand Minister opened the doors to notice Goku.

"The Saiyan, Goku from Universe 7. Can I help you with something?"

Later, Goku then reappeared with the Grand Minister to greet Grand Zeno and Sen.

"Hi, guys!"

Grand Zeno and Sen noticed him before smiling.

"Hi, Goku!"

"What brings you here?"

"A while back, you said you wanted to have a big tournament between all the universes, remember? So, what's going on with that? 'Cause I'm kinda getting tired of waiting."

Then, Grand Zeno spoke to him.

"You don't have to worry. Senny and I were just talking about that and we made some changes to it."

"Really? You did?"

"Mm-hmm!"

That made Goku become giddy as they had just resolved the issue.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be great! Thank you, guys! You guys are the best! I can guarantee it's gonna be super exciting!"

That made Grand Zeno and Sen giggle with excitement as the guards sighed at this.

"Very well, sire. I shall go inform the Supreme Kais of each universe, as soon as the exact date of the tournament, and other pertinent details, have been decided."

"That sounds great! Then there's no time to waste! I'll get back to training! Check ya later, Zenny!"

Then, Goku disappeared as Sen and Grand Zeno smiled with the latter giggling.

* * *

Later, Beerus have Goku a hard punch in the gut before the latter spoke trying to get through the pain.

"Easy! What was that for?"

"That's for ignoring my warning and for making me flinch."

"Nothing bad happened, okay? They're just gonna hold the tournament like he said before!"

"Oh, just a friendly tournament? Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's right. What else would it be? Sen's there with him, remember?"

That made Beerus blink his eyes in confusion, having realized that Sen would keep him calm and happy before he realized his ridiculousness.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the girl."

"Hey, Whis. Speaking of Sen, would you mind taking me to Zamasu's world of the Kais? I can't sense it from here."

"And for what reason?"

"That Grand Minister guy said he'd tell the Supreme Kais the rest of the details, so I want to hear it when they do."

"I would like to hear that, too, Goku, but right after I have one more little cake."

"No! We can't wait! What if we miss it?"

"You're so impatient when you're excited, Goku."

* * *

Later, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Kibito, and Goku arrived at Universe 10's World of the Kais, much to Zamasu, Kari, and Gowasu's surprise while the infant Sen held by the mother grew confused.

"Ho hum. Just as dull as ever, there's not even a castle."

Then, Gowasu walked up to him.

"Lord Beerus? What has happened this time?"

"First, I will have some tea."

Gowasu was confused at this before he heeded it.

"As you wish. Zamasu, Kari, I trust you know what to do."

Zamasu and Kari nodded to Gowasu in understanding of their task.

Before long, Beerus was already drinking his tea in a cup as Whis checked on him.

"I hope that's had a calming effect on your mood, my lord."

"I suppose you could say that."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

Just then, a bright, swirly, light purple portal appeared in the sky with the Grand Minister at the center, catching the group's attention.

"Gentlemen, it's been too long since our last visit."

Suddenly, Supreme Kai and Destroyer alike trembled at his presence and instantly bowed to the ground.

"Grand Minister to the Omni-King?! We're humbled by your presence!"

The Grand Minister then took notice of Goku far away.

"Oh, Goku. Thank you for your help earlier. Thanks to your friend, she's cured the Omni-King's boredom and the tournament details have been decided."

"Great, man! Let's hear it!"

Zamasu tensed at Goku's careless speech before speaking to him.

"Keep your uncivilized tongue to yourself!"

"Don't worry, it's quite all right."

The Grand Minister then pulled out a scroll made by Grand Zeno and the Omni-King.

"I shall now read the joint royal decree of his majesty, the Omni-King. On day 3,135,500,603 of the Royal Calendar, at precisely 1:57 o'clock, the Tournament of Power shall commence in all its glory! 15 warriors from each universe shall engage in epic combat."

Beerus grew very confused at the numbers of it.

"So, now we have to look for 15?"

Goku, on the other hand, was more excited about the Tournament of Power.

"The Tournament of Power, huh? Aw, yes! My heart's really pumping now!"

Far away, in the expenses of the multiverse starting from Universe 7 to 6 to 10, it showed Piccolo on the mountain, and then Bulma and Tenshi at the porch of the Capsule Corp. building, followed by Pan, Videl, and Gohan in their home, with Vegeta and the older Trunks next as they began training on the backyard, and then Artich and Android 21 in their own home similar to Majin Buu's original house except it was in pink as she was dressed in her normal lab attire sans glasses, Android 17 at the mountains, Android 18 with Marron and Krillin in the city, Black and Sareta in the cabin that was constructed on the same island as 17, Majin Buu with Hercule in his mansion, Zamasu and Kari giving their worried looks, Goku showing a look of joy, and finally, Akamu showing a dark smirk as he stands before the surprised Dabura and Towa.

" _ **And so, with that divine decree, a new tournament is born. An ultimate contest that will be unlike anything the cosmos has ever seen. Some fighters sense the coming storm, and some have no idea, but for all of them, the impact will be profound as a dark force threatens to enslave the multiverse once again, next Dragon Ball Super."**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

 **A/N: For those of you who haven't figured it out by now, I was actually talking about a villain in my story. Sorry to disappoint, but don't worry. Frieza will return. Anyway, the appearance of the villain restored with the Dark Dragon Balls, Akamu, is based off of an artwork from JamesBlade. I'm making sure he gets the credit for this. Anyway, he is voiced by Neil Kaplan with a similar voice as Zarkon and most famously Madara Uchiha. Love him or hate him, the next chapter is when things get exciting (for Goku anyway). Unfortunately, it'll be another week before it's released, so please bear with me on this. Lates! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, all. Now comes the second part of the Universe War. Sadly, Akamu won't go up against the Goku that is currently in the world of the kais, but he and his army will soon face him soon enough. As for who will be included, you'll have to read on and see for yourselves. Some of you may recognize them, some of you may not, but either way, you'll see them make their marks. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 2:** "Arise, Demon Warriors!; Akamu's Testament of Power"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

 _In Beerus' tree castle, he picked up one of the treats that Goku offered him, popped one in his mouth and quickly grew elated as he opened his eyes widely and wiggled his ears excitedly before it showed Goku reappearing with the Grand Minister to greet Grand Zeno and Sen._

" _ **Previously on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **', Goku reminded everyone of an ultimate tournament between universe which Grand Zeno had proposed some time ago."**_

 _So, what's going on with that? 'Cause I'm kinda getting tired of waiting."_

 _Then, Grand Zeno spoke to him._

 _"You don't have to worry. Senny and I were just talking about that and we made some changes to it."_

 _"Really? You did?"_

 _"Mm-hmm!"_

 _That made Goku become giddy as they had just resolved the issue._

 _"Oh, man, this is gonna be great! Thank you, guys! You guys are the best! I can guarantee it's gonna be super exciting!"_

" _ **And so, the epic contest was put into motion, and the Omni-King's Grand Minister was sent to announce the details."**_

 _The Grand Minister then pulled out a scroll made by Grand Zeno and the Omni-King._

 _"I shall now read the joint royal decree of his majesty, the Omni-King. On day 3,135,500,603 of the Royal Calendar, at precisely 1:57 o'clock, the Tournament of Power shall commence in all its glory! 15 warriors from each universe shall engage in epic combat."_

 _Beerus grew very confused at the numbers of it._

 _"So, now we have to look for 15?"_

 _Goku, on the other hand, was more excited about the Tournament of Power._

 _"The Tournament of Power, huh? Aw, yes! My heart's really pumping now!"_

" _ **But in the far expanse of the universe, a foe that once tried to overthrow Grand Zeno returns with great vengeance."**_

 _"At long last... I walk in my realm again..."_

" _ **The Antikami's second coming becomes inevitable, now!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Unsettled City"**_

* * *

In the Demon Realm, Akamu stood in front of the smiling Towa and Dabura as he spoke to them.

"Who, dare I ask, are you that has freed me?"

Dabura then knelt down as he placed his hand on his chest.

"I am Dabura, King of the Demon Realm, my liege. My sister, Towa, and I have used the Dark Dragon Balls to release you from your spacial prison, all in the hopes of leading the Demon Realm to greatness once again."

As Akamu looked at the two, Dabura spoke onward.

"So, our great lord and master, what are your orders?"

Akamu smiled at his words before he answered.

"We have important errands to do."

Dabura looked up to him in confusion before he asked.

"Such as?"

"In the time I've spent in my prison, I have watched over the affairs of the multiverse, past, present, and future. Before anything else, we must gather an army through time and ensure that Grand Zeno's reign shall end."

Then, Demigra's voice spoke up.

"Oh, funny you should mention this."

With that, Demigra, Roberu, his secretary, and surprisingly the Western Supreme Kai came into view as he spoke on.

"I just happen to know where we could start."

Demigra then chuckled as his eyes glowed red.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Unsettled City"**_

* * *

Far away in the cosmos, on a planet comprised of countless others bound in chains, Fu sat in a computer room and watched on the monitor as fighters from different timelines that have broken the laws of the universe, such as mortal consumption of the Fruit of the Tree of Might, time travel, et cetera, clashed with each other in order to obtain all seven Dragon Balls to escape what's known as the Prison Planet. Since his time with Goku and the others, he's decided to use his energy to imprison those who would cause the multiverse great stress in the future and put them against one another in hopes of escape. Fu was recently seeing a battle with Cooler against Bojack and his crew as he decimated most of them with his **Destructive Ray** attack that shot lasers from his eyes, leaving only Bojack and Zangya to face him.

"And you Herans call yourselves the mightiest in the universe? How disappointing."

Bojack glared at him with a smirk before he spoke.

"Don't think this is the limit of my power."

With that, he unleashed a dark green aura around him as he yelled out, his hair becoming spoiler and his skin color gaining a light tint as Cooler stood unimpressed.

"Hmph. Is that what passes for strength now? I'll show you mine."

Then, Cooler tensed his hands as his muscles expanded themselves and his bio armor grew taller as he developed a bio helmet around his head before the mask came over his mouth.

"Behold, my true form!"

With that, Cooler darted toward Bojack as the opponent did the same, resulting in a spectacular clash that sent shockwaves throughout the area, all the while with Fu getting giddy.

"Aw, yeah! That's what I like to see!"

Suddenly, Fu heard a beeping noise on the monitor before he pushed a button and speaking into it.

"Yeah, who is it?"

Suddenly, Chronoa's face came into view before she shouted in a panic, forcing Fu to cover his ears.

"Thank goodness you've answered! He's back!"

As soon as his ears recovered, he spoke to Chronoa and tried to get to the heart of the matter.

"Okay, okay, okay! Simmer down, now. Who's back?"

As an answer, Chronoa responded with terror in her voice.

"It's Akamu the Antikami."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

This made Fu give a shocked gasp before he put on a serious look and spoke to her.

"How can something like that be possible? The guy's supposed to be dead, right?"

Just then, a different version of Goku appeared in the monitor as he wore a red sleeveless jacket with a Power Pole on his back and a black shirt in his jacket tied up with a blue belt before he spoke.

"Well, you're not wrong. But we just found out that Towa and Dabura gathered the Dark Dragon Balls that scattered through time and space. That's how the guy came back."

Fu sighed exaggeratedly before he responded to them.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm gonna find some strong guys who'll give that creep a run for his money."

The other Goku then spoke to Fu as Chronoa started hyperventilating.

"Great. The Time Patrol will help out, too. Just as soon as Chronoa's calmed down."

With that, Fu turned off the monitor before he teleported to a lava prison where a Saiyan with long, spiky, black hair, a mask, and a straightjacket was held before Fu appeared there.

"Hey, Cumber! How you doing? Look, I've got some news that may be interesting for you."

Cumber only stood still unmoving as Fu spoke on.

"Okay, listen. We've got someone really bad named Akamu trying to take over the multiverse. We need your help to stop him."

Cumber only continued to sit still until Fu spoke again.

"Oh, and I might have a Saiyan that can give you a real challenge in store for you if you help."

That made Cumber open his red eyes and speak to Fu.

"Very well. I will help. But if you're lying about giving me a Saiyan who can challenge me, I will make you wish for death before I'm done."

"You kidding, pal? Why would I lie with the multiverse at stake, right?"

With that, Fu used his sword to release Cumber from his straightjacket before the Saiyan growled as he exerted a dark red aura all over him.

Far away, Cooler had just defeated Bojack and Zangya was nowhere to be seen as he stood atop his corpse.

"Hmm... now where did that girl run off to?"

Just then, Fu and Cumber teleported to Cooler before the former spoke.

"Hey, Cooler!"

"What now?"

"We've got a mission to do. This time, the whole multiverse is at stake."

That caught his attention as Cooler widened his eyes before they shrunk back down to normal size.

"Fine. I suppose I have no choice."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

* * *

At Universe 10, Goku and Kari were getting curious about how it'll work.

"So, where would this 'Tournament of Power' take place?"

"Somewhere awesome, right?"

"It is a special place, indeed. The Null Realm."

Goku thought the name to be confusing.

"The Null Realm?"

Then, Zamasu looked up to Goku.

"It's a world of infinite emptiness, where not even time or space exist."

"Since literally nothing's in the Null Realm, there's nothing to break. Thus, you'll be free to fight as vigorously as you like. Also, as for the tournament you held between the 6th and the 7th, the ultimate champion of our competition will be awarded the Super Dragon Balls, which will grant whatever wish is desired."

"They have already been gathered in preparation of this grand event."

Kari grew surprised about the Super Dragon Balls before Champa was revealed to be sitting at the table.

"Already? In such a short time?"

"Yes, that's right. And in case you're wondering, he got three of them from me!"

This made Beerus twitch in anger.

"Blast that Champa! Do you mean you've been collecting them once again?"

Then, Gowasu decided to ask him.

"I beg your pardon, but what prize does the champion's home universe receive?"

That part made Beerus smile before the Grand Minister gave an answer.

"They go on."

"Uh, what? Like, go on stage?"

"No, no. They get to go on as before and will supervise any losing universe of their choice before they choose their wish."

This didn't make any sense to Goku.

"Wait, how's that a prize? I'm confused."

"You're jumping the gun. Grand Zeno intended for this announcement to come later, but due to your friendship with the Omni-King, Goku, I guess I'll make an exception. It is a prize by its contrast, for the universes that don't win shall be eliminated."

As Kari and Zamasu gasped, Beerus stood up.

"Uh, could you repeat that?"

"It's simple. All of the defeated universes will be promptly wiped from existence. Grand Zeno will see to it personally."

Goku panicked at the thought.

"The whole universe? WIPED OUT?!"

"Yes. And the winning universe that survives shall select any one defeated universe for supervision."

This followed by a shocked look from the Supreme Kais, Kibito, Kari, and Zamasu while earning a whine from the infant Sen, to which Kari had to attend to.

"Oh, hang on, Sen. It's okay."

"Oh, and Goku. There's one more thing. The Omni-King has a favor to ask of you in the meantime."

Beerus gulped nervously before Goku spoke.

"What's the favor?"

"A show. He'd like to have some fighters from the 7th, yourself included, going up against champions from the 6th. Think of it as a warm-up act before the main show begins. You see, the Sen from the alternate future timeline did not have the opportunity to witness your matches against Universe 6. Thus, she's a bit behind."

* * *

 _Outside the palace, Grand Zeno and Sen stood by a golden fence._

" _Hey, Zenny."_

" _Yes, Senny?"_

" _What kind of power will be in the Tournament of Power?"_

" _The power will be fighting power."_

" _How does it work?"_

" _Want to see?"_

" _Mm-Hmm! Of course, I do! Oh, but we can't just erase them so soon. If they do something bad and mean, then maybe it's okay. But we should at least give the other universes a chance to be better than before, shouldn't we?"_

" _Sure. We can do that."_

* * *

"What's needed is a demonstration. Our Omni-King wants to bring her up to speed, and build excitement in them both for the upcoming tournament proper. To that end, we'd like you to take part in these runner-up matches, which is what we are calling the Zeno Expo."

This made Supreme Kai curious.

"A fight before the fights? Really?"

Goku, however, seemed up to it.

"Sounds great! So, who am I gonna get to take on? Is it Hit?"

"Well, that remains to be seen, but as I said, it will be someone from the 6th. You have exactly one hour from now to gather two other worthy participants, then present yourselves at Grand Zeno's palace. See you then."

With that, the Grand Minister flew up and then disappeared via portal before Beerus sighed in relief. The Supreme Kai, however, was confused at their situation.

"That's odd. Why'd they choose Universe 6?"

Kibito then spoke to his companion.

"I agree, that's an intriguing question, sir, but I would say that's the least of our concerns at the moment."

Goku, despite the situation, was still amped up.

"Three of us get to fight in this one, huh? I wonder if I get to fight Hit in this? If not him, then who else?"

Beerus was still stuck on the threatening part of the debacle as he retorted at Goku in a frenzy.

"How can you be so glib about this, Saiyan?!"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Regret"**_

Receiving no answer, Beerus stepped back from Goku as he crossed his arms.

"You're hopeless. Do you have any comprehension of what this stunt you've pulled is going to do to the cosmos? Just because you wanted a workout?"

The Supreme Kai supported Beerus in the seriousness of the situation.

"He's right. Imagine for a moment if the whole 7th universe is plucked from existence. I could never forgive myself, and now, all the universes face the same threat."

Goku tried to think of a way to reverse it.

"Wait! So, should I go ask Zenny not to pluck the 7th Universe and obliterate it from existence?"

Whis, however, knew very well it wouldn't work.

"Though your intentions are good, I must advise against that. The Omni-King and Grand Minister May seem amiable, but even with Sen's input, they don't like descent. If you criticize their plan, they might destroy our universe to prove a point, just like Grand Zeno erased Universe 13."

"Ahh! That's terrible. What do we do?"

Zamasu growled at Goku before speaking his mind.

"You're a bit late realizing that now. And don't think your so-called friendship with Grand Zeno will save you, mortal. You are a temporary plaything, a bauble to be cast aside. If you lose and are not selected by the winning universe, he won't hesitate to obliterate you, along with the rest of the 7th. Their deaths will be on your head!"

"I know, I know! But I didn't expect it to turn out like this. This is insane!"

"That's irrelevant. You'll still pay the price!"

"Pay what price?!"

"USE YOUR HEAD AND FIGURE IT OUT FOR ONCE, YOU DULLARD SAIYAN!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Regret"**_

This made Kari open her eyes and exert her energy all over the planet as Zamasu did before in disgust when he first visited as she shouted.

"Enough!"

Zamasu and Goku turned to the flustered Kari as she held Sen and spoke.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Desperate Plan"**_

"This situation is the last thing any of us wants to go through, I know. But placing the blame isn't going to fix this. Besides, I've figured this whole mess out. As long as one of us uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes, everything should be alright."

Zamasu, still shaken by the announcement, had his faith shaken.

"And if we don't win? What then?"

Kari only looked at Zamasu with a fierce look.

"We _have_ to."

As Zamasu grew stunned by her determination, Goku spoke up.

"Fine! I don't care who I fight. All I know is I have to win this tournament. No matter what!"

Gowasu gave his two cents before Elder Kai spoke.

"Agreed. But declaration alone won't be able to solve this dilemma. We must gather the strongest warriors not only in strength but in sound principle."

"Indeed. As awful as this is, we have no choice but to play along. First, we need to build the team for this Expo, then we can worry about finding at least 10 for the Tournament after that."

"Right. Well, I'll take one spot."

Beerus then shouted at Goku in anger.

"Yes, we know! Moron, now find two more! It's your mess to fix, so GOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Desperate Plan"**_

* * *

In the alternate timeline's world of the Kais, Vegetto was doing push-ups with Towa sitting on him as she read a book before a dark portal opened up to reveal Fu, causing Vegetto and Towa to become surprised before the latter got up and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you again."

Vegetto smirked at this before he spoke.

"Well, looks like someone's a mamma's boy."

Fu glared at Vegetto as he retaliated verbally.

"Hey!"

Then, Towa asked him about the occasion.

"So, what brought you here?"

"Well, as much as I like getting a hug from a version of you that _isn't t_ rying to sow chaos, I've actually got bad news. The Antikami I told you about? Well, he's just been brought back to the present timeline with the Dark Dragon Balls."

With that, Vegetto grinned before standing up and speaking.

"Say no more, Fu, because I'm in."

Then he chuckled darkly before he spoke to him again.

"And this time, I will defeat him for good."

That made Fu give a grin of his own before he spoke.

"That's what I like to hear!"

Then, he turned to his mother.

"Do you think you can help?"

"I'll try. But first... Mira!"

Far away, Fu noticed Elder Kai doing push-ups as Mira watched.

"I don't understand how you youngin's do this! I'm not as vibrant as I used to be!"

Then, Mira turned to see Towa calling him.

"'ll need your help on this! Can you come with me?"

"And what about this oaf?"

"You can let him off the hook for now. But if he tries to do anything lewd again, I won't be so generous.

Then, he scoffed with a smirk before turning to Elder Kai.

"Your punishment has ended. For now."

Then, as Elder Kai fell to the floor, Fu and Vegetto laughed at his shortcoming.

* * *

Just then, another portal opened in the future Trunks resided from before Fu, Cooler, Vegetto, Towa, and Mira came through it to see the city being downsized to accommodate for nature's roots as the grassy terrain overcame most buildings. The children in the buildings played around with the grassy plain, using it as a slide to get out of the buildings as they smiled while the adults worked to better themselves and provide a better way of life as the future Jiren gave his support before Vegetto spoke to Jiren.

"Well, well. Long time no see."

Jiren turned to notice him and had a theory.

"I take it you need help?"

"Yeah. Akamu's apparently at it again. I figured you'd want in."

Jiren then smiled at Vegetto before speaking to him.

"I admit it is preferable to fight alongside you than against you. But if you don't mind my asking, why do you wear a similar uniform as I do?"

Then, Vegetto looked at his uniform which sported a red shirt over his black undershirt with white gloves and boots before grinning at Jiren.

"Well, Since you look so good in red and black, I don't see why I shouldn't try it either."

Then, Jiren chuckled at his words before he and Fu spoke.

"It suits you."

"Yeah, I agree."

Then, Vegetto spoke up to Jiren.

"Don't think this is over between us, though. Once this is over, I'm planning on fighting you next."

Jiren put on a smirk of his own toward Vegetto before he spoke.

"I won't lose this time."

Then, Cumber stepped forward and spoke.

"Don't forget that you're going to fight me, too. Fu promised me a good fight with a Saiyan. And I'm planning to get one."

"Don't worry about that, tall, dark, and ugly. Because I'm planning on taking you all one by one."

Then, Cooler took a look at the reinforcements and knew they were enough.

"Now, it's best to move along. We've wasted enough time as is."

"Yep. We pretty much got everyone we need anyway."

With that, Fu opened the portal again before the group all went into it and disappeared.

* * *

At the present, Goku had asked Black to participate in the Zeno Expo.

"So, you're asking _me_ to fight with _you_ in order to fix a mistake like the Tournament of Power that _you_ made?"

"Yeah, of course! We could really use your help."

"I take it Vegeta and Trunks passed up the offer?"

That made Goku surprised by his guess.

"Whoa! How'd you know?"

"Did you even tell them the risk?"

"No. I don't think they take it well. I've already been laid into by Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus."

"Good. The less people who know about this 'Tournament of Power', the better."

Unfortunately for Black, Sareta only heard the word 'Tournament' as he spoke on.

"A tournament?"

"Anyway, I'm flattered you'd ask for my help, but I'm afraid I cannot help you either."

"What? Don't tell me you're getting a kid, too?"

"What do you think?"

Just then, Sareta spoke up as she walked over to the two.

"Honey, it's okay. You can go with him."

That made Black blanch while Goku smiled.

"But— Our child—"

"Is still gonna be in my belly by the time you get back. Just go. Tenshi can look after me while you go on, okay?"

Black didn't want to take any risk missing the birth of his child, but also knew better than to refuse Sareta's request.

"Okay. But if our Sen is being born, inform me immediately, got it?"

Sareta giggled at Black with a smirk.

"Sure thing, Mr. overprotective."

"What?"

As Black took offense to that comment Sareta laughed before Goku and Black took off just as Tenshi arrived.

"Hey, Sareta! I've got something for you!"

Sareta smiled as she was given a bag from Tenshi.

"Oh, thanks. You shouldn't have."

* * *

Later after that, Goku and Black scanned the area for another's energy signal.

"Come on. Where is she?"

Just then, Black noticed a pink clay house in the forest by a river before they landed just as 21 and Artich came out the door. Artich was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts while 21 was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with her white baggy pants on before they noticed the two of them as she spoke.

"Hey, Goku. What's up?"

"Hey, 21. How's it feel being hitched?"

"Oh, just wonderful. It was hard work putting our kids to bed, but it was all worth it to see their smiling faces."

Goku caught onto that and got surprised.

"Wait, what?! You have kids already?! But it's only been three months!"

"I guess my Majin cells made their birth go much faster."

"Yep. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Then, as Goku stammered in shock, Black walked up and spoke to them.

"We need your help for the Zeno Expo."

21 blinked her eyes in confusion as she spoke.

"Huh? The Zeno Expo?"

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Meanwhile, on Planet Potafeu, the Trunks that served Chronoa, or Xeno Trunks, was suddenly blown back by a red attack before an Arcosian with dark green skin, blue plates on his bio armor, red swirls as markings, and three sets of horns atop his long head known as Ize and a Saiyan with white hair, two black spikes in the hair, a red outline under his eyes, Black coal eyes, green Gi, and black shoes known as Xicor then came to the floor as Demigra smiled while Akamu inquired of him.

"What process is this?"

"Why, the most beneficial of all. Recently, we've put this planet to work once I've harnessed my Demon God Powers to warp space and time to speed up their three years of training. Thanks to that, they're beyond even the powers of Super Saiyan Azure."

Towa smiled at this before she spoke to Demigra.

"And who would've thought that Trunks would be the key to fulfilling that end?"

Suddenly, Ize and Xicor darted toward them before dropping Xeno Trunks to the floor in front of Akamu before the latter of the two spoke to the lad.

"To think you can't even follow my movements with your eyes and call yourself a Saiyan."

Then, Akamu spoke down to Trunks with as he showed two rings on his finger, one being dark red and the other being blue.

"I know what it's like to lose. To know so desperately that you're right, only to fail nonetheless. And I ask you to what end? You dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say... _I_ am."

Just then, Xeno Goku spoke up to him.

"Looks like I found you."

Akamu gave a dark grin from hearing this as he stood up and turned to Xeno Goku.

"So you have. Now, what do you intend to do on your own?"

Then, Xeno Goku gave a smile of his own before Fu, Cooler, Cumber, Vegetto, Jiren, the other Towa, and the other Mira appeared behind him before he spoke.

"You were saying?"

Akamu then smiled at him eagerly as his two rings glowed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the world of the Kais in the 7th universe, Black and 21, who is now in her Majin form made evident by her tail, stood in single file as Beerus looked over them.

"I can understand Black, but this is the best you could do? Can 21 even fight?"

21 felt a bit offended by that, but replied back matter-of-factly.

"Actually, Artich and I tend to practice while the kids watch us. He's really helped me to get stronger since the battle for Trunks' future."

Black felt confused considering his current scan on her energy, but then again, she could be masking and/or conserving it.

"Is that right?"

As 21 nodded back to him, Beerus leaned over to Goku.

"So Goku, do these people know what will happen if we lose the main tournament?"

"Only Black does. He said we shouldn't tell anyone else since it would cause a big panic and make things worse. Is that right?"

"Well, he's assessed the situation well, at least I can say that."

Then, Supreme Kai spoke as he raised his finger.

"Well, let's not keep the Omni-King waiting. **Kai kai**!"

With that, the group teleported away to the palace of Grand Zeno where 21 grew interested in it.

"Whoa. What is that?"

Supreme Kai answered her inquiry as she looked on in awe.

"The palace of Grand Zeno, ruler of the multiverse."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

"No way..."

Then, Beerus turned to 21.

"We can not afford any slip ups, 21. Do not speak or move unless prompted. You hear me? Or you will regret it."

21 figured he was talking about Grand Zeno and was warning her not to displease him before she gulped and spoke.

"Yes, sir."

Then, the group walked inside the halls of Grand Zeno's palace to notice Champa, Fuwa, Vados, Caulifla, Kale, and Hit Before Supreme Kai spoke.

"Ah, noble gentlemen of the 6th. It's been too long."

Champa only gave a smirk as he looked at Beerus.

"You better watch yourself this time, Brother. Because this time, I'll wipe the floor with you."

As his brother chuckled, Beerus glared at him in silence as Goku spoke to him.

"Yo! Hey, Champa! How's it goin', man?"

Black didn't think it wise to interact this way.

"Keep it to yourself, will you? They just so happened to be our competition."

"Aw, relax. It's okay. I've known Champa for a while now."

"But if you engage in such pleasantries in the presence of the Grand Minister, he will not hesitate to wipe you out no matter how amiable he is. Understood?"

"Okay. Geez. No need to be so dark."

After giving a scoff, Black noticed Kale and Caulifla, the former backing away a bit as she stammered before giving a smirk of his own.

"Hmm. I seem to remember Sareta owing one of them a favor. Perhaps I'll have to step in for her..."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

* * *

Later, the two universes are present before the Grand Minister and Zeno, as well as Sen.

"Glad you could make it."

With that, Universes 6 and 7 bowed down in the following order of Caulifla, Kale, Hit, Champa, Fuwa, Vados, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, Goku, Black, and 21 before the Grand Minister spoke again.

"Now then, taking a page from

Earth's martial arts tournaments, I will prepare the ring and seating for the spectators."

With that, the Grand Minister raised his hand before a white glow came from

his palm and caused the floor to act as a sort of quicksand as the two groups slowly sank into it before falling into their individual pods. Above their pods was a standard tournament ring as the Grand Minister spoke to the heavens.

"Gathered deities, please come down. Join us."

With that, the rest of Universe 1-12 arrived with their Supreme Kais, Destroyers, and Angels. Although, in Universe 11's case, they also had a figure in a black coat with a white mouth in view. As for Universe 10, Zamasu, Kari, and the younger Sen were present with Gowasu, Rumshii, the destroyer of Universe 11, and Cu, his angel. As Goku and 21 gasped in amazement Beerus growled before Whis spoke.

"All 12 universes' Supreme Kais And Destroyers. Angels, too. What a truly rare assembly."

Black looked at the scene as a red flash of his merciless onslaught played in his mind.

" _To think I got rid of them all in one swipe. True, that swipe was meant to maim the Supreme Kais, but still..."_

Then, the Grand Minister spoke to all.

"Loyal Supreme Kais And Destroyers of the twelve, thank you for joining us today. As I informed you earlier, we gather here to prepare for the upcoming martial arts competition which Grand Zeno has named the 'Tournament of Power'. For those who don't know, our Omni-King has a new companion. It is Sen from Universe 7 in an alternate future. Due to timeline discrepancies, that Sen has never seen a martial arts tournament. So we will remedy that with this: our Zeno Expo. Hail the Omni-King!"

With that, Zeno and Sen went down along with their guards before he spoke again.

"You humble us with your presence."

Then, as Universe 7 bowed to him, 21 noticed this and did the same. However, Goku's voice rang out to him.

"Hey! Zenny, it's me! Over here! Hi!"

21 tried to dissuade him from his usual antics to no avail.

"Uh, Goku, now's not the time for it."

However, Champa was stuck on what he called him.

"D-Did he just say Zenny?"

As Goku flew up to him, he spoke to them.

"What's up, you guys? Thanks for giving us these awesome pre-fight fights."

Black was so incredulously boiling in anger and panic that he teleported in between Sen and Goku before preparing a **Black Power** **Ball** in his hand and fired him down to his seat, causing a gust of dust to blow in that area. Then, he cursed Goku for his ridiculous manners.

"If that Saiyan had half a brain, he should've remained forever silent around him."

However, his comment didn't go unheard by the other Destroyers, Supreme Kais and Angels as Zamasu spoke in agreement.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's how Saiyans are these days."

Then, Beerus talked down to Goku as 21 looked to him.

"He'll wipe us out! I told you!"

"Wait, what was that?"

Afraid of what 21 was bound to suggest, Beerus just brushed it off before he casually whistled. Fortunately for Beerus, it wasn't for the reason he thought.

"Oh, I get it. It's because he shouldn't be speaking out of turn. In that case, you should've sat still, Goku. That was bad manners."

"Aw, come on. Why's that such a big deal?"

"Because, now, they're talking about us."

21's point was made as Basil, Sidra, and Champa spoke of them.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Do they teach them nothing in the Seventh?"

"Control your Saiyan, brother! I'd hate for it to get ugly for you!"

As the deities murmured, Caulifla and Kale looked at Black in interest before the Grand Minister raised his hand and silenced them.

"Great deities. Before we start, we should acknowledge a mortal from the 7th whose enthusiasm helped set this all in motion. Without him, we wouldn't have gathered here today. Would you care to speak, Saiyan?"

"Sure!"

Seeing his cue, Goku stepped up onto the stage before speaking proudly.

"I'm Goku, and I heard the universes had strong fighters I didn't know about, so I said to Zenny, 'it would be great to fight all those guys', and he was nice enough to set it all up! "

Then, Sen and Grand Zeno spoke up to him with the latter speaking first.

"Thank you, Goku."

"You give them a good fight, Goku!"

"You got it, guys. I guarantee you it's gonna be amazing!"

Then, the Grand Minister took his turn to speak.

"Thank you, Goku. Now, then, let's get to the particulars. In keeping with our Omni-King's wishes, this Zeno Expo will be comprised of successive one-on-one matches between three martial artists from the 7th Universe and three from the 6th. These contests will have no time limits. Each match will go on until one opponent declares defeat or is rendered incapable of continuing. Combatants are allowed and expected to use all powers they have in pursuit of victory."

Then, Fuwa spoke to him about a matter of victory.

"I have a question, Grand Minister. What exactly is the prize held at this Expo?"

"The only point of this Expo is to show the appeal of martial arts to his majesty's esteemed compatriots from the future. It's not intended to judge these universes, so there is no reward. Though, that is not to suggest these matches are without consequence. If he feels that your fighters don't live up to the task, he may take drastic measures."

Then, Champa and Fuwa gave a shocked gasp before the former spoke.

"So, what you're saying is that if he's bored, we'll be booted from existence?!"

"All I can say with accuracy is those possibilities do exist. It all depends on the whim of the Omni-King. Now, let's get on with the Expo! Our first two contestants, please enter the ring!"

Then, as he rose up, Caulifla spoke up.

"Well, guess I'm up! Just let me handle this!"

Then, Caulifla leaped off the pod and landed on the stage, her fists at the ready as Champa spoke up.

"Now that's a can-do attitude right there! Make Universe 6 proud!"

"Yes, but please be careful, Caulifla."

"Don't worry, Kale. I got this in the bag."

Beerus thought he'd seen such confidence before.

"If that isn't Saiyan ignorance, I don't know what is."

Then, Black stood up from his seat and spoke.

"How about I take the shot? If she's the one who's fighting, I might as well do what Sareta promised she'd do."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Time to Strike Back"**_

With that, Black leapt off of the stage and into the ring as Caulifla grew interested in a fight.

"You're my opponent? You better get ready, 'cuz I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"Don't count on it."

After a few moments of silence between the two, the Grand Minister then shouted out.

"Let the opening match begin!"

Then, the gong sounded before Caulifla immediately darted toward her and forced Black to block with his palms before using his black aura to wrap around her fist.

"Huh? What the—?"

Then, Black used said aura to paralyze her before chucking her away, worrying Kale.

"Oh, no!"

However, Caulifla smirked before stopping herself mid flight and retaliated with a red energy orb toward him. As Black pushed it above him, he only looked just in time to see her foot headed toward his face before Black ended up hit and knocked away before he landed on the stage and then launched himself toward Caulifla with his fists outward before she caught them and proceeded to strike each other in the guts with their knees, only to counter each other as Sen, Zeno, 21, and Goku spoke.

"Wow, they're going pretty rough out there."

"Oh, yes. Yes, they are."

"This isn't turning out as good a start as we expected."

"Nah. Saiyans from Universe 6 are insanely strong on their own. And that's without any God energy."

"I hardly find that comforting, Goku."

Just then, Caulifla and Black pushed each other away before the former laughed.

"Wow! I'm getting pumped up from fighting you! You're totally worth the effort!"

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"So, when are you gonna teach me how to go Super Saiyan Rosé?"

"Only when you've earned it."

Then, Black got into a stance that was similar to Goku's as Caulifla got her fists ready as well before it showed Akamu with Dabura, Demigra, Roberu, Mira, Towa, Xicor, and Ize facing off against Xeno Goku with Fu, Vegetto, Jiren, Cumber, Cooler, the other Mira, and the other Towa as the two leaders smirked to each other.

 _ **As the fight between Universes 6 and 7 begins anew, an entirely different battle has begun to take place between the Time Patrol and the Demon Realm. A Tenebrious clash is sure to begin, next**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Time to Strike Back"**_

 **A/N: There you have it! A fight between Goku Black against Caulifla. Don't worry, though. Kale will get her turn to go up against him soon. After which, 21 will fight Hit and try to adapt to his Time Skip and other various assassin techniques. And if that fails, let's just say she's got a trick up her sleeve. As for the battle on Planet Potafeu, you'll have to wait to see what happens. Although, I will tell you the voices I had in mind for Akamu's faction. Xicor, for example, will be voiced by Troy Baker while Doug Erholtz will voice Ize. And Roberu will be portrayed by Elise Baughman. That's all the info I am willing to tell you at this moment. Enjoy your week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, again. Sorry I took longer than last time to make this chapter. I was occupied with my other stories at the moment. Also, I apologize for the episode being short, but I promise that you'll see more of Black vs. Caulifla on the next episode. As for Ize and Xicor, they're from the same timeline that took place after GT due to Western Supreme Kai's involvement with the creation of Frieza's race and Xicor's as well. If you have any suggestions for the battle between either Akamu and Xeno Goku's factions or the Zeno Expo, please let me know, and I will improve upon them. Thank you. :)**

 **Chapter 3:** "Ize's Chilling Elegy; The Frost Demon's Devastating Charge!"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First it showed Goku reminding Grand Zeno and Sen about the tournament between universes, of which the two of them had already engaged, earning Goku's joy before they giggled and laughed before it showed Grand Minister explaining the details at the 10th World of the Kai's.

" _ **Previously on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'! Goku convinced Grand Zeno and Sen to hold the Tournament of Power! This competition will put warriors from all 12 universes against each other to determine the mightiest in the cosmos. Grand Zeno will award the winning warrior the**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Balls**_ _ **, while the universe from which he hails gets..."**_

"They get to go on as before and will supervise any losing universe of their choice before they choose the wish."

"Wait, how's that a prize? I'm confused."

"It is a prize by its contrast, for the universes that don't win shall be eliminated."

"The whole universe... WIPED OUT?!"

Then, it showed all Supreme Kais, Angels, and Destroyers gathering for the Zeno Expo as the fighters from the 7th and 6th Universes stood ready as Grand Zeno and Sen watched.

" _ **With the threat of Universal Destruction hanging in the air, Grand Zeno and Sen decide to hold a pre-tournament exhibition round, which he called 'the Zeno Expo'. Here, fighters from the 7th and 6th Universes will face each other to raise excitement for the actual Tournament of Power."**_

"Well, guess I'm up! Just let me handle this!"

Then, Caulifla leaped off the pod and landed on the stage, her fists at the ready as Black stood up from his seat and spoke.

"How about I take the shot? If she's the one I'm fighting, I might as well do what Sareta promised she'd do."

"Let the opening match begin!"

Then, while Black fought Caulifla, Akamu stood before Xeno Trunks as Xicor brought the Saiyan to him.

 _ **As the battle between Universes 6 and 7 begins anew, a more terrifying threat emerges.**_

"You dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say... _I_ am."

Just then, Xeno Goku spoke up to him.

"Looks like I found you."

Akamu gave a dark grin from hearing this as he stood up and turned to Xeno Goku.

"So you have."

" _ **The inter-universe battle continues, now!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Only a Chilling Elegy"**_

At Planet Potafeu, Akamu smiled at Xeno Goku as the two stared the other down.

"My, my. It seems we've got quite a stalemate."

Xeno Goku smirked back at him before he spoke.

"Yeah. Looks that way."

Akamu had an idea for how to remedy this.

"Shall we engage in one-on-one?"

"Don't see why not."

Akamu also happened to have chosen his first spectator for the team.

"I elect Ize to begin the first match. You'll see his ruthlessness will meet his tenacious strength."

With that, Ize stepped forward with a malicious grin on his face before Xeno Goku spoke.

"Alright. Guess I'll go first."

However, Cooler interrupted Xeno Goku.

"No. I recognize his malicious face anywhere. He's my brother's son. If he's anything like his father, only I get the honor of ending him."

Xeno Goku then turned to Cooler.

"C'mon, Cooler. We're not killing anyone."

Akamu begged to differ on the situation.

"Actually, this time there are no rules, Goku. From here on out, anything goes."

With that, Xeno Goku blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Oh. Okay."

With that, Cooler stepped forward as Ize spoke.

"Hello, Uncle. It's been too long. Well, for me, that is."

Cooler only glared at his nephew.

"Ize. Why do you insist on working with these disgusting demons?"

"Can you blame me? They're giving me the opportunity to relieve myself of stress by fighting powerful opponents. And judging from this new form of yours, I can tell you must be formidable. Perhaps you might give me a challenge."

Cooler only scoffed at his words.

"Hah! Even if you are my nephew, I won't show you any mercy."

"The feeling's mutual, Uncle, for I'm not planning on showing you any mercy, either, for getting in my way."

Then, Ize began charging a dark red aura as he bellowed, blowing gusts of debris toward his radius before he gave a sinister grin and vanished.

Not long after, Ize reappeared with his fist aimed at his uncle's face, only for Cooler to catch his punch and kick him in the chin. However, that also left him open to Ize's counter attack with a drop kick. As he got stunned, Ize prepared to strike, only for his elbow to block his fist. Ize's sinister grin continued to beam as he swung his leg for the kick. However, Cooler saw that coming and bent himself backwards before using his knee to hit him in the gut. However, Ize was able to hit Cooler in the gut with his elbow before engaging a headbutt in the process. Next, the nefarious nephew wrapped his claw in dark red energy, gaining a sparking red electricity around it before lunging at him, intending to clutch his claws into his head and rip it out.

"Your head is mine!"

Suddenly, Cooler vanished and reappeared behind him, earning his gasp before attempting to retaliate with a roundhouse kick, only for Cooler to swerve away from it and counter with his knee to the gut, forcing him to spit out blood. Despite this, however, Ize only grinned maliciously as his tail wrapped around his arm, making him desperate to remove it only for Ize to wrap his claw in dark red energy before plunging it into Cooler's chest, earning his choked gasp. As Cooler stood in shock, Ize spoke up.

"Tell you what, I won't kill you because you're family. And on top of that, you gave me a good fight. If you want to fight me again, though, I suggest you get stronger. Consider this the consolation prize."

With that, Ize removed his claw from his chest before kicking him to Xeno Goku who caught him before he spoke.

"Looks like it's your turn now, Saiyan."

Xeno Goku only scoffed before handing Cooler to Fu and gave a short yell, turning Super Saiyan 4 with Crimson fur all over his upper body as well as a red tail sticking out. As he walked toward Ize, he spoke.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Only a Chilling Elegy"**_

"Guess you are Frieza's son after all."

"Why, thank you."

* * *

At the Zeno Expo, Black and Caulifla continued their battle with Caulifla letting her fists loose on him as he used one open hand to block all of her point blank punches in quick speed. Suddenly, Black caught Caulifla's hand before he proceeded to throw her away from him. However, Caulifla smirked before firing a blast towards the outside, propelling her to kick Black in the stomach and leap back into the stage, earning his own smirk. Caulifla noticed this and grew uneasy.

"What's with the face? How about I rearrange it?"

Then, Caulifla bellowed as she turned Super Saiyan and charged a multicolored orb that descended into her palm and turned red before she spoke.

" **Crush Cannon**!"

Then, she fired it at Black, who held it back with his open hand, only to begin pushing him back, earning his concern before he turned Super Saiyan as well and swayed it away from him and was inadvertently headed toward the Universe 11 crowd, leaving Cae no choice but to turn to the hooded figure.

"Jiren."

"Understood."

He ended up in front of the blast before it just disintegrated and he spoke.

"That is an impressive strength... for a Saiyan."

Champa grew impressed with Jiren's display as he spoke in surprise.

"He's good! Vados, tell me everything you know about that fighter!"

"All I know, my lord, is that he's the resident of the 11th Universe."

Hit heard this and grew intrigued.

"The 11th Universe? I have a feeling I know who he is."

However, Kale was more concerned about Caulifla's battle.

"Come on, sis. You can beat him."

Then, Black smirked at Caulifla as he spoke.

"Not bad. You're working up quite a good fight. Perhaps I can indulge you with this."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

Suddenly, a dark purple aura overcame him as he bellowed and changed the stage to a darker purple setting as Grand Zeno and Sen watched in amazement while Kale and Champa looked on in worry while Hit glared at him. Jerez, the Destroyer of Universe 2, grew intrigued by this power as she spoke.

"Oh, my! That color is starting to look lovely! What is going on?!"

Gowasu, Kari, and Zamasu smiled as their destroyer grew concerned.

"How can you smile at this?"

Zamasu smiled back at him as he smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from myself."

Suddenly Black gave out a short yell as a pillar of a pink, red, and purple aura rose up before Black now has pink hair standing in end as well as silver eyes, much to Caulifla's ecstasy.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?!"

"Indeed, it is. This is Super Saiyan Rosé. And don't you forget it."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

* * *

At Planet Potafeu, Xeno Goku stood against Ize as the latter smirked devilishly at him.

"I must say, I'm very pleased to be able to fight the Saiyan who bested my father."

Xeno Goku had a theory about it.

"Let me guess, because you'll finally get revenge?"

Ize only laughed maniacally at his question.

"Of course not! I merely desire a good challenge. That being said, I hope you'll live up to the legend."

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Impatience"**_

Suddenly, Ize disappeared and delivered a kick, only to find that Xeno Goku had blocked him. However, the force of it got him trembling from the feel of it before he spoke.

"I must say, I'm impressed with your reaction time. But, sadly, that's all the time you have."

Suddenly, Ize thrusted his fist towards him, punching him under his chin and forcing him to backflip before he used Instant Transmission to get behind him. However, Ize saw that coming and used his tail to trap Xeno Goku before punching him in the gut with his elbow, making Xeno Goku spit out blood. Then, Ize spoke to Xeno Goku condescendingly.

"How sad. Here I thought you were a fighting genius, but apparently you're an idiot. If you were half the genius I recognized you to be, you wouldn't have tried the same trick my uncle did."

With that, he hit him with a backhand slap, sending him flying across the field before he gave a short bellow as he powered up before doing a backflip and landing on his feet before he spoke.

"That guy's not leaving me any choice. **KAIOKEN X10!"**

Suddenly, Xeno Goku burst out a red aura around him, making Ize grin excitedly before he darted toward the Saiyan with his fist outward before Xeno Goku dodged the punch and retaliated with a punch of his own on his face. Then, Xeno Goku engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks, unaware of Ize's deadly smirk. Suddenly, one of his fists was grabbed by Ize's tail before Xeno Goku gave a shocked gasp as Ize prepared a double punch to his gut, only for his feet to suddenly be swept from under him before the two notice Fu in his Super Demon form with his white hair standing on end with a black aura around him as well as Mira in this form as well, only with a red aura in contrast before the two of them engage in a flurry of punches with perfect precision, forcing Ize to be knocked away before Fu spoke to him.

"You okay, man?"

With that, Xeno Goku nodded to him before Ize continued smiling at him, not angry that he interrupted.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you'd take charge. So far, this simpleton has shown to be more muscles than brains."

That made Xeno Goku glare at him before he shouted to Ize.

" **KAIOKEN X20!"**

Then, Xeno Goku took off at full speed toward Ize with his punch poised to strike, only for him to catch the fist, making him surprised as the Frost Demon grinned. Next, Xeno Goku attempted to retaliate with a kick, only for his opponent to perform a backflip, giving Fu the opportunity to behead Ize with his sword. However, he was able to spin out of the way before aiming his fist towards Fu's own head before Xeno Goku appeared and countered his punch with his own, creating a shockwave that blew Fu away before being caught by Mira. As the conflict continued, Xeno Goku tried to kick Ize, only for him to evade it, greatly annoying him before he spoke.

"That's it! I'm done fooling around! It's time to finish this!"

"I couldn't agree more, Saiyan."

With that, Ize forged a dark red aura around his hand again with electricity of the same color going around it as Xeno Goku prepared his signature attack.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!"**

As he fired it, the Kamehameha seemingly engulfed Ize before an explosion was set off.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Impatience"**_

As Xeno Goku smiled at his apparent victory, he's surprised to see that Ize was unaffected as he stood still as if nothing happened. Then, Ize chuckled with a dark grin before he spoke.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid you don't have enough juice. Now DIE!"

Suddenly, Ize roll off towards Xeno Goku, intending to tear off his head. However, Xeno Goku's feet were once again swiped, saving him from his dark claw, this time by Cooler, who then blocked Ize's claw with his own energy blade technique used by Salza. Woth that Xeno Goku turned to Vegetto who spoje to him.

"Just gave him a pick-me-up. You're welcome."

With that, Cooler was able to force him back as Ize laughed devilishly.

"Did you come for the second round?"

"Don't misunderstand me, nephew. I wasn't using my full power on you to begin with simply because I thought my fifth form would be enough. But I've unlocked a new form through training once I bested Goku in my timeline."

"Well, then. Let's see this new form of yours."

Then, the two jumped farther away before Cooler powered up golden energy around him.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Golden Frieza's Theme"**_

As he summoned this aura, Cooler bellowed with great force as a large radius of the ground broke apart as the golden energy erupted and engulfed Cooler before the light faded, revealing Cooler to have golden skin and bio armor as well as a sharper tail before he spoke.

"I've designed this form's title under the simple word 'Golden' as an act of respect towards my bested Super Saiyan foe. Therefore, just call me.. Golden Cooler. Now, I'm ready to begin round two."

That didn't faze Ize in the slightest as he laughed maniacally.

"What wonderful news! I'm actually glad I held back this long. Because now... I'm going to use my full power against you!"

Then, Ize took his turn to power up as a dark red pillar of energy rose up while he bellowed, changing the skies of Planet Potafeu into a dark red color with dark clouds above them as the others looked on, Xeno Goku most of all.

"No way. You're telling me I never stood a chance to begin with?"

As Ize finished powering up, he glared at Cooler with a smile before Western Supreme Kai spoke to him.

"Enough."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Golden Frieza's Theme"**_

That caught Ize off guard before he turned to her.

"But milady..."

"Save it for the Tournament of Power. You'll fight him then."

That made Xeno Goku curious.

"Wait. The Tournament of Power?"

Akamu smiled before he explained.

"What do you think they've been training for? If I'm going to secure the multiverse's peace, one must acquire the Super Dragon Balls, after all."

With that, Xeno Goku widened his eyes in shock and alarm.

"Secure it? What are you talking about?!"

"Before we can participate, I must posses all five rings of time."

"What? Five rings of time?"

" _ **The first match of the Zeno Expo rose up to its fever pitch! All the while, the start of Akamu's plans have been revealed. What unique surprises will we see next out of the 7th and 6th Universes? Don't miss the next match in the Zeno Expo, next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. Here is the next chapter for the Universe War arc. That english voice reveal for Caulifla and Kale in Xenoverse 2 got me thinking about what Caulifla would really be interested in, as well as Kale. So that made me think that while Caulifla will be basically ungrateful to deities by stating her desire to go Super Saiyan Blue, Kale's desire to have** **Super Saiyan Rosé will mirror her respect towards them as Black's form possess true divine power, although she sought it for her own reason. If you have any ideas or constructive criticism on that mindset, feel free to let me know. Thank you. :)**

Chapter 4: "A Thrill-Inducing Saiyan Tag Team!; The True Identity of Xicor"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

At the Zeno Expo, Black and Caulifla continued their battle with Caulifla letting her fists loose on him as he used one open hand to block all of her point blank punches in quick speed. Suddenly, Black caught Caulifla's hand before he proceeded to throw her away from him. However, Caulifla smirked before firing a blast towards the outside, propelling her to kick Black in the stomach and leap back into the stage, earning his own smirk. Caulifla noticed this and bellowed as she turned Super Saiyan and charged a multicolored orb that descended into her palm and turned red before she spoke.

" _ **Previously on Dragon Ball Super, Grand Zeno, inspired by Goku and Sen, called for the Tournament of Power, bringing together the entire cosmos. As a prelude to the main event, the Zeno Expo commenced."**_

" **Crush Cannon!"**

Then, she fired it at Black, who held it back with his open hand, only to begin pushing him back, earning his concern before he turned Super Saiyan as well and swayed it away from him and was inadvertently headed toward the Universe 11 crowd, leaving Cae no choice but to turn to the hooded figure

who ended up in front of the blast before it just disintegrated.

" _ **The exhibition fight pits Goku and the 7th**_ _ **universe**_ _ **against the sixth**_ _ **universe**_ _ **. In the first match, the seventh**_ _ **universe**_ _ **was represented by Goku Black."**_

"Not bad. You're working up quite a good fight. Perhaps I can indulge you with this."

Suddenly, a dark purple aura overcame him as he bellowed and changed the stage to a darker purple setting as Grand Zeno and Sen watched in amazement while Kale and Champa looked on in worry while Hit glared at him. Suddenly, Black gave out a short yell as a pillar of a pink, red, and purple aura rose up before Black now has pink hair standing in end as well as silver eyes, much to Caulifla's ecstasy.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?!"

"Indeed, it is. This is Super Saiyan Rosé. And don't you forget it."

Next, Ize began charging a dark red aura as he bellowed, blowing gusts of debris toward his radius before he gave a sinister grin and vanished. Not long after, Ize reappeared with his fist aimed at his uncle's face, only for Cooler to catch his punch and kick him in the chin. However, that also left him open to Ize's counter attack with a drop kick. As he got stunned, Ize prepared to strike, only for his elbow to block his fist. Ize's sinister grin continued to beam as he swung his leg for the kick. However, Cooler saw that coming and bent himself backwards before using his knee to hit him in the gut, forcing him to spit out blood. Despite this, however, Ize only grinned maliciously as his tail wrapped around his arm, making him desperate to remove it only for Ize to wrap his claw in dark red energy before plunging it into Cooler's chest, earning his choked gasp. As Cooler stood in shock, Ize spoke up.

" _ **Meanwhile, Cooler engaged in battle against Ize, the nefarious son of Frieza. However, the tricky tyrant quickly gained the upper hand against his foe."**_

"Consider this the consolation prize."

With that, Ize removed his claw from his chest before kicking him to Xeno Goku who caught him before he spoke.

"Looks like it's your turn now, Saiyan."

That made Xeno Goku glare at him before he shouted to Ize.

" **KAIOKEN X20!"**

Then, Xeno Goku tried to kick Ize, only for him to evade it, greatly annoying him before he spoke.

"That's it! I'm done fooling around! It's time to finish this!"

"I couldn't agree more, Saiyan."

With that, Ize forged a dark red aura around his hand again with electricity of the same color going around it as Xeno Goku prepared his signature attack.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!"**

As he fired it, the Kamehameha seemingly engulfed Ize before an explosion was set off. Suddenly, Ize rolled off towards Xeno Goku, intending to tear off his head. However, Xeno Goku's feet were once again swiped, saving him from his dark claw, this time by Cooler, who then blocked Ize's claw with his own energy blade technique used by Salza before Western Supreme Kai spoke to him.

" _ **Goku, from an alternate timeline, was the next fighter to stand against the tyrant and was saved by Cooler, who proceeded to begin round two, until..."**_

"Enough."

That caught Ize off guard before he turned to her.

"But milady..."

"Save it for the Tournament of Power. You'll fight him then."

That made Xeno Goku curious.

"Wait. The Tournament of Power?"

Akamu smiled before he explained.

"What do you think they've been training for? If I'm going to secure the multiverse's peace, one must acquire the Super Dragon Balls, after all."

With that, Xeno Goku widened his eyes in shock and alarm.

"Secure it? What are you talking about?!"

"Before we can participate, I must possess all five rings of time."

"What? Five rings of time?"

" _ **The Antikami's plot thickens, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

At the Zeno Expo, Caulifla stood against Black, now debuting Super Saiyan Rosé before she spoke.

"So, that's Super Saiyan Rosé. Does that mean you're gonna teach me?"

Black answered her as he clenched his fist that held a time ring.

"Depends. If you can last a single minute against Super Saiyan Rosé, then it will be yours to wield."

"Alright, deal."

That made Caulifla remember Kale's potential and smirked before speaking again.

"Just on one condition: that Kale gets to do it with me."

That earned confusion from Black whilst earning shock from Kale.

"I beg your pardon?"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah! But you can maybe give her some of that divine power so she can go Rosé too."

"Are you trying to tell me you have divine power as well?"

Caulifla just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah. After seeing you transform, I remembered when Cabba turned Blue. Honestly, I like that one better."

That made Black twitch his eye while Kale grew a bit timid.

"I thought Rosé would be cuter..."

Then, Caulifla turned to Grand Zeno and Sen.

"Hey, Zenny!"

That made Champa's face blanch in horror before he spoke.

"Oh, no! Not you, too!"

"Which one is better? Super Saiyan Blue or..."

Before she could finish, Kale spoke out over her sister.

"Rosé! Rosé's the best! It's strong and cute!"

As the deities grew surprised at her outburst, her sister included, Black's face blanched next as his twitching became more frequent.

"Kale... I never saw you this worked up before."

However, Kale noticed how worked up Black was becoming due to that "cute" comment and tried to correct it.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Maybe that line was just me."

Then, Black practically blew air out of his nose before he spoke calmly.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to give you divine power. But the least I can do is take on the both of you, 2 to 1."

Caulifla was more than willing to accept the challenge as she turned to Kale.

"Well, you heard the man, Kale. Come on down here."

"Right."

With that, Kale took to the stage as Grand Zeno and Sen got excited.

"Wow! Two against one?! That looks so cool!"

"I know, right?"

Taking his will into account, the number of matches were cut short by the Grand Minister.

"Very well, then. It appears that the three prolonged matches have now become two."

Then, Kale quickly turned Super Saiyan and stood by Caulifla against Black who condensed his aura into a blade before he smirked, earning Caulifla's yell before she and Kale swarmed him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

As they continued their punches, Black could easily counter them with his speed, up until Kale kneed him in the gut before she jumped to his back while Caulifla launched her signature attack.

" **Crush Cannon**!"

Then, as Black attempted to counter the blasts, Kale kicked him in the back towards the blasts, earning shocked looks from Supreme Kai and Beerus while 21 gave her two cents.

"Wow... were they this tough in the fight for his future?"

"Dunno. Honestly, I haven't seen them in action until today."

"What? You never paid attention to them before now?"

"Well, no."

That made 21's eyes widen a bit before she put on a smile of her own.

"Come to think of it, me neither. Artich always told me they'd be really tough. And I believe him."

21 couldn't be more right as Black seemed to be on the ropes. Being put in a corner like this made him angry. Then it hit him: anger is what fueled the Saiyan body. If there was a time to use it, now seemed to be the perfect moment.

"ENOUGH!"

As he flared his aura, he sent the two Saiyans back to near the edges of the stage before Black spoke as he prepared a move Goku uses.

"Not bad. But the clock's ticking. Let's see you survive the countdown. **Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."**

With that, Caulifla and Kale prepared their own blasts.

"Get ready, Kale!"

"Right!"

Then, as Caulifla fired her **Crush Cannon** , Kale fired her **Resist Blast** at Black's **Super Black Kamehameha Rosé** to meet it head-on. As a result, they were able to hold it back, albeit barely. However, Black was slowly gaining the upper hand on them as his blast pushed on theirs. Suddenly, Kale knew what she had to do. Upon doing so, she also remembered when Broly had petrified her in the future timeline and was determined.

" _I... won't be scared... ANYMORE!"_

Then, she bellowed as her muscles expanded and her emerald eyes faded in her eyes as she gave an angry shout while powering up the blast, much to Black's shock.

"What the—?!"

Caulifla saw this and grew happy.

"Wow, Kale! Talk about a power boost! Now let's wipe the floor with him!"

With that, their two blasts mixed together to form a red-green swirl before Black found himself being pushed back. As this happened, he was forced to go beyond that as his pink hair turned violet, his silver eyes gaining black dots, and his aura and color of his attack turned darker before he bellowed once more and proved it to be on equal footing, amazing Grand Zeno and Sen.

"Super cool! They powered up themselves and their attacks!"

"I can't tell who's going to win!

As they struggled to hold back Black's **Super Black Kamehameha Rosé** , Caulifla remembered what Cabba did in his training.

 _At Caulifla's hangout, Cabba spoke with her about how he'd turned Super Saiyan Azure._

" _So, how did you turn Blue?"_

" _Well, it was while I was 'training' with Champa. But, what I did was that I had to hold my energy in my body as I fought. It was very difficult, but once I got the feel of it, it was pretty easy."_

This gave her an idea as she smirked and turned to Kale.

"Kale, try to reign in your energy a bit."

Hearing her say that seemed a bit out of character for Caulifla, causing Kale to look at her.

"What? But..."

"I know. But trust me on this."

Knowing her, Kale knew Caulifla must've come up with a plan. So, she took a deep breath and pulled the energy surrounding her back in, as did Caulifla. Suddenly, their own blast faded away as well as Black's blast overtook them, raising concern from Champa while earning suspense from Grand Zeno and Sen. Within the blast, Caulifla and Kale struggled to hold in their energy as Black's swarmed around them. With that, Caulifla took Kale's hand to brace it together. In so doing, they felt a strange power within them before smiled as the blast passed over them. When it faded, Black stood aghast as he noticed that the two weren't knocked out of the arena. Then, he looked to where they stood. As the dust cleared, he noticed that Caulifla and Kale had now turned Super Saiyan Azure as both sides smirked. Grand Zeno was all the more impressed with the outcome, though.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

"Wowee! How did they do that?!"

The Grand Minister knee the answer.

"It appears the two Saiyans were doing their own training to restrain their energy. As Black's attack overcame them, all they had to do was keep still and let it wash over them like an ocean. As a result, it proved a great benefactor for their achieving Super Saiyan Azure. A difficult task to say the least, but so far it's paid off. For now..."

Astonished by their newly acquired forms, and blissfully unaware of the effects, Caulifla spoke to Black.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about! What do you say we finish th—"

Suddenly, a pang of pain struck the two Saiyans before they suddenly collapsed and changed back to normal, much to the shock of all. Champa was the first to voice his concerns.

"What the heck?! How come they just went out cold?!"

Vados had a theory as to how it occurred.

"I guess the strain of restraining their energies as well as bracing Black's powerful blast altogether took a major toll on them."

Grand Zeno and Sen grew concerned for them.

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"Oh, no..."

Then, Black has an idea to fix that.

"Supreme Kai! Is it safe to assume you have Senzu Beans?"

Supreme Kai took out a bag and held it in view.

"Oh, yes."

"Good. Pass two of them to me."

"You got it."

As he chucked them at Black, he clutched them with his hand and walked over to the two before he knelt down to Caulifla first.

"Here's a Senzu Bean. It'll help you recover from these exacerbations."

Fortunately, Caulifla had enough strength to eat it as she took one in her mouth before Black gave another to Kale, who was reluctant in eating it at first. Then, as sudden as it started, the pain went away as Kale lifted her eyelids to see Black.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Your restraining energies in the midst of a powerful attack knocked you out. That's all."

Then, Kale remembered what happened before then.

"Oh, yeah. After we turned Blue. But... I wanted to be Rosé..."

"That's something you'll have to ask your Supreme Kai. If anyone can get you the divine energy you need, it's him."

Kale was briefly stunted by Black's sudden generosity before remembering Sareta was his wife and smiling.

"Okay. Thank you. Did you hear that, Caulifla?"

"Yeah, but I'm good. I'm gonna keep this Blue form. You can get Rosé if you want."

"Thanks, sis."

Just then, the Grand Minister spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, assembled deities! I have a message for you from the Omni-King! Grand Zeno is deeply moved that those of the lowest-ranking mortal levels would treat us to battles as extraordinary as the ones we've just witnessed and would like to extend his gratitude to all the fighters for their efforts."

This caught Supreme Kai and Beerus off guard before the Grand Minister explained.

"Wait, mortal?"

"What levels?"

"You see, Grand Zeno has carefully evaluated all 12 universes and assigned each one a ranking."

"So, um, how did the 7th Universe fare in his estimation?"

"Among all worlds populated by mortals within the 7th Universe, the average level is 3.18, which is rather poor. That's second from the bottom, in fact."

Beerus and Supreme Kai became flabbergasted before Whis asked a question.

"Pardon me, but if we're the second from the bottom, then which universe would be ranked lower than us?"

"The 9th Universe's average level is the lowest. A meager 1.86."

Hearing this, Ro, who was the 9th Universe's Supreme Kai, was struck with terror. Then, the Grand Minister went on to the Tournament of Power's purpose.

"Now, as for this Tournament of Power, the Omni-King has long said there are far too many universes in the cosmos, which is why the proposal offered by Goku of the 7th Universe represented a perfect opportunity. Those universes defeated in the Tournament of Power are to be eliminated by Grand Zeno himself."

Champa grew petrified at the result of failure.

"Say what?!"

The other universes grew worried as they began their chatter.

"However, the winning universe gets to select one of the bested universes for restoration as well.

"But if we lose the Expo, would we be erased, too?!"

"No, that won't be happening."

As Champa sighed in relief, 21 grew concerned before she and Supreme Kai.

"Wait. If we lose, we'll be wiped from existence?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Grand Minister. There is one detail I wish to clarify."

"By all means, please. Tell me what it is."

"When you say the defeated universes will be eliminated, does that apply to all of the universes that are defeated in this tournament?"

"Yes. Although, I should point out that the 1st and 12th Universes, as well as the 5th and the 8th, are exempt from participating in this particular tournament. Those four universes have average mortal levels of 7 or higher. So, they will be spared that particular consequence."

"Interesting. So, what you're saying is, essentially, the true purpose of the Tournament is to take a lower-level universe, one which was already on the Omni-Kong's chopping block, and if it should prove victorious, granting it a reprieve?"

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it."

"I see."

Then, Grand Zeno and Goku spoke up.

"I can't wait for the actual Tournament of Power to begin!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm excited for it, too!"

21, however, was more rattled about the consequence.

"But what does that mean for the rest of us?"

"If we lose, our entire universe will be wiped out. All of us, along with our universe will cease to exist."

As 21 gasped, she grew fearful for her family as she shed tears.

"No... I just got a family... I don't want to lose them..."

Beerus decided to place the blame on the Supreme Kai for the condition of Universe 7.

"This is all your fault! You're the one who foolishly believed that if a mortal world didn't reach a higher level all on their own, it wouldn't mean anything, so you refused to lift a single finger to help them!"

"What about you? What have you done besides spend most of your time sleeping?"

21, heartbroken from such a tragedy enough already, snapped at the both of them, her tears breaking over her angry face.

"IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULTS!"

Supreme Kai and Destroyer alike stepped back as 21 vented her anger at them.

"If you just helped out the mortal worlds, we wouldn't be in this situation, and you'd still have your friends with you!"

As Supreme Kai blanched from 21 basically calling him weak, she snapped further at Beerus.

"And you! If you actually did your job instead of sleeping and destroying on a whim, we'd be in better shape than this!"

Then, 21 glared at Goku with malice.

"And then there's you..."

"Uh, me?"

"You could've left things well enough alone, but no! You just had to ask them to set up the Tournament of Power! And I just got a family, too. Now, they're all going to be gone. I hope you're happy..."

As 21 sobbed, Goku felt guilty for bringing his friends into this fiasco before the Grand Minister decided to begin the third match.

"If that's all, we should move on to the third match now."

Then, Elder Kai interrupted him.

"Uh, just a minute there, Grand Minister. In the event of a defeat of for our universe in the tournament, if they try to continue the fight outside the ring, what happens to us deities?"

"Why, you'll all be done away with at the same time, except for the angels, naturally."

As he motioned to Whis, Beerus' face opened wide in surprise.

"Whis?! Now, what in the cosmos makes you so special?!"

"Well, Lord Beerus, my position is different from yours."

Champa was concerned about a certain attendant of his in the meantime.

"Vados! You're safe, too?!"

"And that concludes our information session. Moving on, the Expo's third match will sadly be its final one."

With that, Grand Minister snapped his fingers, causing the ring to be replenished back to perfect condition.

"All right! It's my turn now!"

However, 21 uses her tail to stop him from jumping out on the stage.

"No! You've done enough damage already. I'm taking over."

"But, 21–"

"I said no!"

As 21 stepped up, she flung Goku back to the seat before jumping into the stage as Hit did the same. As he took one look at her, he grew disinterested.

"So you're my opponent."

"Well, I obviously can't trust Goku for putting us in this mess."

"Holding a grudge won't save you. Especially not from an assassin."

That made 21's face blanch before Goku spoke up.

"I was trying to tell you! If you fight him you'll get killed!"

"And how's that any different than being erased?"

That made Goku confused for a moment before he sat down trying to think it over. As he did, 21 got into her fighting stance.

" _Goku, when this is over, I'm going to devour you whole..."_

* * *

At Planet Potafeu, Xeno Goku grew confused at his revelation.

"Wait, the five rings of time?"

"Keep in mind, I'm not talking of the Supreme Kai's standard time rings. A long time ago, back when there were 18 universes, 14-18 created special time rings through their powers of creation. When brought together, it will grant the user ultimate dominion or destruction over the multiverse with a snap of a finger. That is why I am training my candidates."

"So you'll get the Super Dragon Balls and use them?"

"No. I do not need the Super Dragon Balls for that. As you may not have noticed, I possess two, now."

Then, Xeno Goku noticed said rings as he widened his eyes before he spoke again.

"Then what did you need them for?"

"Unfortunately, I've told you enough already. Xicor, it's your turn now."

"And it's been a long time coming, Father."

Hearing this, Xeno Goku grew confused.

"Wait. Father?"

The Western Supreme Kai laughed at his idiocy.

"You really don't have a clue, do you? Xicor is your son."

As Xeno Goku yelped in surprise, Akamu smiled.

"You should be proud, Goku. You did create one of the most powerful warriors in the cosmos."

Vegetto heard this and teased him for it as well.

"Yeah, congratulations."

"My son?! How's that possible?!"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

"Simple. I merely took a sample of your blood when you were on Yardrat. With that sample I combined it with mine and created Xicor."

Vegetto heard this and grew interested.

"Create? Hold on now. Don't tell me. You're a Supreme-Kai-in-training, like Zamasu was. Is that it?"

That only earned her loud laughter before she answered.

"Not even close! I'm actually the Western Supreme Kai of Universe 7. No doubt you know of my 'passing' against Majin Buu before he was sealed away. Turned out, I survived the blast. And a good thing for that, too. That's when I realized that the only acceptable law in the universe is power. So, I created Frieza and his whole clan, just as I've created Xicor."

Upon this revelation about her role in Frieza's clan, Vegetto twitched his eye in annoyance while Xeno Goku widened his eyes in shock.

"And with them both, I will rule over this universe."

Vegetto glared at her from saying this as he spoke.

"Well, well. The way you've been talking kinda makes me think I'm actually fighting him. That means I'm all the more eager to pummel your son to a pulp."

However, Cumber stopped him as he held his hand up to him.

"No. He's mine. I was promised a battle, and I intend to get one."

"Okay, big guy, fine. Guess I'll take care of the demon scrub next."

That comment made Demigra growl as Vegetto pointed to him and Cumber walked up to Xicor, who spoke casually to him.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

"My, my, you've got quite a dangerous power. And that makes me all the more eager to fight you. Starting now!"

 _ **Play I.O.N. Music: "Ignored"**_

Suddenly, Xicor charged toward him and hits him in the chest, just as his dark energy wrapped around the both of them. However, to Cumber's surprise, Xicor was unaffected as he smirked while Towa asked the Western Supreme Kai.

"So, I take it his being part Kai makes him invulnerable to his spell?"

"That's right. My son is a literal Saiyan god while Ize is an Arcosian God, which, by the way, makes him my nephew. At least Cooler's not a failure like his younger brother."

Having heard this, Cooler spoke to himself.

"Hmm. Her compliments are actually more better than father's. After all, what she speaks is the truth."

Meanwhile, as the battle continued, Xicor backed away from his aura as he spoke to the titan.

"I'm afraid that spell won't work on me, brute."

"Neither did your punch. The best it did was a pinch. Nothing more."

Xicor smirked at this before he lunged at him with a punch. However, Cumber caught his fist and pulled him closer before choking him. As he did this, Xicor smiled at his situation before powering up and delivering a drop kick to his gut, stunning him before doing a hammer punch, forcing him to let go. After which, Cumber attempts to punch Xicor, only for him to block it with his elbow and created a shockwave in the process. Then, they proceeded to perform varying punches and kicks, only for each other to be countered until Cumber kicked him in the cheek. At that point, Xicor retaliated with a kick to his gut. Feeling the pain, Cumber glared at him as the bleeding Xicor smiled before the former spoke.

"Crushing a worthy opponent like you makes me happy."

"The feeling's mutual, my friend."

With that, Cumber creates a dark energy claw before chucking it at Xicor, who countered with his energy trident. As the claw and trident clashed, they were unable to hit one and the other. Suddenly, Cumber absorbed his dark claw before his aura returned and created a red orb of energy. After which, he fired it at the Saiyan God before Xicor did the same and entered a familiar stance.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!** "

With that, he fired a **Kamehameha** blast at Cumber's black red orb, creating a shockwave as they collided. As the battle escalated, Cumber's eyes turned as red as a Great Ape's while he turned Super Saiyan and put more energy into his attack. Xicor did the same thing (albeit with no Super Saiyan form) and put more energy into his blast before an explosion occurred and knocked both Saiyans away. In the ensuing explosion, Cumber powered up to balance himself while Western Supreme Kai caught Xicor and teleported away back to Towa with his son in her arms using **Instant Transmission**.

 _ **End I.O.N. Music: "Ignored"**_

As the dust cleared, Cumber noticed that Xicor was nowhere to be seen except off of the field before Cumber spoke.

"Hmph. Impressive. But not impressive enough."

Then, Vegetto stepped up on the battlefield next.

"Well, well, well. I guess I'm up next."

" _ **What sort of powers does Vegetto's opponent possess? And what does Hit have in store for 21? With the threat of Universal Destruction looming over both sides of the battlefield, the final match of the Zeno Expo is about to get underway, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** "21's Last Breath?!; Attack of the Juggernaut of Hate"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

As they continued their punches, Black could easily counter them with his speed, up until Kale kneed him in the gut before she jumped to his back while Caulifla launched her signature attack.

" **Crush Cannon**!"

Then, as Black attempted to counter the blasts, Kale kicked him in the back towards the blasts, earning shocked looks from Supreme Kai and Beerus as Black seemed to be on the ropes. As he flared his aura, he sent the two Saiyans back to near the edges of the stage before Black spoke as he prepared a move Goku uses.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, the second match got underway with Goku Black facing Caulifla and Kale of Universe 6."**_

"Not bad. But the clock's ticking. Let's see you survive the countdown. **Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."**

With that, Caulifla and Kale prepared their own blasts.

"Get ready, Kale!"

"Right!"

Then, as Caulifla fired her **Crush Cannon** , Kale fired her **Resist Blast** at Black's **Super** **Black Kamehameha Rosé** to meet it head-on. As a result, they were able to hold it back, albeit barely. However, Black was slowly gaining the upper hand on them as his blast pushed on theirs. With that, their two blasts mixed together to form a red-green swirl before Black found himself being pushed back. As this happened, he was forced to go beyond that as his pink hair turned violet, his silver eyes gaining black dots, and his aura and color of his attack turned darker before he bellowed once more and proved it to be on equal footing. Suddenly, their own blast faded away just as Black's blast overtook them, raising concern from Champa while earning suspense from Grand Zeno and Sen. Within the blast, Caulifla and Kale struggled to hold in their energy as Black's swarmed around them. With that, Caulifla took Kale's hand to brace it together. In so doing, they felt a strange power within them before smiled as the blast passed over them. When it faded, Black stood aghast as he noticed that the two weren't knocked out of the arena. Then, he looked to where they stood. As the dust cleared, he noticed that Caulifla and Kale had now turned Super Saiyan Azure as both sides smirked. Suddenly, a pang of pain struck the two Saiyans before they suddenly collapsed and changed back to normal, much to the shock of all.

" _ **As the two Saiyans fought the imposter, they were forced to think outside the box and hold back their energies. When they succeeded in obtaining**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Saiyan Azure, however, they were struck by an incredible strain of the process. The Grand Minister then declared Black the winner and made an alarming announcement."**_

"Those universes defeated in the Tournament of Power are to be eliminated by Grand Zeno himself."

Champa grew petrified at the result of failure.

"Say what?!"

* * *

"Crushing a worthy opponent like you makes me happy."

"The feeling's mutual, my friend."

With that, Xicor fired a **Kamehameha** blast at Cumber's black red orb, creating a shockwave as they collided. As the battle escalated, Cumber's eyes turned as red as a Great Ape's while he turned Super Saiyan and put more energy into his attack. Xicor did the same thing (albeit with no Super Saiyan form) and put more energy into his blast before an explosion occurred and knocked both Saiyans away. In the ensuing explosion, Cumber powered up to balance himself while Western Supreme Kai caught Xicor and teleported away back to Towa with his son in her arms using **Instant Transmission**. As the dust cleared, Cumber noticed that Xicor was nowhere to be seen except off of the field.

" _ **With the deities of the cosmos still reeling over the Tournament's cataclysmic stakes, 21 stepped forward to face the legendary assassin of Universe 6 as Xicor made his move next at Planet Potafeu. However, in the end, he was bested by Cumber, a Saiyan bred in necessary evil."**_

"Hmph. Impressive. But not impressive enough."

Then, Vegetto stepped up on the battlefield next.

"Well, well, well. I guess I'm up next."

" _ **The final matches of the Zeno Expo and the Battle of Potafeu begins, now!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Reparation"**_

At Planet Potafeu, Fu noticed Xeno Trunks being trapped in a dark red orb before he shouted to his mother's darker self.

"Hey! Don't think we've forgotten about Trunks! You better let him go!"

With that, Towa only smirked at him before she deactivated the barrier and allowed Fu to catch him.

"You can have him for all I care. We've got just about everything we needed from him anyhow."

As Fu glared at her, Akamu looked in his staff to see a figure wrapped in a black cloak beside Ro and Sidra before he spoke to the being.

"I trust you know what to do, my friend?"

The voice of said being chuckled before responding.

"I've been waiting a long time for it."

* * *

At the Zeno Expo, 21 stared at Hit nervously as Ea, Jerez, and Champa stated their discontent.

"If we lose, we're dead, along with the entire third universe."

"This Tournament of Power is going to be an all-out war."

"Vados, if we just go home, we can't lose, right?"

"Bad idea, sir. If we defy Grand Zeno, our destruction is 100% assured."

Suddenly, the figure's voice spoke aloud.

"I will not condone this fate just because a Saiyan requested a tournament!"

Then, just as 21 and Hit looked to Universe 9's podium, the cloaked figure leaped onto the stage as he removed the cloak, revealing a white-haired being with dark pale skin and blue eyes with red highlights above them, as well as a yellow, red, black, and white garment as he spoke again.

"Everyone that stands in my presence, listen well!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Reparation"**_

As Champa, Zamasu, and Kari grew confused, Grand Zeno spoke to him.

"What is it now?"

"I am Baby, Supreme Leader of the Tuffles! The Grand Minister revealed that Universe 9, the universe of which I occupy, has the lowest ranking mortals in the entire cosmos. That statement is false! How can it be true when that impertinent Saiyan is nowhere near my power?! He doesn't deserve to fight, let alone live!"

Goku, being taken aback by Baby's accusation, got confused.

"Wait, you mean me?"

"His kind wiped out my own millennia ago. And as if that weren't bad enough, he decided to slaughter the whole multiverse! We wouldn't be facing universal destruction if he didn't make the request in the first place! All the more proof that Saiyans are killers that deserve a miserable and agonizing death!"

21, being part Saiyan herself and growing increasingly worried about him in spite of it being truthful, spoke to Baby.

"Listen, Baby, whoever you are, you're going too far."

Baby only smirked as he prepared a black and purple energy orb in his hand.

"Too far, you say? You're about to see 'too far'!"

With that, he let loose the blast toward 21, only for Hit to use his **Time Skip** to get her out of the way, but due to the speed of the blast, he ended up taking the blast and getting knocked out of the stage, much to Champa's horror while Caulifla and Kale stood aghast and Vados used her staff to form a barrier around him and put said barrier in their podium before it disappeared and Hit fell to the floor unconscious, petrifying Champa as he was their best man.

"No! Come on, Hit!"

Then, 21 noticed where Hit fell and glared at Baby before she spoke.

"How could you do this?!"

"You can blame Goku for that. He's the reason for all of this. His arrogance makes him a threat to the entire cosmos. And on behalf of it all, I will kill him and anyone who stands in my way!"

Seeing the extent of his hate, 21 glared at him harder as he spoke to the Omni-King.

"Great Omni-King, once I tear this wretched weakling apart, I beg you to rescind the rule of erasing the defeated universes in the Tournament and allow death to take its toll on the arena, the way it was meant to be."

As the deities murmured at Baby's request, Grand Zeno began putting some thought into it while Sen didn't like him one bit. All the while, Sidra and Ro grew surprised.

"Wow, I don't believe I've seen him before, nor have I ever known of a Tuffle. Who is he?"

"Who cares?! If he's representing Universe 9, our win is as good as guaranteed!"

Beerus, however, grew angry and put his foot down.

"Blast it all! He's convinced the entire multiverse that we're the main villains of the Tournament! I can understand Goku, but why us?!"

Whis had an idea about his character.

"I'm afraid he has this with-me-or-against-me mentality. In any case, the anti-Goku-sentimentality will clearly be on the rise now. It seems Baby has convinced the entire multiverse to support him over us. Underhanded, but quite effective I must say."

Then, Jerez spoke angrily toward Goku for putting his team and all the others in this position.

"That mortal should have left well enough alone."

As they murmured against them, Baby smirked with glee before Grand Zeno spoke to Baby.

"Okay, Baby, let's talk. I've been thinking hard about what you said. And I like it."

That displeased Sen more than anything.

"What?! You actaully agree to this?!"

Baby only laughed at this.

"I knew you'd agree, Grand Zeno."

Then, he looked to Goku.

"Tell me, Goku, how does it feel knowing that the entire multiverse will hunt you like a mad dog?"

Goku glared angrily at Baby before countering verbally.

"It doesn't bother me at all. If everyone's against me, that makes it more of a challenge, and that'll just force me to try even harder to win."

"But that won't help you save you friends, now will it?"

Then, Goku got the whole sense as to what his plan was as he widened his eyes in horror. He not only made his whole team a target, but he also made the rule of murder acceptable so that their deaths would be on his head as Zamasu said. Threatened and scared for his friends, he spoke angrily as he started flying to him.

"Why you...!"

However, Grand Minister spoke to him.

"You'd do well to sit down, Goku. This match will be one-on-one, so if you try to assist her physically, or any way that would resemble cheating, all of the multiverse will be erased."

That caught Goku in a tailspin. He didn't want the whole universe to be erased, but he didn't want 21 to die, either.

"So you're saying I have to watch 21 die?!"

"That would be best."

Then, Baby smirked as he reminded Goku of his role in it.

"Don't forget, Goku. Her blood will be on your hands, not mine."

"Curse you..."

As 21 stood in terror upon sensing his wicked energy, she was beginning to let him get to her.

" _Oh, no... What am I supposed to do against him?!"_

* * *

At Planet Potafeu, Akamu looked from his staff featuring the battle between Baby and 21 to see Vegetto walking toward Akamu.

"Hey, big guy. You're mine to fight now. Jiren, how about you take care of that demon scrub for me?"

As Vegetto pointed at him, Demigra began tending in anger as Jiren nodded to him before Demigra spoke angrily.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! I am Demon God Demigra! The most dangerous being in the universe!"

Hearing that comment, Vegetto only laughed at this, followed by Fu, Cooler, and even Cumber who chuckled darkly at this before he spoke again while he laughed.

"Oh, come on! Even Western Supreme Kai is more dangerous than you! She created those two in the first place!"

That earned Western Supreme Kai's smile before she spoke.

"Oh, thanks."

Demigra, however, felt utterly degraded.

"Trust me. Once you see my true divine power, you'll be sorry."

"I doubt it."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

With that, the both of them powered up with Vegetto turning Rosé and Jiren summoning a flaring crimson red aura around him while Demigra grew horns on his head with spiky hair and entered a form that resembled the Two-Star Dragon. Then, Jiren and Demigra charged toward each other as did Vegetto and Akamu who clashed their fists, making a shockwave. However, Jiren landed a massive punch to Demigra's chest, sending him to the ground as Vegetto braced himself for Akamu's **Sphere of Infinity** before Vegetto acted quickly by forging one **Spirit Sword** on each hand, holding the blast at bay before chucking it away and making it explode. Suddenly, Akamu appeared in front of him with a crimson double edged sword before Vegetto countered with his attacks as he spoke.

"I was speaking the truth when I said you can't stop my Omen with death, Saiyan! You have no chance of winning."

"Oh, really? Too bad you didn't count on—"

"Instinct? I witnessed that speech before as I drifted in my prison."

Suddenly, Akamu began to drive his sword to the ground, pushing down on the Vegetto's swords just as Jiren prepared his **Power Impact** to hit him in the back and fired it. However, Akamu saw this coming and dodged it, giving Vegetto the opportunity to perform a roundhouse kick, only for him to counter it and proceeded to cut off his head. Fortunately, Vegetto was able to backflip away just as Cumber's **Désastre Claw** forced Akamu to hold it at bay with his sword before being kicked in the sides by Jiren and Vegetto. Following the attack, Cumber's attack swiped Akamu farther away before his two rings glowed, just as Cumber prepared another claw and both the claws and his hands formed a dark red energy orb for each before fusing them into one and firing it at him before Akamu raised his hand to the blast and created a blue barrier around him, saving him and the area it occupied from Cumber's devastating power. Once the dust died down, Akamu stood still, catching Xeno Goku off guard.

"No way. How did he block that?"

Akamu then turned to his team as he spoke.

"As enjoyable as our bout was, I'm afraid we must take our leave. We have a match to spectate for the Zeno Expo."

Vegetto has other plans as he laced his hand in blue energy.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Then, as Vegetto leaped forward, Ize countered him with his own dark claw before Dabura fires a dark blast from his hand that blinded him and strew dust around them. When it disappeared, none of them were seen before he cursed himself.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

"Darn it."

Jiren could easily make an assumption as to what occurred.

"It seems they got away."

Then, Xeno Goku spoke up as he changed back to normal.

"No, they didn't. They just gave away their location: the Zeno Expo. I know where that is."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Zeno Expo, 21 was having trouble keeping up with Baby as with every other move she blocked, he managed to hit her with twice the force. Normally, Grand Zeno would be entertained, but taking Sen's personal feelings in account, as he noticed her scared look, he didn't seem to have any more fun than she did. As he beat her down rapidly, 21 was quickly becoming tired and couldn't focus anymore before Baby delivered a hard knee to her gut, forcing her to spit out saliva before he did a follow-up kick that sent her tumbling back near the edge of the arena before Baby drew closer to her and formed a dark and purple sphere in between them.

"Remember, the blood that will spill will be on _his_ hands, not mine. You can blame him for your death!"

With that, Baby fired the blast at point blank range, earning 21's agonizing shriek before she appeared to have completely disintegrated, much to the horror of Goku, who stood with his eyes wide in shock as the blast disappeared, revealing that 21 had perished by his hands, leaving nothing but a small pink puddle above where she suffered her final moments. The other universes' deities began trembling in fear, except for Universes 6, 10, and 11 who stood in surprise while Jiren glared at him. If Goku wasn't beginning to rethink his request for the Tournament of Power, he's starting to now. Even worse, 21's family is now without a mother and wife. As he let it sink in, he began to shed tears as he glared at Baby, who spoke to the whole of the multiverse.

"Remember this! This is the power of the Tuffles! If you pledge your allegiance to me, I will spare you my wrath! But if you don't, you'll end up just like her, a waste of creation with no other purpose but to die!"

As Baby laughed maliciously at them, Sen began shedding tears, having lost her friend she worked so hard to save in the future to Grand Zeno's curiosity while the multiverse murmured and Goku tensed his hands as his hair rise up and down turning from black to yellow.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation (Epic Recreation)"**_

"Curse you..."

Unbeknownst to Baby, who maintained his dark, superior laughter, Goku had now become a Super Saiyan as he darted at the Tuffle.

"YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

With that, he drove his fist to the tyrant's face, forcing Baby to the air before he teleported in the air and knocked him to the stage before he began firing rapid blasts at him, not caring about Grand Zeno's approval on this. As Grand Zeno stood in surprise of Goku's rage, Sen was in full support of it.

"Don't you dare stop, Goku! Make that monster pay!"

Goku seemed to comply as while he delivered the blows, he instantly powered them up before he stopped for a moment to take his breath. As he looked in the dust, much to his anger, he noticed that Baby was not only smiling, he hadn't taken any damage whatsoever.

"Blast it! Why won't you die already?!"

"Because he can't."

Goku turned his head from hearing Akamu's voice and saw him, Demigra, Mira, Towa, Roberu, Western Supreme Kai, Xicor, and Ize in the podium of Universe 9, much to that group's surprise and Goku's shock.

"No... it can't be."

"But it is."

Then, he glared at Baby before he spoke.

"Now I get it. He brought you here, didn't he?"

"Of course. And you have no idea how long I've waited to make you suffer, Saiyan."

Just then, Vegetto, Jiren, Xeno Goku, Fu, Mira, Towa, Cumber, Cooler, and Xeno Trunks appeared in the Zeno Expo much to the surprise of all save for Goku and Baby, who were in their own battle. As they spoke, none of the spectators that watched noticed, other than Whis, Sen, and Vados, that 21's other smaller gumlike puddles started going up near the edge where the main puddle was and went into it as it grew bigger. As Sen noticed it, she grew hopeful as to what it meant before speaking to the Grand Minister and guards.

"Guys, can you please move away?"

As they did, Grand Zeno noticed Akamu who smirked back at him before he gave a stank face and crossed his arms with a Hmph.

"Hmph. Just like a Saiyan to rush into battle with no regard for any mercy. This was how my kind perished, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen well, Goku. Once I tell you my story, you'll realize that you're the true villain here!"

"Don't give me any of that crap and just die!"

With that, Goku leaped forward with a mighty roar and a look of pure rage as his eyes became blank white.

" _ **And just like that, 21 had been defeated, forcing Goku to realize the true stakes of the Tournament of Power and confront the heartless and sadistic being named Baby. How will Goku fare against a man who thinks he's a villain? And what has Akamu and his faction arrived for? Find out next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation (Epic Recreation)"**_

 **A/N: I know what you're thinking. "How could you do this to 21?!" Don't worry. She'll be fine. Baby thought he killed her, but thanks to her being a Majin, she actually survived it. As for her battle against Hit, don't worry. It'll happen later in the actual Tournament of Power. I'm sorry to break your hearts like this, those of you who wanted to see Hit vs. 21, but you know how it is. Guess you'll just have to be patient. And I'm not trying to troll you guys, by the by. I'm not that kind of person. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** "Goku Must Die!; The Beginning of a New War"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

21 was having trouble keeping up with Baby as with every other move she blocked, he managed to hit her with twice the force. As he beat her down rapidly, 21 was quickly becoming tired and couldn't focus anymore before Baby delivered a hard knee to her gut, forcing her to spit out saliva before he did a follow-up kick that sent her tumbling back near the edge of the arena before Baby drew closer to her and formed a dark and purple sphere in between them.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, the third and final fight of the Zeno Expo came to a halt as self-proclaimed leader of the Tuffles, Baby, performed an execution."**_

"Remember, the blood that will spill will be on _his_ hands, not mine. You can blame him for your death!"

With that, Baby fired the blast at point blank range, earning 21's agonizing shriek before she appeared to have completely disintegrated, much to the horror of Goku, who stood with his eyes wide in shock as the blast disappeared, revealing that 21 had perished by his hands, leaving nothing but a small pink puddle above where she suffered her final moments. The other universes' deities began trembling in fear, except for Universes 6, 10, and 11 who stood in surprise while Jiren glared at him.

" _ **The tyrant evaporated 21 to make a statement of his superiority to the multiverse. And as if that weren't bad enough..."**_

As Baby laughed maliciously at them, Goku tensed his hands as his hair rose up and down turning from black to yellow.

"Curse you..."

Unbeknownst to Baby, who maintained his dark, superior laughter, Goku had now become a Super Saiyan as he darted at the Tuffle.

"YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

With that, he drove his fist to the tyrant's face, forcing Baby to the air before he teleported in the air and knocked him to the stage before he began firing rapid blasts at him, not caring about Grand Zeno's approval on this. As he looked in the dust, much to his anger, he noticed that Baby was not only smiling, he hadn't taken any damage whatsoever.

" _ **Having watched his friend terminated, Goku declared vengeance upon Baby, but to no avail."**_

"Blast it! Why won't you die already?!"

"Because he can't."

Goku turned his head from hearing Akamu's voice and saw him, Demigra, Mira, Towa, Roberu, Western Supreme Kai, Xicor, and Ize in the podium of Universe 9, much to that group's surprise and Goku's shock.

"No... it can't be."

"But it is."

Then, he glared at Baby before he spoke.

"Now I get it. He brought you here, didn't he?"

"Of course. And you have no idea how long I've waited to make you suffer, Saiyan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen well, Goku. Once I tell you my story, you'll realize that you're the true villain here!"

" _ **The grudge match continues, now!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

As the other universes watched Goku and Baby glare at each other, Beerus paid his attention to Akamu's group.

"Hmm. So that's his posse. No wonder the Ninth didn't recognize that guy."

Above all, Supreme Kai was shocked to see a familiar face on his side.

"Wait, is that— Western Supreme Kai?!"

Having been noticed, Western Supreme Kai smirked at him.

"In the flesh."

"H-How are you here?! And why are you on _his_ side?!"

"Can you blame me? After what happened to me, I realized that helping those mortals was just a waste of time if you don't get stronger yourself."

This practically shattered his heart as Supreme Kai then crumbled to the floor.

"How could you say such a thing...?"

Then, Ro spoke about Baby to Sidra.

"What a stroke of luck. We have no idea who that guy is, but he's fighting for us! And even better, he's not afraid to kill him dead."

As he snickered, Sidra grew concerned.

"Aren't you worried he'll take this too far?"

With that, Baby took the opportunity to speak.

"Pay close attention, Saiyan. What I did to your friend was just a prelude. What's coming next will be the revenge my people have sought for so long."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Regret"**_

As he spoke, Planet Plant can be seen in flashback before a Saiyan Pod landed and revealed a Saiyan warrior before he walked out of the pod. Following this, they turned into Great Apes before decimating the planet as the Tuffles shot at them to no avail before King Vegeta transformed as well and blasted them to dust before a silhouette of him came over the ruins. After which, it showed a scientist at the table before merging with the creation and being sent away.

"My ancestral home planet was actually a peaceful and wealthy society with a highly developed scientific community. It was you barbaric, evil Saiyans who destroyed it, burning through our planets resources like they were dry wheat!"

This made Caulifla and Kale confused as the former spoke in defense.

"Hey! We didn't destroy nothing!"

"The unrefined killer instincts of the Saiyans rose to a deafening pitch as the Tuffles were slain all over their own planet like insects. And the being responsible for this genocide was none other than your leader, King Vegeta, who, in his greatest moment of arrogance, renamed the planet after himself!"

"Wait, 'King' Vegeta? No offense, but Vegeta's not my king, so..."

"I was talking about his father, you clown. Anyway, having been pushed out of society, we took what little scientific knowledge we had and used it to create a genetically superior parasitic organism. Then, our King Tuffle combined his own DNA with the genes of the parasite's and scattered his creation across the vast reaches of space. And now, I've made it back to exact my revenge."

"That doesn't explain why you're with Akamu!"

"Believe it or not, he piqued my interest. In my time, I've successfully conquered the universe. Imagine my surprise, when he found me. That's when he made me an offer. Why rule only one universe when I could rule all 12?"

That made Goku glare at him before he spoke.

"So, you conquered the universe in your time? What about me in your time?"

"I killed you dead as a doornail. And I'll take great pleasure in doing it again!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Regret"**_

Goku only continued his glare at this before he spoke.

"You want to talk about revenge, Baby? Well, I've got my own to take!"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation (Epic Recreation)"**_

"I'm no 'hero of justice' or anything, but I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did to 21! I will give her justice!"

As the multiverse murmured, Grand Zeno and Sen supported Goku as they shouted to him in anger for the latter's parr and excitement for the former.

"Yeah, Justice!"

"You give us that justice, Goku!"

"Justice!"

With that, Goku flared his aura before he began doing a flurry of punches and kicks as he spoke.

"I HATE YOU!"

Just as Goku was about to kick Baby, he blocked it before grabbing it and pulling it high up, causing him to scream before he spoke.

"Do you? That's comforting to hear..."

Then, Goku was left no choice but to kick him with his other leg, forcing him to let go before he jumped away and pushed his broken leg back down. After which, he chuckled at this, infuriating the Tuffle.

"Why are you laughing?!"

When he received no answer, Baby growled before firing a barrage of shockwaves at him.

"Curse you!"

As they repeatedly struck him, Goku felt as if he was being hit by Baby himself before Baby appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground before he fired purple energy cuffs at him, holding his arms and legs in place as he then began tightening the bands, earning Goku's screams of agony as Baby snickered.

"That should hold you while I introduce my true power."

As Goku continued screaming with the bands getting tighter, Baby raised his hands to the sky before calling out.

"Attention, subjects! This is your ruler, Baby! This screaming banshee is at my mercy awaiting his death! Give me your spite and malice so that I will wipe him from the face of the cosmos!"

Then, in surprise, the multiverse's Destroyers and Kais began sending Baby the energy against their will as they noticed a dark grey mist coming from them before Towa turned to Western Supreme Kai.

"Oh. I take it Baby's taking in all of the hatred towards Goku?"

"Yes. And he didn't even need to Tuffelize them. This is one of Akamu's gifts to him."

Gowasu, Zamasu, and Kari grew petrified at its size and power as the pupils spoke up first.

"This can't be... what is that power?!"

"It's just so... evil."

"I've never felt such powerful hate like this before."

With that, a black ball hovered above Baby as he laughed while the Saiyan writhed.

"Can you make it out, Saiyan?! Can you see your death?! This is all of the hatred that has built up towards you! This is the day you reap the destruction you've sown! **REVENGE DEATH** **BALL**!"

As he thrusted it toward Goku, the ball collided onto him, breaking the bands and intensified his agony a thousand times over as his shirt dissolved while Baby spoke with pride.

"No one escapes my Death Ball! You'll lose your sanity and die in terror long before your body disintegrates!"

As Goku screamed, he began to regret requesting this Tournament of Power as he thought about what he did to 21 and what Baby would do to the rest of the multiverse as he began to shed tears amidst his screams.

" _This is my fault... it's all of my darn fault...! If I hadn't asked Zenny about the Tournament, I wouldn't have killed her... nobody would have died._.. _everyone would still be... Everyone, forgive me! I'm so sorry!"_

As Baby laughed, he failed to notice Jiren glaring red eyes under the hood before the black ball suddenly began to shrink instantaneously before exploding and creating a bright light, knocking him away while leaving Goku to brave the debris that flew by him.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation (Epic Recreation)"**_

When the dust settled, Baby looked to see that Goku still remained. Judging from the amount of hate stored in that attack, he should've been erased, but it was interfered with. This made him angry before he spoke.

"Alright, which one of you defied me?!"

Suddenly, Jiren glared at him again, landing consecutive blows to him without touching him repeatedly before he fell to the stage swiftly. As Baby got up, he turned to see Jiren who spoke to him.

"Get lost."

This made Baby snarl before Vegetto arrived.

"I'd listen to him. That guy's stronger than any God of Destruction here."

"What?!"

As the deities of the multiverse, excluding the 11th, whispered to each other, Baby then turned his attention to Goku, who was now attempting to crawl off the stage.

"What's this? I didn't say you could leave. No, I don't think you'll be going anywhere!"

He then darted toward him only to be punched in the face by Vegetto, sending him tumbling away before he turned to him and walked over before kneeling down and speaking.

"Well, you've gotta admit. He's right about you being a clown. You let your emotions get the better of you and as a result, you're practically waiting to get squashed."

"Hey, come on. You don't have to be so mean."

"That doesn't make it any less true. Besides, your friend's still alive in case you didn't know."

With that, Vegetto pointed to the pink puddle slowly reforming little by little before Goku remembered something.

"Oh, right. I forgot she had Buu's cells."

"Yeah, and no thanks to your temper tantrum, it's taking her even longer to regenerate."

"Yeah. My bad."

Then, Vegetto extended his hand outward to Goku before sending a wave of blue energy to him and healing him before he got up and limped over to 21 who cradled the pink puddle before using Instant Transmission and talking to Whis.

"Whis, can you help 21 regenerate?"

"As you wish."

With that, Whis pointed his staff at her and the end of it glowed blue before it sped up her recovery in an instant, restoring her recognizable features before she gasped for air, making Goku relieved.

"Phew! Thank goodness, you're okay."

As 21 took a deep breath, Baby glared at Vegetto as he stood up.

"Grrr. How dare you interfere?! What you've done was merely an example of Saiyan arrogance and contempt that you can't even fight one-on-one!"

Vegetto only rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, stop with the blame game already. You Tuffles were no more innocent than the Saiyans in your little war. For starters, you poisoned the Saiyans by taking their energy and turning them into puddles instead of communicating with them, just like you did not too long ago. And the Saiyans are just as guilty for destroying your people because they couldn't be more than mindless, primal savages. Your words, not mine, by the way."

Then, he turned to the man in charge.

"And as for you, I figured out how you've been alive all this time even after we defeated you in the future and what you meant by your prison."

Akamu then smirked before he spoke.

"And what might that entail, Saiyan?"

"Since you referred to your clones as your trump card, it's not too crazy to assume that you saved one for yourself in a special prison built to house it until your resurrection."

This made Akamu give a big grin before he clapped his hands.

"Congratulations, Saiyan. I expected you to figure out how I came back."

Then, he took a second glance at Baby, who panted his breath before he spoke.

"I believe that's enough for now, Baby. This opponent is matched even with me."

Hearing this, Baby widened his eyes in surprise before he nodded and flew off to his side. As this went on, Grand Zeno grew surprised.

"Wow, what's going on? So much is happening, I can't tell!"

Sen then spoke about her experiences.

"Those guys are my friends, and they helped save Goku."

"Wow, really? So, they're gonna kick Akamu's butt?"

"Yeah."

Then, Vegetto spoke up.

"Hey, Grand Zeno!"

"Huh?"

"Do you mind if you and I have a private talk?"

"Sure. About what?"

With that, Vegetto came up to the Grand Minister, Divine Maiden, and Omni-King before he spoke.

"I actually got a better idea than what Mr. Hates-a-lot had. Instead of terminating them, why don't we include them in this Tournament of Power? But the losing universes shouldn't get wiped out. Instead, they should be assigned to the winning universe to get better."

This made Sen smile wide as she spoke.

"That's a great idea!"

Grand Zeno was stuck on the idea of including Akamu in this Tournament of Power.

"Although... Why should we let Akamu play? He's a big meanie."

Vegetto then spoke to Grand Zeno with a smirk next.

"Yeah, he is. So, this way, you can see those universes work together to defeat him instead of being traitors. Isn't that something you've wanted to see?"

This made Grand Zeno smile before he spoke.

"Wow, you're really smart. It's a deal, just on one condition."

"Well, name your terms."

"You've gotta play in the Tournament, too."

Then, Vegetto smirked before he responded.

"It's a done deal."

With that, the Grand Minister spoke up.

"There has been a change in development. In alteration to Baby's terms, the Tournament of Power shall keep the losing universes intact and exempt from erasure."

This caught Baby by surprise and his chagrin as he exclaimed.

"What?!"

As he did so, Akamu smiled before he spoke to himself.

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

21 wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"Wait, did he just say we're all exempt from erasure?"

Whis then spoke to the android.

"I believe he did, yes."

Then, 21 gave a sigh of relief before speaking.

"What a relief."

Then, she turned to Goku and noticed him with his head down before getting confused.

"Goku?"

Suddenly, tears streamed down from his face before he wiped them away.

"21... I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. If I hadn't asked for this Tournament, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, or worse. I could've made your family without a mother."

"Goku..."

"I never wanted this to happen, but it did anyway. And I'm sorry."

21 then smiled at Goku before speaking softly.

"Apology accepted. I should've known you loved fighting that much, but I know you never wanted this. And... I was mad at you, sure, but what happened to you against Baby was just... cruel. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy."

Just then, the Grand Minister spoke to Grand Zeno.

"Did the expo excite you for the Tournament proper, Grand Zeno? Shall I tell our visitors that we will be proceeding with a change in plans?"

"Oh, yes. That was super in every way!"

"Yeah. It was really awesome!"

"We super-can't wait for the Tournament of Power!"

Then, the Grand Minister decided to lay out the rules.

"Assembled deities from across the Great cosmos, the three matches between the 7th and 6th Universes, albeit with one interruption, has brought much pleasure to the Omni-King and his companion. The Zeno Expo is an unmitigated success. Since that means we'll be moving on to the Tournament of Power, allow me to explain its rules."

With that, he raised his hand and showed a sort of cartoon video, showing the stage in the Null Realm before it showed 21 knocking Baby off the stage before she cheered and then got curious when she noticed him knocked out in the ring.

"The Null Realm will be home to this ring specially built for the Tournament. If you knock an opponent out of the ring, they lose. Rather simple is it not?"

21 then spoke to the Grand Minister about a differing detail.

"What if you knock out your opponent in the ring?"

"Then, push them out to complete the elimination."

Then, he added more details as it showed Baby spraying her with a water gun before the X appeared over him and then Baby killing 21 as it showed her spirit with a halo floating upward before the X appeared over Baby and then finally showed 21 flying only to fall out of the ring.

"Furthermore, now that the Zeno Expo has given us more time to consider, we have decided to add a few other prohibitions. Number one: the use of any outside weapons is strictly forbidden. Number two: you are not allowed to kill any opponents. Number three: any advanced techniques that enable flight will not work in the Null Realm."

Black felt it added more tension into the Tournament as he spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I can tell this is gonna be easy."

"Finally, there'll be a time limit of 100 tacks."

21 grew confused at the measurement before Whis explained.

"100 tacks?"

"Translated to Earth time, that comes out to 48 minutes. That seems like a rather long time for each match. With so many strong fighters, isn't there a risk the tournament goes on for too long?"

"The tournament will not be one-on-one. Every fighter will compete against everyone else at the exact same time. In other words, the tournament is just one match."

As it shocked the multiverse's deities, Akamu only smirked at this while Supreme Kai spoke.

"All those fighters fighting in one place and one time?"

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of space. The ring we're constructing is quite large. Everyone will fight until the clock hits zero, whereupon the universe with the most fighters left will be declared winner. Of course, in the event one team defeats all others before time runs out, that universe will be victorious."

Supreme Kai knew what needed to be done.

"If we want our universe to win, they have to fight as a team."

Then, Whis giggled while Beerus showed worry.

"Teamwork does not strike me as Goku's strength."

"This thing gets worse and worse."

With that, Goku stood up.

"So be it. I tried to get stronger on my own and look what happened. My own strength wouldn't matter if nobody else gets to pull their own weight. From now on, I'm done doing this solo."

With that, the lights came back on as the video ended.

"The Omni-King looks forward to a valiant fight from each competing universe. Until then, I shall begin preparing the ring for the Tournament of Power in the Null Realm. I'm afraid construction will take some time, so I ask for your patience as we begin a necessary hiatus before the Tournament. And thus concludes today's events. Everyone, please meet back here for the Tournament's official start in day 3,135,500,603 of the Royal Calendar. We'll kick things off promptly at 1:57 o'clock."

Then, Goku spoke up to him as far as the time.

"Uh, question."

"Yes, Goku?"

"What does 'hiatus' mean and when is the arena gonna be done?"

"It shall take five ticks."

"Uh, 'kay,. How long is a tick exactly?"

"If you convert that to your Earth time in the Seventh Universe, it comes up in approximately 40 hours."

"Wait, 40 hours?! It starts in just two days?!"

"Correct."

This made the deities clamor while Gowasu turned to Zamasu and Kari.

"How will we accompany those numbers?"

Then, Kari turned to Zamasu.

"So, do you want to tell him or should I?"

Zamasu nodded before he spoke to Gowasu.

"You have nothing to worry about, Master. As it happens, we've prepared for that."

"Oh! Well, that's great news."

Then, Grand Zeno spoke to Vegetto.

"If you're gonna fight, you need to pick a team."

This made Vegetto give some thought to it as he examined the teams while Champa and Vados spoke about his dilemma.

"So, we have to put together a team of 10 fighters at least? You haven't heard about Hit having nine brothers, have you?"

"Nothings that easy, my lord."

"Hmm... If I were to pick a team, then, I'd pick... the Sixth."

"Alright, then. I shall inform Champa in due time."

"Good. You do that."

Then, Sen spoke up to him.

"What are you gonna do until then?"

"Well, I was thinking about kidnapping the future Zamasu, and Tapion to help, among other things."

This made Sen frown before he spoke.

"Oh, come on! I was joking!"

Then, the Grand Minister spoke.

"Alright, dear friends, we'll see you all again when preparations are done. Good luck."

With that, all of the deities, including Vegetto and his team, as well as Akamu, disappeared while Beerus and the rest of the Seventh were left.

"We don't have anywhere near enough time to prepare. Hey, Whis. How do you think this Tournament's gonna play itself out?"

"Judging from what I've seen so far, I think it's safe to say that Akamu will gang up on Goku to eliminate him first."

"Well, at least we won't get erased."

"That's hardly the issue, my lord. If Akamu gets the Super Dragon Balls, there's almost no telling what he could wish for."

This made Beerus blanch before Black scoffed, catching his attention.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you were here."

With that, Goku waved to Grand Zeno and Sen, now certain that no erasure penalty would befall them.

"Bye-bye! See you later, guys!"

Sen and Grand Zeno then waved back to him.

"Later!"

Black then scolded Goku quickly.

"Now, speed this along, will you?"

"Alright, alright. Chill."

With that, Supreme Kai then used his teleporting spell.

"Kai-Kai!"

* * *

With that, they all went to the World of the Kai's in the Seventh. It was there that Goku gave a sigh before 21 spoke to him.

"Hey, Goku. You can win this, right?"

"I can't know for sure, but with you and Black on the team, I sure do like our chances!"

"Maybe, but I don't think Black's much of a strategist so much as a warrior."

Black heard this and corrected her.

"That's Divine Warrior to you."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, maybe Gohan would help with that."

Goku then put on a complacent look on his face.

"Okay. I think we'll be fine, though."

This no doubt made Beerus flustered.

"I thought you said you're done doing it solo! We may be exempt from erasure, but the Antikami's the main reason to take this seriously!"

"I just said we'll be fine. I didn't say anything about doing it solo. We have to win, I get it."

"Yes, obviously, Goku! The question is what's the actual plan for pulling it off?!"

"How can we plan when we don't know who were fighting? There's no use worrying about what we can't control."

"You know exactly who you're fighting; the Antikami! Shouldn't you use this time to train?!"

"Getting that riled up all the time can't be good for ya, believe me. Vegetto even told me so himself."

Then, Whis cleared his throat.

"Alright, you two, that's enough bickering. You should be using this team to form the rest of your team. You just have two days to recruit seven more fighters at least. I'd start asking around if I were you."

Elder Kai could agree with him.

"Whining and taking shots at each other isn't what'll win that Tournament, boys. We know Goku's track record. Let's trust him and the others to get us through this."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_

Goku then spoke valiantly next.

"That's right. Just leave it to us and it'll all work out."

"Fine. Then we'll reconvene on Bulma's place."

This confused Goku and 21.

"What?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"We prefer to talk strategy there. So we can eat while we plan. In fact, eating the best Earth foods now is more important than ever before. Because a certain Antikami got resurrected, I probably won't have the chance for much longer."

"Geez. I can't blame you for eating food, Lord Beerus, but with all due respect, do you really need to complain about Destruction when you've been doing it willy-nilly for centuries?"

This made Beerus snap at 21, unable to make up for his comeback at the Expo.

"I do not do it 'WILLY-NILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'! Now listen here! We probably have the second lowest mortal level in the multiverse because they've penalized us for fighters like a certain fool with his cursed mouth that has training weights for brains!"

Goku snapped back at him.

"If they count brains, Gohan's got a big one so it evens out!"

This made Whis snap at the two of them.

"Again! Quiet! If you keep bickering with each other like unruly schoolchildren, then what hope do we have against Akamu and his team?"

"Yep, the angel's got you there."

This made Goku and Beerus blink their eyes before the latter spoke first.

"Good point."

Then, 21 spoke up next.

"Anyway, I'm sure we can put together a team that can stand up to the entire cosmos."

"You bet!"

" _ **Just 39 hours remain until the Tournament if Power gets underway. Can Goku, Black, and 21 assemble a team to defeat Akamu's faction and stop his nefarious scheme? Find out next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello. Sorry I took so long. I had some work going on outside computers. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy: )**

 **Chapter 7:** "Field the All-7th-Universe Team!; Who Are The Mighty 15?"

First, Baby growled before firing a barrage of shockwaves at him.

"Curse you!"

As they repeatedly struck him, Goku felt as if he was being hit by Baby himself before Baby appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground before he fired purple energy cuffs at him, holding his arms and legs in place as he then began tightening the bands, earning Goku's screams of agony as Baby snickered.

" _ **Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Zeno Expo was winding down as Baby prepared the ultimate technique that would annihilate anything in its path."**_

" _ **And Baby was on the brink of victory, showing no sign of slowing down until..."**_

As Baby laughed, he failed to notice Jiren glaring red eyes under the hood before the black ball suddenly began to shrink instantaneously before exploding and creating a bright light, knocking him away while leaving Goku to brave the debris that flew by him.

" _ **Jiren abruptly cancelled the fight, allowing Vegetto to set different ground rules that appeased Grand Zeno and Sen and saving the drama for the upcoming Tournament of Power."**_

With that, the Grand Minister spoke up.

"There has been a change in development. In alteration to Baby's terms, the Tournament of Power shall keep the losing universes intact and exempt from erasure."

" _ **With the Universal conflict resolved, Akamu is the only one standing between them and multiversal peace, and with all of the universes against Goku, his chances were looking dim. Only 39 hours are left before the start of the massive battle royal. In order to assemble the remaining members of the 7th**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **'s team for the Tournament, Goku, Black, and 21 return to Earth, now."**_

* * *

Back at Bulma's place on Earth, Chi-Chi was making some food out in the patio as she sang a tune to herself.

"Oh, little baby, come on out and show your bum-bum. Oh, little baby, come on out, and rub-a-tum-tum."

Suddenly, Goku, Black, 21, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, and Hercule arrived before the the first of the group spoke to his wife.

"Oh, How's it goin', Chi-Chi? What's with all the food?"

"Oh, Goku, yay! You and your friends showed up just in time. Now, come and eat before it gets too cold."

"Whoa, you mean it?"

As Chi-Chi explained, the antsy Beerus sniffed the food in anticipation.

"When I heard Bulma was about to have her baby, I just panicked and started making a whole bunch of food. But now it sounds like it might be a while before she's ready."

Then, Black smiled before he spoke.

"So, Bulma's having a baby, too? What a coincidence. So am I."

Before she could speak, Black used **Instant Transmission** before he vanished and reappeared again with the pregnant Sareta and Tenshi before they showed looks of surprise, Tenshi being the most impressed.

"Wow! How did we get here so fast?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta, Mai, and the older Trunks were waiting outside as the Pilaf Gang were on yoga balls with Bulma as she stretched and sang a melody.

"...your bum-bum. Oh, little baby, come on out and show your bum-bum. Oh, little baby, come on out and rub-a-tum-tum."

As they continued, Bulma spoke to her husband and son.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for taking up the training room like this."

"Yeah, you should be! Thanks to you, we're getting downright flabby here!"

"Come on, Father."

"You know it's to help her deliver the baby easier."

Trunks could make a guess that it was about more than lack of training.

"You must be worried about them, huh?"

"Yeah."

Then, Vegeta took his words back with a surprised look before he spoke contrary.

"It's not like I'm hanging around here just because I'm eager for the baby to come. I'm just here because she told me to stay."

"Yeah, so am I. But that didn't stop us from training, did it? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just as anxious for the baby as the rest of us."

This made Vegeta shocked before he snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous! You _should_ know better!"

This made Trunks and Mai laugh a bit before Vegeta only sighed in defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Tenshi pitched in with Chi-Chi to aid in Bulma and Sareta's parental situation, Goku was eating a cooked drumstick as Beerus ate his own meal before he spoke in excitement.

"Oh, man! That's delicious! I really needed this. I haven't eaten since the fight ended."

"Just keep bringing those plates over, chop chop!"

Supreme Kai, however, was only focused on the important matter of team selection.

"Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps we should select our team first?"

"If you're gonna rush me, then pick them yourself. Although, you'd better make sure they can win."

As Beerus glared at him, the Supreme Kai has no choice but to concede.

"O-Of course."

As 21 grew flustered, Black spoke with Supreme Kai.

"How can they just sit and eat at a time like this? I can understand Goku, but it's like Lord Beerus always assumes the worst."

"So, can you tell us exactly how many inhabited worlds there are in the 7th Universe?"

"Let's see. Since Planet Sadala, Vegeta, and Namek are no longer with us, that brings the total to 28, I believe."

With that, 21 spoke her inquiry.

"Do you think anyone strong enough to compete in the Tournament of Power would be from those worlds?"

"That's difficult to say. I never observed them all from the perspective of their combat abilities."

This made Beerus make a comment behind his back before Elder Kai added his own thoughts to the situation.

"And that negligence is precisely why we're now ranked as a low-level Universe, Kai."

"Still can't believe out of 12 Universes, our average mortal level is only 2nd from the bottom. It's pitiful. There's gonna be 8 teams competing in this, right? Which means our odds of winning would only be around 12.5%, if all the universes were on equal footing. Kinda makes me wish I could get resealed in a Z-Sword."

As he laughed nervously, Black spoke to him assertively.

"Dwelling on the past certainly isn't going to help us in this circumstance. Even if you could get resealed, you'll still end up erased along with it."

"That may be, rogue one, but there's also no point in pitching a fit about it now."

"He's right, Black. There's nothing to worry about. All we gotta do is win this thing, right? Though, I can't wait to see what kinda heavy hitters'll be there."

Beerus then spoke about his personality before Black agreed.

"Your confidence is only outpaced by your nativity."

"For once we can agree, Lord Beerus."

"Considering the short window, I doubt we have the time to go world-hopping. Well, other than Supreme Kai, of course. So perhaps we should limit our recruitment efforts to Earth for now?"

21 could agree with Supreme Kai as she spoke.

"Good thinking. We can start with the three of us who competed in the Zeno Expo, plus Vegeta, Gohan, 17, 18, and..."

"And Monaka!"

Beerus grew petrified of Goku's suggestion before he tried to fib his way out of it.

"Mona-er, Monaka can't come, sorry. He's not feeling well and he's busy, too."

"Oh, no, are you sure? But he doesn't even know about the Tournament yet, right?"

"I called him up when you weren't looking. Monaka can't come, okay?!"

21 then spoke to Goku, trying to avoid further conflict.

"It's best to leave him out of it, Goku. Monaka certainly can't win by getting everyone else sick. If anything, it'll make it worse."

"Aw, but what a shame. The strongest fighter in the universe can't make it."

As Beerus sighed, Whis spoke to him quietly.

"Lord Beerus, don't you think it's about time you told him the truth?"

"Absolutely not."

After that, 21 thought up other people.

"Okay. With you, Black, and me adding 17, 18, Vegeta, and Gohan, that's seven. I wonder if Krillin and Piccolo would agree to it."

Black grew highly doubtful considering his small role in his battle.

"I'm not entirely certain that this 'Krillin' would be able to handle the pressure."

"Well, for your information, he's been doing some training of his own, Black. Adding to that, he's developed a few new tricks up his sleeve."

"Hmm. Is that right?"

"Yep. So with them, that's nine."

Then, Supreme Kai spoke to the three.

"What do you think about adding Goten and Trunks to the team? They seem to have extensive latent abilities."

Goku seemed doubtful of this as he gave his two cents.

"Nah, that's not gonna work. These boys are still two green. This tournament is more than just a test of raw strength. You win by pushing others out of the ring, which requires strategy. They don't have enough experience."

Then, 21 thought up about how 16 was able to withstand Black's attack on the future when he went with the 17 and 18 of the present.

"What about 16? With all of the data between Cell and Black, I'd say he'll be a good addition."

"Oh, yeah. I guess he can fight well enough."

"All right, that makes 10."

"Hmm. Who else is there?"

Whis spoke up to them as they tried to figure it out.

"Well, we have about the minimum number of recruits covered, so I see no need to force a decision right away."

"Okay. But we can't take any chances with Akamu around."

Supreme Kai could agree with 21, having known of his team's involvement.

"Indeed, that's a good point. And there's still could be people on other worlds with high combat abilities. We should explore that."

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna stick around a little longer and finish things up here."

"Don't overdo it, Great Ancestor."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

With that, Supreme Kai , Black, and 21 places their hands on each other's shoulder before she realized something.

"Oh, wait! Artich needs to know about this. Can you guys be alright without me?"

As Black groaned, he had a realization of his own.

"Oh, right. I've forgotten I was expecting a child, too. Will you be alright be yourself?

"Of course. I may not like it, but I understand your circumstances."

"Thanks."

" **Kai-Kai**!"

With that, Supreme Kai teleported while 21 used **Instant Transmission** , leaving Black at the patio before Goku spoke.

"Man, this Tournament of Power is shaping up to be tons of fun already! Oh, before it starts, we better go get some Senzu from Korin."

However, that was a key flaw in the tournament.

"Actually, I believe those are against the rules. If I'm not mistaken, Senzu are those beans that recover your physical strength? That technically makes them an outside weapon, which is clearly not allowed."

"Wait, so no Senzu? I don't like the sound of that."

Then, Beerus leaned close to Goku.

"Just pop a few on the sly."

This made Black growl before he summoned an aura blade and planted it by his neck, making him cringe.

"Just because I have a body of a Saiyan doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Okay. Message received..."

In the meantime, Vegeta, Trunks, and Mai came out trying to think of a name for his child as he spoke.

"Hmmm. How about Échalote? Yeah, that's not too bad."

"If I were you, I'd go for Aspara if it's a girl."

"But what about if it's a boy, though, Trunks?"

"Well, how about Vegeta Jr.?"

Then, Goku waved to them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh. Hey, what's up, Goku?"

"Is the baby born yet?"

"No, not yet. But it should be any moment now."

"Well, they better hurry, because I've got some awesome news. We're gonna get to fight some super strong warriors soon! It turns out the cosmos is like, really huge!"

"Well, that much is obvious."

"I know, right? And the best part is, 80-120 of us get to fight at the same time!"

This made Trunks widen his eyes before he spoke.

"So, it's a Battle Royale, then?"

Black nodded as he and Whis spoke to him.

"Yeah, that's right. 10-15 contestants from 8 different universes will enter the ring at once and whoever's left at the end is the winner."

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

As Goku chuckled, Trunks began to get suspicious.

"Hang on. There's more to this whole thing, isn't there?"

This took Goku and Black aback before he spoke.

"Usually, you'd keep that kind of thing to yourself so you can get stronger than Father. But instead you're asking us for help. What's really going on?"

Before Black could speak, Beerus spoke over them.

"Hey, quit flapping your gums, Saiyans! You're going to compete and that's an order!"

Trunks only glared at him before he spoke.

"With all due respect, Lord Beerus, if you want us to compete that badly, take it up to mother. We're not going until she agrees. Got that?"

This surprised Beerus as Whis sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sareta and Bulma were being tended to as Tenshi and Chi-Chi sat by them.

"Now, now, Bulma, you need to rest. I mean, come on, just look at how big your belly is getting."

"Gee, thanks. You're so thoughtful."

Just then, Whis stepped in with Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Mai, Black, and Beerus by the door.

"Hello, everyone."

"Whis?"

"Listen, you can't just barge in like this! Bulma and Sareta are in a very delicate state!"

Ignoring Chi-Chi's words, Whis placed his staff in between Bulma and Sareta's bellies before it glowed as they looked on in amazement before he spoke the following incantation.

"Eepans ti ekam stel dana eebab eltil, hararof emoc. Eepah amam raed ruoy ekam, yoj fo eldnub."

After the incantation, two babies were then wrapped in a green blanket for Bulma's baby while a pink one wrapped around Sareta's as both children cried with Bulma speaking first as her and Sareta cradled their children.

"Whis, is this really our babies?"

"Oh. There, there, little one."

After the children calmed down and snuggled, the Pilaf Gang and Tenshi were awestruck by their cuteness.

"Aw!"

"Those little babies are so cute..."

"Well, Trunks, you, your Father, and Black should be able to compete now if I'm not mistaken?"

"Wow. I guess we are."

Sareta then spoke to Whis.

"Thanks so much, Whis. I never knew you could do that. Maybe I should call the next time we get pregnant, too."

With that, Black smiled at his child as he walked over and stood by Sareta as the older Mai spoke.

"I'll go give Goten and Trunks the good news."

Sareta then spoke to her, smiling as she held her baby child while Tenshi giggled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, 21 had told her husband about the situation.

"So, there's going to be a Tournament of Power?"

"Yeah. It's basically a universal Battle Royale, with about a range of 80-120 fighters."

"That many? Wow. Is that what the Zeno Expo was about?"

"Yeah. And... there's more. Akamu... he's back."

This made Artich petrified as his eyes widened.

"Akamu is revived?! How?!"

"I don't know. But he's participating in the Tournament of Power, too."

"Well, then we've got to bring him down."

As 21 looked behind him to see her children, one of which that had brown hair and light pink skin with a long tail similar to her mother's Majin form's and with black pupils opened her eyes as she grew tired, recovering from her nap as she rubbed her eyes before 21 walked in her house and knelt down to her.

"Hey, Cura. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, Mommy. Dada said you had a Tournament to go to."

"Yeah. It was actually practice for the big one. It's a Battle Royale."

"Can we see you fight sometime? It'll be so cool!"

"Oh. I don't know if it's like that, Cura. But if it is, I'll be sure to arrange it."

"Thank you, Mommy. I love you."

As Cura giggled, 21 smiled back at her as she brushed her hair back.

"I love you, too. All of you."

As Cura hugged her then, 21 turned to Artich before she gave him a determined look, which he understood with his own as he nodded.

* * *

Later, Goku, Sareta, Bulma, Tenshi, Sareta, Chi-Chi, and Hercule were keeping an eye on the babies while Vegeta and Black stood near the end of the patio with their eyes closed as the first of the group spoke about them.

"So, they're Vegeta and Black's babies, huh? They don't look anything like either of them."

Sareta explained differently.

"Actually, when you look at my baby's eyes, they're kinda like his."

As Black scowled, Vegeta opened his left eye and looked toward Goku and the others as Tenshi spoke up.

"Can I hold the baby? Please?"

"Sure. But don't you dare drop her."

"Come on. When have I ever done that?"

Then, it was Black's turn to scowl as he looked toward Tenshi.

"Oh, you look so cute, don't you?, You little tyke? Coochie-coochie-coo."

As the baby giggled, Black drew a breath of relief before Vegeta spoke.

"Let me guess, your wife had a baby?"

"Of course. Same with you?"

"Unfortunately."

Then, Hercule spoke up as he then asked for Tenshi's permission.

"M-Mind if I cut in?"

"Uh, okay."

"How adorable! I'm your uncle Champ!"

As he made a face, he only made the baby cry, causing Black to tense in anger and turn Super Saiyan Rosé as a result, catching everyone else off-guard as Vegeta understood that part as he scoffed at it.

"What the—?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Hmph."

Trunks got the message and spoke to him.

"Maybe you're not what's best for the baby."

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

As Hercule handed the baby back to Tenshi, she soothed it.

"There, there. You're okay."

Then, the baby noticed the glow from Black before she made cooing sounds, drawn by the color before Black ceased his momentary fit, confusing the child just as Beerus and Elder Kai were eating and/or drinking from the bowl with the Pilaf Gang as their waiters.

"Hey! You keep that food coming or else!"

"Okay! Okay, okay, it's coming right up, sir!"

"Hup-two-three-four! Hup-two-three-four!"

With that, they set up another meal for them to eat.

"Aah. Here you go, sir!"

"For all we know, this could be our last supper. So I say let's make it count."

As they continued eating, 21, Artich, and Cura, who had woken up from her nap, arrived via **Instant Transmission** before Goku spoke.

"Come on, it's my turn now."

"Wow, the baby's here?"

As they turned around, they noticed Artich and 21 with Cura on her shoulders.

"I hope we didn't miss anything."

Bulma then smiled at her.

"Oh, 21. Nice of you to drop by."

"Yeah. Cura wanted to see the babies when I told her about them."

As Cura took notice, she and Tenshi spoke about them.

"Aw! They look so cute!"

"I know, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten has just finished building the crib and were now looking for a perfect spot for the crib.

"Okay. We just finished the crib. Now, all that's left to do is find a perfect spot for it."

"How about right here?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a good place to start."

Just then, Mai came into the room.

"Hey, Trunks."

Seeing her, Trunks blushed madly as Goten spoke.

"Oh, hey, Mai."

"Guess what? The baby's here. Both your mom's and Sareta's."

"Seriously?!"

* * *

Later, Chi-Chi practically fawned over Bulma's baby while Sareta held her own as it slept peacefully.

"Ooh, how adorable. My little Goten was just as cute as that with those little chipmunk cheeks."

Then, Bulma turned to her older son.

"Why don't you come over here?"

"Trunks, I want you to meet your little baby sister."

"Wait. I have a sister?"

"Yep."

Just then, Goten and the younger Trunks arrived with the latter eager to see the baby.

"Hey, can I see it, too?"

"Why, of course."

"Wow. It looks so tiny and squishy."

Goku then spoke about how Goten was like.

"Hey, y'know, you were just as tiny as that when you were born, Goten."

This made Chi-Chi correct him assertively.

"How would you know, Goku? You weren't there, you were too busy up there being dead."

"Oops, I just had to go and open my big mouth, didn't I?"

As everyone laughed, Bulma spoke to the older Trunks.

"So, Trunks, would you like to hold her?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

As Bulma handed the young child to Trunks, she spoke onward.

"Now, as her big brother, it's your job to keep your little sister safe. I'll be counting on you, alright?"

"Don't worry. I will. But, geez, Mom. You don't need to make it sound like the future's in danger again."

Then, Sareta noticed Black looking before he looked away and coughed. This made her turn to Tenshi before she spoke.

"Can you do something for me?"

With that, Tenshi walked over to Black while holding the child.

"Hey. Sareta said maybe you'd like to hold the baby."

As Black looked at her, Tenshi smiled before he spoke to her.

"It's a wonder that you're holding it right. Let me see."

"You've been waiting for her a long time, haven't you?"

Black only scoffed before looking at the baby and smiling before Dr. Briefs spoke up to the mothers.

"By the way, have you settled on a name for her? If you'd like, I can offer some suggestions."

Sareta spoke up first as she turned to Black.

"Thanks, But I'm afraid you can't speak for us. We've decided on Celery for the Saiyan name. What about you, Bulma? Did to decide yet?"

Then, Vegeta spoke up next in anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, I've already picked out a name. One worthy of the Saiyan Wa—"

However, Bulma drowned him out.

"Oh, I've got the perfect name for her. We're calling her... Bulla!"

"Nh! What?! But I had a..."

As Bulla giggled, the group starting from Goten to Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Baby Bulla, huh?"

"That's all right."

"Ah, Bulla. What a wonderful choice, dear."

"A lovely name for a lovely girl."

"It's perfect. Bully for Bulla."

"Hey, just hold on a minute there! This is ridiculous. I wanted to give my daughter a traditional Saiyan name!"

Then, the older Trunks had an idea.

"Don't worry, Father. Maybe that can be her nickname from you. After all, Goku seemed fine with you calling him Kakarot."

This made Vegeta's face blanch before he spoke.

"It's just not the same."

Then, 21 spoke to Goku.

"How about that? Now there's one more reason to fight."

"Yeah. Mark my words, 21. We're gonna win that Tournament of Power."

"Right."

"Well, so long. I'm headed for Krillin's place, now."

As Goku took off, 21 looked to the sky as Tenshi did before the latter spoke.

"Hey, 21. Did you see something up there?"

"No. I'm just thinking about what's out there..."

As they looked at the sky, Vegeta looked toward his daughter.

"Bulla, hmm?"

This made Bulla giggle before Vegeta sighed as he turned to Black.

"Well... it's not the worst name. Though I can't say I don't envy you, Black."

As Bulma smiled, Sareta did the same as she held Celery in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Supreme Kai arrived on Planet Vampa, looking around for any potential strong fighters as he then noticed two strange silhouettes in the dust while widening his eyes.

" _ **Unbeknownst to their friends and families, Goku and Supreme Kai race across the**_ _ **universe**_ _ **the globe, gathering a team of warriors to keep them safe and protect the multiverse from potential doom. 39 hours remain until the start of the Tournament of Power, which will determine the fate of the 7th**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **. Will Goku and Supreme Kai be able to assemble their 15 champions by then? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just realized I forgot to mention Cura's voice actor as well as her name origin. Cura is voiced by Mela Lee and her name comes from Curant, making it a traditional Saiyan name. As for Supreme Kai, since beerus placed him a job as their talent scout, he ended up traveling to different worlds using his teleportation ability. And I think you can guess who he meets at Planet Vampa. How their encounter would go, I'll never tell.**

 **Chapter 8:** "Goku the Talent Scout: Recruit Krillin and Android 18"

In the Zeno Expo, all of the deities, including Vegetto and his team, as well as Akamu, disappeared while Beerus and the rest of the Seventh were left.

 _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Preparations began for the Tournament of Power, where eight universes will fight, and with Akamu in the mix, it would spell universal annihilation."**_

Beerus glared at Supreme Kai on Earth as he spoke.

"If you're gonna rush me, then pick them yourself. Although... you'd better make sure they can win."

After the incantation, two babies were then wrapped in a green blanket for Bulma's baby while a pink one wrapped around Sareta's as both children cried with Bulma speaking first as her and Sareta cradled their children.

" _ **While Beerus dialed up the pressure on a near traumatized Goku after his encounter with Baby, Whis sought to free up Black, Vegeta, and Trunks by accelerating the birth of their two daughters."**_

Suddenly, Bulma drowned out Vegeta's suggestion.

"Oh, I've got the perfect name for her. We're calling her... Bulla!"

"Hey, just hold on a minute there! This is ridiculous. I wanted to give my daughter a traditional Saiyan name!"

Then, as Bulla giggled, 21 spoke to Goku.

"How about that? Now there's one more reason to fight."

"Yeah. Mark my words, 21. We're gonna win that Tournament of Power."

"Right."

"Well, so long. I'm headed for Krillin's place, now."

As Goku took off, 21 looked to the sky as Tenshi did before the latter spoke.

"Did you see something?"

"No. I'm just thinking about what's out there..."

Suddenly, Supreme Kai appeared in the desert with two silhouettes in the dusty wind before it showed Goku flying in the sky.

" _ **This will be the Tournament where second place means Akamu's victory in the war to come! Goku needs the best team in the cosmos and he needs it, now!"**_

* * *

As Goku flew in the air, he noticed 21 and Cura, who was on her back, catching up with her.

"Can you slow down a bit, Goku? It's hard enough keeping up with you as it is."

"Sorry. I'm just excited to get Krillin in the team."

"But why?"

21 looked up to her daughter with a smile.

"You'll see."

With that, Goku, 21, and Cura took off to where Krillin's energy was located.

* * *

At that moment, they arrived just in time to see Krillin perform his daily quota on his many selfless deeds. One of them, for example, was stopping a bandit from robbing a woman before he went unconscious as he spoke.

"You guys never learn."

The woman then walked up to him before speaking her gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Are you hurt, ma'am?"

"I'll be okay. In fact, I owe you my life, officer."

"The police are working hard, but there are still a lot of bad guys out there, so please be careful."

As Krillin took off on his moto-scooter, the trio followed him as he rescued a kitten from the tree and thwarted another robbery. Up next, Krillin was helping the teacher and her young students cross the street.

"Alright, now you can cross."

After the students gave him their hoorays, Krillin helped an elderly woman and her grandchild get to their destination.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'll show you. It's up here on your left."

"What a kind man you are."

Then, Krillin found himself in a car chase.

"Hey, pull over!"

Once he stopped the perpetrator, a policeman thanked Krillin.

"Hey, thanks for the assist there, Krillin."

"No prob."

Then, he sighed just as Goku and 21 landed on the ground with the youngest of the trio on her mother's shoulders before she spoke.

"Hi, Krillin. Busy day at the office?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Yeah. About a whole afternoon off after this. What's going on?"

"Let's just say it's of 'universal importance'."

As 21 giggled at her joke, Goku scratched his head confused.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

* * *

At his house, 18 sneezed before she spoke.

"That was a big one."

This made Cura smile at 18 before Krillin spoke to them.

"Let me see if I've got this straight. So there's a Tournament of Power. But you can't fly, use your weapons, and/or destroy people. And it's a Battle Royale, where you can only get eliminated by ring-out, with eight universes fighting in teams of 10-15."

21 confirmed it with her nod.

"Basically."

"Mmm. Yeah, I might be able to swing that."

Goku grew hopeful about what it meant.

"So does that mean you're gonna join the team?"

"On the other hand, starting my return to martial arts in a cosmic tournament kinda freaks me out."

"Well, I've been there. I'm just as nervous as you are. There's no telling who would show up. And even worse there's not much time before it starts. We need a 'yes' or a 'no' right now."

As Krillin grumbled at the situation, 18 spoke to him.

"Honey, just say 'yes.' If you don't Enter the Tournament, what was the point of spending all that money on a home gym? The point is it's convenient and it keeps me in shape."

"If you just wanna stay in shape, you need to find a cheaper, more efficient way. Might as well just get a gym membership."

Then, 21 spoke up again.

"And there's more."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"We'd like to recruit you, too, 18. Would you come join us?"

Android 18 paused for a moment before she answered.

"No, I won't. I'm not into working for free. Besides, I have little Marron here to watch."

Goku had a suggestion about that.

"I'm sure Bulma will let you drop off Marron at her place with Cura. It's really fun! There's an aquarium, a playground, and a brand new baby."

"Yay!"

As Marron giggled, 18 smiled before she spoke to 21.

"But why do you need me so bad? This whole tournament is just for fun, right?"

"Actually, I didn't say that."

This made 18 grow curious before she spoke to Cura.

"Cura, why don't you and Marron play for a while?"

"Okay, mommy."

As Cura and Marron went upstairs, Goku leaned over to her.

"Are you sure we should tell them about Akamu being back? I'm already on Black's bad side as is."

"I can't lie to her, Goku. There's no other choice."

18 didn't hear much, but she was certain they were up to something before she spoke.

"Hey. I can see you whispering. What's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

Then, 21 sighed before she spoke.

"It's Akamu. He's back."

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

18 and Krillin gave a loud shocked gasp from hearing this.

"What?!"

"I thought you guys got rid of that creep!"

"So did I. But apparently, what we fought in the future timeline wasn't even the real him. And as if that weren't enough, he's been gathering an army to participate in the Tournament of Power himself."

"Well, then why don't you just take them all down?"

21 tensed her hands from the memory of Baby's ruthlessness as she spoke.

"It's not that simple. One of them, Baby, beat me to the brink of my life. I... I almost died..."

As 21 dreaded that memory, tears began to show from her face, catching 18's concern before she spoke.

"And he didn't stop there. Baby draws on the hatred of any being around him. He used the other Gods' hate toward Goku for suggesting this as a way to kill him. He would've, too, if it wasn't for Jiren. That's how dangerous his team is."

This made Krillin begin to panic.

"Great. So not only did Akamu come back, but his fighters are just as deadly as he is?! What's next, we all get erased if we lose?!"

"That would've been the case, but fortunately, that rule is revoked."

This made Krillin give a sigh before he spoke.

"Thank goodness."

"So that just leaves Akamu and his team, then."

"Yeah. And getting the grand prize. Whoever wins gets the Super Dragon Balls. If we get those, any wish that can be granted will be given to a fighter in our universe that pleases Grand Zeno. That's why we need your help. Though, I understand if you don't want to join. The last thing I want is to drag you into this. I wouldn't wish what I just went through on any of you"

18 tried to analyze 21's face for any signs of a joke, but all she saw was a dead serious and sad face of a woman who was beaten to the brink of life and hung to dry there until blown away towards death. This made 18 nod determinedly before she spoke.

"Let's get this straight, you're not dragging me into anything. I'm volunteering."

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

"Huh? You mean..."

"That's right. Since you decided to be honest with me, I'll join your team, Goku."

This made Goku excited, ignoring the explanation about Akamu for the moment.

"Alright! Thanks a lot, 18! Having you join is a load off my mind!"

Then, Krillin spoke up to the group.

"Hold on. You're not just recruiting me 'cause you really want 18's help and figured we were just some kinda package deal, are ya?"

This made 21 confused.

"Why would we assume that? We wanted to recruit both of you equally."

"Well, alright, then. I'm in."

With that, Krillin was about to shake her hand before 21 moved her hand away, confusing him.

"I'm sorry. It's just... you don't know how dangerous they really are, any more than I know what you can do."

"So what?"

"So we need to do something first."

* * *

Far away on a rocky shore, Krillin stood on one rocky terrain while 21 stood on another.

"I know why we're here. This Tournament's all about ring-outs, and these rocks are perfect for seeing if I can fight without getting knocked off."

"Again, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"What are you talking about? It's a volunteer gig, 21. It's fine."

"Okay. Well, I need to see where you're at. In a Battle Royale this big, we'll be surrounded by friend and foe simultaneously. I'm looking at everyone's powers and how they handle themselves so I can make a strategy. Gohan will be in the loop soon."

"It's okay, I understand. A Battle Royale is tricky. To be honest, I'm pretty nervous about this setup too."

Then, Krillin chuckled before she mentally spoke to herself.

" _I don't believe this. He knows the stakes. So why is he treating this like it's no big deal? He doesn't know what happened to me and I explained that to them. So why...?"_

Far away, Goku, Cura, 18, and Marron watched on another island as Krillin warmed up while 21 remembered Baby's devastating attack.

* * *

 _21 was having trouble keeping up with Baby as with every other move she blocked, he managed to hit her with twice the force. Normally, Grand Zeno would be entertained, but taking Sen's personal feelings in account, as he noticed her scared look, he didn't seem to have any more fun than she did. As he beat her down rapidly, 21 was quickly becoming tired and couldn't focus anymore before Baby delivered a hard knee to her gut, forcing her to spit out saliva before he did a follow-up kick that sent her tumbling back near the edge of the arena before Baby drew closer to her and formed a dark and purple sphere in between them._

" _Remember, the blood that will spill will be on his hands, not mine. You can blame him for your death!"_

 _With that, Baby fired the blast at point blank range, earning 21's agonizing shriek before she appeared to have completely disintegrated._

* * *

" _If I couldn't stand a chance against Baby, what hope would Krillin have...? I hope Goku isn't wrong about him."_

Goku then spoke to 18 while they watched.

"I told 21 how great Krillin is now that he's training again."

"You still haven't told me everything."

"Huh?"

"Back home, I could see the hurt in 21's eyes. For her, this is for more than just getting the Super Dragon Balls."

"I can't blame you. 21's confidence has been at an all-time low since what Baby did to her. I just hope she doesn't start getting a syndrome over that."

This made Cura worried as she gasped before Goku realized his slipup.

"What? Mommy's gonna have a syndrome?"

As Goku grew nervous, Cura spoke again.

"Wait. What's a syndrome?"

Then he drew a breath of relief before he spoke.

"Uh, that isn't something you need to worry about."

This made 18 curious as well.

"Wow. Usually, you're never this worried about anyone. Did that Baby guy rub you the wrong way, too?"

"Believe you me, that's an understatement."

As Krillin tightened his blue belt, he looked up to 21.

"21! Ready when you are!"

"I'm eager to see what you can pull off!"

"You know, I've been thinking about this, 21. This tournament won't be an anything-goes killing spree. There's gonna be a lot of limits on what we can do."

"I know. That's why I'm worried for you."

Krillin only smirked at her as he thought to himself.

" _I'm not sure you fully appreciate what that means, 21."_

Then, the two of them got into a stance as the waves crashed. Far away, Marron cheered on for Krillin.

"Good luck, daddy! Go get her, okay?!"

Then, Cura spoke up, too.

"Pay attention, mommy! Don't let yourself be open!"

21 managed to herd her daughter's advice as she noticed Krillin lunging at her and rapidly punching her as she used her arms to block them before she caught his fist.

" _W-What the?! How did he get so strong?!"_

"It's not much of a test if you're gonna pull your punches, 21!"

This made 21 glare at him as she only saw Baby's ravenously smiling face.

"You want me to fight at full power? FINE!"

With that, 21 whacked Krillin to a pillar, earning Goku and 18's gasp before she lunged at Krillin with a fierce shout before he evaded her and ascended to the sun before 21 was forced to cover her eyes as he spoke.

" **Solar Flare**!"

As he used this, 21 could only see a silhouette of him in the air before he spoke.

"I'm not done yet!"

Then, he yelled as he gave the technique an extra boost of light as it seemed to glow brighter as if the sun is descending closer.

"What's happening?"

Then, she began groaning as the light seemed to blind her. Far away, Goku and Cura we're having difficulty blocking the light while 18 and Marron has sunglasses on before he spoke.

"Impressive. Is this a new technique?"

With that, 18 got out two more pairs of sunscreen before she spoke to them.

"Want these?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Whoa, so cool!"

At the field, 21 was having a case of bad luck as she fell victim to the increasing glare.

"Even with my eyes closed it's blinding."

As Krillin snuck around, 21 leaned onto a rock for support.

"I can't even sense his energy, either. Where'd he go?"

With that, Krillin lunged at 21 and tripped her before kicking her in the gut and pinching her to the ocean before she stopped herself in midair.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's a ring out!"

As the glare disappeared, 21 spoke to him in surprise.

"What was that?"

"I call that one the ' **X100 Solar Flare**.'"

"You mean you've multiplied your technique. No wonder it overwhelmed my senses. Even I wouldn't have thought to do that. Impressive."

With that, 21 floated toward him as she spoke.

"Thanks for showing me, Krillin. I guess I didn't need to worry, after all."

"I've got a lot of other techniques up my sleeve, but I'll keep them a surprise for now. By the way, what was going on back there? I've never seen you so... scared. Not since your evil side split up in the future, that is."

As 21 held her head down, afraid to answer, she spoke solemnly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Far away, Marron cheered for her father's victory as Cura grew concerned.

"Yay! Daddy won the round!"

"Well, I guess spending all that money on a fancy home gym was worth it after all. Okay, Marron, that's enough fighting for one day. It's time for us to go home."

As Marron giggled, she then noticed Cura's sad look on her face before Goku asked her.

"Hey, Cura, what's up?"

"What's wrong with mommy? She was always happy when we fought. Now... she's scared."

Goku took another look at her and spoke.

"You noticed that, too, huh?"

This made 18 gasp before he spoke again.

"Looks like it's her turn to be pushed."

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Meanwhile on Planet Vampa, Supreme Kai grew surprised about the presence of anyone living on Planet Vampa.

"No way... But how?"

In spite of it, he tried to make out the two silhouettes in the dust, only to receive difficulty in doing so. Nevertheless, he persisted in reaching out to them.

"Hello! I don't know if I'm in any position to ask, but we need your help! Our universe is in dire peril and it can only be saved with your help!"

Suddenly, Supreme Kai heard growling behind him before he turned to see a giant creature before one of the silhouettes lunged at the beast and tore off one of its legs before firing a green blast with his hand, sending him far away before he turned to the stunned Supreme Kai as he gasped in exclamation. Then, a figure with spiky white hair and a mustache spoke to him.

"You obviously didn't arrive via spaceship. What are you? And how did you find us?"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

* * *

Later, at a faraway shelter, Supreme Kai had explained everything to them before the oldest spoke.

"So, there's a Tournament of Power with our Universe at stake?"

"That's the gist of it, yes. If I may ask, what exactly happened to you two? And who are you?"

"My name is Paragus. And my son who saved your life is Broly."

As Broly hmph'd at him, Supreme Kai pieced their names together and traced their origin.

"Paragus and Broly? So you _are_ Saiyans. But how did you survive?"

"We were exiled 41 years ago. My son had a greater battle potential than even King Vegeta's son. He grew jealous and sent Broly to a remote planet. I betrayed my kind and went after him as it took off. But then we ended up crash-landing on this wasteland and got marooned."

"How did you survive for so long with all of your race gone?"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"Not long after you got exiled, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and everyone on it."

This made Paragus widen his eyes in terror before he spoke.

"What?! You mean to tell me that our race, a warrior race, has become extinct?!"

"Uh, not entirely. Kakarot and Vegeta are still alive on Earth. In fact, they're the ones who destroyed Frieza and avenged their race."

Obviously cut to the quick by this revelation, Paragus took a deep breath.

"And you say that the warrior who pleases this 'Grand Zeno' will obtain the Super Dragon Balls to get any wish they desire?"

"That's right."

This gave Paragus something new to think about. While he detested King Vegeta for his role in their exile, he still held high respects for their race. Keeping that in mind, Paragus began walking out of their shelter as he spoke.

"Please allow us to consider this for a moment. It won't be long, I promise you. Come on, Broly."

As he walked out with his father, Supreme Kai drew a breath of worry as the circumstances grow more complicated.

"I hope you're having better luck than I am, Goku."

* * *

Later, 21 and Krillin met up with 18, Marron, Goku, and Cura before she bowed to her opponent.

"Well, Krillin, you beat me fair and square."

"Sorry for literally blindsiding you. But I'm glad I passed your test. You weren't expecting that from me, were ya?"

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything from you."

This made Krillin grow a little hurt as he grumbled before she spoke again.

"But... I'm glad you proved me wrong."

This made him chuckle before he spoke back to her.

"21... let's push each other and get better together. With a little creativity and a lot of hard work, we can make all our moves a hundred times stronger and win the Tournament of Power. With my fighting experience and moves and your strength, we'll be sitting pretty!"

This made 21 frown before she replied.

"And how would that be possible?"

"Huh?"

"My strength isn't any good. You and Baby made that point very clear to me. I'm obviously no use."

"C'mon, 21. Don't think like that."

Then, 21 snapped at him, adamant in her position.

"Have you ever died, Krillin?! Have you even came close to that, if ever?! I didn't stand any chance and I almost left my husband and children without their wife and mother! Now is the perfect time to think like that!"

As 21 poured her heart out, she began to shed tears as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just that I wanted to be stronger. To do that, I needed to get my confidence back, to have at least one victory after what happened to me. But you didn't give me that. Don't get me wrong, Krillin. I don't blame you, but all you've done is remind me that my power... it'll always be nothing..."

While 21 sobbed at this, Cura felt sorry for her and hugged her before Goku begged to differ.

"I wouldn't say that, you know."

"Huh?"

"I made a promise to you. Well, the present you, not the future you. Anyway, I told you after we beat the bad version of you that we'd have a spar."

This caught her by surprise as she widened her eyes.

"Wh-What?!"

"And don't try to get out of it. You need this more than anyone."

Presented with the opportunity, 21 smiled at his willingness to help her as she smiled.

"Actually... it's perfect. In fact, I think Artich should see this, too."

* * *

Later, Goku, 21, Krillin, Cura, Artich, 18, and Marron were on top of Hercule's skyscraper in a cloudy setting as she spoke to Goku.

"Are you sure this won't be a bother?"

"Don't worry about it, 21. Mr. Satan said we can fight as hard as we want up here."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

As thunder rumbled in the sky, 21 and Goku stared at each other before Krillin spoke to him.

"Goku, wait! Don't use up all your energy now when the Tournament only starts in a couple of days."

"I know, don't worry about it."

"If I think you're taking this too far, I'm stopping the match."

"Got it."

Then, 21 spoke up to her husband.

"Artich, do the same for me, too, okay?"

Artich then showed his concern.

"Guys, hold on. 21 hasn't recovered from her fight with Krillin yet. Can't this wait at least a couple of hours?"

21 gave her answer as she spotted a look of determination.

"No, it can't. I need to get stronger now."

"But this is too much. Goku saw you use your recovery ability at the Expo before. You're not getting away with it a second time. Do I really need to remind you who you're up against?"

"Well, at least I'm fighting a friend."

This made Artich taken aback before she spoke onward.

"That's the whole point of this spar, isn't it?"

With that, Artich sighed in defeat before Cura spoke to her father.

"Daddy, is Goku gonna hurt Mommy?"

"It'll be okay, Cura. Your mom's gonna be just fine."

Then, Artich changed his tune as he spoke to Krillin and 18.

"Can't you guys convince her to stop this?"

"She won't listen to me, man. I mean, she's your wife."

"Krillin's right. You're a fighter, too. You do understand why 21 has to do this, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But the last thing I want to see is my wife turning into a puddle she can't reform from!"

This made Cura scared for her as she spoke.

"Daddy? But you said she'll be okay..."

"Oh, crap. Of course she will be. Not only that, she'll win this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

With that, Artich shouted to 21.

"Alright, 21! Don't let him win this!"

"Good luck, mommy!"

Spurred on by her family's words, 21 spoke to him.

"So, we'll abide by the Tournament's rules, right?"

"Right."

With that, Goku and 21 backed up farther away from each other before getting into their own stances before rain fell to the building as Artich looked up.

"I hope that rain's not an omen. Or if it is, I hope it's a good one."

As the rain fell on them, 18 got out an umbrella for Cura and Marron as the latter spoke.

"Thanks, Mom."

As the little girls watched, 21 and Goku continued their intense gazes toward each other before 21 made the first move as she summoned a red and black ball from her hand and chucked it toward Goku, who dodged it before she summoned three more and tossed them at him. Goku was able to dodge them before she used her hand to call them back toward him. Goku noticed them just in time before he had to leap backwards and jumped all over the ground, only to get grazed on the cheek by one of the projectiles, forcing Goku to use his own energy projectiles to destroy the projectiles. 21 took advantage of the lapse and darted toward Goku before punching him. However, he was able to block it, albeit being pushed back in the process. With that, 21 then fired a bigger version of her attack before it collided with Goku. As Goku was forced to hold back the giant energy ball, he figured out what she was doing.

"You're trying to push me off."

Having realized this, Goku turned Super Saiyan while simultaneously destroying the attack in a blinding light before 21 jumped back with the rocks. After this, Goku couldn't find 21 as she appeared to have vanished. As Goku tried to get a lock on her energy, he couldn't find anything before she got herself ready. However, Goku made a quick guess as to where she was with the sound of her footsteps before he spoke.

"Found ya!"

With that, Goku fired a blast at her location before she jumped to the edge as she spoke with a smile.

"Somehow, I knew you'd do that."

As they watched, Artich, Krillin, 18, Cura, and Marron were impressed.

"She's doing way better than I thought. It's a good thing we've been training."

"Yeah, man. Good for you."

"But still... if this Baby guy was able to near-vaporize her after that, we still need to train harder _and_ smarter."

Cura, however, felt her mom was fine as she is.

"Mommy's winning, Yay!"

At the battle, Goku spoke to her.

"Okay, what else you got?"

"You'll see..."

Suddenly, as she spoke, Goku noticed a red energy ball behind him glowing before he exclaimed while the ball launched itself at him in point blank range. Fortunately, he was able to block it with his arms, although they started tingling before he looked to see that the 21 that leaped away from his blast previously had disappeared before he looked to her.

"No way! How'd you do that?"

"It's a **Super** **Afterimage**. My husband found a way to improve on the original and showed me how to do it. I wasn't able to do it then because I was petrified by Baby's energy at the Expo..."

"Hey, I didn't ask for the story. I'm just saying it was cool."

"Okay. Sorry."

Artich then spoke about the effectiveness of the Tournament of Power as he was told by his wife.

"It might be called the Tournament of Power, but strategy's just as important."

18 couldn't agree more as she spoke.

"You're right. Charge in without thinking, and the other fighters will eliminate you easily."

Then, 21 leaped back onto the helicopter pad before Goku chuckled as he changed back to normal. After that, he began to bellow as the ground started shaking and the rain around him stopped falling and floated around him before he turned Super Saiyan Azure. The resulting whiplash from it launched the water away from him before the rain returned as he spoke.

"What's your plan, 21? Another **Super Afterimage**?"

21 began to tremble at the mere sight of this as she thought to herself.

" _No way..._ _Super_ _Saiyan Azure? I've seen him use that before, but not like this. Not as his opponent. Did I push him too far? He didn't even move, and I'm already shaking..."_

As she did, Artich began to get worried before he and 18 spoke.

"There's such a huge power gap between them. I don't think 21 is gonna win this after all..."

"No. She won't. One in one with that power difference, there's nothing she can do."

"You're not helping me feel any better, 18!"

"But the Tournament's not like that. She said it's a Battle Royale, right?"

"Yeah. So, what?"

Then, Artich pieced together the exact rules before he realized what she meant.

"Oh, yeah. Now I get it."

Then, Artich looked to see Cura calling out to her mother.

"Mommy! Don't give up, mommy!"

This made 21 gasp before she smacked her face with her hands and spoke.

"What am I thinking? I haven't lost yet. Besides... the worst of it is over."

Then, 21 planted her foot to the ground before she smiled at Goku.

"Hey, Goku! I'm having fun fighting with you."

"Same here, 21."

With that, the two of them prepared their attacks as they cupped their hands and spoke simultaneously.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."**

As they pulled their hands back, 21's hands glowed a red and black orb at the center while Goku's glowed a bright blue and white orb before he launched it at her while 21 did the same.

" **Ha**!"

In comparison to Goku's **Kamehameha** , 21's was smaller and red as they collided with each other. As his blast pushed him back, 21 was forced to push herself with a yell before Goku felt pressured and pushed it farther toward her. Feeling the blast get closer, 21 tried to push herself harder, only to have no success before Artich leaped toward him and punched the blast away, causing the blast to miss 21 before it grazed her arm as it went up to the cloudy skies and detonated, causing the clouds to disappear before Artich went to her as she stumbled back.

"21, are you alright?"

21 only panted her breath before she noticed herself trembling and took it as a different sign.

"That was... amazing... I can't stop the adrenaline..."

Then, Artich placed his hand on hers before she turned to him and spoke.

"Babe, why did you stop the fight?"

"I didn't. I just gave you the backup you needed."

"I never asked for any backup. My strength wouldn't matter if I don't do this on my own."

"Actually, it's not like that. It is a Battle Royale, remember?"

"Huh?"

With that, Krillin grew curious about Artich's action before he asked his wife.

"What's he doing now?"

"He's just following the rules."

Marron and Cura knew what it meant.

"Teamwork!"

"Go Daddy!"

Artich helped 21 up before he spoke to Goku.

"Hey, Goku! 18 and I've been talking about how this Tournament's rules work, and that it's not just about individual strength. There's also another aspect that's just as important. As a Battle Royale, it doesn't have to be about what you can do by yourself, at least not all the time."

"Artich, what are you saying?"

"Exactly that, Numera. If you get in trouble on your own, we'll fight together as a team. You may not like this, but the last thing I want to see is you beating yourself up over how weak you are when you're not. Especially when you've got me by your side."

This made 21 widen her eyes as she didn't think about it like that before she smiled at him.

"Thank you..."

Then, they got in their own stances towards Goku before they spoke.

"Let's go, now!"

However, Goku only changed back to normal before he smiled and spoke to them.

"Nah, I think that's enough."

This caught everyone by surprise before she spoke.

"Goku... are you throwing the match?"

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I just realized I haven't figured out how this Tournament is gonna go down yet. What if I had started the match without even considering teamwork? That's kind of scary to think about. There's clearly a lot I can learn from you guys. I see that now. And there's a lot I can learn from you too, Krillin."

"Thanks, man."

21 found it hard to believe.

"No offense, but I don't believe that coming from you."

"Believe it or not, I'm done trying to do it solo. And you should be too."

This made 21 widen her eyes before he spoke on.

"The one thing I know for sure is that you _are_ strong, whether you and anyone else believes it or not. And it's got nothing to do with your own power, as cool as it is. It's because of your heart."

This made Artich smile before he spoke.

"You know, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Then, 21 looked toward Artich before she spoke.

"Okay. Let's get stronger together!"

Then, 21 and Artich shook their hands as they smiled before Marron spoke to him.

"Uncle Goku, Uncle Goku! Because you stopped the fight, I think that makes Cura's Mommy and Daddy the winners today!

As Marron giggled, Cura realized her point.

"Hey, you're right!"

This made Goku very upset before Marron spoke again.

"Aah! Mmm! Aww..."

"Uncle Goku is a loser! Hurray!"

"What? You little stinker! They didn't defeat me!"

Krillin then spoke to him.

"I'd just go with it for now, Goku."

"Look, there's a big difference between getting knocked out and walking away, Krillin!"

"Okay, okay."

Cura then spoke about her parents.

"Mommy and Daddy are the best!"

As 21 giggled at this, she realized she'd almost forgotten something.

"Oh, wait a minute. 18! Do you know where 17 is recently?"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm just wondering if he's available."

"To be honest, I'm not sure where he is. Before we got called to help you, he said he was working at an animal sanctuary. But he didn't give me an address and I didn't ask, so he could really be anywhere."

Then, Goku remembered a certain someone he bumped into prior to the Tournament.

"Oh, wait! Tenshi told me she was getting trained by him! How did I forget that? Maybe she knows where he is."

21 found it to be great news.

"That's incredible. Well, what are we waiting for?"

"C'mon gang! We gotta fly!"

* * *

Next, it showed 17 in the mountains, it also showed the ring for the Tournament of Power being constructed before it showed Paragus and Broly looking toward the sky with the latter's fists clenched.

" _ **The hunt for the 15 best fighters in the Seventh Universe continues. But the Tournament of Power is now a mere 38 hours away. Will Goku and 21 have enough time to find Android 17, let alone convince him to join their team? And what of the Saiyan Exiles that braved the desert planet? The clock is ticking, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello. Just a fair warning. The character that will appear with Top and the Pride Troopers may or may not be part of The Final Conduit's story about other worthy candidates of Universes 2-11. And I totally support the Cabba and Caulifla shipping. Just to let you know. Toodle-oo! :)**

 **Chapter 9:** "The Universes Go Into Action — Each With Their Own Motives"

First, it showed the construction of the stage for the Tournament of Power in the Null Realm before it showed Goku and 21 recruiting Krillin and 18

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, the Tournament of Power is almost here. Eight universes will fight. The losers will be subject to Akamu's twisted regime. Goku has begun to assemble a team of 15 contestants, starting with Krillin and Android 18."**_

Krillin was about to shake her hand before 21 moved her hand away, confusing him.

"I'm sorry. It's just... you don't know how dangerous they really are, any more than I know what you can do."

"So what?"

"So we need to do something first."

* * *

" _ **But first, 21 wanted to test Krillin's strength, as well as gauge her own."**_

21 whacked Krillin to a pillar, earning Goku and 18's gasp before she lunged at Krillin with a fierce shout before he evaded her and ascended to the sun before 21 was forced to cover her eyes as he spoke.

" **Solar Flare**!"

As he used this, 21 could only see a silhouette of him in the air before he spoke.

"I'm not done yet!"

Then, he yelled as he gave the technique an extra boost of light as it seemed to glow brighter as if the sun is descending closer. 21 was having a case of bad luck as she fell victim to the increasing glare.

"Even with my eyes closed it's blinding."

As Krillin snuck around, 21 leaned onto a rock for support.

"I can't even sense his energy, either. Where'd he go?"

With that, Krillin lunged at 21 and tripped her before kicking her in the gut and pinching her to the ocean before she stopped herself in midair.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's a ring out!"

" _ **Although he was able to pass her test, it struck a critical blow to her overall confidence in her abilities."**_

As 21 poured her heart out, she began to shed tears as she fell to her knees.

"I wanted to be stronger. To do that, I needed to get my confidence back, to have at least one victory after what happened to me. But you didn't give me that. Don't get me wrong, Krillin. I don't blame you, but all you've done is remind me that my power... it'll always be nothing..."

While 21 sobbed at this, Cura felt sorry for her and hugged her before Goku begged to differ.

"I wouldn't say that, you know."

"Huh?"

"I made a promise to you."

* * *

With that, the two of them prepared their attacks as they cupped their hands and spoke simultaneously.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."**

As they pulled their hands back, 21's hands glowed a red and black orb at the center while Goku's glowed a bright blue and white orb before he launched it at her while 21 did the same.

" **Ha**!"

In comparison to Goku's **Kamehameha** , 21's was smaller and red as they collided with each other. As his blast pushed him back, 21 was forced to push herself with a yell before Goku felt pressured and pushed it farther toward her. Feeling the blast get closer, 21 tried to push herself harder, only to have no success before Artich leaped toward him and punched the blast away, causing the blast to miss 21 before it grazed her arm as it went up to the cloudy skies and detonated, causing the clouds to disappear before Artich went to her as she stumbled back before he helped 21 up and he spoke to Goku.

" _ **To remedy 21's depression, Goku sparred with her at his full power, forcing Artich to interfere and protect his wife."**_

"Hey, Goku! 18 and I've been talking about how this Tournament's rules work, and that it's not just about individual strength. There's also another aspect that's just as important. As a Battle Royale, it doesn't have to be about what you can do by yourself, at least not all the time."

"Artich, what are you saying?"

"Exactly that, Numera. If you get in trouble on your own, we'll fight together as a team. You may not like this, but the last thing I want to see is you beating yourself up over how weak you are when you're not. Especially when you've got me by your side."

This made 21 widen her eyes as she didn't think about it like that before she smiled at him.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Cura then spoke about her parents.

"Mommy and Daddy are the best!"

As 21 giggled at this, she realized she'd almost forgotten something.

"Oh, wait a minute. 18! Do you know where 17 is recently?"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm just wondering if he's available."

Then, Goku remembered a certain someone he bumped into prior to the Tournament.

"Oh, wait! Tenshi told me she was getting trained by him! How did I forget that? Maybe she knows where he is."

21 found it to be great news.

"That's incredible. Well, what are we waiting for?"

"C'mon gang! We gotta fly!"

" _ **The Hunt continues, now!"**_

* * *

At the sky, 21 spoke to Goku about their plan.

"Okay, Goku. I'll go talk with Gohan, now."

"Oh, yeah, good thinkin'. That shouldn't be too hard. Knowing Gohan, he'll agree to enter the Tournament before you finish asking him."

"Of course. He is a Martial Artist at heart, after all. I'm sure he can't pass this up if he wants to help save his family. Not that I blame him; I feel the same."

"Well, tell him I said 'hi', okay?"

"Will do. I'll see you soon."

As 21 flew off, Goku had an idea of his own.

"All right. I better pick up the pace and get to Tenshi."

* * *

At Planet Vampa, Supreme Kai just sat on in the makeshift shelter before Paragus and Broly entered, catching his attention.

"Oh. That was quick. Have you reached your decision?"

Paragus then looked to Broly before he spoke to him.

"Let's be clear on this first. You said no outside weapons, is that right?"

"As per the rules, yes."

"Well... what would you call this?"

Paragus then held out his hand with a device on it before he asked him.

"I'm not sure. What device is this?"

"Believe it or not, this device is actually Broly's power limiter. See that collar on him?"

"Huh?"

"The device is linked to that. Along with that, it can keep him from killing anyone in this Tournament of yours. So, your verdict?"

Supreme Kai put some deep thought into it before he spoke.

"Well, I guess not, I suppose."

"Well, in that case... we're in."

"Really? That's great news!"

"However... in exchange, you'll have to get us out of this wasteland of a planet."

"I don't see why not. I hardly call it a base of operations, anyhow."

Then, Supreme Kai held his hands out toward Broly and Paragus before he spoke.

"Now take my hands."

That confused the elder Saiyan before he spoke.

"What for?"

"We Supreme Kai have the ability to teleport, as you've seen. We can also teleport others while they make physical contact with them."

"Alright, if there's no other way. Come on, Broly."

As the two Saiyans places their hands on Supreme Kai's, he spoke the incantation.

"Kai-Kai!"

With that, the three of them had vanished from the shelter swiftly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Universe 11's World of the Kais, Cae descended to the ground before it shifted to reveal multiple colored orbs before they glowed and surrounded him.

"Greetings, colleagues. Welcome to the Eleventh Universe's sacred World of the Kais."

This earned a nod from Gowasu while he stood by Zamasu and Kari in the green orb before he spoke.

"Now then, my fellow Supreme Kais. I humbly request that you keep this proposal to Grand Zeno a secret from the inhabitants of your universe, if you don't mind."

Gowasu spoke to Cae next.

"Yes, that's fine by me."

Then, Kari grew confused about a presence missing in the plane.

"Wait... aren't we missing the Supreme Kai from the Seventh?"

"That's because I chose not to invite him. This whole Tournament of Power nonsense was suggested by one of his subjects, after all."

Ro then spoke to him angrily.

"Enough! Get to the point! Chit-chatting in a futile quorum like this is a waste of our time! Just what are you up to?"

"Actually, I was hoping to discuss our present situation."

"And like I just said, we can't change it, so why should we bother?! I'm too busy trying to put a team together!"

With that, Ro took off as Kari made a comment on that.

"Well, he didn't stay long."

Then, Fuwa, the Supreme Kai of the Sixth, gave his two cents in a sort of mundane panic.

"Fuwahh..."

"Hm?"

"What to do, what to do? Fuwawa. What to do?"

Next, the Supreme Kai of the Second, Pell, saw good things about it.

"Aw, quit your moaning, Sixth universe. What's there to be concerned about? This sounds like fun to me. A bare-knuckle brawl! That's something the Second Universe can win easily!"

As he laughed, Ea, the Supreme Kai of the Third, felt differently.

"With all due respect to my brawny colleague from the Second Universe, perhaps you are unaware of the superior intellectual prowess of the Third Universe."

"Lotta good smarts'll do ya, brainiac. It's called the Tournament of Power! Sheer brute force is all that's gonna matter! Ha-ha!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake. You musclebound cretins exhaust me."

"What was that?"

"Oh gee, I'm sorry. Should I stick to smaller words?"

This concerned Kari as she tried to stop the conflict.

"Uh, guys, just stop..."

"How rude! I think I'm insulted!"

"Well, you should be!"

As Ea and Pell growled, Zamasu couldn't stand another minute of it.

"Silence, both of you, and act like proper Kais!"

If his outburst of anger didn't make them back off, his icy glare did the trick before Kuru, a Supreme Kai of the Fourth laughed before he spoke.

"What a war of words. How dreadfully unseemly."

Then, Kari spoke up next.

"Sorry, Cae. Go on ahead."

"As I was saying... We should focus our attention on Akamu rather than Goku. You all saw what his soldiers are capable of. The Saiyan, Goku, may have suggested it, but his heart was in the right place, as opposed to Akamu's. I propose that we focus all of our strategies and powers to bring down Akamu's faction and guarantee that we shall endure long enough to reach the mortal level of Seven that Grand Zeno desires."

This made Ea, Pell, and Kuru displeased.

"Is this the ludicrous scheme you called us here to discuss?"

"What good would that do us? Akamu's power is second only to Grand Zeno."

"I doubt it'll work. And it's entirely possible that if he catches wind of it, he'll just wipe us out right there on the spot. Now, I, too, am quite busy. So if that's all..."

All the while, Fuwa continued his mundane moaning.

"What to do, what to do? Hwah. Just what to do?"

Kari, Zamasu, and Gowasu spoke up in favor of the plan.

"Well, at least you can count us in. We've fought him before and beat him. Who knows? Maybe we can do it again."

"We know that demon more than anyone due to our past exploits. All we must do is simply inform our participants about this foe, but only them. No one else will be in the loop."

"A sound strategy, of course. You can count on us to support you."

With that, all of the orbs disappeared before they returned to their posts as Cae spoke.

"It appears there is a little number of volunteers than I expected. I had hoped to forge a mutually beneficial agreement so that all eight universes might survive. But since the 10th universe is the only one to agree, only two would be spared."

Suddenly, the orbs lit up to show the candidates for the Tournament of Power in the Eleventh Universe.

"And while it gives me little pleasure to say this, it's clear that our two universes would be the sole survivors. After all, we do have the strongest warriors in the cosmos."

* * *

In the Time Nest, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Trunks, and Fu arrived with the nervous Chronoa and the militant Zach anxiously waiting before she spoke.

"Oh, there you are!"

"What happened?"

"We got bad news. He's in the Tournament of Power, now."

This made Chronoa shudder at the thought.

"That is even worse than bad news! If he gets the Super Dragon Balls, our multiverse as we know it will end forever!"

"There's no way we can let this happen."

Fu then spoke to him.

"Of course not. Which is why we got a head start in our count. So far, counting Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Cooler, Cumber, Jiren, Mom, Dad, and myself, we have about nine out of 15."

"Wait, 15? But in the original history the number was 10. What happened to that?"

Chronoa had an idea about that.

"I see... with Sen's presence, the minimum number is 10. But the maximum is 15."

This made Zach relieved in a way.

"Well, what do you know? I don't know about you, but it's better to play it safe and go for a high number against someone like Akamu."

Fu smiled at him as he agreed.

"My thoughts exactly. I guess that makes you number 10 out of 15. Now, where to find five more?"

Then, Xeno Goku reminded him.

"Don't forget. We're joining the Sixth Universe, too."

"Oh, right. Well, I know there's Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Hit, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. But wait! Oh, that's two too many. Which means two of us have to go. Three, if you count Vegetto."

Then, Vegetto spoke up as he appeared via **Instant Transmission**.

"I know a way to fix that."

Suddenly, Vegetto appeared before the group turned to him as Chronoa spoke her surprise before Xeno Trunks spoke.

"Vegetto!"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Simple. Kakarot, Vegeta, and yourself will accompany the Seventh universe to help fill the numbers."

This made them widen their eyes before the Lavender-haired youth spoke.

"That's actually a good idea. Although, I can't help but feel it'll be weird fighting alongside myself."

"I know. That's why you're going with them."

This made them roll their eyes before he spoke.

"Along with that, I'm going to teach you three about Instinct."

Hearing this made Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta gasp before Xeno Trunks spoke up.

"Hold up, like Ultra Instinct?"

Zach then spoke to him about it.

"Yeah, I heard the whole speech about it before in the future."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not training _you_. Now, listen carefully..."

* * *

At the Eleventh Universe, Top rode in a spaceship as he was guided by a landing manager with red lights waving him down before it landed. As Top got out, he was dressed in a fancy attire before he walked in before the attendant spoke to him.

"Mister Top. Welcome back."

Then, Top looked behind him to see a young member, Setsbo, an earthling woman with brown hair in the similar outfit as Jiren inside the spaceship looking dismal before he turned back to the attendant.

"Take good care of her."

"Yes, of course, sir."

With that, Top walked in as Setsbo sighed, thinking back on how she saw a friend of hers.

* * *

 _At the field, Setsbo peeked out of the corner of her house to see Jiren speak to his friends._

" _I need your help! We can't let this demon get away with what he's done!"_

" _And what good would that do if he destroys us first?! I'm not going to risk my life if I don't have to!"_

" _But we must! Please!"_

" _We've been friends for a long time, Jiren, but we just can't take the risk. It's over."_

 _With that, Jiren's so-called 'friends' abandoned him before Jiren grew disheartened and ran away in tears, catching the girl by surprise before she decided to follow him. As she did, it went on for five minutes before Jiren finally fell to the floor and shouted to the sky in anguish before she felt sorry for him as he shed tears._

* * *

As Setsbo thought back on the news of a demon at the Tournament of Power, she began to fear for him.

"What if the demon shows up at the Tournament? Sure he's strong, but what if he just..."

As the thought of Jiren becoming demonized, Setsbo only held her head down before her wrist communicator blinked and she looked it up before it showed Zamasu and Kari before they spoke.

"Ah, you must be miss Setsbo of the Pride Troopers."

"You look so amazing."

"Thanks. What's wrong?"

"Everything. And you know it. Which is why we've come to offer... a proposal."

* * *

Inside the building, Top looked out at the landscape surrounded by countless beings before a general sat by him and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"Why the long face, sir?"

"General."

"You're a hero, protector of this universe. Our leader. You're the one all those people look up to. Someone who they turn to when they need reassurance. But with such a grim look on your face, you're going to cause widespread panic."

"Mmm. Maybe there's reason to panic. Unless we battle flawlessly, they'll be doomed."

This made the general startled before he spoke.

"I heard that Jiren accompanied Lord Vermoud on his journey when he was summoned to have an audience with Grand Zeno. Tell me everything that happened."

As Top grew a bit nervous to let it spill, their wrist communicators beeped before Setsbo spoke to them.

"We got an alert, guys. There's trouble going on."

This made Top and the general gasp before he nodded to his partner.

* * *

In the larger spaceship, Setsbo, Top, and the General all took off towards a new set of coordinates before Dispo, another member of the Pride Troopers that looked similar to Beerus, spoke to them.

"A mysterious space creature has landed on Planet Daldon and is causing massive devastation! Requesting immediate backup! Come in!"

Setsbo then spoke to Dispo on the wrist communicator.

"Don't worry, Dispo. We're on our way."

With that, the spaceship took off toward Planet Daldon in warp speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Sixth World of the Kais, Champa spoke to the other destroyers concerning their role.

"Hey, listen up! I understand all the Supreme Kais got together a little while ago. You other Destroyers wouldn't happen to be planning some kinda funny business at the Tournament now, would you?"

This earned a grumble from Rumush before Jerez spoke and the rest of the Destroyers only gave their answers in grumbles before Quitela chuckled.

"Heh."

"We would never do something as ugly as that."

"Hmm."

"Hm."

"Hahaha! As if we would dare to cheat! If we get caught, Grand Zeno would surely eliminate us."

Champa growled at the mouse before Mosco beeped and his angel, Camparri, spoke for him.

"Lord Mosco is asking why it is that you haven't invited the Seventh Universe's destroyer to join us here."

This piqued Jerez's curiosity as she spoke to him.

"Indeed. I would surely like to know that as well."

As Champa growled, Quitela snickered as he gave a reason.

"Because the Seventh is Home to the mortal who caused this problem in the first place. That one who calls himself Goku. That's why Beerus is on the outs."

As he chuckled, Vados spoke to him, trying to get them to view another way to look at it.

"Distinguished guests, with dies respect, you are in fact all indebted to Goku. Go if he had not suggested this so-called Tournament of Power to the Omni-King, then all of the universes would've already been enslaved by Akamu. But thanks to Goku, we caught wind of him and we have enough time to plan a counterattack."

Sidra, however, was very wrought with Goku's role before the issue was resolved.

"In debt to Goku?! I won't hear of it! His conduct at the expo, it was beyond detestable! He deserved what should've come to him!"

Then, Rumush spoke up as Kusu, his angel, held up the link to them.

"I must concur. The irreverent way he addresses the Omni-Kings would be too familiar from us gods, let alone mortals. And it cannot be allowed!"

Jerez took her turn to speak again.

"Of course I know it's wrong. Yet, I still find the man to be oddly fetching."

Then, Vermoud boasted about his team's strength.

"It's a shame for the rest of you, but it doesn't really matter to me, since no one else can match the eleventh's team. Not when we have the Pride Troopers, led by the legendary Top."

* * *

At Planet Daldon in Universe 11, a giant space creature with tentacles on the side of its head smashed the building's and fired blasts at it as an alien on top of it spoke proudly of the destruction left in its wake.

"Pay attention! We, the Dorakiyans, will be taking over this planet, effective immediately!"

The Dorakiyan's cackles received Dispo's shout as an answer.

"Oh no, you won't!"

He then kicked the beast away before Dispo swiftly evaded its swings and landed on the street before the Dorakiyan spoke.

"Oh, you're a speedy one, aren't you? Well, it's gonna take more than fancy dance moves to stop us!"

Then, the beast roared before it smashed the concrete as its master spoke.

"We'll crush you Pride Troopers, you bumbling batch of bush-league brawlers!"

"Don't you dare diss the Pride Troopers!"

Dispo then darted toward it as it shot energy acid at him, only for Dispo to move swiftly enough to dodge them and cut off its tentacle with his aura-coated hand. As he smirked, the beast countered by trapping Dispo with its other tentacle.

"What?"

As Dispo struggled, the Dorakiyan laughed before he spoke.

"Did you really think you can stop us that easily? Sadly for you, this is farewell."

As the creature prepared to eat Dispo, Setsbo's voice shouted to him.

"Not today!"

With that, she shot a purple energy orb at the beast, forcing it to let Dispo go as the Dorakiyan grew surprised.

"What the?!"

"Halt, evil doer! We won't let you get away with this!"

"Who's there?"

Top then spoke to Dispo as he landed.

"Hello, Dispo. Sorry we're late."

"Leader! Setsbo! And the General!"

The Dorakiyan grew frustrated at this.

"You called in your fellow Pride Troopers?"

Dispo then teleported by their side before he spoke.

"I sure am glad you three are here. I can use the help."

Top nodded to him as the beast growled before they faced it.

"Here we go!"

"All right!"

Then, they engaged their poses as Top spoke first.

"The warrior of freedom, I am Top!"

"The warrior of sonic speed, I'm Dispo!"

"The warrior of force, Casserale!"

As Setsbo did her pose, she raised her hands to her sides before she formed a circle in front of her.

"The warrior of trust, I'm Setsbo!"

"The light that keeps the peace of the universe! We are the magnificent Pride Troopers!"

"And that light will now purge this darkness!"

"Uuh! You Pride Troopers are Such party poopers! Get them!"

As the beast went toward them, Top leaped at it and kicked it repeatedly before using his signature move.

" **Justice Flash**!"

With that, he fired red-orange orbs at it before Dispo, Casserale, And Setsbo joined on with her in the middle as they prepared an energy beam with a blue, yellow, and purple swirl as they shouted.

" **Triple Cannon Maximum**!"

Then, they shot the beam at the creature, knocking it down for the count before the Dorakiyan panicked.

"Uuh! That's impossible! Arafune can't be defeated!"

Suddenly, Top teleported begins him and gripped him by the arms before he spoke.

"For those who invade sovereign worlds, we offer zero leniency."

Then, he tossed the Dorakiyan to the beast as he yelled before Setsbo fires a indigo-purple energy orb at him, causing an explosion to be set off before the four of them stood in the fires with the Dorakiyan on the floor groaning.

"Listen up, Dorakiyan, and heed my words! As long as we stand guard, the light of freedom will never be extinguished!"

* * *

At the spaceship, Top explained to the present company about the Tournament of Power before Dispo spoke.

"Really? The stakes are that high? This Tournament of Power. It sounds like a nightmare by itself, but that Akamu demon? That's just universal extinction."

"The end of the whole universe as we know it isn't something to take lightly."

Then, Setsbo spoke up, having made up her mind.

"Top, can this ship travel to a different universe?"

"If you're suggesting that we evacuate everyone to a different universe, there's not enough time."

"It's not about that."

"Hmm."

"While you went to talk with Casserale, I got a message from Zamasu. He's the assisting Supreme Kai of the Tenth Universe and he gave me an offer for me to consider."

"And what might that be?"

"So far, no universe can be annihilated if we get knocked out. And our main priority is to defeat Akamu, right?"

"Wait. You're not saying..."

"I am. I'm going to fight for Universe 10 alongside other candidates for the next Destroyers to take Vermoud's mantle."

Top heard this and grew shocked before he spoke to her.

"You were training for that as well?!"

"Yeah. I have been for a while. I just never told you _or_ Lord Vermoud this because I didn't want you to worry. And you shouldn't have to. The Pride Troopers need a leader, not a Destroyer."

Dispo could see where this is going.

"Wait a minute. Are you taking Jiren's path in this? But you worked so hard to get him out of it."

"I know. I still am. But we can't count on Jiren forever. Even he has limits. I don't doubt him, but if being the next Destroyer is the only other way to make it right, then I have no choice."

Top then sighed at this before he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright. Where is this Zamasu?"

* * *

At the Sixth universe, Fuwa spoke to Champa to be sure he heard right.

"So, um, you're sure I can leave putting together a team to you?"

Champa laughed at Fuwa before he spoke to him.

"I do have experience."

"In that case, I'm asking you— no, begging you to please do this for me."

"Well, don't beg! Pull it together, you're our Supreme Kai for goodness' sake. You can at least pretend like you have a spine."

"I'm sorry. I will try to pretend, sir."

Then, Vados spoke to him.

"So, Lord Champa, where can we begin the search?"

"Oh, I think you know where. You gotta fight Saiyans with Saiyans."

"Cabba it is, then."

With that, Vados then stamped the bottom of her staff to the ground.

* * *

At Planet Sadala, Cabba and Caulifla were in the same bed, underdressed for their own moment of comfort before she finished her story of what happened.

"And then, this Vegetto guy just teleported up to that Baby guy and punched him in the face!"

"Whoa. A Tuffle did that to Goku?"

"Heck, yeah. And worst of all, he hated every Saiyan in existence. Even us, and we didn't do anything."

"Wow. I never thought a Tuffle would do such a thing. The Tuffles in our universe would never resort to that."

"Well, he's from a different universe, so he must've gotten a raw deal."

"Well, either way, we can't let Baby do this to our universe. Especially not if we're fighting Akamu again."

Suddenly, the two Saiyans heard Vados' voice before they looked around.

"It's nice to see you again, Mister Cabba and Miss Caulifla."

Then, Caulifla spoke up as she held the blanket close to her chest, afraid they were being spied on.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Can't you see we need the privacy?!"

Vados could care less with his situation, but she had to at least apologize for her unintended intrusion of personal space.

"Pardon the intrusion, but we'd like to request your assistance once more."

Then, Champa spoke to the girl.

"Hey, Punk! I need someone stronger than you for this battle. I want Saiyans, do ya hear me?! I want more Saiyans!"

Just then, Vegetto teleported behind him before he spoke.

"You called?"

This earned Champa's frightened scream before he turned around to see him.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Geez, so much for the welcome wagon. I came here to join your team, Lord Champa."

"Eh?"

"But I can see when I'm not wanted, so..."

As Vegetto playfully put his fingers on his forehead, Champa changed his tone.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Please stay! You're more than welcome to join!"

Vegetto then put his fingers down with a smirk.

"Heh. That's what I thought. And in case you want more..."

Just then, Fu teleported with Cooler, Cumber, and Jiren intact before he exclaimed even more.

"You've brought more recruits already?!"

"So, what do you say? If you even think about saying no, Cumber here will pound you to pulp. Just sayin'."

As Cumber glared at him, Champa got the chills from him before he spoke.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't even dream of saying no! Like I said, you're more than welcome to join!"

As Champa laughed nervously, Vados spoke to the confused Cabba and Caulifla.

"Well, we've got more recruits here. But it's your turn to fill your end of the bargain. You don't have to worry about more Saiyans, but please find more suitable recruits."

With that, Vados cut off the transmission before Caulifla looked at him with ecstasy.

"Did you see that Saiyan that got recruited? He looked so intense!"

This earned a sheepish laugh from Cabba before she spoke again.

"Don't worry, Cabba. I'm not leaving you for him."

This made Cabba blush before she smiled.

* * *

At Videl's House, 21 rang the doorbell before Videl opened the door.

"Oh, 21! Good to see you."

"You as well. Do you know where Gohan is?"

"I think you missed him. He went off to train with Piccolo again."

This made 21 smile before she spoke.

"Oh. That's good to hear. Where can I find him?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku landed at the backyard in Bulma's place before Tenshi spoke to him.

"Hey, Goku! What's up?"

"Just a question: do you know where 17 is? I want to ask him something."

Having been asked that, Tenshi thought he wanted to train with her and 17, not that she minded it, so she agreed to help.

"You wanna come with? I was just about to leave for the island at the south."

"That'd be awesome! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

Then, it showed the Tournament of Power stage being created before it showed Supreme Kai, Broly, And Paragus arriving in front of Beerus and Whis, catching the Destroyer by surprise as he met Broly's militant stare.

" _ **The Seventh Universe's Team is coming together quickly, while the other universes' strategies are starting to fall into place. Which one will ultimately prove victorious? Only 37 hours remain until the Tournament of Power begins, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello. Before you start reading, I feel the need to tell you that I professionally don't have the slightest clue how 17's family looked, so I took a closer look at the owls as 17 explained why they couldn't come to the island for symbolism. I made a few guesses from them, although they may not be accurate. I'm just a little miffed we never got to see them. The creators of this show better make it happen one way or another, or else I'll RIOT! Ahem. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 10:** "First Brawl of the Outcasts!; Broly Advances on Goku!"

As Goku flew in the air, he noticed 21 and Cura, who was on her back, catching up with him before the trio took off to where Krillin's energy was located.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Goku and 21 rushed to build their team for the Tournament."**_

* * *

"Believe it or not, I'm done trying to do it solo. And you should be too."

This made 21 widen her eyes before he spoke on.

"The one thing I know for sure is that you _are_ strong, whether you and anyone else believes it or not. And it's got nothing to do with your own power, as cool as it is. It's because of your heart."

This made Artich smile before he spoke.

"You know, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Then, 21 looked toward Artich before she spoke.

"Okay. Let's get stronger together!"

* * *

" _ **But just as Krillin and 18 joined the team, Cae convened his counterparts from across the cosmos in an emergency summit."**_

"As I was saying... We should focus our attention on Akamu rather than Goku."

This made Ea, Pell, and Kuru displeased.

"Is this the ludicrous scheme you called us here to discuss?"

"What good would that do us? Akamu's power is second only to Grand Zeno."

"I doubt it'll work. And it's entirely possible that if he catches wind of it, he'll just wipe us out right there on the spot."

All the while, Fuwa continued his mundane moaning.

"What to do, what to do? Hwah. Just what to do?"

Gowasu spoke up in favor of the plan.

"A sound strategy, of course. You can count on us to support you."

With that, all of the orbs disappeared before they returned to their posts as Cae spoke.

"It appears there is a little number of volunteers than I expected. I had hoped to forge a mutually beneficial agreement so that all eight universes might survive. But since the 10th universe is the only one to agree, only two would be spared."

Suddenly, the orbs lit up to show the candidates for the Tournament of Power in the Eleventh Universe.

"And while it gives me little pleasure to say this, it's clear that our two universes would be the sole survivors. After all, we do have the strongest warriors in the cosmos."

* * *

Suddenly, Supreme Kai heard growling behind him before he turned to see a giant creature before one of the silhouettes lunged at the beast and tore off one of its legs before firing a green blast with his hand, sending him far away before he turned to the stunned Supreme Kai as he gasped in exclamation before it showed Goku landed at the backyard in Bulma's place next to Tenshi.

" _ **But Supreme Kai has found another Saiyan warrior on Planet Vampa just as Goku set out to prove him wrong."**_

"Just a question: do you know where 17 is? I want to ask him something."

Having been asked that, Tenshi thought he wanted to train with her and 17, not that she minded it, so she agreed to help.

"You wanna come with? I was just about to leave for the island at the south."

"That'd be awesome! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Then, it showed 17 driving in a ranger car on the mountains before it showed Supreme Kai, Broly, and Paragus arriving in front of Beerus and Whis, catching the Destroyer by surprise as he met Broly's militant stare.

" _ **Can Goku convince 17 to join his team? And what ulterior motives lurk in the minds of the Saiyan Outcasts? Find out, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Frieza's Scheme"**_

At Bulma's patio, Beerus and Whis stood in shock as the former was stammering while Whis spoke.

"Oh, my."

Supreme Kai explained himself.

"Don't worry, Lord Beerus. I haven't used the time ring to bring these two. They were exiled a long time ago before Planet Vegeta's destruction."

This made Beerus even more shocked.

"Exiled?!"

Then, Paragus spoke as he and Broly bowed, knowing full well of what he has done with King Vegeta.

"Lord Beerus the Destroyer. We know of your great predicament and we humbly ask that you let us assist you."

As Beerus glared at them in distrust, he spoke to the father.

"And how do I know you can deliver?"

"Why, Broly has a special device that suppresses his power so it doesn't overwhelm him."

"I see... take it off."

That made him widen his eyes before he spoke.

"What was that, my lord?"

"You heard me. Take that flea collar off."

"But, my Lord, if Broly isn't in control, he would kill off his opponents and we'll be eliminated that much faster!"

"I'm well aware of that. But the sooner we get a handle of his power, the sooner he can adjust to it, and the sooner we won't have to deal with this issue. Now take it off."

Having understood his words, Paragus agreed.

"Oh. You show great wisdom, my Lord."

With that, Paragus took off his collar from Broly, who widened his eyes before closing them and opening them to reveal normal eyes before Broly spoke.

"Now, where's Kakarot?"

As Beerus and Whis we're our on the spot, Paragus reminded Broly of his status.

"Broly! Show some respect! He's a deity!"

Then, Broly turned to them and sighed before speaking again.

"I'll ask again. Where's Kakarot, my Lord?"

Whis was more than willing to answer.

"Well, I do believe he's looking for more recruits right now."

To show this, Whis used his staff to show Goku and Tenshi traveling to the island as Broly smirked.

"Good."

Suddenly, Broly powered up a white aura before taking off to the sky with Paragus as a large amount of dust from the backlash resulted as Supreme Kai, Beerus, and Whis coughed before the Elder Kai suddenly woke up.

"What's that? Did I miss something?"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Frieza's Scheme"**_

* * *

Later, it showed Goku and Tenshi flying over the ocean before the former spoke to her.

"So, you were able to fly this whole time? How come you were using a car the first time we met?"

"I could ask you the same. You can fly, too, can't you?"

This made Goku laugh sheepishly before he spoke again.

"So, anyway, how did you end up with 17?"

"Well... I needed a job. My parents told me I can't just stay in their house all day; I needed to grow up and get a job. Then, I've found this job application for ranger services. When I read the requirements and found out that it required combat skills, it didn't make sense to me. Until my first day, that is. There was this whole gang of poachers that sought out after the rarest animals. 17 was all over them and knocked them straight outta town. Only problem is, they just kept coming no matter what he did. I wanted to help him. At first, he wasn't into it, but then he decided to give me a shot and train with me."

"Wow. That sounds awesome. You've gotta be pretty lucky to train with 17."

"I know."

Then, they saw an island far away before she spoke.

"Look! There it is!"

"Whoa! It's huge! You guys protect all this?"

"Yep. You can see how we have some trouble."

As the two of them flew over the jungle, Goku was getting impatient while Tenshi enjoyed the fresh air.

"Doesn't it smell amazing?"

"Oh, man, he could be anywhere. And all this jungle isn't helping. It'd be a whole lot easier if I could sense his energy."

Suddenly, an explosion went off far away before they looked to see countless animals running away, including a herd of horses. As the dust went away, 17, 16, Black, and Sareta stood against them before the leader of the poachers spoke to his men.

"Okay, boys! Open fire!"

Then, they shot a barrage of bullets at them, only for 17 and Black to block them with their hands before the former spoke.

"You poachers never learn."

"Don't just stand there! Shoot them!"

Before they could, Black aimed his hand at them before firing a barrage of black and yellow energy blasts, knocking them farther away in an explosion before Sareta spoke to him.

"Black, I thought we talked about this."

"Well, at least they're still alive."

Goku and Tenshi noticed this as they descended.

"Hey. I bet that's him."

"Aw! They started without me!"

Then, Tenshi noticed a poacher sneaking into the forest before she darted toward him.

"Hey!"

The poacher looked up too late before Tenshi kicked him in the face to the ground as she smirked. As this happened, Black, 16, 17, and Sareta were knocking the soldiers away in hand-to-hand combat before 17 finished the commander with a chop to the neck and spoke.

"Same old, same old."

Then, Goku spoke up to him as Tenshi joined him.

"Hey, there!"

"Hi, 17."

17 smiled at the two before speaking.

"Well, well. That's a surprise."

16 grew curious about Goku's presence.

"Yes, indeed. How did Goku know about this island?"

"Yeah, Goku wanted to come ask you something. Speaking of, is it alright if I know what that is?"

"Nah. Sorry, Tenshi. That's for 17's ears only.

This made Tenshi frown before she spoke.

"Aw, man!"

Then, they heard the sounds of machinery before they group looked behind them to see more poachers approaching as Tenshi spoke.

"More poachers, huh? Looks like I didn't miss much."

The poacher then shouted proudly.

"Yeah! I want those Rangers destroyed!"

Then, they began shooting near them as Goku spoke to Black.

"What are you guys gonna do now?"

"The same thing we always do."

With that, Black turned Super Saiyan Rosé before unsheathing his aura blade into that of a scimitar, concerning Goku as he noticed countless animals in the fray.

"Uh, isn't that a bit extreme?"

"So long as I don't hurt the animals, and I won't, it's more than alright."

Then, Black swiped his scimitar at the tanks in a sort of dance while landing needles on the weapons before Black did a pose and detonated them, knocking the poachers sky high before they coincidentally landed on a large raft far away before they went away.

"Why you! You'll pay for this!"

17 took notice of Black's tactics and spoke to him.

"Wow. You're really taking charge there, Black. Is there any particular reason?"

"I'd say for the same reason Goku came all this way."

* * *

Then, they walked on the island as Goku spoke with Tenshi.

"So, what makes this island such a magnet for those guys?"

"They wanted to take the Minotauros for his horns. They make a fortune in the black market apparently."

"What's a Minotauros?"

"You'll see."

Then, the group stopped to see a large purple beast with horns like a bull drinking water as Goku and 16 spoke.

"Whoa. _That's_ a Minotauros? Cool."

"Yes. Of all our exploits on the island, his protection is most vital."

"So you don't just protect the little creatures. You protect dangerous monsters, too."

Tenshi knew Goku wasn't quite correct as she took a few steps back.

"Well, not me."

17 thought differently from Tenshi's position.

"Even monsters deserve a chance at life."

"Can't argue with that."

Suddenly, the Minotauros took notice of them, earning Tenshi's panic before she spoke.

"He's looking at us!"

Then, it scraped its hoof on the ground before charging at them, causing Tenshi to squeal before she spoke.

"I'm out of here!"

As she took off for the air, Goku got in his stance before 17 spoke.

"No, don't."

"Wait, what?"

"Follow me."

With that, the group floated to the air after Tenshi before the Minotauros crashed itself onto the wall before Goku spoke.

"Man, that Minotauros sure has a short temper."

"They used to be among the more mild-mannered animals. But poaching has altered their behavior. It's made them aggressive toward man."

"Is that so?"

"The Red Data Book said they're critically endangered. He's not only the last one on the island, but most likely the last one in the world."

Goku felt bad for the Minotauros while Tenshi gave her two cents on it.

"Seriously?"

"I know, right? That's so lonely."

"Yeah. Once he's gone, they're probably gone forever."

Then, Tenshi spoke to 17 about how he knew him.

"Hey, 17. You never told me how you know Goku. Were you doing anything with him back then?"

17 only smiled at Tenshi before answering.

"Life is funny. After Doctor Gero ordered us to find and destroy him, hunting him down was my sole obsession. But instead, it was me who was hunted down by Cell, another of the doctor's creations. Despite all my effort, I never got to fight him."

Then, Goku spoke up to him.

"I know. So I have no idea what you're capable of."

"Hm. And why's that matter?"

"I know it's strange me showing up like this in the middle of nowhere. But I need to see how strong you are."

After gasping at that, 17 looked to Tenshi before she realized what it was about.

"Oh. It's just between you two. I get it. Have fun! And don't kill each other!"

Then, Tenshi took off for another area of the forest before 17 spoke to Goku.

"Come to think of it, you still haven't told me why you came here."

"I'm looking for strong allies. The strongest in the entire universe!"

This made 17 gasp again before Goku spoke again.

"And it's for good reason."

Suddenly, Paragus shouted to him.

"You're wasting your time, Kakarot!"

This caught him off-guard for a moment before the group looked all around in the air as Paragus spoke onward.

"If you're looking for the strongest warriors in the entire universe, look no further than us, your own kind!"

Then, Goku, 17, Black, 16, and Sareta looked above to see Paragus and Broly in the air with a smile on the former's face before 17 stared at Broly and figured out who they were.

"Saiyans, huh? I see it now. You have those aggressive eyes."

"So you acknowledged your people of Saiyan strength yet waste your time with those weaklings? How pathetic! Show them what real strength is, Broly!"

Then, Broly growled before he roared, triggering a shockwave that jolted the island, concerning 17 before he spoke.

"You can't fight right here! You'll end up sinking the island and drowning the animals!"

"So what? What purpose could they possibly serve for us?"

Goku then spoke to him.

"I know you're eager to fight, but if you trash this place, you're not getting a fight, got that?"

This made Paragus growl before he smirked.

"Interesting. So you are Bardock's son after all."

"Huh? Who's Bardock?"

"That will come in time. For now, you fight."

"Honestly, I can't wait."

With that, Goku took off into the sky and confronted Broly as the two stared in each other's eyes, unmoving from their position. Suddenly, Goku turned Super Saiyan before he spoke.

"Let's go."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

Then, Goku lunged at Broly before he dodged and forced him back farther away, engaging in pursuit. When Goku tried to punch him again, Broly blocked him before he and Goku engaged in a rapid clash until the opponent dodged his face near the arm, surprising him. Broly took advantage of the lapse as he pressed his chest closer to his while summoning a green energy blast near it before detonating it on Goku, knocking him to the island, much to 17's concern.

"Oh, no. The jungle!"

Goku then stopped himself as Broly grew furious as he snarled and got his fist ready while Goku charged back at him, engaging in a clash in the air, resulting in sonic booms before Broly got kicked in the face by Goku before he glared at him and wiped the blood away before preparing a green energy cluster and chucking it at him, resulting in multiple explosions in the sea and a rise in waves before Broly smirked at him and began powering up in a green aura with his muscles expanding before his eyes began gaining yellow irises as he shouted before Goku realized what was going down.

"Oh, I get it. You're getting some fun out of this. In that case..."

With that, Goku bellowed before turning Super Saiyan Azure as well before Paragus grew confused.

"W-What form is this?"

17 spoke to the Saiyan as he landed near him.

"That's Super Saiyan Azure. Believe it or not, Goku challenged Beerus and became a Super Saiyan God."

This shocked Paragus as he tried to call it off.

"Broly! That's enough! You don't need to go on any longer!"

Broly didn't heed him as he snickered before speaking.

"Kakarot... come at me with everything you have."

"That's the idea."

Then, Broly smiled before he began powering up a green energy blast from his mouth while Goku prepared his signature move.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!** "

With that, Broly and Goku collided their blasts before they engaged in a deadlock, triggering a massive shockwave that blew waves on the ocean. They kept at it until the blasts exploded with neither side taking advantage before they descended in hand-to-hand combat and crashed into the ocean and came back up. Once they did, Broly and Goku panted before they attempted to fight again. Before they could, Sareta got in between the two of them and spoke.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

"That's enough! Fight any more, and you'll end up sinking the island! And if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it since my baby is sleeping there!"

This made Goku laugh sheepishly before he spoke.

"Sorry. My bad."

Then, Goku changed back to normal, infuriating Broly.

"Why did you stop?!"

"Hey, don't be mad. I'm just conserving my energy for the Tournament. I'm guessing you know about that, don't you?"

Broly grew flabbergasted for a moment as he changed back to normal before nodding.

"That's right. I do."

* * *

Later, 17, Goku, Paragus, and Broly were eating at a campfire before 17 spoke.

"So that's what happened to you guys. Sorry you had to live like that. Good thing Supreme Kai found you when you did."

Paragus spoke to the boy next.

"Well, I'd always go to great lengths in preserving family. You of all people should know that."

"And I do. Everything changed for me after the Dragon Balls brought me back. I was able to get this job. Not long after that, I met my wife. Then we had children and I settled into this relatively quiet life."

"I'd love to meet the little missus and any of the little 17's. Are they around?"

"No. With the poachers, it's too dangerous for them to come to the island."

"What about pictures of them?"

"You're really interested? Alright. Hold on."

Then, 17 showed a picture of a brown-haired woman with a baby girl in her arms while a raven-haired girl and a blonde boy stood by them and 17 before Goku spoke.

"Huh! Cool! You didn't say you had three of 'me."

"One's ours, two are adopted."

Then, Broly took a look at he photo and grew a bit nostalgic of a sort before he spoke.

"What are their names?"

As confused as 17 was, he indulged Broly.

"My wife is named Kira, our baby's named Sapphire, and the adopted siblings are Kan and Hogo."

Seeing this family, albeit not in person, made Broly smile before he spoke.

"Good to know."

Then, 17 spoke to Goku.

"Anyway, what do you want Goku?"

"Hm?"

"I know you didn't come to this island just to get an update on my personal life."

"You're right. I just didn't know the best way to explain it."

"That's the first time today you've been at a loss for words."

"Well, it's like this."

At Bulma's patio, Beerus was pacing himself as he walked around while Whis had a feeling about what it's for.

"I take it you're concerned of those mystery Saiyans that popped up out of the blue."

"Of course I am. For instance, how the heck did they know about our predicament?"

Supreme Kai stood up as he explained himself.

"Well, I told them that we needed their help, as well as the stakes."

This made Beerus raise an eyebrow before he spoke.

"You mean that was you?"

Supreme Kai replied nervously at this before he sat down.

"Uh... yes."

"I see. In that case..."

With that, Beerus went back to eating contently until he was stuffed.

"Aah! That hit the spot. And with that, it's time for a nap. Wake me in an hour, and get me one more bucket of those potstickers."

"All these naps are a voice, my lord, and so is gluttony— can you please choose one or the other?"

"Hm! Our universe may be enslaved by Akamu in mere days, so until that apocalypse happens, I'll do whatever I want."

Then, Beerus began snoring as Whis sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"

Later, Goku had told them everything.

"So there you have it."

17 walked over to the shelter as he spoke.

"Hm. A Tournament of Power. That's quite a story, Goku."

"Yeah, but it's all true!"

"So, you're asking me to leave my responsibilities down here to fight Akamu?"

"Yep. You in?"

"If it'll finally get rid of that demon."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Although... who is gonna look after the island while I'm gone?"

Goku had an idea.

"Well, I figured 16 and Sareta would look after it, and they won't be alone. Trunks and Goten will look after it, too.

"Trunks, I remember. Who's Goten?"

"My son! He can rough up any poachers, no problem."

As Goku chuckled, he threw his fists back and forth before Paragus spoke to him.

"So you're asking us to fight this Akamu demon you speak about?"

"Yeah, basically. And it's not just him, either. The guys on the other universes' teams are all super strong!"

"Well, that we can get behind. Do either of those universes have Saiyans as well?"

"Just the sixth, as far as we know. I mean, they don't even have tails, but they can fight just as strong."

Paragus grew intrigued as he held his finger to his chin.

"I'd like to get a good look at these Saiyans myself. We'll fight for you, Kakarot, but first, we would like to assess the competition."

"Well, you'll have to talk to Whis about that. Besides, a Saiyan from Universe 6 is here, too. He should be packing up for the trip anyhow."

"Well, where do you suppose we can find him?"

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

At the Demon Realm, Towa watched from his staff as Goku answered him.

"He should be over at 21's place with his kids. I can take you to him if you want."

Towa growled at this before she spoke to Akamu.

"Lord Akamu, I'm afraid we have bad news. The Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7 is found."

"What?"

"Even worse, he's planning to visit his counterpart himself."

Akamu didn't like it one bit as he stood up from his throne.

"If those two ever combined their powers, my goals will all be for naught. Send in Xicor, and tell him to tear those Saiyans to shreds."

"Yes, my lord."

As Towa vanished in a red pillar, the stage of the Tournament of Power is still undergoing construction as they assembled themselves.

" _ **Only 31 hours and 40 minutes remain until the start of the Tournament of Power. And Akamu has every intention to throw a wrench in Goku's plans. What is his next plan? The countdown continues, next tine in**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **."**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello. Sorry I didn't post last week. With Dragon Ball Super taking a week off before the next episode, I figured I'd do the same. Anyway, this is where I flesh out Xicor and Ize as per a friend's suggestions. And in the next few chapters, Broly will get to know the Saiyans of Universe 6. You can count on that much. Also, I am STOKED for the Black Friday deal featuring Goku Black in Dragon Ball Legends. He will be MINE! If not, then whatever. At least I have Broly to keep me company. Anywho, Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

 **Chapter 11:** "Xicor Strikes From on High!; Broly's Emerging Power Struggle!"

First, it showed Goku and Tenshi flying over the ocean before they saw an island far away. As the two of them flew over the jungle, they looked to see countless animals running away, including a herd of horses. As the dust went away, 17, 16, Black, and Sareta stood against them before the leader of the poachers spoke to his men.

" _ **Previously on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'! Goku and company, racing to assemble their team for the Tournament of Power, arrived on the island where Android 17 works as a Park Ranger at an animal preserve."**_

Goku spoke up to him as Tenshi joined him.

"Hey, there!"

"Hi, 17."

17 smiled at the two before speaking.

"Well, well. That's a surprise."

Suddenly, Broly powered up a white aura before taking off to the sky with Paragus before before 17 stared at Broly and figured out who they were. Then, Broly growled before he roared, triggering a shockwave that jolted the island, concerning 17 before Goku took off into the sky and confronted Broly as the two stared in each other's eyes, unmoving from their position.

" _ **However, the exiled Saiyans had designs of their own and confronted Goku in the midst of his search, demanding to be recruited for the Tournament of Power."**_

With that, Goku bellowed before turning Super Saiyan Azure as well before Broly snickered before speaking.

"Kakarot... come at me with everything you have."

"That's the idea."

Then, Broly smiled before he began powering up a green energy blast from his mouth while Goku prepared his signature move.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!** "

With that, Broly and Goku collided their blasts before they engaged in a deadlock, triggering a massive shockwave that blew waves on the ocean. They kept at it until the blasts exploded with neither side taking advantage before they descended in hand-to-hand combat and crashed into the ocean and came back up. Towa growled at this before she spoke to Akamu.

" _ **Impressed by Broly's ability to learn as he fought, Goku asked him and his father to help him compete in the Tournament of Power. But, in turn, it attracted the wrong kind of attention."**_

"Lord Akamu, I'm afraid we have bad news. The Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7 is found."

"What?"

"Even worse, he's planning to visit his counterpart himself."

Akamu didn't like it one bit as he stood up from his throne.

"If those two ever combined their powers, my goals will all be for naught. Send in Xicor, and tell him to tear those Saiyans to shreds."

"Yes, my lord."

" _ **The attack on Universe 7 begins, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

At the Demon Realm, Demigra leaned against the wall, looking out at the sky with distaste, remembering Vegetto's words back on Planet Potafeu.

" _Oh, come on! Even Western Supreme Kai is more dangerous than you!"_

As he grumbled, Western Supreme Kai walked over to him in the similar garb as Zamasu's fused self, except the sash that she usually wears is now colored red to go with it before noticing Demigra's bitter expression.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's none of your concern."

Figuring out what his mood was about, Western Supreme Kai smiled at him before she spoke to him whilst leaning on the wall beside him before pulling a sad look.

"Well, you don't have to worry, you know. I may have created Xicor and Ize, but contrary to that Saiyan's words... I'm no threat. Majin Buu nearly killed me a long time ago. No Supreme Kai would ever let this happen."

Feeling a bit of compassion for the Kai, Demigra softened his eyes before he spoke.

"Perhaps not yet. But I know that you're a strong woman. No Supreme Kai would survive Majin Buu's attack, yet here you are. And you've created two powerful beings, not to mention raise them as part of your family. I'd consider yourself lucky."

Detecting sincerity in Demigra's tone, Western Supreme Kai widened her eyes in surprise before Xicor's hand was placed on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Whatever danger comes after you, past, present, or future, I would make sure to protect you, no matter the cost."

This earned his mother's blush before Ize snickered.

"If that isn't something a mother's boy would say, I don't know what is."

This made Xicor stick his tongue out while Western Supreme Kai giggled before he spoke.

"It's not as if you wouldn't do the same thing."

"While that is true, at least, I don't act like a mother's boy like you do."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

This earned Xicor's growl before he spoke.

"You know, it's been a while since I kicked your scaled tuchus. And seeing as I don't have anything better to do, I wouldn't mind making history repeat itself."

Ize only smirked eagerly before he spoke.

"Bring it."

Then, Demigra spoke up, interrupting them.

"Actually, I have a better proposal in mind. Not only will it test your powers, but I'm certain that it will please your mother as well."

With their curiosity piqued, Demigra pointed his staff at the floor before it gave off a a red color and sprouted pieces of Majin Buu back before Goku defeated him via Spirit Bomb as he came back together. In doing so, Western Supreme Kai grew shocked as she began shivering in terror while Majin Buu looked around before noticing her.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Mysterious Duo"**_

After a short look of shock, Majin Buu bore an evil grin before Xicor and Ize appeared in-between him and Western Supreme Kai with serious glares on their faces as the former spoke.

"I know him. He's the one who nearly destroyed our mother and made her scared of her own shadow."

"Well, perhaps we should teach this brainless blob a lesson for petrifying her."

"Finally. Something we can agree on."

Suddenly, Xicor jumped in front of Majin Buu, surprising him before punching him in the gut. As he doubled over, Xicor three a kick at him to the sky before Ize intercepted Majin Buu with two more punches to the gut, urging him to spit out blood. Then, Ize continued to punch and kick him swiftly as the victim began feeling agony before he was kicked hard in the face before Majin Buu powered up and stabilized himself before raising his hand to the sky and summoning a **Super** **Vanishing** **Ball** before he chucked it at Ize, only for him to clutch it with his hand.

"Is that really your best?"

As Majin Buu got petrified of his power, Ize smiled as he began pushing his dark red energy within the purple light as he held it back before the cracks appeared inside it and the energy attack destroyed itself as it shattered like glass, further flabbergasting the genocidal being. As he was stuck in a petrified manner, Xicor took his turn to deliver repeated punches and kicks to Majin Buu as he yelled in pain before the Saiyan God kicked him to Ize who then hit him hard with his elbow alongside Xicor before they punched the Majin in sync, knocking him to Western Supreme Kai before they appear in front of her.

"We believe it fair for the final blow to be yours."

"He's has this coming to him since he was created, after all."

This made Western Supreme Kai shed tears for her creations' thoughtfulness before she composed herself and looked at the trembling Majin before she pulled her hand back and summoned a yellow orb of light from her hand as she spoke to the trembling blob on the floor.

"This time... you won't haunt me ever again."

With that, Western Supreme Kai launched her **Divine Bullet** at Majin Buu as he screamed before he was revealed to have been disintegrated.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Mysterious Duo"**_

She then took a deep breath before she walked over to Xicor and Ize and she hugged them while she spoke.

"Thank you so much."

"Well, anything for my mother."

"Speak for yourself. I only did it because you are family."

Then, as she finished her hugs, Western Supreme Kai then bowed to Demigra as she spoke.

"Thank you, Demigra, for giving me the opportunity to give Majin Buu what he deserved. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Demigra grinned back at her as he spoke.

"Oh, nonsense, my dear. Your smile is reward enough."

As Western Supreme Kai blushed at this, Xicor glared at him before Ize noticed and whispered to his ear.

"Mother's boy..."

Without looking, Xicor punched Ize in the shoulder before Towa appeared behind them as she spoke.

"Xicor. Lord Akamu wishes to see you."

* * *

 _ **Play Fanmade**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Chapel of the Demons (Resurrection 'F' Music: Freeza-Gun Shuurai 4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

As Akamu sat in his throne, Xicor walked in the throne toward him before kneeling to him as he spoke.

"Lord Akamu. Is something the matter?"

"Very much so, I'm afraid. The fighters of Universe 7 have recently acquired the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly."

Then, Akamu showed a hologram of Broly in Goku's timeline as Xicor grew surprised.

"That's Broly? Wasn't he the psychotic loose cannon who was bested in the future?"

"Perhaps in the future. But in this particular timeline, he can even match himself with the gods."

As Xicor grew shocked, he spoke.

"I can see how that is disconcerting."

"And it doesn't stop there. He has plans to convene with the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6. If they were to combine their powers, our defeat would be assured."

"I won't let that happen, my lord."

"See that you don't. If any one of them loses control, that would mean one less universe for us to repurpose. And we can't allow that, now can we?"

"Of course not. I'll deal with this... savage that much swiftly."

 _ **End Fanmade**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Chapel of the Demons (Resurrection 'F' Music: Freeza-Gun Shuurai 4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

* * *

Back on Earth, Artich was getting ready for the Tournament of Power as he knelt down to his children and whispered to them.

"Have a good night."

Having said that, Artich walked out the door and looked at the sky for any sign of Beerus and Whis just as he got the feeling something was propelling down to Earth. With that, he looked to the night sky where a green comet could be seen before it flew just above him, causing a tremendous gust of air that followed to blow by them as well. Fortunately, it didn't frighten the sleeping children, although one of them got the chills temporarily much to Artich's relief before he got his phone out and attempted a call as he pondered who that comet was.

"Who was that? Whoever he is, he must be from Akamu's team. But why would he send someone here?"

* * *

In the air, 21 was watching as Gohan meditated on a rocky pillar with Cura in her lap before the drowsy girl yawned, catching her mother's notice.

"You look a bit tired. Do you want to head home?"

"Yeah. Meditation's... a little... boring..."

With that, Cura fell asleep as 21 smiled. Suddenly, she felt her phone buzzing in her pants before she took it out gently so as not to stir Cura too much as she looked at the screen to find Artich's picture on the phone and whispered to it.

"Hey, Artich. I thought you left."

"21, listen. Akamu sent someone from his team to Earth."

This made 21 frightened as she covered her mouth before whispering.

"Is it Baby?"

"I don't know. I saw a green comet, but that's about it."

"Wait. I thought you said it was a person."

"It is. That dangerous person is the green comet."

As he said that, 21 looked in the sky to notice a green shooting star and the outrageous amount of dust that followed it.

"Got any ideas about who it's after?"

"Don't know. But I'm going to find out."

With that, 21 ended the call before she set the sleeping Cura on her back with her arms wrapped tight around the neck, her own hands being insurance before she took off towards the green comet.

* * *

At the island, Paragus spoke to Goku about matters of transportation.

"Well, why can't we have the Supreme Kai take us? He can get us anywhere instantly."

"Yeah, but only anywhere in this universe and Grand Zeno's palace. He can't do much outside this seventh universe."

"Hmm. Well, that's unfortunate."

"I know, right?"

Suddenly, Goku felt a dark presence coming close to them as he looked to the sky.

"Wait a minute. Something's not right."

This made Broly and Paragus confused as the latter spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. I'm sensing an energy that shouldn't be here."

As Paragus looked at his purple scouter for the source, Goku spoke.

"Oh, and I wouldn't use that scouter, by the way. My brother, Raditz, got killed putting his trust in numbers that way."

This made Paragus shocked before the scouter itself blew up with Broly glaring out at the source as it stopped in the sky, sending the dust he'd accumulated hurtling towards them, as well as frightening the animals as they began a stampede with Tenshi trying to soothe them.

"Wait! Calm down! You're safe! You're gonna be okay!"

When the dust fully settled, Goku noticed Xicor himself in the air before he and the group glared at him.

"Alright. You've got our attention. Who are you?"

Xicor then smirked as he spoke.

"Don't you recognize your own son when you see him?"

This made Goku flabbergasted as he widened his eyes and exclaimed before Paragus spoke.

"You even had this monster as a child, Kakarot?! Exactly how strong are you?!"

"What?! No! That guy's not my son! He can't be! I haven't even met him before now!"

"Well, you can thank Western Supreme Kai for my creation. When she put you to sleep on Planet Yardrat, she took your sample and blended your DNA with hers, giving life to me. So, in a sense, you _are_ my father."

This was something even Goku understood as he never married Western Supreme Kai.

"Oh! Now, I get it. That's a relief. I was a bit scared for a moment."

As his father chuckled, Xicor raised his eyebrow.

"Honestly, your purity knows no end."

"So is that why you came here? To get a fight with your old man?"

"I can see why you'd think this, but sadly, I'm not here for you."

"Hm?"

Xicor then pointed his finger at Broly.

"I'm here for _him_. The Legendary Super Saiyan."

This got Paragus confused as well before he spoke.

"What Super Saiyan? Broly isn't capable of achieving that form!"

"Not yet. But I intend to finish him beforehand, for your sake."

 _ **Play Enigma TNG Music: "Xicor's Theme"**_

"Believe it or not, there's a reason your son was born with an immense power level. Once every 1,000 years, there's at least one Saiyan born with an immense power level such as his. That Saiyan in particular will grow to be known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, as he will tap into the full power of his Super Saiyan form. As such, it surpasses even the godly forms of your Super Saiyan, Father."

"WHAA?! He's really that strong?!"

"Correct. But that strength comes at a cost. It can only be achieved by extreme sorrow. As a result, he will awaken this form and become a weapon of mass destruction. Without proper control over this power, it will destroy the universe and its denizens altogether."

This made Goku more excited than afraid as he spoke.

"Again, he's really that strong?!"

17 sighed at this before he spoke.

"Geez. No respect for Earth, huh?"

"If by strong you mean fatal, then yes. Which is why I've come here. So if you want to live, hand the Legendary Super Saiyan over to me. Now."

Goku only glared at him as Broly went up in the air, catching their attention before Xicor took notice of him and smirked as the former began growling.

"Hmm. Can't resist a challenge, can you? I don't blame you. You are a Saiyan, after all."

As he gazed deeper in Broly's eyes, Xicor detected a hint of hesitation before his smirk dropped and was replaced with intrigue as he spoke.

"But the question is... do you even want to fight?"

Xicor got his answer as Broly tensed his hands and roared before lunging at him with a **Gigantic Charge** , forcing Xicor to block his attack with his arms. As he did, a shockwave erupted behind him before the ocean ended up parting itself before it came together again as Xicor stood flabbergasted at the strength he displayed.

" _It appears Lord Akamu was right about this Saiyan."_

As Broly growled at Xicor, he pushed his hand further on his arms, breaking a few fibers in them before Xicor got annoyed and pushed Broly back. As he got pushed back, Broly recovered quickly before lunging at the Saiyan God to continue his close combat clash with Xicor smiling.

* * *

As they fought, Tenshi saw bursts of shockwaves in the air, scaring the animals even further as she escorted them to their habitats.

"It'll be okay, guys! Just stay down!"

Then, she heard a roar from far away and recognized the source as she saw the beast flailing about in a panic and gasped.

"The Minotauros!"

* * *

Elsewhere, 21 and Cura were headed for the comet before the mother felt the surge and wind of the shockwaves from battle, stirring Cura awake as she spoke.

"Mommy? Are we home yet?"

"No, not yet. But we will be, as soon as we help Goku with something."

Then, Cura saw a battle far away before she changed her sleepy tone to a cheerful one.

"Whoa! Is a fight going on?!"

As 21 noticed this, she widened her eyes and spoke.

"Apparently. What's going on over there?"

* * *

As the fight continued, Paragus began pondering about Broly's potential.

"Could he be right? Is Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

With the shockwaves becoming more frequent, Black used **Instant Transmission** to vanish before reappearing with Celery, who was awake and in awe in his arms as Sareta looked to him.

"Is she okay?"

"Just a little shaken up. Though I can't say I blame her."

As Xicor attempted to knee Broly on the gut, he succeeded with great effect before kicking him to the island with Goku appearing just behind him to catch him before he could crash into the island as he spoke.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"I never asked for your help!"

Broly then punched Goku in the face before lunging back at Xicor, annoying Goku a bit.

"Not cool, dude!"

Ignoring Goku's complaint, he slowly went toward Xicor as a green surge came over him with Broly's jet black eyes gaining orange irises before he lurched his fist right at him. As Xicor blocked it, his arms ended up being pushed back as a stronger shockwave began to demolish the ground in the water before it began to cause the island to shake, forcing 17 to take action.

"Okay. Personally, I've had enough of this."

As 17 went after the two, the already panicked Minotauros began to get even worse as it began bucking with Tenshi trying to work up the nerve to calm it down. When she did, she went over to it before she spoke.

"Hey! Calm down! It'll be okay. You'll be safe..."

However, the Minotauros took one look at her and labeled her its assailant. As it charged at her, Tenshi has two options. Either abandon the Minotauros and leave him to perish in its own rioting fear, or stay and help it see reason before it destroys itself. Having chosen the latter, she hugged the Minotauros as she brushed its mane back and spoke softly.

"It's okay... you're safe."

Tenshi then began humming a soft tune to the Minotauros before it began calming down and rubbed itself on her as she continued.

In the air, Xicor was forced back before he had no choice but to use his father's signature technique as he cupped his hands.

"Very impressive, brute. But I'm afraid this is where it ends."

As he pulled his hands back and created a blue orb in his hands, Broly began charging up energy from his mouth as he chanted.

" **Ka...Me...Ha...Me...** "

Before Broly fired, he heard 17's voice shout to him.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to drown us all?!"

As Broly noticed the trembling island, he also took notice of 21 and Cura directly behind him as he softened his eyes before Xicor saw the opportunity.

" **HA**!"

As Xicor fired his **Kamehameha** , Broly turned back to it and fired his **Gigantic Roar** at the attack, stopping it midway before 17 spoke.

"What is it going to take for you to stop?!"

Then, as 17 turned away to shield himself from the increasingly harsh wind, he saw why. 21 and Cura, the latter of which was enjoying the battle while her mother was in shock, receiving a memory of Baby's brutality before 17 shouted to her.

"Hey, 21!"

Once she snapped out of the trauma, 21 saw 17 shouting to them.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get out of here! Broly won't stop until you're safe!"

"B-Broly?"

As she noticed Broly holding Xicor at bay, 21 began to understand before she nodded with Cura in tow before Broly noticed via peripheral vision and ceased his attack, allowing Xicor's blast to head straight for him. Once it collided with him, it seems to have afflicted him a great deal. However, as the dust settled, Broly still remained, panting from the effort he'd made to preserve 21 and her daughter before changing back to normal, confusing Xicor.

 _ **End Enigma TNG Music: "Xicor's Theme"**_

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm saving my energy for the Tournament of Power. I'll save a fight with you, later."

However, the island didn't have until later. Underwater, the ground began to break and cause tremors with the island beginning to give way to sea level, made evident by the ocean splashing across its mountains with the animals in danger as their various sounds of panic are heard throughout, making 17 stressed.

"What have you done?!"

With that, 17 took off for the island just before 21 spoke to Broly and Xicor while she did the same.

"The fighting you two were having caused the island to give out! We have to save the animals!"

Having realized this, Xicor grunted in annoyance.

"Well, since I've done everything else..."

As Xicor and Broly went down to the island, they looked around to see the animals in a scared state before the latter went towards them as the former spoke.

"Well, unless we've got a backup plan, I'm afraid these animals are doomed."

Broly grew tense from hearing this before he fired a green energy blast along the ground making a sort of drain for the ocean as Xicor spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"For one thing, I'm tired of hearing you talk. And second, I'm draining the water before it'll get to the animals."

"Well... I suppose there's a method to your barbarism."

* * *

Then, another quake hit just as 21 and Cura went over to the Minotauros where they found Tenshi cuddling with it before the young girl spoke.

"Oooh. Can I pet it?"

"After we save the island."

As the quake grew worse, they came to realize that they needed to worry about themselves as well. The quake that came knocked debris from the skylight loose before they started coming down on them. However, before it could land on them, a blast dissipated the debris before mother and daughter turned to see Xicor's hand smoking from the blast he'd made as the confused 21 blinked her eyes.

"What? Why did you—?"

"Stay here until it's safe. And don't let yourself be vulnerable next time."

With that, Xicor vanished in thin air as Cura grew curious.

"Mommy, who was that?"

"I... I don't know."

* * *

As Xicor reappeared over the island beside Goku, he tried to find a problem that is causing the island to be drowned. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

"Great. There seems to be no sign of anything that can stop the drowning. The damage must be too great."

"Whoa, am I really that destructive when I fight unchecked?"

"In a word, yes."

Just then, Beerus, Whis, and Artich arrived, giving Goku relief.

"Whoa! Lord Beerus and Whis! Thank goodness you came here!"

Whis then widened his eyes at the recent damage as he spoke.

"Well, now. What's happened here? Don't tell me you fought at the expense of this island."

"Well, yeah. Can you help us out?"

Beerus grumbled at this as he spoke.

"Honestly, why I ever let you keep training at my place, I'll never know."

Artich was more concerned about the lives of his two important people.

"Did you see 21 and Cura around here?"

Xicor then spoke to Artich as he turned to him.

"And who wants to know?"

"Excuse me! I'm their father and husband!"

"To you? With your physique, I hardly see the resemblance."

Then, Whis cleared his throat as he spoke.

"If you're done arguing..."

With that, Whis pointed his staff at the island before it suddenly went back to normal, giving Goku a stunned look as he spoke.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just used my staff to reconstitute the island to its former glory. You're welcome."

"Phew! Thanks, Whis. Seriously! Thanks a lot! Now, as for you..."

As Goku turned, he noticed that Xicor had disappeared before he spoke.

"Hey! Where'd he go?! That's rude!"

* * *

At the island, 21 and Cura heard a grumble from the Minotauros before 21 got nervous and backed up as it resumed the cuddling with Tenshi, who smiled at them.

"You guys okay?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so. But how did you convince the Minotauros?"

"I just hummed it a lullaby to keep it calm. It was pretty intense. What happened out there?"

"Believe you me, I wish I knew."

* * *

At the Demon Realm, Akamu spoke to Xicor.

"You had Broly at your mercy. But thanks to the energy you both gave off, Towa was unable to get the whole story. So, tell me. What... happened?"

Sensing potential hostility and trying to keep his intentions hidden, he gave a false answer.

"I did have him. But then, I saw a pink flash of light. Vegetto had gotten wise and stopped me from accomplishing this task."

Akamu glared at him, seemingly not entirely believing his story as he spoke.

"Hmm. A rather cowardly way to justify failure, but all is forgiven. After all, you must reserve your strength for the Tournament of Power."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You are dismissed."

As Xicor walked out, he thought back to when 21 and Cura were caught in the aftermath of the battle before taking action to save them. Seeing the look on the mother's face reminded him very much of his own back when Majin Buu had seemingly slain her, only to find that she'd recovered. Taking this in mind, Xicor sighed before he spoke.

"Another day, Legendary Super Saiyan. Another day."

* * *

At the island, 17 spoke to 21 about his answer to Goku.

"I've made my decision. I'm in. I'll join your team for the tournament. I don't like being in debt to anybody."

21 smiled at his answer.

"Well, that sounds like you alright. But what about the island?"

16 spoke up as he walked over to them while 17 gratified him.

"I shall watch over the island while you're away."

"Thanks, 16. It'll come in handy."

As Cura took notice of him, she spoke elatedly.

"Hey, Uncle 16!"

As 16 took notice of her, he smiled while gently brushing her hair before noticing Broly staring out at the sunset with Paragus before 17 spoke to her again.

"You know, I've given it some thought, and once we win, I think I'd like to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for a boat."

"Really? What kind of boat?"

"Now, when I say 'boat', I'm talking about a giant cruise liner. The kind that costs billions of zeni. It's been my dream to travel around the world with my family someday."

"That sounds wonderful."

"And what are you gonna wish for?"

"Well, if it were me, I'd wish for a solution to all of the world's problems, so that everyone can be happy. As for Goku..."

"Oh, right. Of course. Guess that's a frivolous question. He's only in this to save the world, right?"

"Actually, Goku doesn't think about it like that."

This caught 17's attention as she spoke onward.

"Truth is, he's usually trying to fight the strongest warriors he could find. That's how this tournament happened, too. But with a lot more stuff going on than any of us thought, I can't bear the thought of innocent lives getting wiped out by Akamu just because he wanted to fight the best. And I don't think he does, either."

"Now that you say that's, 21, he's a fascinating man."

"Fascinating how?"

"For someone like me who was engineered to kill him, and now to end up on his team, it's an odd twist of fate."

"You wouldn't be the first. Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, myself, and even Zamasu all started out as his enemies, too."

"This is gonna be one heck of a team."

"Yeah. And you know, if your family knew about this, they'd want you to enter. They'll be counting on you to save them. And the animals, too."

"That's right."

With that, 21, Cura, and 17 turned to see Goku walking up to Broly and Paragus with Beerus, Whis, and Artich to whom 21 called out to.

"Artich!"

With that, she ran to her husband before giving him a kiss in the lips before she smiled.

"Just a little something to remember me by."

Artich smiled gratefully at 21 before Cura shouted to him as he walked away.

"You better not lose, daddy!"

Artich chuckled and gave her daughter a thumbs-up with the group of him, Broly, Beerus, and Whis taking off as Goku, 21, and Cura looked on in the distance before it then showed the Tournament of Power's stage being close to completion.

" _ **At last, not only did 17 sign up for the Tournament, but even Broly has agreed to join the rest of the fighters on the 7th Universe team, and with a close encounter of Akamu's agents, the threat can no longer be ignored. But can Goku and the others emerge victorious from the Battle Royale? The fate of the Earth depends on it. Only 23 hours and 20 minutes remain until the timely arrival of both the Tournament of Power. The race to build a team continues, next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball Super**_ _ **'."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello. After seeing last week's episode of Dragon Ball Super, I thought about how Vegetto could coach Kale the same way and how they would react to Broly appearing after his counterpart's role in the fight for Trunks' future. Also, I noticed how some people were against the Broly and Kale ship now that he's canon. Well, I say to them, "It's your loss". Because I think Broly and Kale would be great together not just as mates, but also as fighting partners. Like it or not, the events in my story as well as those of the story of the three Saiyans can easily make them relate to each other, both with the goal to survive, albeit in different ways. On that note, enjoy it if you like it. And if you can't, well, this may not be the story for you and you are more than welcome to read a different one.  
**

 **Chapter 12:** "Broly and Kale - Legendary Saiyans in Max Training"

First, it showed Goku and Tenshi flying over the ocean before they saw an island far away. As the two of them flew over the jungle, they looked to see countless animals running away, including a herd of horses. As the dust went away, 17, 16, Black, and Sareta stood against them before the two landed in front of them.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Goku visited the nature preserve where 17, Tenshi, and a string of familiar faces work and try to recruit 17 for the Tournament of Power."**_

"So, you're asking me to leave my responsibilities down here to fight Akamu?"

"Yep. You in?"

"If it'll finally get rid of that demon."

Suddenly, Paragus grew shocked before the scouter itself blew up with Broly glaring out at the source as it stopped in the sky, sending the dust he'd accumulated hurtling towards them, as well as frightening the animals as they began a stampede. When the dust fully settled, Goku noticed Xicor himself in the air before he and the group glared at him.

" _ **However, just as Goku recruited Broly and Paragus in the mix, Xicor carried out his own mission."**_

"Alright. You've got our attention. Who are you?"

Xicor then smirked as he spoke.

"Don't you recognize your own son when you see him?"

Next, Broly slowly went toward Xicor as a green surge came over him with his jet black eyes gaining orange irises before he lurched his fist right at him. As Xicor blocked it, his arms ended up being pushed back as a stronger shockwave began to demolish the ground in the water before it began to cause the island to shake, forcing Xicor back before he had no choice but to use his father's signature technique as he cupped his hands.

" _ **Xicor, in fear of the universe being destroyed out of lack of control over the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan, was given the task to put Broly out of the picture."**_

"Very impressive, brute. But I'm afraid this is where it ends."

As he pulled his hands back and created a blue orb in his hands, Broly began charging up energy from his mouth as he shouted.

" **HA**!"

As Xicor fired his **Kamehameha** , Broly turned back to it and fired his **Gigantic Roar** at the attack, stopping it midway before the ground began to break and cause tremors with the island beginning to give way to sea level, made evident by the ocean splashing across its mountains with the animals in danger as their various sounds of panic are heard throughout just as Whis pointed his staff at the island before it suddenly went back to normal. At sunrise, 21 and 17 turned to see Goku walking up to Broly and Paragus with Beerus, Whis, and Artich to whom 21 ran to before giving him a kiss in the lips before she smiled with the group taking off as Goku, 21, and Cura looked on in the distance.

" _ **As a result of their climatic bout, however, the island began to be annihilated, along with its inhabitants, an error quickly corrected by Whis. With Xicor having been forced to retreat, 17, Broly, and Paragus are ready to fight an epic battle, but what about their teammates? Find out now!"**_

* * *

As Artich, Broly, and Paragus traveled with Beerus and Whis, the first of the Saiyans grew confused at the presence of the others.

"Lord Beerus, I'm glad you're helping me get back to Planet Sadala, but why are they coming with me?"

Whis gave his answer as he looked back.

"Well, you can thank Goku for this one. He helped them with that task by asking us to bring them along in order for them to assess their counterparts."

"This close to the Tournament? Is that even a good idea?"

Beerus grumbled before explaining.

"It's only going to be a little while, pal. After we drop you three off, Broly and Paragus are going to get to know those Saiyans while we talk with Vegetto about some recruits we could use. After that, those two, along with those recruits, are gonna head back to the 7th Universe where they belong. Understand?"

This made Artich a bit worried before turning behind him to see Broly and Paragus.

"I don't know how well that gonna end..."

* * *

At Sadala's mountains with the cloudy sky above them, Vegetto fought with Kale as they initiated in close-combat range before the former jumped back onto a mountain range with Cabba and Caulifla watching. As Kale panted at the warmup, Vegetto spoke up.

"So, that's where your power's at, huh?"

This earned Kale's confused gasp as she looked up at him.

"You're pretty easy to read. I could sense your determination to train a mile away. Which is pretty normal for a Saiyan. But for you to work your butt off like this... this one's personal, isn't it?"

This further earned Kale's shock before she replied with a frown.

"Y-Yeah. It is. You weren't around in our version of the future much, so... I'll explain."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Regret"**_

"It started when we came to help Artich take care of Mareth. When we got there, we... we saw that scary Saiyan. I heard his name was Broly. He was a monster."

* * *

 _In Trunks' Timeline, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale were running through the ruined city as lightning struck behind them with a dark silhouette of Broly just behind them as he stomped closer to them with a malicious laugh. Once they stopped in a dead end, they turned around to see Broly laugh at them viciously before they were forced to take flight. However, Broly was ready for that as he jumped up toward them and grabbed Kale's leg before tossing her to the street, earning Kale's pained shout and Cabba and Caulifla's tense worry as they shouted._

" _Kale!"_

 _Caulifla then turned_ _Super_ _Saiyan 2 before she darted toward him and attempted a kick at his face, only for Broly to remain unmoving as he spoke._

" _What was that?"_

 _Caulifla could only gasp before Broly socked her in the chest and sent her to a building adjacent to Kale as she was forced to watch as the monster decimates everyone she cared about. Seeing Caulifla getting hurt, Cabba was the next to charge in like a bull. Broly only smirked at him before he ran toward Cabba and hit him with his arm before flipping him upside-down as he went behind him and knees him before summoning a green energy orb near his chest and sent him back as he prepared another green orb from his hand._

" _I'll put you out of your misery."_

 _Then, he chucked the orb at Cabba before it exploded on him, earning his scream of pain before he fell beside Kale looked up at him and quivered just as Artich appeared in between them and got out a flash grenade before he blinded Broly, forcing him to cover his eyes before he turned to Kale._

" _C'mon. Let's get Cabba and Caulifla away from here."_

" _Okay."_

 _As they picked up the two and retreated, the flash grenade's effect wore off before Broly spoke._

" _You better come out. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't."_

* * *

"Ever since what happened... I get nightmares of him. The fact that this... monster is what I could turn into didn't help at all. That's why I need to train. So that the power doesn't get to my head and make my destroy the people I love. I have to win, so it won't happen to me or anyone else!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Regret"**_

Having heard this, Vegetto only scoffed at this before he spoke.

"Stop psyching yourself up. Better yet, stop whining."

This took Kale aback as she gasped before he spoke onward.

"Telling yourself you have to win isn't training, Kale. That's just throwing caution to the wind and setting yourself up to fail. You need to face reality and do the real work. Sure, having someone to fight for can drive you, but the moment you lat feelings take over, they can drag you down like a waterfall as well. You want your emotions to compliment your strength, not shackle it! If you're too desperate to win, if Broly makes you afraid, you'll let him get the jump on you and lose! If you can't even turn Rosé, all the motivation in the world won't save Caulifla from being pounded to the ground!"

This made Caulifla displeased as she retorted.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Vegetto just looked at her with a glare before he spoke.

"Just play along."

Then, Caulifla got the idea of what he actually intended to do as she held her tongue before they noticed Kale tensing in anger.

"Don't... don't talk about my sis that way..."

Seeing the ground beginning to shake, Vegetto took his cue to keep pushing her as she tensed her hands and began to shed tears at the thought of Caulifla and Cabba being beaten down as they were in Trunks' Timeline.

"But that'd make me a liar, now wouldn't it? Like I said, if you let yourself get scared out of your pants, you'll practically seal your sister's fate! And not just her; your entire race! The entire universe!"

"Stop it...!"

"All because you're just a scared child!"

That was the last straw for Kale as she sent out a shockwave of energy from her body.

"I SAID STOP!"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking as Kale bellowed in sadness before a green wave of energy, along with green lightning, was sent outward as her grief turned into anger. Seeing this, Cabba and Caulifla grew concerned.

"Vegetto, what are you doing?!"

"There's a reason we never let her use that in Trunks' Timeline! She's going to...!"

"I know. But now's as good a time as any to fix that issue."

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation"**_

As Beerus and Whis traveled with three Saiyans, Broly, Artich, and Paragus felt a deadly onset of energy as the outcasts spoke.

"That... energy..."

"What power is that?"

Artich grew worried about what it could be.

"I don't know. Maybe... oh, no. Cabba told me what happened if Kale got out of control! Maybe Xicor went after her! Can't you go any faster, Whis?!"

Beerus turned to him and answered for him.

"He's the fastest being in this universe, Saiyan. Believe me, I asked the same thing."

* * *

At Sadala, Kale roared as her muscles bulged up and her hair spiked up before she stood up and let out a green barrier of energy, forcing them back before the light faded and she snarled before turning to Vegetto.

"Vegetto. By the time this is over, you're going to be begging for death."

As Vegetto glanced at her, he began to see a striking resemblance between her and Broly as she smiled devilishly before putting on a smirk of his own.

"Well, if you think you can make me scream, why don't you try it?"

Kale seemed to comply as she let out a wave of energy from her mouth before Vegetto dodged away from it and was met with a rushing Kale as she pressed her chest against his, creating a green energy blast from the impact before knocking him to a rocky pillar with him tending in pain before he laughed it off.

"Whoo! This is more like it!"

Then, he saw her headed toward him before using **Instant Transmission** to vanish and reappear beside Caulifla, who then berated him for his methods.

"What did you do to Kale?! She told you the truth! How come that's not enough for you?!"

"Don't you get it? She's been trying so hard to keep it in check, she never bothered to actually focus on the real training. If forcing her to confront that beast in her is what it's going to take to focus, then obviously I was all-in."

"What?"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some training to do."

With that, Vegetto took off towards Kale before they engaged in close combat before he landed a pinch on her abdomen, forcing her to fire a blast from her mouth at him in point blank range before knocking him back. After which, she could feel herself getting stronger.

"So much... energy..."

Then, she yelled out before summoning a green energy orb as Vegetto stopped himself with his energy before turning Super Saiyan Rosé, as well as deducing what could be happening to her.

"Wow... her energy's practically hiking up a mountain no sweat."

Then, she sent the energy orb hurtling toward him before Vegetto was forced to use one of his signature moves.

"Here goes! **SUPER** **GALICK GUN**!"

With that, Vegetto collided his blast the green orb before he found himself struggling to overpower it.

"What the heck? If her energy goes any higher, she'll lose her mind!"

Seeing no other option, Vegetto put more energy in the blast before it dissipated the green orb and Kale received the full brunt of the blast, knocking her out before she fell as Caulifla caught her in her arms.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation"**_

With that, Vegetto changed back to normal as he went over to the two and looked at the unconscious Kale as Caulifla spoke.

"What's the big idea?! How was any of that training?"

"Because now I know for sure what's really going on, and how we're going to fix it."

Just then, they noticed Beerus and Whis appearing with Artich before he instantly ran to the source.

"That energy! Where did that come from?!"

Vegetto then spoke to the apparently stressed Saiyan before he spoke.

"Geez, Artich. Calm down. It was just Kale. She went out of control for a bit, but I knocked her out. And don't worry. She's still alive, if that's what you're worried about."

Artich sighed before wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad she's okay. But still, you should probably lay low until..."

Before he could finish, Broly and Paragus walked over to the new Saiyans as the latter spoke.

"So, these are Universe 6's very own Saiyans."

Cabba, having not seen him before in his universe, easily made a deduction about him.

"And you must be from the 7th, I see."

"Well, apparently. Now, what's that I hear about losing control?"

Caulifla, getting a strange vibe around Paragus, spoke up against him.

"Like that's any of your business, gramps!"

"What?! Show respect for your elders, young lady!"

"To a stranger I just met?! Not on your freaking life!"

As Caulifla and Paragus argued, Broly noticed the unconscious Kale before hearing her tremble as he spoke.

"Stop. Both of you."

Having heard this, both of them looked at Broly in surprise for the father and in defiance for the sister.

"What? Broly..."

"Why should I, huh?!"

"See for yourself."

As he pointed at her, Caulifla noticed Kale tensing in her sleep before she tried to help.

"Oh, right. Calm down, Kale. I won't leave you, okay?"

Hearing reassurance from her sister, Kale eased up and smiled before Caulifla looked up at him.

"Hey, listen. Mr., uh..."

"My name is Broly."

Hearing this, Caulifla widened her eyes before seeing a strange resemblance between him and the Saiyan that terrorized her in the future Timeline before she snarled, causing Vegetto to step in.

"Hold on. The Broly that terrorized Kale was actually from a different timeline. But look at this one. He's no more dangerous than Kale is right now."

Artich then spoke of a fact Xicor revealed to them.

"I wouldn't say that."

This made everyone look at him before he spoke.

"There's a legend about Saiyans with these powers. They're known as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

In the Demon Realm, Xicor was walking in the hall before meeting his mother, Western Supreme Kai, and Demon God Demigra as she spoke.

"Xicor. What was it?"

"I was assigned to remove the Legendary Super Saiyan from Universe 7. And I... put that on hold."

"What? But why?"

"When we were fighting, we put the entire island at risk, especially that 21 fellow and her child. They reminded me very much of you. So, I decided to help them out."

Hearing this, Western Supreme Kai And Demigra widened their eyes just as Ize, who happened to overhear the conversation, laughed at him.

"Looks like I was right about you being a mother's boy."

Hearing this made Xicor angry, but he was able to keep his temper just as he spoke.

"And there's more. I met my father."

This made Western Supreme Kai smile a bit before she asked him.

"Oh. You have?"

"That's right. In fact, you might say he's grown on me."

This made her think of something she never considered. She never did get to know Goku before. If he was able to make Xicor help out, he must've been a great deal influential. Something she could use to her advantage, if not to get to know him better.

"Ize, I need you to bring Goku here. Knock him out if you have to. Just do it quickly and discreetly."

With that, Ize grinned as he spoke.

"Oh, I understand completely, my dear."

Xicor, however, objected to it.

"Are you actually considering him, mother? Ize wouldn't be the best choice for this. He's insane."

"Which is why he's going."

Hearing her speak in his favor, Ize spoke proudly.

"Well, you heard her, mother's boy."

As he chuckled, Xicor growled at Ize.

"I promise I will beat you down to the ground when you return."

Then, she turned to Demigra before she spoke.

"Demigra, can you provide Ize transportation so they can get here sooner?"

"Of course, my darling. But why would you wish to see Goku?"

Ize chuckled at this as he spoke.

"I wouldn't sweat it with the small details, so long as I get to see her beautiful smile again."

While this earned Western Supreme Kai's smile, Xicor and Demigra only glared at him as he walked away before the latter spoke to the former.

"When we do return, see that you don't hesitate to beat him down."

Xicor smiled at him as he spoke.

"Well, there's one thing we agree on. I've been postponing it long enough, and I simply cannot wait for it."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

* * *

At Universe 6, Beerus and Whis were waiting outside as Vegetto, Cabba, Caulifla, Artich, Broly, and Paragus were accompanying the unconscious Kale who now has her hair back up in a ponytail since her outburst released it when Cabba's older brother finished the explanation.

"And that's about the gist of it, according to Xicor."

This made Caulifla and Paragus widen their eyes as she spoke first.

"You mean she can have that much power?!"

"No wonder Broly was born with a power level of 10,000!"

Vegetto then explained his knowledge about it himself.

"Well, I figured that out when we were fighting. Elder Kai told me about them a long time ago, and I was gonna explain it until you guys showed up."

As Cabba made a sheepish sigh, Beerus shouted.

"Hey! Vegetto! Where are those recruits, huh?!"

"Geez, have some patience, pussycat. We're almost done."

Having been called this, Beerus grew even more furious.

"What?! A pussycat, am I?!"

Whis then attempted to ease his temper as he spoke.

"Let it go, Lord Beerus. Like he said, they're almost done."

In the tent, as Broly looked at Kale, Vegetto spoke up.

"Anyway, it's a good thing you came here when you did. I was just about to train you guys to overcome that weakness."

Cabba then spoke up next.

"Well, that may have to wait, Kale needs some rest, first."

"Knowing how temperamental Beerus must be, Vegetto saw this as an opportunity.

"Well, as long as she's resting, I guess I can occupy Lord Beerus for a while."

With that, he began to walk out as Vegetto spoke.

"Just let me know when she wakes up."

As Vegetto walked out, he saw Beerus and Whis before he spoke.

"Alright. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Beerus growled at him as he spoke under his breath.

"You oughta be."

"Now, for the recruits."

With that, the three of them vanished in a streak of light before Broly looked down to Kale and brushed her hair back, making her smile in her sleep before he laid down beside her, making Kale blush a bit as she slept away. Caulifla felt suspicious about him as she whispered.

"Are we sure he's not gonna do anything to her?"

Cabba can see the reason for her concern as he spoke.

"Well, he's not out of control. Besides, he was a Legendary Super Saiyan when he was attacking us. Maybe he didn't even want to fight but Akamu forced him to."

"Then, why did he want them destroyed to begin with?"

"I don't know. But if Vegetto isn't worried, then we shouldn't be, either. He'll figure something out. I know he will."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Time Nest, Vegetto teleported with Beerus and Whis to show Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks as he spoke.

"And voila."

As they looked at the recruits, Beerus grew confused.

"Huh? Two more of them? Are you kidding me?"

"What's the problem? Not into it?"

"Of course not. Won't it be confusing?"

"A small price to pay if you want to fill in the table."

This made Beerus think about the head count that Goku and 21 discusses with them prior to their taking off.

"I don't know. Whis, who do we have in our team?"

"Well, obviously, there's Goku. Up next are Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Black, Piccolo, 21, 17, 18, Krillin, Broly, and Paragus. So, I think there's room for three more."

This made Vegetto impressed.

"Really? Three more left, huh? Well, I guess that makes it a bit easier. Okay, then. I guess I'll take you three in as my last recruits."

This made Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta smirk while Xeno Trunks nodded.

"I understand."

Then, Vegetto spoke of another person.

"Hey, how's Zach doing, anyhow?"

Suddenly, Zach appeared behind him as he spoke.

"You called?"

This made him back up in surprise as he spoke.

"Whoa! Caught me off guard, there. I take it you're ready to go?"

"More than you think."

* * *

At Sadala, Kale woke up slowly before turning behind her when she felt a strange presence behind her. When she noticed it was a muscular Saiyan, she backed up in alarm before noticing he was asleep as well. As she grew cautious, she also grew curious as she went closer to him. When Kale got close to his face, she noticed he was scarred on his left cheek and on his body. And the attire was that of a green pelt and blue pants. She assumed that he must've had a difficult time to live in before she felt his face. When she did, however, she noticed that Broly started to wake up and see her, making her back up a bit before she turned behind her to see Cabba and Caulifla sleeping before he sat up and looked at her.

"Hey."

"Uh... hi. Are you doing okay?"

Broly sighed to himself before he spoke.

"Well, considering I lived on Planet Vampa for most of my life, pretty good, actually."

"P-Planet Vampa?"

"A wasteland. I got sent there by King Vegeta when I was little."

Hearing this confirmed Kale's assumption about his difficulty and felt bad for him.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah, that's alright. I got along just fine."

Hearing how fine Broly was with it made her feel a bit better.

"Oh. That's good to hear."

With that, Kale sat down by Broly before she spoke again.

"I'm glad you're doing okay. Just... what's your name?"

This made him a bit reluctant, hearing how his alternate counterpart tortured her. As he hesitated a bit, he finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"My name... is Broly."

This made Kale widen her eyes as she suddenly saw the resemblance between him and the Legendary Saiyan that petrified her before she understood what happened.

"Oh. So you're just like me?"

This confused Broly before she spoke up.

"I'm... having trouble controlling my power, too. It's a wonder I didn't lose it when I got Super Saiyan Azure. Maybe... it has proper control over my energy. That might be it."

This made Broly flash back to a time when Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure before he asked her.

"Super Saiyan Azure?"

"Mm-Hmm. But I wanted Super Saiyan Rosé. I tried to ask Fuwa about it, but he's too worried about the Tournament of Power to even listen, not that I blame him."

With that, Broly put his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Well, even I have trouble controlling my power when I fight. The only reason I haven't lost it yet is mostly because... I remind myself of the life I want to have."

This caught Kale by surprise as she blinked her eyes.

"And, uh... what life is that?"

Before Broly can answer, they heard Caulifla clearing her throat before they turned to see her awake and watching them before Kale got nervous.

"Caulifla! How long were you watching?"

"Long enough."

"Oh..."

"You mind telling me what's going on with you?"

"Uh..."

Before Kale could answer, Vegetto appeared with Zach, Beerus, and Whis before Caulifla looked to him.

"Oh, sure! Now you show up."

Then, Vegetto looked to see Kale by Broly's side and smiled at guessing what it's about.

"Getting comfy, are we? Well, too bad. Your training continues now."

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Strong Enemy Appears**_

Later, Broly and Kale were standing by each other as Vegetto spoke to them.

"Alright. Now, I think we can safely say that the both of you had enough warm-ups on both sides."

With that, Vegetto turned Super Saiyan Rosé with a shout before he spoke onward.

"From here on out, the gloves come off, starting now."

Seeing him transform made Kale widen her eyes and smile as Broly looked on in surprise.

"Right!"

As Broly still exhibited a stunned reaction, Kale noticed this and spoke up.

"Broly, are you okay?"

As Broly still couldn't answer, Vegetto realized the problem and spoke to Paragus.

"Hey, you. You're his parent. Don't let him just stand around."

Being forced into it as he himself was in awe at these numerous forms of Super Saiyan, Paragus only complied as he shouted.

"You heard him! Fight him with everything you have, Broly!"

Hearing this, Broly nodded to him before he began powering up with a green aura over him as his jet black hair stood on end and his eyes gained yellow-orange irises, much to the other Saiyans' surprise before Kale looked up at him.

" _Whoa... does this Broly's_ _Super_ _Saiyan form usually look like that? No... it has to be something else."_

Vegetto then called him out.

"Alright. Now, you proved you're strong, but that doesn't mean you don't have a weakness. And unless you two overcome it, you won't last long in the Tournament, and your universe won't be far behind. So... just like I did with Kale, I'm gonna show you your weakness, Broly. Come at me!"

With that, Broly made the first move as he lunged at Vegetto with a **Gigantic Charge** before he caught his fist with his palm and flung him aside before he went up in his face with a smirk, infuriating him as he roared whilst firing a blast from his mouth, although it was dramatically more dangerous than Kale's when she went out of control as Vegetto was unable to dodge it and ended up getting singed on his arms before Broly charged at him again, forcing Vegetto to vanish and reappear simultaneously in different areas, infuriating Broly as he spoke.

"What's the matter? Is that all you've got?"

Having been pushed to this, Broly growled before roaring as he summoned a green barrier around him and propelled countless green orbs at Vegetto and his **Afterimage** , destroying the Ricky pillars from far away in the process.

Far away, Cumber felt the energy for himself and grew intrigued as he looked at the sky before he smiled under his mask.

"Interesting..."

As the bout continued, Broly was getting the drop on Vegetto as he clutched his face and sent him crashing to the ground before he aimed to strike hard before he stopped himself and tensed his hands before taking a deep breath and turning back to normal as Vegetto looked up at him.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Strong Enemy Appears"**_

"Who said you can stop?"

"Myself. There's no reason for me to fight anymore."

"Oh, really?"

Suddenly, Vegetto teleported and hovered above him before landing a punch across his face, catching Broly off guard and making Kale worried as she ran to him.

"Broly!"

As she knelt down by him, she held him in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

Broly replies back as he looked at her.

"Yeah. Just dandy."

Vegetto felt differently about the matter.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Team**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **'s Theme"**_

"Looks like you two are polar opposites. Kale's weakness is that she let her fear and concern for the people she cares about cloud her judgment while yours is that you don't have any reason to fight at all, except to survive. As useful as that can be, it can also make you drop you guard like it did just now. And I'm not just talking about your enemies. Your Legendary Power can get the jump on you if you restrain yourself instead of letting it help you get stronger. It feeds on resistance just as much as it builds up your energy. The both of you are supposed to be Saiyans. Now it's high time you started acting like one. Got it?"

With that, Broly and Kale stood up as they spoke.

"Right."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Then class is dismissed. For now. But keep in mind your training's just beginning. Individually, I've seen both of your walls broken. Now, I wanna find the next and break that apart, too. So, from here on out, the two of you are gonna train with me until you get your powers under proper control. Understood?"

Kale responded proudly as Broly nodded determinedly.

"Yes, sir!"

Seeing her determination made Broly confused as he looked over to her, only to earn her smile before Vegetto spoke to her.

"Don't look so smug. You should adopt a different attitude when you're going up against the likes of Akamu. Trust me. When I'm done, you'll know what being a Saiyan truly means."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Team**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **'s Theme"**_

* * *

At night, Kale and Broly were in the tent as Caulifla looked back there near the campfire before she spoke.

"I really hate this. I don't know what's going on over there..."

Cabba and Artich tried to ease her worry as the former spoke.

"Well, I get that she's really important to you. I really do, but she also needs some space."

"Over my dead body. Broly tortured my protégée in the future."

"Well, he isn't torturing her now, is he?"

"I don't know. And... that's what kinda scares me."

Seeing how concerned she is for Kale, Cabba just put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"She'll be fine, Cauli. If he was going to hurt her, don't you think he would've done it already?"

"I guess..."

Meanwhile, inside the tent, Kale sat down on the bed before Broly spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you fight? You just don't seem the type."

"Well, I fight, because... well, before I met you, I was trying to keep my power under control so I don't become a monster. Like that Legendary Super Saiyan you guys told me about."

"Huh. I guess we're kinda similar... fighting to survive."

"Yeah."

As Broly started to go to his bed, Kale piped up.

"Wait!"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Um... can you sleep with me again? Like before?"

This question got Broly confused as he inquired of her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... I slept a lot better with you. That's all."

"Oh, fine."

"Thank you."

With that, Broly laid down by Kale as she smiled before yawning and falling asleep as he looked up through a skylight showing stars. After which, it showed the Tournament of Power stage being created as the pieces finally went together before it showed Ize and Demigra appearing on a cliff overlooking West City as Ize smirked devilishly.

" _ **Thanks to Vegetto's intensive training, Broly and Kale's preparation for the Tournament of Power is proceeding quickly. We are now just 9 hours and 30 minutes away from the start of the Tournament of Power! What is the depth of Broly and Kale's abilities? What can they do to master their legendary power? How well can they fight as a team? And most importantly: what does Western Supreme Kai have in store for Goku? The answers will be revealed, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball Super**_ _ **!"**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Did you see the new trailer for "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" featuring SSGSS Gogeta? I have, and I gotta say, I am SOOOO looking forward to it. Especially for Dragon Ball Legends when I get to play as the new Broly, and since I managed to get Goku Black at the last minute of the Black Friday Step-Up summons with its final step. It was a hassle, really, but worth it. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 13:** "The Kidnapping of Goku?!; Debuting the Warrior of Instinct, Xeno Gogeta!"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

As Ize and Demigra stood on a cliff at midday watching over the city with a dark barrier around them, Ize smirked at the scene as he took notice of Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks at Capsule Corp. before Demigra spoke.

"Remember, Ize. We're only here to retrieve Goku."

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe we can stick around a while, see if they know anything useful."

"Perhaps, but as much as I agree, we mustn't waste too much time since the Tournament of Power will commence soon. The most we can stay here for is 20 minutes."

"Alright. But if we do find anything useful, we can waste more than that. How much, I can't fathom, but if they know anything useful, we must use it to our advantage."

With that, the two of them and their barrier vanished just before the sunlight got to them near the shade that the trees on the cliff produced and where they once took refuge in.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, 17 was gazing in the direction where Goku took off to find more recruits before the latter walked up to him. Truth is, while 21 talked with 17, she overheard the Tournament of Power and how he'll take part in it. Hearing this, she could easily guess that's what Goku wanted to discuss with 17. With that, she tried to see if there's an opening for her.

"A tournament, huh?"

As 17 raised his head and turned behind him, Tenshi jumped onto him and put her arms around him before greeting him with a smile as 17 casually dropped it as he wasn't usually so fond of the hugs, especially since he tended to get surprised by them. However, he kept in mind that her energy was a lot like his own, impossible to sense, before he spoke.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Break in the Battle"**_

"Tenshi. Exactly how long have you been here?"

"Well, since you and Goku helped patch up the island. 21 told me about that Xicor guy, how he got in the middle of the fight and how another guy named Broly was fighting him. That's how the whole island shook up. Also, I heard what you and Goku were talking about."

"But that was hours ago. Why didn't you just say something? And more importantly, why didn't you help us?"

"I didn't think I needed to worry. I mean, I know you and your friends are pretty strong, too. Besides, I was helping. When the fight scared the animals, I tried to coral them back to their habitats. Even the Minotauros. In all the chaos, I helped calm it down. Now, I'm not scared of it anymore."

"Huh. Well, that's an interesting development."

"So, the tournament's gonna be against all other universes?"

17 nodded to her as he simply gave up arguing about it just as Tenshi didn't discuss more about the topic. He knew very well that they wouldn't allow random spectators just as she probably knew that as well. That left two options for her: to fight or to stay.

"All of them, huh?"

When 17 heard her quiet speech, he assumed that she was talking to herself. A theory that was proven correct as she walked up beside him and looked to the sky as she thought of how it'd go on her behalf.

" _If what they're talking about is anything to go by, then that means... maybe I'll find out what those shooting stars at the day mean. And maybe... with those_ _Super_ _Dragon_ _Balls_ _... I could find out who my real parents were. I'll finally know where I really came from."_

Being certain of this, Tenshi broke the silence as she spoke firmly.

"I'm in."

As this made 17 surprised, Tenshi noticed his look and giggled before she spoke.

"Don't you worry about me. I can handle myself pretty well, and I'm sure I'll be helpful."

Hearing how confident she was, 17 couldn't help but grin as Tenshi spoke up, as though she could read his mind.

"If you want to test my strength, that's fine by me."

As he put on another surprised look, Tenshi raised her voice and gave him a confident smile.

"Don't give me that look. It's written all over your face."

With that, 17 closed his eyes with a smile on his lips before he spoke up.

"Then let's not waste any time. I'm sure you already know this, but I won't hold myself back just because you're female."

Tenshi nodded to him with a smile as they were unaware that 16, Sareta, Celery, and Black were watching with a smile on their faces.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Break in the Battle"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Xeno Goku was finishing up on explaining to Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks why they were here.

"And that's basically why we're here."

Goku and Trunks got confused at this turn of events, mostly due to their counterparts.

"I gotta say, it's weird that there's somebody who looks like me and acts completely different."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Xeno Trunks explained the situation to his other self.

"Well, you can thank Vegetto for pawning us off to you. He suggested we join you in case you didn't fill in enough members."

With that, Beerus and Whis snickered as Xeno Goku continued.

"Anyway, we're also here not just to join, but to teach you guys Ultra Instinct."

As Goku, Beerus, and Whis got shocked at this, the first of the three spoke.

"What?! You're really gonna teach us?!"

"Yeah. But it's pretty tricky. See, you don't just have to be calm and be one with your instinct; you gotta surprise the opponent through acting on your own."

Hearing this, Goku got eager to master it as he recalled a time when Sen mastered it against Akamu in the future before he spoke.

"Aw, yeah! That sounds amazing! So, how do we get it?!"

"Well, in order to get it, you not only have to stop thinking, but you also have to get in tune with your instinct."

Vegeta smirked as he spoke to Goku.

"The first part should be easy for you. After all, you are an idiot."

"Hey! At least I'm closer to getting Ultra Instinct than you are!"

Xeno Goku then got serious and spoke to them.

"Enough, you two! Arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere. Besides, closer to getting Ultra Instinct isn't the same as actually getting it. That's why I'm gonna help you get it for real."

With that, Xeno Goku shouted as he grew crimson red fur all over his body, save for his chest, neck, and head which now possessed a black mane with his slimy hair as Beerus and Whis grew more shocked of this as Goku grinned.

"Wow. How did you get that form? Is that something I can get, too?"

Xeno Goku only frowned before he spoke.

"There's no time for you to be excited when your friends and family are at stake. Besides, I thought you were interested in Ultra Instinct."

This made Goku get serious before he spoke.

"Oh. Right. I understand."

Suddenly, they felt a disturbing presence of energy before Ize and Demigra suddenly appeared in the air above Capsule Corp. as Xeno Goku turned and glared at Ize.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Frieza's Scheme"**_

"Ize. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we merely came to kidnap a certain competitor of yours, but then we heard you talking about Ultra Instinct. I'll be honest, I never imagined that it would be just as marvelous as our use of Trunks's training for 3 years, courtesy of Chronoa."

As Xeno Trunks, Trunks, and Vegeta heard this, they gasped before Ize spoke again with a mock bow towards both Trunks.

"Oh, that reminds me. I must pay my respects to the man who killed my father."

As if the shock from that wasn't enough, Trunks could guess what he meant.

"You mean you're Frieza's son?!"

As they all gasped from this, Beerus and Whis realized what he meant.

"Wait a minute. That walking pike is Frieza's son?!"

"I'm afraid so. It would appear he's been carefully preserved prior to his father's arrival on Namek."

Xeno Vegeta here concerned about another topic.

"How could you possibly replicate my son's training?! You'd need a massive surplus of energy, not to mention powers over time and space."

Demigra chuckled at this as he spoke.

"That is true, Vegeta. But unlike Chronoa, I can replenish energy swiftly."

Then, Ize took his turn to speak to Xeno Goku.

"That's right. And now that I've heard so much about Ultra Instinct, I've got the time and energy to see it up close and personal."

Xeno Goku only glared at him before he spoke.

"You want it that badly? Fine. I'll take you on."

Then, Xeno Vegeta spoke up.

"Hold on, Kakarot. You're not the only one who wants to beat his face off."

"Glad to hear it. But don't underestimate this guy. He's not only fast, but he also took on a Kamehameha in my Kaioken X20 without a scratch at all."

Xeno Vegeta could only smirk as he spoke.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not doing this alone."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Frieza's Scheme"**_

With that, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta took off as the latter turned Super Saiyan 4 and attempted to hit him, only to strike his afterimage, with him having moved 10 meters away as he waved to them while he shouted.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

Seeing him, they lunged at Ize and tried to punch and kick him rapidly, only got him to dodge them easily before he spoke.

"You missed."

The two of them smirked before Xeno Vegeta attempted to trip him before he dodged that just as Xeno Goku teleported and tried to punch him, only for Ize's tail to catch his fist. Using the opportunity, he tried to punch Xeno Goku before he used his legs to catch his fist before Xeno Vegeta attempted to kick him, only to be blocked by his elbow before using his arm to get Xeno Vegeta's leg before smashing their foreheads together, forcing Xeno Goku to release his fist before kicking them to the ground, only for them to recover before Xeno Vegeta spoke.

"Such a monstrous power."

"That's exactly why I told you to be careful. Yet, I can't help but be excited that I'm fighting a strong foe."

"Same here. But we're going to have to use fusion to keep up with that creep."

This made Xeno Goku chuckle a bit before Xeno Vegeta spoke.

"What's so funny, Kakarot?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you suggested it. Because usually, you hate fusion."

"It's a special occasion."

With that, Ize appeared on the ground just as he spoke.

"Well, what's your next move now?"

As an answer, they prepared to do a fusion dance with them speaking.

"Fu... sion!"

This made Ize laugh his head off as he spoke.

"That's your backup plan?! A ridiculous dance?!"

"HA!"

As they touched their fingers together, they can't together and Ize was overcome by a bright light before the light dissipated to show Gogeta in a form with blue eyes, red hair, and dark red fur as Ize spoke.

"So, you've finally become stronger. Perhaps you might be worth my time after all. More than that, I do hope I could learn Ultra Instinct myself."

The being grinned at him as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Ize. I'm gonna give you exactly what you deserve and more. Or my name, or should I say our name, isn't Gogeta."

With that, Gogeta closed his eyes and focused on his instinct before a powerful silver plasma aura enveloped his body, turning the fur silver. And when he opened his eyes, Ize grew impressed as he grinned while Gogeta returned the same gesture.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Universe 6's Sadala, Vegetto was eating Chicken Soup made by Caulifla, as were the rest of the team as he spoke.

"Wow! This is really good!"

Fu, Towa, and Artich could agree.

"Yeah, sister! This is amazing!"

"You are a really great cook."

"I only wish my mouth was bigger."

Caulifla smiled at this as she replied.

"Well, it is the least I can do for Kale. She is my sister after all."

Speaking of, Kale and Broly got out of their tent with content smiles as the former's hairstyle was similar to Broly's as her hair band was off, making Caulifla confused.

"Hey, sis. Did you get bed head or something?"

This made Kale blush as she spoke.

"Actually, I took it off on my own. I kinda like it this way."

Surprised by her choice as she was, Caulifla only smiled as she nodded.

"Alright. Here's some soup for you, Kale."

As Caulifla handed the soup to her, Kale smiled as she spoke.

"Thank you, Caulifla."

As she drank the soup, Cabba thought about Vegetto's experience.

"You know, Vegetto, you come off like you actually fought a Destroyer and won. But how can we know that for sure?"

Towa had an idea to remedy this as she spoke.

"I can show you that, you know."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Birth of a God"**_

With that, Towa used her staff to show a red veil that began showing Vegetto turning Super Saiyan Rosé as he took off towards Beerus and tried to punch him, but his fist wound up caught by Beerus' hand before he then proceeded to throw Vegetto back, causing him to flip and land on the grass by his feet. However, Vegetto hasn't lost his smirk as he then clenched his left hand, focusing the divine energy required as it turned red before he pointed it toward Beerus.

" **Heat Seeker**."

Suddenly, he began launching 5 energy balls at Beerus, who then proceeded to swat one away only for it to explode and burn his hand, making him yell in pain before running over to the lake and then cooling it off in the waters as he then sighed in sweet relief. Afterwards, Beerus then dodged the other energy balls only to find that they were converging after him, surprising the Destroyer. Then, he had to dodge again while also noticing out of the corner of its eye that Vegetto was leading the balls with his fist and smirking as he sent the energy balls straight toward him, this time with only 3. However, Beerus managed to spin out of the way before they could explode, prompting Vegetto to use **Instant Transmission** to get close enough to Beerus and kick him toward the energy balls, causing them to explode on contact as a result. Once the smoke cleared, it showed a battle-scarred, singed, and very angry Beerus. He had so much rage in him that he then roared in anger as he raised his claws, ready to slash Vegetto, who was actually prepared for that as he dodged the claws gracefully and led him toward a lake before suddenly getting hit in the back by the last energy ball, which exploded and burned his back, making Beerus yell in pain. Vegetto then appeared in front of Beerus before punching him in the gut, forcing him to double over and strike back twice as hard, only to be knocked into the waters of the lake with Vegetto's swift punch as Broly, Paragus, Kale, Caulifla, Cabba, and Artich grew impressed just as Champa and Vados grew very interested.

"Wait, what's that? Is that what actually happened?"

"It would appear that Vegetto is a bigger match for even your brother, Lord Champa."

This made Champa ecstatic as he spoke.

"Oh, I do not want to miss this! Now, where's that food called 'popcorn?'"

Vados was able to take care of that as she summoned a bag of it with her staff and spoke.

"Here you go, my lord."

With that, Champa took a handful and ate it before he commented on the taste.

"Oh, wow! So crunchy and buttery! Two good things in one day?! I don't know how this can get any better!"

In the footage, Vegetto only smirked before both rivals dashed toward each other with punches and kicks blazing before both blocked each other. Then, Vegetto swept Beerus' feet from underneath and tried to punch him only for Beerus to catch his punch with his leg before throwing him towards the lake. The Saiyan fusion only managed to stop himself from falling by powering up before Beerus then appeared right in front of Vegetto and land as many punches on Vegetto's gut, making him double over, before Beerus then punched Vegetto in the face, sending him crashing into he waters of the lake. Beerus, however, knew that the fight was far from over.

"Come on out! I know a big punch like that couldn't keep you down forever!"

In response, Vegetto emerged with a crimson light around his Super Saiyan Quartz form as his veins were bulging out of his muscles, making the crowd surprised while Cumber grew curious with a growl as Cooler spoke.

"Exactly how much power does he possess even now? At this rate, Akamu may very well be as good as dust."

After that, Vegetto quickly appeared in front of Beerus before punching him in the gut twice as hard, making him cough out blood, before then striking him in the head, following in pursuit and then preparing one of his signature moves.

" **SUPER** **GALICK GUN**!"

With that, Vegetto fired it at point blank range to Beerus, who was yelling in both surprise and agony before the blast detonated, sending Beerus crashing to the waters of the lake. Although, Beerus did survive, he was apparently knocked unconscious and shown to be floating on water as he was bleeding, worrying Whis.

"Oh, my goodness! Hold on, my lord!"

In a panic, Whis hurried over to him before he began healing him. Meanwhile, Vegetto then powers down, dropping out of his apparent Kaioken boost as Champa applauded him.

"Bravo! Bravo! With skills like yours, we don't even need to worry about being eliminated! Again, I say bravo!"

Vegetto smirked at Champa as Towa finished the footage.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Birth of a God"**_

As the footage ended, Kale now knew for certain that she needed Super Saiyan Rosé as she spoke to him.

"Excuse me. Is,l that possible for me to get Super Saiyan Rosé?"

Hearing this, Vegetto stood up as he gave her the details.

"There's more to it than just getting it. You need to meditate in order to maintain it because of how potent the divine energy is compared to Azure. Even then, you need to condense that energy when you do succeed and make a simple energy orb inside your body while focusing on a positive emotion. That's how you can achieve it."

"Really? That's all I have to do?"

"Well, not right now. First, I'll need to find the Super Dragon Balls from my timeline. And while I do that, I'm gonna get two more recruits that I think you know very well, what with the splinter in Trunks' Timeline. Towa, if you please..."

With that, Towa went to a point in time where Black and Zamasu were with Omega Shenron as he spoke.

"Play time is over."

Suddenly, they vanished, leaving him on his own before they appeared on Planet Sadala, making them shocked as they stood before the group while Broly and Paragus were shocked at her abilities. Black and Future Zamasu, however, were only concerned about their destination.

"What?! Where in the multiverse are we?!"

"And why are we not in Trunks' timeline?"

Vegetto explained as he spoke.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm here to keep my promise about teaching you a few specifics, the Kaioken included."

This made Black and Future Zamasu excited as the latter spoke.

"Oh, is that all?"

"But... I'm also going to teach you some teamwork. Trust me, you're gonna need it. Akamu's broken out of prison and he's trying to destroy the multiverse as we know it."

As Black grew shocked at this, he also remembered the stranger that came from the portal he himself had made.

"That figure... he told me he sought out peace."

"Well, it's clear that he has a very skewed perception of peace."

With that, Future Zamasu turned to Towa.

"Which brings us back to an important matter. How did we get here?"

"Simple. I'm the one who brought you here. If you and Black stayed, you would have fused. And while you had the advantage back then, it also made you weaker because if your different physical abilities like invincibility. It's only made the fusion half-invincible. So, you would've been bested by Jiren, a warrior stronger than his Universe's Destroyer, before the candidate for him Destroyed the both of you."

This shocked the both of them before Black spoke.

"So, it seems we owe you one."

Vegetto smirked as he spoke.

"So, I'm guessing you know what that flavor is, don't you?"

"Not quite."

"It's quite simple, really. As part of your mission to fight Akamu, you're gonna participate in the Tournament of Power."

This made Black and Future Zamasu confused as they widened their eyes before the former spoke.

"What's the story behind it?"

"Well, wait'll I tell you."

As Vegetto explained the situation, Caulifla noticed two bite marks on Kale's neck, making her shocked before she spoke.

"Uh, Kale? Did you and Broly just... hit it off?"

"Huh?"

As Kale looked at her marks, she blushed before answering.

"Oh! Well, yeah. And... that felt really nice."

Although Kale felt that way, Caulifla was beginning to seethe with rage as he glared at Broly before she shouted, causing Vegetto, Black and Future Zamasu to notice them.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

With that, Caulifla ambushed Broly as they fought in a big cloud made from their fighting before Artich went over to Kale as Cabba and Paragus tried to stop the fighting.

"Caulifla! I'm sure there's a good explanation!"

"Get your hands off my son!"

Artich then leaned over to her as he spoke quietly.

"How long do you think it'll take before she realizes you bit him, too?"

"Maybe once she calms down."

As they fought, Caulifla pulled on Broly's hair as he spoke.

"Hey! Stop messing with my hair!"

"Like you can even tell!"

This made Kale and Artich laugh nervously as they continued.

* * *

Back in Universe 7, Gogeta and Ize stood face-to-face, grinning at each other, before they darted towards each other and clashed with their fists, making a shockwave that could've destroyed the Capsule Corp. building were it not for Whis' staff. As their fight continued, they created multiple shockwaves. However, unknown to Gogeta, Ize was calm and focused on his instinct, trying to absorb the heat from his foe's current power. As a result, he only left himself open before being punched in the gut and face. Ize didn't let that faze him and saw this as an opportunity to retaliate by catching his fists and feet by instinct, surprising Gogeta as Ize delivered two gifts to his gut, making him spit out blood before Ize he retaliated with a headbutt to his face and a hard kick to his gut that knocked him farther away before proceeding to punch him in the face, gut, and in one of his eyes. However, it wasn't to last as the last punch go caught by his hand. In an attempt to force him to let go, Gogeta tried kicking him in the gut, only for his tail to catch his feet before getting punched in the gut again, making him double over in pain before Ize proceeded to deliver a drop kick to him, only for Gogeta to block this by crossing his hands into a defense position, although he still got thrown back. As the two of them breathed hard from their last fight, Gogeta noticed that Ize's only eye remaining is silver while having a silver aura around him. With that, Ize chuckled at him before he spoke.

"Wonderful! So this is Ultra Instinct. Xicor aside, no one has ever gave me such a great fight."

Gogeta couldn't agree more about his opponent as he spoke with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself. Not only were you able to go toe-to-toe with me, but you managed to learn Ultra Instinct yourself. In fact, you might be a worthy opponent for me."

This made Ize smile as he closed his eye.

"That's refreshing to hear. But I have business to attend to."

Suddenly, he disappeared before appearing behind Goku and giving a karate chop in the neck to him, making him pass out before teleporting in front of Demigra before he spoke.

"It's time to leave."

This made Demigra nod before he teleported, leaving Gogeta amused while Beeerus began to panic as he screamed.

"THIS IS AWFUL! HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN WITHOUT GOKU?! OH, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

With that, Ize and Demigra appeared in the Demon Realm with Goku unconscious as they walked to Akamu's palace with Demigra and Ize smiling.

" _ **The worst event to come has happened. Goku has been captured by Ize and Demigra. What is their nefarious plan for Goku? Find out next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello. Just letting you know that Chamel, the Demon God Avatar from "Super Dragon Ball Heroes" is going to make his appearance and be voiced by Erik Kimerer, as will Kisana and Shiei, who come from The Third Conduit's story "To Create a Future God". Now, I got his permission to use these characters for my story, and am on the cusp of working on two more of the future Destroyers based on Greed and Gluttony for Universes 3 and 4, but am currently having trouble coming up with them so that all of the future Destroyers that will take the place of their current Destroyers soon can be seen in the next chapter. If any of you have any ideas as to who they should be, please don't hesitate to PM me and I will look over any ideas you may have. Thank you. Anyway, Kisana will be portrayed by Erica Mendez for her voice as Ryuko Matoi in "Kill La Kill" while Shiei will be voiced by Skye Papenbrook. Now, please enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 14:** "Goku Makes a Decisive Choice; Tenshi vs. Chamel"

First, at Capsule Corp., Xeno Goku shouted as he grew crimson red fur all over his body, save for his chest, neck, and head which now possessed a black mane with his spiky hair as Beerus and Whis grew more shocked of this as Goku grinned. Suddenly, they felt a disturbing presence of energy before Ize and Demigra suddenly appeared in the air above Capsule Corp. as Xeno Goku turned and glared at Ize.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Goku and Vegeta's counterparts from another timeline arrive to teach them Ultra Instinct, only for Akamu's team members to intervene."**_

"Ize. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we merely came to kidnap a certain competitor of yours, but then we heard you talking about Ultra Instinct."

As an answer, they prepared to do a fusion dance with them speaking.

"Fu... sion! HA!"

As they touched their fingers together, they came together and Ize was overcome by a bright light before the light dissipated to show Gogeta in a form with blue eyes, red hair, and dark red fur before he closed his eyes and focused on his instinct before a powerful silver plasma aura enveloped his body, turning the fur silver. And when he opened his eyes, Ize grew impressed as he grinned while Gogeta returned the same gesture before they darted towards each other and clashed with their fists, making a shockwave that could've destroyed the Capsule Corp. building were it not for Whis' staff. As their fight continued, Ize retaliated with a headbutt to his face and a hard kick to his gut that knocked him farther away before proceeding to punch him in the face, gut, and in one of his eyes. However, it wasn't to last as the last punch got caught by his hand. In an attempt to force him to let go, Gogeta tried kicking him in the gut, only for his tail to catch his feet before getting punched in the gut again, making him double over in pain before Ize proceeded to deliver a drop kick to him, only for Gogeta to block this by crossing his hands into a defense position, although he still got thrown back. As the two of them breathed hard from their last fight, Gogeta noticed that Ize's only eye remaining is silver while having a silver aura around him. With that, Ize chuckled at him before he spoke.

" _ **Forced to fight for Goku, the Time Patrol warriors fused into Gogeta and utilized Ultra Instinct. However, as they fought, Ize quickly mastered the difficult task himself to earn an advantage."**_

"Wonderful! So this is Ultra Instinct. Xicor aside, no one has ever gave me such a great fight."

Gogeta couldn't agree more about his opponent as he spoke with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself. Not only were you able to go toe-to-toe with me, but you managed to learn Ultra Instinct yourself. In fact, you might be a worthy opponent for me."

This made Ize smile as he closed his eye.

"That's refreshing to hear. But I have business to attend to."

Suddenly, he disappeared before appearing behind Goku and giving a karate chop in the neck to him, making him pass out before teleporting in front of Demigra before he spoke.

"It's time to leave."

This made Demigra nod before he teleported, leaving Gogeta amused while Beerus began to panic as he screamed.

"THIS IS AWFUL! HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN WITHOUT GOKU?! OH, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

With that, Ize and Demigra appeared in the Demon Realm with Goku unconscious as they walked to Akamu's palace with Demigra and Ize smiling.

" _ **With Goku captured, what chance does Universe 7 have in the Tournament of Power? And why does Western Supreme Kai want him? Find out, now!"**_

* * *

At Capsule Corp., Beerus began to panic as he spoke erratically.

"Oh, this is terrible! Goku was our only hope of winning this thing, and now we're hung out to dry!"

With that, Whis looked over to Gogeta as he spoke.

"Well, I trust you had a plan for that, didn't you?"

"Of course I do."

With that, Gogeta defused back into Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta as the former spoke.

"The trail of energy left over is still pretty recent. If we follow that through the time stream, we should be able to find him and bring him back here."

Hearing this, Beerus became desperate as he spoke.

"Well, get on it then! Go and find Goku right now!"

"Okay, Lord Beerus. Geez. We got it under control."

Just as Xeno Goku prepared to use **Instant Transmission** , Tenshi's voice called out.

"Goku!"

Hearing her voice, Whis began to tense as she and 17 landed before Beerus noticed his discomfort and spoke.

"Whis, why are you sweating?"

"Oh! Uh... I'm just as nervous for Goku as you are, my lord. That's all."

As Beerus grew less than convinced, Tenshi and 17 walked up to him.

"Hey, Goku. Sorry we're late."

"What's with that new look, Goku? Did you just acquire a new form or something?"

With that, Xeno Vegeta spoke up to him.

"Technically, yes. But as for your Kakarot, he's actually been captured by Akamu's minions."

Hearing this made 17 widen his eyes before Tenshi spoke.

"Wait, Akamu? Who's he?"

Xeno Vegeta then spoke up as he and Xeno Goku prepared to take off.

"None of your concern. Stay here."

Knowing how well he helped with keeping the island safe, and the way he saved her from the bandits the other day, Tenshi crowned before stating her defiance.

"No!"

This made Xeno Vegeta tense in surprise before he spoke.

"What was that?"

"I said 'no!' I'm going with you guys!"

Xeno Goku felt it wasn't the best idea as he spoke.

"Look, this is serious. It'll be too dangerous for a little girl like you."

With that, 17 spoke up about his opinion.

"About that, Tenshi is actually quite a skilled fighter. I should know, I just had a one-on-one match with her."

As she giggled, Xeno Goku widened his eyes.

"You sure she can cut it?"

"I wouldn't have brought her here for the Tournament if I wasn't."

Hearing this, Beerus felt as though it was a waste of time.

"Well, about that. The team's been filled up already, so I'm afraid she has to..."

However, Xeno Trunks spoke up.

"Except for one problem. Goku's just been captured, remember?"

Hearing this made Beerus nervous before he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, okay, okay! She can join the Tournament! You happy now?!"

Tenshi, as happy as she was about that, still had concerns about Goku as she spoke.

"Thanks, Lord Beerus. But as much as I appreciate it... we gotta get Goku back. He's gonna owe me one."

* * *

At the Demon Realm, Xicor and Western Supreme Kai stood under a tree looking at the sky. As they did so, Xicor frowned before speaking.

"I still say that sending a crazy reptile for such a simple task was unnecessary."

This earned a cheeky smile from Western Supreme Kai as she smiled before replying.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't send you out there, because you're such a big softy."

Her comment only made Xicor playfully roll his eyes before he gave a smile himself just before a certain voice responded to her.

"Honestly, a mother's boy would sound much better than that."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

With that, Xicor and Western Supreme Kai turned around to see Demigra and Ize with Goku on his shoulder before Xicor twitched his eye in anger while Western Supreme Kai smiled until she noticed his beaten state, making her gasp before Xicor grew intrigued at the silver aura and eyes before he spoke.

"I take it this form you've discovered is a bonus you got along with my father?"

Ize smiled at Xicor as he replied.

"Indeed. It is something useful that I've obtained by fighting a fusion of the Time Patrol's top elite known as Gogeta."

This earned a questioning glance from Western Supreme Kai to Demigra as he explained.

"This Gogeta character is a metamoran fusion which holds 30 minutes normally, but even less if too much power is used."

"That's right. Along with that, I discovered that in order to achieve Ultra Instinct, the moniker for this technique, you have to be calm and rely on your instinct whilst also absorbing the heat it generates."

Xicor grew ecstatic at this development as Western Supreme Kai just stated her worries as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what type of technique it is, because you've gotten yourself hurt."

He then turned to Xicor before she spoke.

"Xicor, if you please."

Xicor then gave a nod to her before he lent Ize his energy, helping his body to recover as he smiled.

"Thank you."

With that, Ize then put Goku down as he spoke again.

"Well... what's next?"

With that, Western Supreme Kai looked up to Demigra and spoke to him.

"Demigra, can you wake him up?"

He then gave a smirk before using his staff to conjure a bucket of water which dumped its contents over Goku's head, making him wake up with a surprised look on his face before Ize laughed at him, only to earn a glare from Goku as he spoke.

"Come on! It's not funny!"

Xicor couldn't agree more as he rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to my world."

Upon noticing him, Goku smiled at Xicor as he spoke.

"Oh, hey! How you doing? Listen, I never got the chance to ask you before since you took off, but are you up for a little sparring with me?"

"Usually, I wouldn't mind sparring with you, but I have an overdue beating scheduled for the family's dumb lizard and I cannot postpone it."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

This only earned Ize's grin before he spoke.

"Well, since you were so nice to heal me, I suppose I'll play with big softy."

Hearing those words, Xicor grinned as he suddenly appeared in front of him while delivering a roundhouse kick. However, Ize took off to the sky as he taunted him.

"You missed."

With that, Xicor angrily charged toward Ize and tried to punch and kick him rapidly, only for Ize to repeat his words as he dodged them.

"You missed. Oh, missed me there! Oh! You're so close!"

Having had enough of Ize's taunts, Xicor powered up quickly, but not into just any Super Saiyan. His black coal eyes and white hair have now turned red with a red aura. Goku recognized this as he spoke in surprise.

"Whoa! No way! Did he just go Super Saiyan God?!"

Western Supreme Kai smiled as she answered.

"That's right."

Goku then looked to her as he spoke.

"So, Western Supreme Kai, how did Xicor get that form?"

As she explained, Xicor held his own against Ize while also calming himself and relying on his instinct, allowing the heat to be absorbed from Ize.

"Well, first off, it's okay to call me Lila. And second, it's easy for him to access that form with the right amount of training and meditation."

Then, she smiled before she spoke onwards.

"Hard work and dedication really pays off."

Goku could agree as he spoke.

"Yeah, I agree. You see, I don't just give my best to train to fight really strong opponents, but also to protect my friends and family. Speaking of, why did you bring me here?"

Lila then replied with a smile as she spoke.

"Well, I called you here because I have a proposition for you."

"Really? And what's that?"

"I called you here to ask if you'd be interested in ruling the universe with me as partners."

Hearing this, Goku and Demigra grew shocked at this as the former spoke.

"What?! But why?"

"Well, I like my failure of a son, Frieza, you'd be perfect for that role. Because when you think about it, ruling the universe is the same as defending it. And, as an added bonus, you get to spar with Xicor and Ize, along with the warriors of the planets they conquer."

Hearing this, Goku was quick to object.

"Conquer, huh? You mean like Frieza does?"

"It doesn't have to be like that. We can conquer worlds differently, without bloodshed. And in a peaceful way."

"Hmm... Well, while I find the idea appealing, I've got a family back in Earth. Also, my being gone is really gonna make Lord Beerus scared out of his mind."

Lila smiled at this as she spoke.

"Well, I never said anything about not bringing your family with you. They're free to go with you anywhere you like."

Then, Lila sneered as she tensed her hands.

"As for Beerus... we might as well just dispose of him since he's pretty useless."

"Hey. Why you gotta be like that? I mean, he's always cranky, but still..."

"You said it yourself. He just destroys worlds on a whim. And when he isn't, he just sleeps through decades. Not something that Grand Zeno should approve of if you ask me."

"Well, do we have to get rid of him, though? I mean, maybe he should just think about quitting. All that stress has got to be getting to him, right?"

This made Lila give new thoughts about this before she smiled and spoke.

"Hmm. I guess that would work. So, keeping them in mind, what do you think?"

Goku gave this some thought as Xicor, in his Saiyan God state now with the addition of a silver eyes and a silver aura around him, and Ize, who is also in a similar state, walked up beside her. Taking in account the prospects of the offer as he spoke.

"And, uh, when exactly are we gonna conquer the universe?"

"Just after the Tournament of Power."

With that, Goku nodded his head and spoke.

"Okay. If that's how it's gonna be, then I'm sold."

Overjoyed at his acceptance, Lila gave him a hug as she spoke.

"I knew I could count on you."

With that, Demigra then spoke up.

"Well, seeing as he accepted the proposal, might I join as well? It is about conquering the universe, after all."

Lila smiled at him as she answered.

"Well... since you helped me get revenge on the Majin Buu that tried to destroy me, I suppose you can be general of our army."

This made Demigra smile as he spoke.

"Thank you, my dear."

Then, Demigra got an alarm from his staff as he looked to notice Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta on their way here through a timestream as he spoke.

"It seems we'll be expecting company."

When Goku looked at the image presented in his staff, he noticed Tenshi with them as he spoke.

"Hey, that's Tenshi! What's she doing with them?"

Then, she thought about how she trained with 17 as he spoke.

"Hmm... that gives me an idea. Demigra, do you know anyone super strong?"

This made him smile as he spoke.

"I know someone who fits this description."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Universe 6, Vegetto finished explaining to the other Black and Zamasu about Akamu just as Caulifla tired herself out as she was seen sitting by Kale before he spoke while rubbing his head awkwardly.

"So, that's the basically the situation right now. That being the case... Zamasu, I'm wondering if I can borrow your divine energy so that Kale can turn Rosé."

This made Future Zamasu feel as though he's taken for granted.

"I'm beginning to get the impression that I'm just a dispenser of divine energy for you to use."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna teach you guys Ultra Instinct while I'm at it."

This made his interests piqued as he only bowed his head in defeat.

"Is it only Kale that I'm giving my energy to?"

This made Vegetto give a happy smile as he answered.

"Yeah. It's just her for now."

Then, Paragus interjected as he stood up.

"Well, in that case, do you think you can manage to dispense the divine energy to my son as well?"

Hearing this, Vegetto turned to Paragus as he spoke with a grin.

"Sure. It won't be a problem."

As Future Zamasu grew more frustrated, Black began to smile at his misfortune, struggling not to laugh before Vegetto went to another issue.

"Although, it kinda sucks that we don't have our own place to train without worrying about time."

Vados then took her turn to interject as she spoke.

"Well, there is one. A Hyperbolic Time Space. It's safe to assume that's how Beerus' Saiyans managed to go Super Saiyan Blue."

This made Paragus impressed and intrigued.

"Is that so?"

"Of course. But I'm afraid there aren't going to be any refreshments, since Lord Champa reserves them for himself."

This made Champa speak up on the contrary.

"Nah, it's fine. After all, we do have a common enemy. So we can't waste time thinking if any small details like this, because it's not just a simple tournament! The whole Multiverse hanging onto this!"

This earned Vados' smile as she spoke.

"Well, you sure grew up in a short time."

With that, Artich grew relieved.

"Well, how about that? When do we start?"

With that, Vados stamped her staff to the ground before a portal opened above them as she spoke.

"Right now if you'd like."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Universe 10, Gowasu was sitting at the table by himself as he groaned, trying to figure out how best to recruit warriors for the upcoming Tournament before he began to let all the stress out.

"Why do I have to pick 15 warriors for Universe 10?! There are too many things to consider when entering a cosmic Battle Royale! What if I end up enabling another reprehensible character like Zamasu was?"

Speaking of, Zamasu spoke up.

"Is something the matter, Master?"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "An Eerie Foe"**_

Upon hearing his voice, Gowasu turned behind him to see Zamasu in a different outfit similar to Black's except the grey shirt was black while the undershirt was purple and the belt blue as he and Kari, who held the infant Sen with her, walked over to him.

"Perhaps you're overthinking things, which I must regrettably add as one of your many flaws."

"Zamasu! What do you mean?"

Kari explained his statement as he spoke.

"Well, just that. You thought so hard about this, you're practically stunted."

"Yes, but understandably so. Our universe's survival hangs on the outcome. Would you rather I randomly grab warriors for our team?"

Kari grew embarrassed before she spoke.

"We weren't suggesting that. It's just all we're saying is that it's not that complex is all. Besides, we told you we had a plan for that, didn't we?"

"Ah, yes. What plan is that?"

Zamasu then smiled at him as he spoke.

"See for yourself."

With that, Kisana (a catlike Alien being from Universe 7), Shiei (an exiled demon from Universe 9), and Setsbo (their most recent addition from Universe 11) stood in front of Gowasu amongst five other warriors in robes as Kari presented them.

"After the timeline incident, Zamasu and I thought about the shapes of other universes and decided to take in the warriors who we feel would best take care of their universes in a way their own destroyers never could."

Hearing this statement, Gowasu widened his eyes as he spoke.

"Are you out of your minds?! We can't just take warriors from other universes just to fill the gap!"

Zamasu eased his worries as he presented the rulebook for the Tournament of Power.

"Actually, Master Gowasu, it isn't against the rules. After the Zeno Expo, Kari and I studied this thoroughly and confirmed the future Destroyers to be eligible."

As he tried to rebuff these words, Gowasu saw the logic in this and grew relieved before Kisana spoke up.

"My name's Kisana, Lord Gowasu. We already know what's been going down since the Zeno Expo started. I can promise you that we'll make sure that Akamu doesn't have his way."

Upon closer inspection, Gowasu failed to see how they could fill their Destroyers' mantles as he pondered to himself.

"Hmm... future Destroyers, you say? Well, I have my doubts, but since I couldn't make a decision, I suppose we have no choice. We're counting on you, Kisana! The fate of the entire multiverse rests on your shoulders, so I hope they'll bear this incredible weight!"

Kisana smiled at him as she spoke.

"Don't worry, Lord Gowasu. We won't let you down."

As he grew more comfortable with her determination, Kari spoke up.

"Well, what do you think? After we survive this, and trust me, we know it's a big if, maybe we can help other universes achieve a higher mortal level, won't we, Sen?"

The infant Sen giggled as Kari began tickling her belly as Gowasu smiled at this affection.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "An Eerie Foe"**_

* * *

At the Demon Realm, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Tenshi arrived at a wasteland with a tree-like castle showing hovering grey crystals in the air in dark mists as Tenshi looked at it in awe.

"Whoa... what are those?"

Xeno Goku saw the crystals and thought it best to warn her.

"Crystals of the Dark Demon Realm. From what I know from Zach, these things can make someone really powerful, but it also makes them go dark."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Frieza's Chosen Ones"**_

"Really? That bad?"

"Yeah. So, try not to touch them, okay?"

"Noted."

At that same moment, they heard a young voice ahead of them speaking down to an anthropomorphic boar.

"Yao. Today marks your last day as leader. You just can't cut it."

"Huh? No, wait a sec—"

Before the boar could finish speaking, a spiky red-haired Demon with a bang in front of his face and a similar garb as Demigra, save for the red coloring of the clothing and potara on the arm sleeves fired a blast at Yao, knocking him back to the floor with a groan as his minions went to him and helped him up before the demon spoke again.

"You put my dignity on the line here."

As the trio noticed this, Tenshi whispered to Xeno Goku.

"Whoa. Who is that guy?"

"If I have to guess, I'd say that's Redhead Chamel."

"Huh? Redhead Chamel?"

Xeno Vegeta explained the name.

"It's because of his red hair. And he also happens to be a Demon God's apprentice, so don't underestimate him."

This made Tenshi tense a bit as she nodded before Chamel spoke up.

"Hey, you trespassers around the corner, stop hiding and come out."

This made Tenshi nervous as she spoke before Xeno Goku.

"Ah! How did he know we were here?!"

"Well, so much for the element of surprise."

With that, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta jumped out before Tenshi just walked out and waved.

"Hi."

Seeing the company, Chamel just sighed as he spoke.

"So its you. My master, Demigra, told me in advance about you guys."

Xeno Goku knee their point was made then.

"Then you know why we're here. So, if you don't mind, we'll just be taking the Goku from his timeline and bring him back."

Chamel only glared at them as he spoke.

"I'm the one who decides whether or not you leave. And don't you forget it. The only way you'll leave is if someone proves her worth."

This made Tenshi look around before she realized who Chamel was talking about.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Surely you understand how it is with everyone treating you like a damsel in distress."

This made Tenshi blush a bit as she spoke.

"Yeah, that does get annoying."

"Well, I can relate. Society always underestimated me before they knew me as Redhead Chamel. People never try to look beneath the surface. Fools. That's why they're so easy to control. One doesn't take the spotlight 'cause they're the star; they're the star _because_ they take the spotlight. And once that light finally shines onto you, bugs with low IQs will always flock to it."

"What do you mean?"

As an answer to Tenshi's question, Chamel pointed to Yao as Mamba, Shusa, and Torga tended to him.

"Take Yao here for example. The moment I put him in charge, he abuses that power disrespectfully just because he runs the show. And there's only one conclusion for fools like him: exile!"

With that, Chamel suddenly opened a portal beneath them, causing Mamba, Yao, Shusa, and Torga to fall into it before it closed, leaving Tenshi worried for them.

"Hey! What did you do to them?!"

"Nowhere and no-when special. I just marooned them 100 years in advance to Mount Paozu, where they'll spend the rest of their lives. And don't worry. They'll be pretty comfortable there."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, you understand who you're dealing with?"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Frieza's Chosen Ones"**_

For a while, there was silence until Tenshi spoke up.

"Yeah. I understand. And you know what? I'm just getting more antsy to fight you!"

This earned Chamel's confusion as Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta raises their eyes in surprise.

"You do know you're fighting a demon, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, if you get killed, no angel can resurrect you from your death."

Hearing this made Tenshi get nervous a bit before she smiled again.

"So, I'll just try not to die then."

Eventually, the surprise wore off before Chamel smiled.

"Well, at least one of you is pretty tough. Either that, or you're incredibly stupid."

"Hey. Who you calling stupid?"

"For now, it remains to be seen. Let's see if you can keep up with me at least."

"I promise I won't disappoint."

 _ **Play Maximum the Hormone Music: "'F' (Instrumental)"**_

With that, Chamel smiled before he made his staff vanish and go into a stance with one hand raised to the sky while another stayed by his side and Tenshi eagerly smiled before the two of them rushed each other, making a shockwave as they clashed, perplexing Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta as they spoke.

"No way! How is she keeping up with him?"

"I'm guessing 17 might have something to do with this."

As they fought, Tenshi and Chamel were rapidly clashing against each other as they took to the air. However, with neither one overpowering the other, they broke their clash as Chamel grunted while preparing a dark purple orb of energy, which he fired before Tenshi caught it and had little difficulty holding it back before she pushed it aside. After which, Tenshi noticed too late to see Chamel kicking her away before he then proceeded to teleport and imprison her in a dark red orb before firing her to the ground as she tried to tear her way out of the orb before she leaped out of it while bracing the impact of the explosion as it knocked her into the air.

"Whoa, mama!"

Suddenly, Chamel appeared above her before he attempted to sledgehammer her back, only for Tenshi to vanish before she kicked him to the ground herself as Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta looked on in astonishment. With that, Tenshi flew down to Chamel before she spoke.

 _ **End Maximum the Hormone Music : "'F' (Instrumental)"**_

"Uh... are you okay?"

As an answer, Chamel lightly laughed at this as he spoke.

"I have to say, you're not bad for an angel."

This caught her by surprise as she blinked her eyes.

"Oh, thanks. People don't usually call me that often."

"I have a hard time seeing how they don't, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I was referring to angel in deity terms."

"Huh? You mean I'm some sort of deity?"

"From Universe 13, most likely."

"Wait. There's more than one universe?"

Chamel sighed at this before he spoke.

"Let me explain. In the current state of the Multiverse, there's 12 Universes in all. Previously, there were 18, but because they tried to openly defy Grand Zeno, the Omni-King, only the universes 13-18 are erased. But prior to that, there were several denizens of Universe 13 that escaped. However, only one of them was important enough to be saved by a hitman of Universe 6. Seeing your power, I have no doubt that you're the one that hitman saved."

This made Tenshi widen her eyes in surprise before she spoke.

"Is... is that true? But... what about my family?"

Chamel only hung his head down as he spoke.

"Unfortunately... I don't know if I can speak for them."

With that, Tenshi had a dismal look on her face before she smiled and spoke.

"Oh, well. At least I know who I am. Besides, once I get the Super Dragon Balls, maybe I can wish to get my family back, or even my whole universe!"

Hearing her speak of the bright side, no matter how iffy it appeared, Chamel smiled before he spoke.

"Well, that's one way to look at it. Isn't that right, Goku?"

With that, Tenshi looked up to see where Chamel was facing and saw Goku as she widened her smile as he came down to her.

"Hey, Tenshi. What's up?"

"Well, we just came here to rescue you."

"Yeah, I figured. At least I got to see that awesome fight between you and Chamel."

Hearing that part, Xeno Goku went over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, other me. There's no time for fooling around. We're taking you back and that's that."

"Okay, okay! Take it easy, okay?"

As Goku got dragged away, Tenshi turned to Chamel.

"Wait. Why would you tell me all of this?"

"Well, that's my little secret for now."

"Aw, man. Well, when the Tournament of Power starts, I'm gonna fight you and win!"

Chamel just simply smiled at her before he spoke.

"Well, I would love to see you try."

With that, the company of four took off as Demigra and Lila went over to him before the former spoke.

"Somehow, I'm beginning to hope he pulls through."

Lila smiled at Demigra as she spoke

"I'm assuming it's about conquering the universe, isn't it?"

Demigra then smiled at her as he blushed a bit.

"Perhaps. And it appears that this Tenshi fellow is no mere mortal. Though, I'm curious as to how you figured it out."

Chamel replied as he looked up to his master.

"Well, that's easy. No mere mortal can even last a minute against me. All I know is that we'll have to keep an eye out for her in the Tournament."

Then, Lila looked at where Goku left before she smiled, to which Demigra took notice of as he spoke.

"Hmm? What are you smiling about?"

Lila then spoke to him as the two flew off.

"I think you know the answer. Now, let's go tell the boys."

* * *

Back at Universe 7, Beerus was pacing all over the grass as the sun started to set while he spoke.

"Oh, come on! Where are they?! What if something terrible happened to them?!"

Whis only sighed before he spoke.

"Then you have no one to blame but yourself."

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"Doesn't make it any less true, though, does it?"

With that, Beerus sighed before he spoke.

"Oh... if we even survive this Tournament, maybe I should just quit being a Destroyer. I think Goku might have a point about all that stress. It's really starting to take years off my life."

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the sky before Goku, Xeno Goku, Tenshi, and Xeno Vegeta got out of it, making Beerus relieved as he spoke.

"Goku! You're back!"

"Yeah. Sorry to have you worried."

With that, Beerus suddenly hugged him as he spoke.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe! Who knows what could've happened if you didn't make it back?!"

Catching himself, Beerus ceased his hug before clearing his throat as he spoke.

"That was very reckless of you to let yourself be captured, Goku. From now on, you're not going anywhere without supervision!"

Whis felt as though it wouldn't be helpful.

"I'm not sure how supervision is gonna stop Goku from being captured."

"S-Shut up!"

As Beerus retorted, Tenshi spoke with Goku.

"So, what happened to you back there?"

"Well, let's just say that for now, things are gonna work out."

With that, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta stepped up to them and spoke next.

"Hey, Tenshi."

"Hm?"

"We saw the way you fought Chamel and I have to say, I'm impressed."

"So, I'm in the Tournament?"

Xeno Vegeta smiled before he spoke.

"Of course. We just need to talk this over with Trunks."

"Really? Well, okay!"

* * *

With that, it showed the Tournament of Power stage being constructed as it showed the faces of the candidates for the Tournament of Power.

" _ **Krillin. Piccolo. Android 17. Android 18. Android 21. Trunks. Black. Xeno Goku. Vegeta. Gohan. Xeno Vegeta. Gohan. Tenshi. Plus, of course, Broly and Goku. All fifteen warriors of the 7th Universe have at last been assembled. Nothing less than the fate of the Multiverse is on the line in the Tournament of Power, which is set to begin in just 4 hours and 30 minutes. The fight waged by these 15 warriors will determine the fate of the multiverse, including the 7th Universe and everyone who calls it home. Can this Antikami of legend and his army be thwarted once and for all? And what should happen to the 7th Universe with Goku having struck a deal? Find out next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'!"**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** "Which Universe will Reign Supreme?; The Mighty Warriors Gradually Assemble!"

First, it showed Goku arriving at the Demon Realm with Demigra and Ize before his face got splashed with water, making him wake up as he noticed Lila while Xicor and Ize began fighting as the former turned Super Saiyan God.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Goku was captured and taken to the Demon Realm by Demigra in order for the Western Supreme Kai to make an intriguing proposal."**_

"I called you here to ask if you'd be interested in ruling the universe with me as partners.

Goku gave this some thought as he turned to Xicor in his Saiyan God state now with the addition of silver eyes and a silver aura around him, and Ize, who is also in a similar state, walked up beside her. Taking in account the prospects of the offer as he spoke.

"And, uh, when exactly are we gonna conquer the universe?"

"Just after the Tournament of Power."

With that, Goku nodded his head and spoke.

"Okay. If that's how it's gonna be, then I'm sold."

After Lila hugged Goku, a spiky red-haired Demon with a bang in front of his face and a similar garb as Demigra, save for the red coloring of the clothing and potara on the arm sleeves fired a blast at Yao, knocking him back to the floor with a groan as his minions went to him and helped him up before the demon suddenly opened a portal beneath them, causing Mamba, Yao, Shusa, and Torga to fall into it before it closed.

" _ **Just as Goku struck a deal, Tenshi and the Time Patrol confronted Chamel, Demigra's successor, to Mount a rescue."**_

"I'm the one who decides whether or not you leave. And don't you forget it."

As they fought, Tenshi and Chamel were rapidly clashing against each other as they took to the air. However, with neither one overpowering the other, they broke their clash as Chamel grunted while preparing a dark purple orb of energy, which he fired before Tenshi caught it and had little difficulty holding it back before she pushed it aside. After which, Tenshi noticed too late to see Chamel kicking her away before he then proceeded to teleport and imprison her in a dark red orb before firing her to the ground as she tried to tear her way out of the orb before she leaped out of it while bracing the impact of the explosion as it knocked her into the air before Chamel appeared above her and attempted to sledgehammer her back, only for Tenshi to vanish before she kicked him to the ground herself as Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta looked on in astonishment. A short while afterwards, a portal opened up in the sky before Goku, Xeno Goku, Tenshi, and Xeno Vegeta got out of it, making Beerus relieved as he suddenly hugged him before Tenshi spoke with Goku.

" _ **However, as quickly as the trial fight began, it came to an end with Tenshi as the victor and Goku returned safely to Universe 7."**_

"So, what happened to you back there?"

"Well, let's just say that for now, things are gonna work out."

" _ **The warriors of the multiverse begin their assembly, now!"**_

* * *

At Grand Zeno's palace, he and Sen were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with a hard hat and a toy hammer.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors."

With that, Zeno bonked the hard hat on Sen's head before they each put their toys down.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

With that, the Omni-King dealt Rock while Sen dealt Paper before Zeno got the hat ready just as Sen got the hammer and bonked the hard hat with it just as he put it on.

"I'm bored of this game now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little."

With that, Sen and Zeno spoke simultaneously for the Grand Minister.

"Come here!"

At their beck and call, the Grand Minister appeared before the two as they put the toys down.

"Yes, sires? You beckoned?"

"This game is no fun, now. It is boring, and boring is bad. Plus, our hands and heads are starting to ache."

"Uh-huh. So, can you tell us how the other universes are doing?"

"As you command, sires. Please observe the latest news update from the cosmos."

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?"

As an answer, the Grand Minister raised his hand with a green orb appearing in his palm.

"Well, apparently, your friend Goku's 7th Universe has selected all 15 of the contestants for its Tournament of Power team with two contestants training in a different Universe."

"I bet Goku picked a team that's great!"

"Me, too! I hope they can stop that mean Akamu!"

With that, Zeno and Sen giggled with each other.

* * *

Back at Bulma's place, Supreme Kai spoke to Goku while placing a picture of him next to that of Vegeta and Broly as it showed 15 photos, one for each participating fighter, showing on a white board with Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta present among the group, including some of the tournament's participants.

"Nicely done, Goku. Your recruitment skills were better than we thought."

This earned a complement from Beerus, making Goku happy.

"I must admit, you did a decent job, Goku."

"Aw, it was no big deal, honestly. Hold on. Does anybody know where Vegeta ran off to?"

Gohan had an idea as he spoke up to his father.

"Well, they all went to the lookout so they could train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"So wait, they went to train on their own without even telling me? Man, that's totally uncool."

Whis could easily see the reason for it.

"Well, perhaps that's because you've been so busy sparring with other fighters that you left him to fend for himself."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lookout, Vegeta, was walking into the room when Mr. Popo stopped him.

"Hold it! If you destroy the room again, you're banned for life."

Vegeta only scoffed in response before walking inside the chamber, unaware of Popo's comment behind his back.

"He's definitely going to break it again, I just know it."

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta remembered how he came to Earth a cold, cruel Saiyan that shed the blood of millions of innocent lives before being bested by Goku time and time again. He'd come a long way since then and he's not going to squander this moment if preparation.

"Only one warrior will defeat Kakarot and be the last man standing in this tournament. THE WHOLE COSMOS WILL KNOW THE GLORY OF PRINCE VEGETA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Bulma's place, Goku had a thought.

"Hmm. So, how should I use this time we've got left?"

The Elder Kai has an intriguing proposal that helped Gohan against Majin Buu before.

"Well, I'm happy to draw out your untapped ability, so you can break through whatever limitations you have if that floats your boat."

However, 21 only contradicted him as she spoke up.

"I don't think there's enough time. It almost takes a whole day to do it completely."

"Oh, yeah. Darn it. I guess you're right."

"What? Aw, man, and I was gettin' all excited, too!"

This gave Goku another idea as he spoke.

"Hey, Whis. Do you think you can spar with me until it's time to go?"

"Certainly. I don't mind at all."

"Awesome! Thanks. I know it'll help."

* * *

At Grand Zeno's Palace, it showed Goku in the green orb on the Grand Minister's palm as Sen and Zeno spoke.

"Wow! Goku got his team really fast!"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's start the tournament now!"

"Look, your majesty, I know how eager you are to start, however, we must honor the already agreed-upon schedule."

"Oh, yes. That's right."

"In other news, in contrast to Goku's success, there are several universes that appear to be having some trouble putting teams together. And on that note, Akamu's team seems to be quickly on the rise for recruitment and catching up."

This concerned Sen as she frowned.

"Is that true?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 9th Universe's World of the Kai's, Ro grew surprised and perplexed at the mere presence of Akamu inciting a gathering.

On the planet, the people, criminal and civilian alike were cheering on Akamu and his men as Mojito spoke to Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender.

"How exactly did this happen?"

The youngest of the trio, Basil, replied first to him, followed by Lavender and Bergamo.

"I think that's kind of on us, sir."

"As soon as we told them about the Demon Realm's warriors and powers, they started looking up to us."

"I'm guessing that they're taking our word at face value since they seem to be praising us without any consideration about morals."

This earned a suspicious look from Mojito before Sidra spoke to them.

"Never mind that. How many fighters have you recruited for the Tournament?"

"Uh, let's see. Including the three of us, and Akamu's men, we're up to a total of seven."

This made Sidra grunt before the brothers bowed their heads in shame.

"We are so unbelievably sorry, sir."

Sidra only tensed a bit before calming down.

"All right, let's try our luck in a different world. I'm sure this Antikami can provide more warriors for us."

* * *

At the palace, the Grand Minister spoke to Sen and Grand Zeno.

"It would appear that everybody there is worshipping another idol. The Antikami's regime has grown quite infectious."

Presented with the conundrum, Sen grew concerned.

"Oh, no. What are we going to do? We're not going to erase them, are we?"

Zeno, sewing his friend's concern, gave her much-needed relief.

"Don't worry, Senny. Goku and his team are gonna beat those bad guys."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! And if they can't do it, then Vegetto and the 6th Universe can help!"

"Astute observation. As those two twin universes are linked counterparts, their respective strengths appear to be evenly balanced."

This piqued Sen's interest as she blinked her eyes.

"Really?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 6th Universe, a round red light just turned to a green triangle before a police car just passed by just as Frost was doing well in hiding before he heard footsteps and eventually saw Hit and Cooler, in his fourth form, as he gasped.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Hit? How did you..? Wait... who's that?"

After receiving a mere glare from Cooler, Frost attempted to run before he was reminded of his predicament and stayed where he was as Hit spoke.

"Control yourself. We're here on an assignment."

"What is it? Did you come to assassinate me?"

Seemingly seeing no way out of it, Frost conceded as he whimpered and bowed down.

"All right, if you must. Please just get it over with. I'm not going to struggle. I have no grand delusions that I could ever stop you. And I make it a rule not to waste time fighting the inevitable."

Suddenly, Frost fired a poison needle from his right wrist at Hit's face, only for Hit to move his head slightly, dodging the needle, much to Frost's shock before he screamed in a mixture of fury and mortal terror as he began his attack with a poison stinger from his tail and tried to sting him rapidly, but to no avail as Hit dodged it very quickly.

"I won't let you take me out!"

However, for all of his force into attempting to sting the hitman, Hit gripped his tail, making Frost's eyes widen like a petrified deer's.

"Oh, come on."

As Frost groaned, Cooler spoke to him.

"You can lay down your stinger. We're not here to kill you. At least, not at the moment."

"But I don't understand. Why are you showing me such mercy?"

"Mercy has nothing to do with it. You remind me of my brother Frieza. Except he wasn't so weak."

This stunned Frost as he spoke.

"What?"

"You underestimated your opponent, thus costing you your honor, and reducing you to living life on the lam. Frieza made the same mistake and it cost him his very life. In order to be a true ruler, you must train to overcome anyone that would oppose you. And as luck would have it, I just so happen to be looking forward to training you, seeing as you lasted longer than you did against him last time."

Being presented with the opportunity to reclaim his honor stolen by Vegeta, Frost exhaled before he spoke.

"I see."

Hit them spoke up to Frost as Cooler smirked.

"All right, come with me. If you refuse, then I'll have no choice but to kill you right here."

"Oh, don't be preposterous. I wouldn't dream of refusing. In fact, I will gladly take part. After all, this is an opportunity for me to restore my honor."

"Only thing is, you can't use your little poison needles. Violate the rules and you'll be eliminated on the spot."

Frost complied to Hit's request, knowing his reputation full well and what he is capable of as he lifted up his tail and eyed his needle.

"Eliminated, huh?"

Frost then removed his poison needle from the top of his tail and tossed it aside.

"Now, let's go."

Hit then turned around and stopped for a moment as Frost agreed.

"Gladly. And if it comes down to it, I'll risk my life for the sake of my universe."

Cooler knew better than to believe that nonsense as he spoke.

"Don't act so noble, Frost. I know well enough how quickly you turn, and if you betray us and/or use any of your needles on my team, you will not be left alive."

"You don't miss anything, do you?"

Frost then responded with a grin and a chuckle.

* * *

Back at 21's house, Cura was sitting by her on the roof, watching the stars as her mother sighed.

"You know, it's nice to just watch the stars. It's been a long time since I took the chance to do it."

As Cura snuggled by her side, she had an intriguing question, as far as her mother was concerned.

"So, how come Dad's fighting against you, Mom?"

"Well, you might not believe it, but your father came from the 6th Universe."

"There's more than one universe?"

21 giggled at her daughter's question as she spoke.

"Yes. I could hardly believe it myself."

Then, Cura thought about another factor.

"Well, if he's from a different universe, then why did you make daddy so strong?"

21 widened her eyes in shock before she looked to her and smiled nervously as she spoke.

"Well, it was complicated. All I can tell you is that it took place back when Black was our enemy."

* * *

 _At the forest, 21 and Artich were sitting in a crisscross position as she looked at him._

" _Artich, are you sure you want to fight against them?"_

" _After the future you just told me about? If they did that much damage to other worlds, think of what Mareth did to the other Universes. I'm not going to let this happen this time, alright?"_

 _Seeing his determination wasn't the kind to be brushed off, 21 sighed before she spoke._

" _Okay. But... there may be some side effects."_

 _In accordance to his desire, 21 removed a part of her pink flesh before it reformed on her arm where it was plucked as she handed it to him._

" _Here. I should warn you that once you ingest it, it will cost your body with not just my energy, but it could also make you endure... well, the same hungry condition I have. So, again, I have to ask. Are you sure this is what you want?"_

 _Seeing the look on 21's face that let him know how bad she felt about doing this, Artich considered it for a moment before he nodded._

" _Yes. I'll deal with whatever it does to me."_

" _Well... okay. But I warned you."_

 _As he took the piece into his mouth and swallowed, Artich felt a strange change in himself as he widened his eyes before standing up and summoning a white aura around his body, making him smile as he looked to her._

" _So far, so good. Thanks, 21. We'll really help Trunks at this rate."_

 _Suddenly, Artich felt a pain his stomach before he collapsed to the ground, making 21 nervous as she went over to him._

" _Artich! Are you okay?!"_

 _Fortunately, as sudden as it came, his agony vanished before he looked at her confusedly._

" _Huh? I... guess? What was that?"_

" _I... I don't know. Maybe the piece I gave you was just enough to boost your power a little, but not enough for a complete metamorphosis."_

" _Huh. That would explain why I don't feel so hungry. Guess it didn't take."_

 _Despite this, 21 still held her head down._

" _Still... I don't know if my power would help you."_

" _Well, at least it's a start. And I know you're strong, 21. So don't ever tell yourself otherwise. Okay?"_

 _Touched by his words, and feeling his sincerity, 21 smiled and hugged him._

" _Thank you, Artich. So much."_

* * *

At the roof, Cura grew awestruck.

"Whoa! So I can get strong like that, too?"

"Well, yes. But... it does a great deal of strain on me, so I had to use as little of myself as possible. You see, giving a part of myself to him wasn't just beneficial to him, it's also hazardous. If I gave up too much, I'd... well, I might as well be killing myself. I mean, normally it wouldn't, but... I don't know why this kind of thing is happening to me."

This made Cura worried as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I don't want you to die, Mom. Not ever."

21 gave her a sad look as she hugged her frightened child.

"I know you don't. Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku started off in his Super Saiyan Azure state in the training room before dashing toward Whis, who blocked and dodged his attacks before Goku started going for punches, but was quickly stopped by the fist.

"Interesting. You keep leaving your side open to an attack."

Whis then tapped Goku on the head with his staff, knocking him back before Goku dashed back toward him, but was caught then struck at his nerve points, paralyzing him before he fell to the ground and was reminded of how Baby left him helpless and injured after his ultimate technique as Whis then teleported over to him and held his hand over his neck.

"Hey, wait! I recognize this trick! That won't work on me!"

Goku then bit into Whis' hand, making him cringe before tossing him aside with Whis quickly recovering.

"My goodness, is nothing beneath you?"

Whis sighed as he saw the bite mark on his hand while Goku chuckled.

"Sorry about that, Whis. You asked for it! You just reminded me of what Baby did to me and it set me on fire!"

Goku then shouted before he turned Super Saiyan Blue and spoke.

"Okay, now I say we start fighting for real."

* * *

Goku then got in a pose before he charged toward him.

Meanwhile, Top met with Dispo in the same building he met with Casserale originally as he tapped on the table before the latter spoke.

"Why isn't the general here yet?"

Having stopped his tapping, Top gave his answer as he looked to his watch.

"I don't know. I called him, but still no response. Casserale, come in."

* * *

On a distant area of Universe 11, Casserale received a call from Top as he was in the midst of rescuing a kitten from falling over the wires.

"This is Top. Once again, I'm issuing an emergency return order. Casserale, come in."

Casserale couldn't find the time to answer, considering the situation he's presented with as the kitten grew frightened of the electric sparks and the children looked up in worry.

"Casserale! Come in!"

"I'm on an important mission, sir. I can't leave until it's done."

* * *

Dispo felt it distressing as it was called an emergency for a reason.

"This is an emergency! The fate of the universe is at stake here!"

* * *

"I know, but if I can't even save the life right in front of me, then how am I supposed to save the entire universe?"

With that, Casserale used his chin to end the call, irking Dispo while Top understood.

* * *

"Ugh! He hung up on us!"

"I'm sure he couldn't help it. Whatever he's doing, it must be important."

* * *

And Top couldn't be more right. As Casserale looked from the kitten to the children, he tried to come up with a plan.

"Obviously, I could just leap up there and grab her, but... if I startle her and she touches that power line... I can't take that risk."

* * *

At the palace, the Grand Minister showed the warriors of the eleventh to Sen and Zeno as they looked in the orb.

"The fighters from the 11th, one of whom halted Baby in the Zeno Expo, could also potentially win the Tournament. Top, Jiren, Dispo, and their compatriots are incredibly strong warriors, not to mention, on a personal level, they're of outstanding character."

Zeno grew a bit embarrassed while Sen liked on the bright side.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot."

"Hey! Maybe they can help against Akamu, too! You saw Jiren out there; he's super strong!"

The Grand Minister felt it was too soon to count the other universes out.

"On the other hand, the 11th Universe's counterpart, the 2nd Universe, could also be a formidable contender. It's a most exotic and fascinating locale, sires."

This made Sen become curious as to its indigenous lifestyle.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, why don't you go see for yourself?"

With that, the orb showed the 2nd Universe in full swing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 2nd Universe, as the crowd chattered with Brianne seen speaking on a sort of TV program as well as also seen walking toward the red carpet.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen! I'm gonna try my darndest to be chosen as one of the 2nd Universe's Idol Warriors."

Before she could walk in, Brianne was stopped by a woman in line for the tryouts before she and her conpanion.

"Don't even start. Did you get lost on the way to the pop idol auditions, Ms. Thang?"

"'Cause these are tryouts for a martial arts tournament, sugar."

"This ain't your scene, girl, so keep on walkin', mkay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? For future reference, I'm Brianne de Chateau."

Having revealed herself, Brianne surprised the two strangers before she turned around to face them.

"And as you'll see..., I'm stronger than the both of you put together."

Brianne then chuckled as she did a special pose with pink hearts floating around her as she hugs herself before the transformation began to take form as a pink heart touched Brianne's arm, revealing her arm to be expanded in chubbiness with blue skin and orange gloves.

"Formation! Brianne! Brianne! Bri-brianne!"

Then, two more hearts touched her legs before they adopted red clothing for her legs and orange boots as well before another heart touched her chest, giving her a beautiful dress and a hoodie with an antenna on top of it before the hearts washed over her.

"Happiness to one and all! I send you my love! Ribrianne!"

Ribrianne then gave a wink as she laughed before flipping backwards and performing a pose.

"My transformation is complete! Now, brace yourselves. It's time for your punishment. Prepare to receive my feelings for you."

Ribrianne warned before making a big heart shape and preparing a beam as she formed a heart with her hands.

"Pretty...Cannon!"

Ribrianne then fired it straight towards the two strangers before she then turned around and the heart then detonated.

"All you good boys and girls, don't try this at home, 'Kay?"

* * *

Ribrianne then winked as Zeno and Sen watched as they raised their hands.

"'Kay!"

With that, the Grand Minister spoke to the two of them.

"She's a good reminder that we should keep an eye on the strong women of each universe, too."

As Zeno stated his excitement, Sen had thoughts on another universe: her home.

"Ooh, that's a great point! I'm feeling even more excited now!"

"What about Mom and Dad? Are they doing okay?"

"Why, yes. In fact, it appears they have assembled a full team as well. And by the looks of it, they seem to be doing something most amusing and invigorating at the same time in order to foster unity and disciplined strength among their team members."

* * *

At the 10th Universe's World of the Kai's, as Gowasu was recording it with Kari, the infant Sen, and Rumush watching, Kusu was enjoying herself as Zamasu danced with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yay! Whoo-hoo! How's it look?! Everyone in sync?!"

"Looks fantastic! I bet this 'We Dancing' video featuring our mighty warriors breaking it down will get us billions of views on GodTube."

As Gowasu chuckled, Zamasu's blush could be seen as he spoke.

"Did I really have to participate in the dance as well?"

Kari saw no reason to question it.

"Uh, of course. You are a member, after all. And I obviously can't do it, because someone has to look after the baby. Now keep dancing!"

* * *

As Zamasu groaned, Kusu laughed while Sen and Zeno waved their hands.

"Wow, this dance is so much fun!"

"Yeah! Mom and Dad are having fun together. I've always wanted to see that."

"Yes, I thought you'd like that."

Suddenly, the Grand Minister saw troubling news in an unexpected place.

"Oh, dear. It appears that the Antikami has caught wind of something."

This made Zeno and Sen concerned as they spoke.

"Huh, what is it? What is it?"

"What do you think it is?"

* * *

At the Demon Realm, Akamu spoke to Lila as she, Xicor, Demigra, Chamel, Dabura, and Ize bowed down.

"Update me on your progress."

"We were recently able to find two more recruits that are of Baby's origin, and they were more than willing to join. And there's even better news. Even if we should lose the Tournament of Power, the 7th Universe will be available to us. By making an offer to Goku in conquering his universe, I'm sure we can—?"

However, Akamu wasn't pleased with this as he interrupted.

"You dare work with his Universe's pitiful denizens as if they are your equals?"

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Paragus' Rage"**_

This made Lila nervous as she tried to reason with him.

"But, my lord. With this Universe, we can begin our base of operations and conquer the Multiverse."

"The apprentice of the Antikami should not sully our honor by working _with_ his subjects."

Xicor glared at him and spoke out of turn as he saw Lila becoming frightened.

"With all due respect, our goal is to preserve life of all mortals and keep them in power. Is that really so wrong?"

Akamu only snapped further as he glared at Xicor.

"You are an insolent boy! You may be the prince of this new order, but _I_ am your emperor."

Ize then pointed out a flaw of his in defense for his aunt.

"Some Emperor you are. You don't even have the complete set of the Rings of Power, do you? So how can you possibly call yourself that?"

Frustrated at the lizard's tongue, Akamu's breaking point began to boil over.

"ENOUGH! You are to crush Universe 7 beneath your heel!"

Lila only spoke in defiance against him, frightened of her dreams being crushed.

"Never!"

As expected, it was the wrong answer to give to the Antikami.

"Then I will!"

With that, he held his hand out to Lila, agonizing her as she suddenly got trapped in dark purple fireballs and screamed, much to Ize and Xicor's worry.

"Aunt Lila!"

"Enough... enough! Why are you doing this?!"

"You should know why, Xicor. I gave you one job, and you _lied_!"

This made Xicor gasp and widen his eyes out of shock before he realized what he meant. Akamu already figured out that Vegetto arriving to stop him was a lie. And the fact that he knew meant it'd mean their heads. Desperate to stop this, Xicor pleaded unto him.

"No, please! Don't do this, my lord! Don't make mother suffer for my actions!"

"It is already done."

As he clenched his hand, the dark fireball squeezed Lila, intensifying the pain as she began to shed tears, forcing Xicor to speak up out of heartache.

"Please, stop! We'll do anything you ask!"

Akamu only glared at him with a light growl before he clenched his hand, making the fireball disappear, but not before knocking Lila out cold as Xicor and Ize looked on in horror.

"Do not worry. She's alive. For now. If you wish it to stay that way, you will terminate the Legendary Super Saiyans immediately! And don't you dare hold back."

Xicor and Ize only bowed their heads as they closed their eyes before they spoke.

"Yes, my lord. We understand."

With that, Xicor and Ize flew off as Demigra and Chamel looked to Akamu as the latter spoke.

"And what about her?"

"Take her away."

Seeing her broken body, Demigra felt it too soon to enact such a case as he tried to plead to him.

"What? But, my lord, it's too soon to—"

"I said, 'take her away!'"

Having already seen his temper flared and not willing to escalate his partner's suffering, Demigra only conceded.

"As you wish, my lord. Come, Chamel. We shall take her away from here."

Chamel nodded to him as the three of them warped, using their staffs as the Antikami grew bitter as he turned to Towa.

"Towa. You and Dabura shall find me the rest of the rings of power at once. It's time for the multiverse to see what happens when they defy me."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Towa and Dabura warped out of the room as Akamu growled.

"Curse that Saiyan... when this Tournament begins, I will see to it that he will be eliminated from this multiverse for good!"

With that, it showed Xicor and Ize flying out of the Demon Realm and out to the stars before it showed the arena still undergoing construction.

" _ **Caught in a deadly ultimatum, Xicor and Ize are forced to go after the Legendary**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Saiyans and terminate them to save Lila. How will Broly and Kale fare against the deadly duo? Time is running out with only 4 hours and 10 minutes remaining until the dreaded Tournament of Power begins. The penultimate stage of preparation continues, next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'!"**_

 _ **End Broly Music: "Paragus' Rage"**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** "Universe 6 Under Attack!; Broly's Uncontrollable Wrath Unleashed!"

First, it showed the Grand Minister with Sen and Zeno before it showed Frost attempting to stop Hit from taking him out, only to be gripped by the tail as Cooler walked up to him, followed by the 9th Universe praising Akamu and his faction, the 2nd Universe's Warrior, Ribrianne firing her **Pretty Cannon** , Zamasu dancing with his recruits, and Akamu sitting in his throne as he glared at Lila, Xicor, and Ize.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, the clock was ticking down to the start of the Tournament of Power, and Grand Zeno had declared the losing universes to move on with no other prize to be had. Across the cosmos, each universe was scrambling to assemble a team with the 10 out of 15 most powerful warriors they could find. After much heartfelt drama, the 7th Universe roster was close to being set. But then, a tragic dilemma was set."**_

"You are to crush Universe 7 beneath your heel!"

Lila only spoke in defiance against him, frightened of her dreams being crushed.

"Never!"

As expected, it was the wrong answer to give to the Antikami.

"Then I will!"

With that, he held his hand out to Lila and Ize, agonizing them as they suddenly got trapped in dark purple fireballs and screamed, much to Xicor's worry as he gasped and widened his eyes out of shock before he realized what he meant. Akamu already figured out that Vegetto arriving to stop him was a lie. And the fact that he knew meant it'd mean their heads. Desperate to stop this, Xicor pleaded unto him.

"No, please! Don't do this, my lord! Don't make them suffer for my actions!"

"It is already done."

As he clenched his hand, the dark fireballs squeezed them, intensifying the pain as she began to shed tears, forcing Xicor to speak up out of heartache.

"Please, stop! I'll do anything you ask!"

Akamu only glared at him with a light growl before he clenched his hand, making the fireballs disappear, but not before knocking Lila out cold as Xicor looked on in horror.

"Do not worry. She's alive. For now. If you wish it to stay that way, you will terminate the Legendary Super Saiyans at once! And don't you dare hold back."

Xicor and Ize only bowed his head as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, my lord. I understand."

" _ **Xicor and Ize are on the move, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

At the Demon Realm, Akamu was talking with Baby to the basement as he watched them train with each other, with the one in a blue jacket fighting the one in red with swift punches and counterattacks.

"So, am I correct to assume that the new recruits are Tuffles as well?"

"Of course. What's more, Oren and Kamin belonged to Universe 6 initially. But with the strength of them being too much, the residents there tried to destroy them. Before they could, this 'Fu' character trapped them in the core of his Prison Planet to stop them. But as you can see, it was in vain. Your spies breached the planet's core and repaired the damage through time travel so as not to leave any tracks."

This earned Akamu's raised eyebrow before he gave a light growl.

"Interesting. Were there any others?"

"There was also a demon which resides in there known as 'Hearts.'"

This got Akamu intrigued as he hadn't heard that name since his imprisonment. Baby saw the surprised look on his face and grew curious.

"I see... you know him quite well, don't you?"

"That is none of your concern, Tuffle."

With that, Akamu walked up to the twins before they heard his footsteps get closer to them, stopping their bout before Oren spoke to him.

"And who are you?"

"Who I am is of no consequence."

"Oh, so you're the mystery type. I just hope you're not lame."

Akamu then fixed his face upon Kamin as he spoke.

"Tell me... are you perchance interested in returning to Universe 6?"

Kamin didn't know what to make of his question and held her reservations.

"And what if we are?"

"It just so happens that I have a mission for you. You are to go to Planet Sadala and ensure that Xicor and Ize do as they're told."

Oren gave a smirk at his mission as he spoke.

"Is that all? And if they don't?"

"Should they refuse to comply, then they're to be repurposed. Permanently..."

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

* * *

In the outer space of Universe 6, Xicor and Ize were immediately teleported there just as the latter growled angrily while the former tried to reason with him.

"I can't take this anymore! I should have reacted quickly enough to stop this. Akamu needs to pay for what he's done!"

"Agreed, But calm down. Anger will cause you to make mistakes. Besides, we can't put mother at risk. Everything we do, Towa can see. That's how Akamu found out what I did about the last mission I went to."

This immediately got Ize flustered as he spoke.

"So it's all _your_ fault."

Hearing him place the blame, Xicor was taken aback.

"What?"

"If you hadn't decided to play 'mother's boy,' Aunt Lila wouldn't be captured and we'd be moving on for the Tournament of Power together!"

"Says the lizard who basically called him unfit to rule."

Then, Xicor remembered how Akamu felt about her making an offer with Goku.

"And If you remember, Akamu disrespected mother's idea of conquering the universe. So if anyone is to blame, it's him."

Before Ize could counter, he began to realize he had a point as he held his head down.

"Perhaps you have a point. What do we do?"

"For now, we'll have to agree to his mission. We should keep our true powers a secret for now, unless we want him to be on our case again."

Knowing that their powers would be a greater match against Akamu and knowing that they will use them to save their creator, Ize took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Alright... Xicor. What do we do?"

* * *

At Universe 7, Goku was eating after his spar with Whis.

"Man, I worked up a good sweat. Thanks, Whis. You really put me through my paces."

"You're quite welcome. It was my pleasure."

Beerus was eating alongside them, too, albeit for filling his personal bucket list in case his universe doesn't win.

"Nothing like a well-earned treat after a grueling workout, am I right?"

"Oh, did you work out while we were training, sir?"

Then, as Piccolo and 21 watched the night sky outside with Cura in her arms, Gohan explained his strategy to Supreme Kai and Tenshi, who spoke to the team leader.

"So, what's the plan, Gohan?"

"As far as our general strategy goes, I think we should hunker down in the center so we're not forced out of the ring."

"That makes sense, but I fear all the other teams will have the same idea, thus the center will likely be the most intensive battle zone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

At this moment, Goku looked around and quickly became confused.

"Hold up, guys. Where's Broly and Paragus?"

Whis spoke up to answer Goku as he looked to him.

"As I recall, they went to Universe 6 to get to know the Saiyans there."

"Oh, right! How could I forget?"

Gohan only saw the dreaded side of it.

"Never mind that. Without them, we'd be two men down."

Goku didn't see the bad side of it.

"So? Can't we just pick him up when we get to the Tournament of Power?"

Supreme Kai didn't think it wise.

"That won't be acceptable. Even if the requisite for the Universe to enter is 10, if Grand Zeno wants 15 fighters, there must be 15."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess we gotta head back there and pick them up. Can I hitch a ride, Whis?"

"Wait, I'll come with you. I'll make sure to give those outcasts a major talking to even if I have to knock them senseless."

As Tenshi and Goku blinked their eyes in confusion, Beerus clenched his hand on his shoulder, making Goku grimace in pain as he spoke.

"Let's go. Now, Whis!"

As Goku grimaced, Whis didn't think it was wise with the space enclosed around them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We're not allowed to do it inside, remember?"

This made Beerus growl, further causing him to clench his claw tightly on Goku's shoulder.

"Fine! We go outside and then we leave! Is that fair enough for you?!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Universe 6, Broly and Kale we're inside the Hyperbolic Time Space alongside Zach, Towa, Fu, Vegetto, Artich, Caulifla, Paragus, and Cabba as the first two of the group were in a meditation pose with their hands forming a circle as Vegetto spoke.

"Alright. Not bad. You're doing very well keeping that concentration up. Keep it up."

As Kale looked over to Broly, she looked at his green pelt before she turned her attention to Paragus and remembered what Broly said to her the night before.

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Chozetsu Dynamic (Sorrowful Version)"**_

 _At the bedroom, Kale was lying next to Broly with their attire taken off, save for Broly's pelt which is used as a blanket for the both of them as it was untied. As they felt the warmness of the pelt, Kale grew curious._

" _So, uh, Broly... where did you get that pelt?"_

" _It came from Ba."_

" _Ba? Who's that?"_

" _One of the creatures on Planetoid Vampa. He got his name with that sound he makes whenever he attacked. It was a bit scary, but I got over that. I trained with him every day by avoiding his attacks. We became close friends."_

" _Whoa... so he was your first friend ever?"_

" _Yeah. But my dad didn't like it. He considered our friendship a distraction. So he shot off his ear."_

 _This earned Kale's gasp before Broly explained further._

" _Ba wasn't the same after that. So, I always carry this with me... to remember the time when we were friends."_

 _Hearing this part of the story, Kale snuggled closer to Broly before she spoke up._

" _I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."_

 _This made Broly look at her back before caressing her face to which she leaned into his hand before Broly got confused._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _In response, Kale looked at him with a smile, happy with how innocent he is before she replied._

" _In Planet Sadala, Saiyans usually bite into their mates' neck with a mark... so that they can be together..."_

 _This made Broly widen his eyes before he spoke to her out of hope._

" _Really?"_

 _Kale nodded to him as she spoke._

" _Yeah. That way, you'll never be alone again..."_

" _Won't it hurt?"_

" _It usually does. But... I'm willing to do it if it helps you."_

 _Broly felt a bit cautious about it, but if Kale trusted him to be her friend, the least he could do was reciprocate it. With that, he leaned into her neck and but down hard on it, causing blood to leak from it, making Kale wince a bit before feeling Broly's tongue lap it up, making her moan before he was finished. After that, Broly tilted his own head to the side as Kale felt the mark on her neck before he spoke._

" _Try not to bite too hard, okay?"_

" _I don't know if I can promise that."_

 _With that, Kale leaned to Broly's neck and bit her teeth down on him next, making him wince at the pain before he moved his hand closer to her chest under the pelt, making Kale gasp as she bit down on the neck before she lapped up his blood that leaked out and removed her teeth, making her want to spit it out in disgust of the taste before she only swallowed it and looked to him._

" _You okay?"_

" _Yeah. Are you?"_

" _Uh-huh. But... I'll feel a lot better when your father leaves you alone. You don't even want to fight, but he's forcing you to. And that's not fair."_

 _Broly only looked at her with a serious look before he spoke._

" _I can't let you say those things about my father. He's my dad."_

" _Is he? A real father looks after and cares for his children. He doesn't use them as a weapon. When did he ever show that he cared?"_

 _Broly maintained his serious look before he spoke his answer._

" _When my pod took off, my father tracked me down to find me and spent all that time with me. He does care about me."_

 _This got Kale taken aback at this before she looked down and spoke timidly._

" _I'm sorry, Broly, but... I just don't know if I can trust him."_

* * *

At the Hyperbolic Time Space, Kale glared at Paragus before looking to Broly as she remembered how Broly felt about him.

" _Paragus raised him to be a monster, but... despite that, Broly really cares about him. But why?"_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Chozetsu Dynamic (Sorrowful Version)"**_

Upon looking at his pelt, Kale has an idea of her own and turned to Vegetto.

"Excuse me, Vegetto."

Upon hearing her voice, Vegetto wasn't pleased at what it meant.

"You broke your concentration."

"Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, uh... can Broly and I have the same outfit as you? But keep the pelt?"

This got Vegetto curious as he blinked his eyes.

"And why's that?"

"Well, it's just that Broly's been through a lot. And I don't think he's had the chance to clean up after living his life on Planetoid Vampa."

"Hmm..."

As Vegetto looked at her and then to Broly, he gave a smirk before he answered.

"Okay. But after that, you have to continue meditating."

This made Kale smile before she bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Towa. Can you give Kale and Broly a wardrobe change, but keep the pelts?"

Towa smiled at Vegetto before she replied and pointed her staff at the two.

"I think I can manage."

Suddenly, Towa shot a beam at Kale and Broly, instantly changing their clothes into a Gi similar to Vegetto's while leaving Broly's pelt intact and giving Kale the same kind of pelt Broly has as she marveled at their outfits.

"Wow..."

As this left Broly confused, Kale looked to him and nodded to him, letting him know it was her idea to leave the pelt intact as they smiled before Kale spoke to Vegetto.

"Thank you."

Vegetto smiled at the two before Towa received an alarm, making Zach confused.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's heading to Planet Sadala."

* * *

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Freeza-Gun Shuurai (4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

In the atmosphere of Planet Sadala, Xicor and Ize float above the mountains before they surveyed it for any sign of their targets. Within moments, the portal opened up to reveal Zach, Artich, Cabba, Caulifla, Broly, Towa, Fu, Vegetto, Paragus, and Kale as Xicor spoke to the timid Saiyan.

"You're one of the recruits of Universe 6, I take it. Do you know the Legendary Super Saiyan here?"

This made Kale look at him in concern and worry as she answered.

"I-I'm a friend of him, yes. Why?"

"What was left unfinished at Universe 7 will be finished now."

Paragus knew the reason why as he spoke against him.

"You're not getting one inch of my son!"

Caulifla only glared at him, having been told by Kale about her experience with Broly that night as she spoke.

"You know, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't try to raise your son to be a killer."

This took Paragus aback before Xicor spoke.

"What she speaks is the truth. The power of a Legendary Super Saiyan is terrifying enough on its own. But if one tries to train it, it'll mean the death of the multiverse and of himself."

Afraid to lose Broly, Kale only went up and tried to reason with Xicor.

"Isn't there a better solution than this? We should try to come terms, at least."

"Terms, you say? Well, here's my terms. Hand over the Legendary Super Saiyans immediately or I will terminate you."

"I can't do that. But I can suggest something better, for the both of us."

Xicor only glared at her with a dangerous, desperate look.

"You're in no position to bargain."

"We're both Saiyans, aren't we? All things considered, we should get along, don't you think?"

"It's not that simple."

"I'm not saying it is. Besides... I look at you and I can tell that you're not a bad person."

This made Xicor widen his eyes in shock before Kale spoke onward.

"You don't have to do this. There's another way to settle it. And you know it."

 _ **End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Freeza Gun-Shuurai (4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

For a moment, it appeared as though he would agree to it. However, Xicor opened his eyes before vanishing and reappearing behind her before Kale was suddenly being rapidly punched before she was sent flying to the ground and landed on her back near Broly, Vegetto, Caulifla, and Paragus as Xicor spoke.

"I don't have time for this nonsense."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_

Upon seeing Kale mortally wounded and hearing the pain in her voice as she breathed raggedly, Broly glared up at Xicor and began growling as his eyes suddenly turned yellow and his body began having a green aura around him and he snarled as Paragus saw what was coming as he spoke to the group.

"We need to move! Now!"

With that, the group moved farther away from the battlefield with Caulifla holding onto Kale before Broly began yelling in anger and let loose a great shockwave to the air with a great roar before Xicor and Ize looked on in surprise as the latter spoke.

"How strong is that monkey getting?!"

"That's inconceivable! He wasn't this strong last time we fought!"

As Broly shouted to the sky in fury, a green pillar rose up to the sky before it dissipated as he snarled with Caulifla and Cabba looking at Broly in surprise as they spoke.

"Whoa... What is that?"

"It's hard to say. I guess it's Broly at Super Saiyan?"

Paragus, however, knew what it was.

"No. Not even close. This is a different form. He draws on the power of when Saiyans turn into Great Apes, and it grants him power X10 greater than normal."

Artich grew worried about the danger of this form as he spoke to Paragus.

"Are there any side effects?"

"Only one. And it'll be costly. He's lost all sense of who or what he is."

This made Kale stir awake as she wearily opened her eyes before she looked to see Broly in his new state.

"Broly..."

Broly only glared at Xicor as he smirked.

"Destroy... I will... destroy you!"

Xicor and Ize then gave a glare at him just as Oren and Kamin arrived, much to the notice of Zach as he glared at them next before it showed the Tournament of Power arena being created as a ring connecting the stage.

" _ **Xicor and Ize have declared war on the Legendary**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Saiyans, and it seems that the only way out is to fight. With only 3**_ _**hours remaining, who will survive? Find out next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello. I just realized that I forgot to mention Oren and Kamin's voices in the story. Oren will be portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal and Kamin by Jamie Marchi. Other than that, sorry I took so long. I know I'm lagging a bit behind and I apologize for that. Hopefully, I can catch up. Wish me luck. :)**

 **Chapter 17:** "Rise of the Legendary Super Saiyan!; The Tragic Fall of Broly!"

In the outer space of Universe 6, Xicor and Ize were immediately teleported there just as the latter growled angrily while the former tried to reason with him before it showed Kale glaring at Paragus before returning her gaze to Broly before it showed Goku chowing down alongside Whis and Beerus before it showed him being gripped by Beerus on the shoulder out of concern before Xicor and Ize arrive in Universe 6.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, while Kale trained alongside Broly and Paragus, their session was quickly interrupted by Xicor and Ize, sent by Akamu to fulfill their mission."**_

"What was left unfinished in Universe 7 will be finished now."

Afraid to lose Broly, Kale only went up and tried to reason with Xicor.

"Isn't there a better solution than this? We should try to come terms, at least."

Xicor only glared at her with a dangerous, desperate look.

"You're in no position to bargain."

"We're both Saiyans, aren't we? All things considered, we should get along, don't you think?"

"It's not that simple."

"I'm not saying it is. Besides... I look at you and I can tell that you're not a bad person."

This made Xicor widen his eyes in shock before Kale spoke onward.

"You don't have to do this. There's another way to settle it. And you know it."

For a moment, it appeared as though he would agree to it. However, Xicor opened his eyes before vanishing and reappearing behind her before Kale was suddenly being rapidly punched before she was sent flying to the ground and landed on her back near Broly, Vegetto, Caulifla, and Paragus. Upon seeing Kale mortally wounded and hearing the pain in her voice as she breathed raggedly, Broly glared up at Xicor and began growling as his eyes suddenly turned yellow and his body began having a green aura around him and he snarled as the group moved farther away from the battlefield with Caulifla holding onto Kale before Broly began yelling in anger and let loose a great shockwave to the air with a great roar before Xicor and Ize looked on in surprise. As Broly shouted to the sky in fury, a green pillar rose up to the sky before it dissipated as he snarled with Caulifla and Cabba looking at Broly in surprise as they spoke.

" _ **In response to Kale's merciful plea, Xicor struck her down, triggering a devastating awakening in Broly and transforming him in a form that houses the power of Great Apes, but at great cost."**_

"Whoa... What is that?"

"It's hard to say. I guess it's Broly at Super Saiyan?"

Paragus, however, knew what it was.

"No. Not even close. This is a different form. He draws on the power of when Saiyans turn into Great Apes, and it grants him power X10 greater than normal."

Artich grew worried about the danger of this form as he spoke to Paragus.

"Are there any side effects?"

"Only one. And it'll be costly. He's lost all sense of who or what he is."

Broly only glared at Xicor as he smirked.

"Destroy... I will... destroy you!"

" _ **The tragedy of Broly begins, now!"**_

* * *

In the Demon Realm, Lila was on her tower, placed in solitary confinement due to what Akamu considered contempt of court. As she looked outside, she'd grown particularly worried about what is to befall Universe 7 and her creations Xicor and Ize as she held her head down before she heard a door open and looked there to see that it revealed Demigra. Seeing him gave her a glimmer of hope that Xicor and Ize were alive as she went to him.

"Demigra! The boys! Are they...?"

"Don't worry. They're still alright. But they were sent to Universe 6 to take care of the Legendary Super Saiyans."

The first bit of news made Lila draw a breath of relief before the second part sunk in.

"What? But... Broly's not—"

"Akamu doesn't care about that. At least not for the time being. I'll do my best to convince him not to take such drastic measures."

As Demigra noticed that Lila still wasn't convinced, he was thought of a way to make her happy as he spoke up.

"And in the meantime... you there. Would you please come in?"

With that, a figure in a cloak walked forward as she spoke modestly.

"Of course."

When she got in, Demigra spoke to her.

"I personally don't know how much it'll help, but she'll be by your side until your punishment is lifted. Or for however long you like. Hopefully, she'll give you some comfort."

As Demigra walked away, Lila looked to the figure before she inquired her of her identity.

"I hope I'm not rude, but who are you?"

The figure then removed her hood to reveal the face of a Saiyan woman with two black dots for eyes and spiky hair as she spoke.

"I'm Gine, the mother of Kakarot."

This made Lila widen her eyes in wonder as she spoke.

"You're what...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Akamu was on top of his throne chair as Towa appeared with three rings in possession.

"I've found them, Akamu. The rest of the rings of power."

"Excellent. Now that I have the five rings of power in my possession, I shall be the true master of the multiverse, no mater the outcome. There can be no doubt of my divinity, without a price, that is."

"That is very good news, my liege."

At that moment, they heard the doors open to reveal Demigra walking through it as Akamu spoke to him.

"So, I take it Lila's in excellent health?"

"She is, my lord. All thanks to that Saiyan woman I rescued from Planet Vegeta's annihilation. Despite her punishment, she's grown quite comfortable."

"Has she learned her lesson?"

"Well, yes. That is safe to assume so."

"Good. And now, to be certain that they can accomplish their task... Towa, show me what is transpiring in Universe 6."

"Of course."

With that, Towa used her staff to show events taking place with Broly glaring at Xicor and Ize with Oren and Kamin having just arrived with Akamu keeping his gaze fixated on the events.

* * *

At Planet Sadala, Broly glared at Xicor while Ize only gave him a bored look and turned to him.

"I think you'll find it best to leave him to me."

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly Evolves"**_

Suddenly, Broly began lunging at Ize with his fist stretched out to him, only for him to intercept the punch by grabbing his fist before he earned a shocked look from Broly before he spoke to Xicor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can see how you've had trouble with him. But even so, all of that power is worthless without control."

With that, Ize performed a swift kick in the face, forcing him to the ground quickly before Broly recovered as he powered up. Ize saw this and quickly began to repeatedly strike his face with punches in swift succession before he using his tail to thwack him away.

* * *

As this happened, Zach glared at Oren and Kamin as the former of the two spoke up.

"Hey, Kamin. Is it just me or does that guy feel familiar?"

"You're right. He really does..."

Zach only spoke to them as he began to hover in the air.

"I don't know who the heck you guys are... but if you have anything to do with Akamu, that makes you my enemy, too!"

As he began powering up, Oren and Kamin widened their eyes before he bellowed as he summoned a dark grayish aura around him and his muscles expanded to the similar brunt as Broly's and the skin color becoming slightly pale and dark with blue streaks on his body before his eyes were revealed to be blank white, petrifying them as Fu hovered next to him.

"So, you guys are the new recruits, huh? Well, you might wanna reconsider. Just saying."

Kamin grew flustered at Fu as she spoke.

"And why would we do that?"

"You see, this guy here has multiple cells in his body. He has those of a Saiyan, for starters. And thanks to my numerous experiments, he's got, like, so much more!"

Hearing this proclamation, Oren only smiled at this before Kamin did the same.

"You kidding? All that talk is supposed to scare us? Well, guess what? All it's going is making us so excited to fight him."

"Yeah. Maybe he can kill some time while we wait for the finale."

Fu only gave the two of them his own smile as he spoke.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. But before I go..."

With that, Fu vanished in a purple mist before reappearing just behind them with his sword outstretched with traces of their blood on it, making them look at their faces which received cuts in surprise as Fu grinned.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't let these samples go to waste. See ya!"

As Fu disappeared, Oren spoke out, trying to get him to return.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Suddenly, Zach began to pummel them as he teleported in front of them and gave them a chest bump before grabbing their legs and going down on the ground, creating a shockwave that decimated most of the rocky pillars that resided there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Beerus, and Whis were headed to Universe 6's Planet Sadala as the former of the three felt a surprising energy.

"No way! Broly's getting stronger by the minute. We should be able to get there in time, right?"

Whis didn't think it to be good news entirely.

"Well, yes, but the fact that Broly's the Legendary Super Saiyan in Universe 7 doesn't quite help. Like Xicor said, if he keeps powering up, he'll gradually act as a self-destruct bomb that'll wipe out the entire universe and himself along with it."

This made Beerus panic as he didn't want to lose a member of his team, much less a powerful one.

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Put the pedal to the metal already!"

* * *

Back at Universe 6, Ize was quickly getting the advantage over him as Paragus watched in horror with every blow he struck pushing his son closer to death's door, evident by countless bruises and cuts Ize dealt to the wild Saiyan. Realizing the reality of what his actions condemned Broly to, Paragus knelt to the floor in despair as he had begun to panic.

"No... at this rate... my son... he'll be dead! I can't let this happen...!"

Hearing this, Caulifla looked to Paragus and grew worried.

"Hey! What are you—?"

"If Kale wakes up... tell her she was right."

With that, Paragus took off towards the fight as Caulifla grew concerned.

"Hey! You can't take off like that! That guy'll kill you!"

As Paragus took off towards the fight, Ize began charging a blast from his fingertips as he glared at him seriously, determined to save his aunt.

"Die."

With that, he struck Broly in the left shoulder before charging another blast and pointing it at his leg.

"Die!"

As he hit them, Broly yelped in pain before Ize prepared one more to finish him as it aimed for his chest, or more specifically, his heart.

"DIE!"

As he shot it, the beam zoomed closer to his chest, only for Paragus to shove Broly aside just in time for it to pierce through him instead, making him gasp in pain before coughing out blood from his mouth as his eyes went blank and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly Evolves"**_

This surprised Xicor as he noticed that Broly was still alive, although he had a look of shock over him as he'd just witnessed his father's sacrifice. Xicor, having figured out what'll come next, glared at Ize as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Caulifla, having seen the act, grew surprised as she spoke.

"Whoa... that old fart actually did it. He just saved his son..."

Vegetto looked at it another way, and for good reason just as Broly's eyes quickly shrunk in a wave of hurt.

"Yeah, or doomed us all."

The group gasped at his suggestion as they noticed Broly trembling in disbelief before he roared out in grief, sending a green pillar to the air.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

As Broly did this, he sent Ize back a few feet while Xicor reprimanded him.

"You know very well one can achieve Super Saiyan through anger! You forced him to this!"

"You kidding me?! I didn't count on that geezer actually doing something noble!"

As Ize got his last word, Broly sent out another sadness-filled scream, changing the background to a blue color, then red, then green before his scream increased in volume and his sclerae turned red before his pupils shattered themselves and the aura he possessed practically turned into a green beacon that went outside of Sadala's atmosphere.

* * *

Fortunately for Goku, it meant easier travel as he spoke.

"I've got him! Whis, would it be safe to use **Instant Transmission** here?"

Whis chuckled at it while Beerus whole-heartedly agreed.

"Hm-hm-hm. Well, why not?"

"As long as it gets us there faster, by all means!"

With that, Goku placed his two front fingers on his forehead and the three of them teleported outside of Whis' stream.

* * *

Back on Planet Sadala, Broly condensed the green beacon into a dome as the background changed from green to red to blue and then back to normal as he summoned a dome around him while Vegetto spoke.

"Somehow, I feel an odd mixture of pride and mortal terror."

This made Cabba confused as he spoke.

"How can you say that?!"

"Very easily. On one hand, if we survive this, Universe 7 would easily have a great contender. But on the other... this universe would be done for."

* * *

Broly then yelled out before expanding his dome, crushing the environment in its pressure before Vados and Champa saw this from afar as the Destroyer grew frightened.

"Ah! What in the multiverse is going on, Vados?!"

"It appears that Broly has given in to his beast within. And the trauma of losing his father to that size character gave birth to his Super Saiyan form that has greatly magnified his power beyond that of Universe 7's Great Apes."

As of on cue, Whis, Beerus, and Goku arrived beside them with the angel speaking.

"Oh, dear. He's quite upset now. This won't do at all. He must be subdued."

Goku didn't quite like the sound of that as he spoke up.

"Wait up! Are you sure killing him is necessary?!"

"It has to be done, Goku. If it doesn't happen, he'll end up wiping Universe 6 off the multiversal map."

Then, Goku remembered one of Universe 6's strongest warriors before he spoke to Vados.

"Actually... hey, Vados. Do you think you can make one little request for me? I really feel like it'll help."

* * *

Far away, Zach chucked Oren and Kamin away to the mountains before they felt a strong energy in another direction as Zach and his opponents turned their gaze towards the source with the Tuffles in surprise.

"So _that's_ what a Legendary Super Saiyan looks like. Quite strong, huh, Kamin?"

"Yeah. Looks that way."

Ize was imbuing his hands with dark red energy before he attempted to slash at him. For the first few slashes, he managed to cut through his cheeks, adding new scars on his chest and face while piercing through his new Gi. However, just as Ize prepared to deliver the final blow, Broly caught his claw just as it pierced through his chest again. But, as he stopped before it could go deeper, Broly pulled out the energy claw before delivering a gigantic punch to his face knocking him back before he powered up to recover. With that, Broly leaned his body forward and positioned himself as if he was ready to hike as a green aura came over him whilst Ize began preparing another blast from his hand as Xicor kept a close eye on his energy.

"That savage is learning as he fights as well... if he makes one more blow as he gets stronger..."

As Broly began growling whilst fixing his gaze on Ize, the frost demon gave his own glare before he spoke.

"Do your worst, Legendary Super Saiyan! Do you know who I am?! I am Ize, son of Frieza! And I will not be vested by a savage like you!"

In retaliation, Broly darted towards Ize with a **Gigantic Charge** before suddenly, he felt a punch hit him in the chest as the skin began to shrink where the impact was made and he began groaning in pain before he turned back to normal and fell to the floor with his pupils transparent as Vegetto caught him on his arms before he noticed the hit placed on Broly and figured out who dealt the blow.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

"Seriously? _Now_ you show up?"

With that, Hit suddenly appeared in front of Xicor and Ize as he glared at the two.

"There is no need to continue. Your mission is complete."

Then, Xicor grew confused about another detail.

"But what of the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6?"

"He has been dealt with as well."

This made Xicor and Ize gasp in surprise before they looked at the bodies of Paragus and Broly before the former held his head down and spoke to his compatriot.

"It didn't have to come to this..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done. We'd best move on."

As Xicor nodded to him, Ize then turned his attention to the hitman.

"And before we go, might it begrudge you for me to know your name?"

Hit only looked at him with his same scowl he always displayed before replying.

"My name is Hit. The assassin of Universe 6."

This made Ize smile before they teleported away just as Oren and Kamin got up from their craters and notice that they'd taken off.

"Well, looks like they did their job, sis. We'd better move on."

"Right."

As they flew up, Zach spoke up to the two.

"Hey. You gonna quit fighting?"

"We were only sent here to keep an eye on those two. Fighting you was just a bonus."

"I never imagined we'd have so much fun fighting you, though... Brother."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Reparation"**_

Zach smiled at them as he knew his plan worked.

" _Way to go, Fu. When you work, you work fast."_

* * *

 _After slamming the two to the ground, Fu appeared and spoke to Zach._

" _Hey, Zach! Got a present for ya!"_

 _Fu got out a vial of white-platinum liquid before Zach took it in his hand and he looked to him._

" _What is that stuff?"_

" _Just some Neo Tuffle DNA I whipped up! It'll help make model citizens out of them in your hands!"_

" _Thanks, man."_

 _As they got up, Zach teleported before appearing on a rocky precipice and drinking the vial himself. Once he did, he felt an overpowering sense of hate from this before his body suddenly turned from its normal color into that of white doughy skin. As Zach changed, Oren and Kamin got up from the crater before two blasts suddenly came near them and they dodged, only for them to graze their cheeks before a white stream went inside where the laceration was made before Oren doubled over and groaned as Kamin went to check on him._

" _Oren! Are you okay?"_

 _Oren then spoke in a different voice as he replied._

" _Guess again."_

 _Suddenly, Oren threw a backfist strike at the surprised sister before he grabbed her leg and tossed her to a rocky pillar and clutching onto her neck before a white stream emerged and went inside Kamin's laceration, making her gasp before Oren let go of her out of shock as he spoke._

" _Kamin, that wasn't me! I never meant to—"_

 _Suddenly, Kamin kicked him in the chest before she gave chase to him as he crashed through multiple pillars. At the end of the chase, she rapidly punched and kicked him before performing a_ _ **Sledgehammer**_ _, sending him to the ground, making a shockwave before that same white stream exited Kamin's wound and transformed into Zach, now with his skin white-platinum and his eyes blue-green as he then changed back to his Saiyan form and looked to Fu._

" _How do we know it worked?"_

" _Wait and see."_

 _As Oren and Kamin got up, they suddenly began to double over and held their hands on their heads. The apparent pain persisted for a while before they took a deep breath and looked up to see Zach before they spoke._

" _Shall we continue, Brother?"_

" _It'll be fun to fight some more with you."_

* * *

At the present time, Zach spoke to the twins as he looked up at them.

"Alright. Now, you act like you normally would for now. But be sure to tell Akamu this. Zach will be waiting for him."

With that, the two of them nodded before they vanished from thin air.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Reparation"**_

As Fu walked up to him, Zach looked back to him as he spoke.

"So, Fu, how long have you actually been working on that?"

"Well, that research I just got actually finished my collection. And a good thing, too. It's been on reserve since I've finished the other races' research."

"Well, I'm glad to help."

Just then, Goku, Beerus, and Whis landed beside Broly and Vegetto as the Saiyan looked at him.

"Hey. Can I take a look at Broly for a sec?"

Vegetto got the sense of where he was getting at before he spoke.

"Sure. I'll help Caulifla look after Kale in the meantime. Although... what about his old man. He took a major bullet for his son there."

Vados had an idea as she got her staff out.

"Well, I think I can help with that."

With that, she instantly pointed her staff at Paragus' corpse before he began to draw breath again as he coughed. As he did, Paragus then looked over to notice that Broly was unmoving in Goku's arms.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Seeing this, he began to widen his eyes before he ran over to him and spoke.

"Please! Give my son to me! I need to see him!"

"Uh, okay."

As Paragus took him in his arms, he began to shed tears and sob on his chest, remembering how he'd raised Broly to be a mighty warrior and seeing what led up to it.

"Oh, son... forgive me... All I've done was raise you to be a killer... I corrupted your purity... no... I did worse... I killed you! I should've stayed dead!"

As Paragus shed his tears for his fallen son, Caulifla walked up to Goku, beginning to feel sorry for the old man before looking back to Kale where Vegetto kept watch before speaking to him.

"Hey, Goku. You can help him, right?"

Knowing what Hit did to Broly, along with how Hit got him as well, Goku replied casually.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I died like that once."

"Wait, Seriously? You died? How are you still here, then?"

"You'll see."

With that, Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure before forming a blue orb and slamming it down on Broly's chest, instantly making Broly gasp for air before he coughed a bit, making his father widen his eyes as he saw his son looking at him.

"B-Broly...? Are you—?"

Broly nodded to him, confirming Paragus' relief as he hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my son! You're alive!"

Then, Broly noticed Kale slowly getting up from where she was laid before looking to see him in his father's arms, making her smile, knowing he was alright before she spoke.

"Broly...? You're okay. You're okay!"

As she hugged him, Broly enjoyed the company he had before Vegetto spoke up.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't be celebrating. We still got some more training to do."

Beerus growled upon hearing this before he spoke.

"There's not enough time for that! We need Broly and Paragus back in Universe 7 now!"

However, Paragus only drew a breath of contemplation before he spoke.

"You'll have to count me out, Lord Beerus. My power... it's nothing compared to the opponents we've fought today. And I deserved as much for turning Broly into a monster."

This made Beerus panic as he spoke.

"Well, then, where are we supposed to find one more fighter, then?!"

Goku then got an idea upon remembering how Lila once considered this fighter weak, he knew for a fact that he was still just as deadly.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about Frieza? He can be the 15th member of our team!"

This made everyone in Universe 7 either widen their eyes in shock or drop their mouths while those of Universe 6 showed looks of confusion.

"Frieza?!"

* * *

With that, it showed the stage of the Tournament of Power coming together in it final stages.

" _ **Goku's friends couldn't believe their ears! No one expected to hear that name uttered for their team's 15th and final spot! Will the resurrected Frieza actually make common cause with Goku and the others to defend the universe he once ruled as Emperor? Only 2 hours and 46 minutes remain until the Tournament of Power begins, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** "Revival of the Emperor of Evil!; A Reception of Assassins?"

First, it showed Broly trembling in disbelief before he roared out in grief, sending a green pillar to the Broly did this, he sent Ize back a few feet while Broly sent out another sadness-filled scream, changing the background to a blue color, then red, then green before his scream increased in volume and his sclerae turned red before his pupils shattered themselves and the aura he possessed practically turned into a green beacon that went outside of Sadala's atmosphere. After which, Broly condensed the green beacon into a dome as the background changed from green to red to blue and then back to normal as he summoned a dome around him while expanding his dome, crushing the environment in its pressure before he leaned his body forward and positioned himself as if he was ready to hike as a green aura came over him whilst Ize began preparing another blast from his hand as Xicor kept a close eye on his energy before the frost demon gave his own glare before he spoke.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Broly, having suffered the trauma of Kale's defeat and his father's demise, transformed into the savage Legendary**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Saiyan, making matters worse for the desperate Ize."**_

"Do your worst, Legendary Super Saiyan! Do you know who I am?! I am Ize, son of Frieza! And I will not be vested by a savage like you!"

In retaliation, Broly darted towards Ize with a **Gigantic Charge** before suddenly, he felt a punch hit him in the chest as the skin began to shrink where the impact was made and he began groaning in pain before he turned back to normal and fell to the floor with his pupils transparent as Hit suddenly appeared in front of Xicor and Ize as he glared at the two.

" _ **Before either opponent could make the final blow, however, the cataclysmic conflict was halted by Universe 6's Assassin, Hit."**_

"There is no need to continue. Your mission is complete."

With that, Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure before forming a blue orb and slamming it down on Broly's chest, instantly making Broly gasp for air before he coughed a bit, making his father widen his eyes as he saw his son looking at him, confirming Paragus' relief as he hugged him tightly, followed by Kale as he enjoyed the company he had before Beerus spoke up.

" _ **With Xicor and Ize away, Goku restarted Broly's heart, and the family of exiles were together again. Alas..."**_

"We need Broly and Paragus back in Universe 7 now!"

"You'll have to count me out, Lord Beerus. My power... it's nothing compared to the opponents we've fought today. And I deserved as much for turning Broly into a monster."

This made Beerus panic as he spoke.

"Well, then, where are we supposed to find one more fighter, then?!"

Goku then got an idea upon remembering how Lila once considered this fighter weak, he knew for a fact that he was still just as deadly.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about Frieza? He can be the 15th member of our team!"

This made everyone in Universe 7 either widen their eyes in shock or drop their mouths while those of Universe 6 showed looks of confusion.

"Frieza?!"

" _ **Goku's surprising choice is aimed for recruitment, now!"**_

* * *

At Planet Sadala, Beerus showed a look of shock as he and the equally stunted Paragus spoke up.

"Frieza?! Are you insane, Goku?!"

"You want to recruit the annihilator of Planet Vegeta as your final member?! Have you gone dense, Kakarot?!"

"Geez, guys. You don't have to get so angry."

At that moment, Cooler walked toward Goku as he spoke curiously.

"So, that's your plan?"

"Hmm?"

"You actually intend to restore my brother's life for him to participate?"

"Well, just for 24 hours with Baba, but yeah. Why do you ask?"

With that, the older Brother bore a sinister grin as he spoke to Goku.

"Well, it just so happens that I intend to accompany you, since you've gotten me interested. It has been a long time since I kept my younger brother in line..."

Beerus, however, still felt that Goku was out of his mind.

"That's out of the question, Goku! It's bad enough that the Antikami is prepping Universe 9 with his own army! We don't need another tyrant trying to manipulate the 7th Universe!"

As Beerus stated his rebuttal, Cooler reminded him of his role in accompaniment.

"That's why I'm going along with him; to be certain that Frieza doesn't pull any trick on Goku _or_ his team. Besides, his true punishment has been long overdue."

This earned Beerus' growl before he was forced to concede angrily.

"Alright, fine! But only because we're short on fighters and time!"

As the Seventh finished delegating on Goku's decision to recruit Frieza, Broly turned to Kale before she showed a look of worry while Caulifla showed one of confusion.

"You're really going to bring Frieza back?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What for? What's the big deal about that Frieza guy?"

Kale looked to her sister-in-arm with a face that told her the situation, much like the Seventh's tyrant, is not meant to be taken lightly.

"From what Broly told me about him while we were training, Frieza destroyed his home planet a long time ago."

Hearing this made Caulifla widen her eyes out of stupefied surprise before Paragus chimed in.

"Huh?!"

"That's right. And honestly, the fact that even Kakarot is turning to him for help means that we're in deep trouble."

"Seriously? He's that strong?"

"Yes. And the only thing that matches his strength is his brutality. For anyone to even hold a candle to him in any way, ally or foe, they have to operate in a certain way that Frieza would count on. He expects people to be up to date on what he has in mind without him even having to mention it. People who don't live up to those expectations are killed on the spot."

"Yikes... just like Frost, then."

"No, Caulifla. It's more than likely that he's even worse."

As Paragus finished his sentence, Caulifla couldn't help but be admittedly intimidated by the very notion of Frieza coming back now.

"That's crazy! Broly, you're not seriously considering this!"

"I'm not. But Kakarot is. And unfortunately, that's what we have to do."

Knowing she couldn't do much in her situation, Kale only took his hand and held it as she spoke to him.

"Well... then I hope you'll be careful around him, Broly."

"Don't worry. I will."

With that, Whis spoke up as he turned to the group.

"Well, now, I believe it's time to head back to Universe 7, now, don't you think?"

With that, Broly nodded before he walked over to Whis and waved goodbye to Kale with a smile as he went with Goku, Cooler, Beerus, and Whis in a rainbow trail of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Demon Realm, Akamu has received his report from Ize as he was just finishing up.

"And right when I was about to take him out, the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan fell like an anvil. The Sixth's Assassin took him out before I did, as well as the other one that resided there."

"I see... perhaps I had acted too rashly on your creator. I can admit that now."

This gave Xicor cause for hope as he looked up to him.

"So, you'll release our mother?"

"No. But while I cannot do this for your sake, her punishment will be lifted for the time being. After the Tournament, we'll discuss proper execution. For now, she resides in Demigra's tower."

"I see. Thank you, Lord Akamu."

"You are hereby dismissed."

With that, Xicor and Ize walked out of the hall as the former bore a look of untold fury as he played his thoughts.

" _Don't get too comfortable on that throne. One day, you'll receive your comeuppance... by my hand."_

Once they were out of the tower, Akamu was visited by Towa, who now had three rings in a dark red bubble as she spoke.

"I've found them, my lord. The rest of the Rings of Power."

"Excellent. Now... I believe it is time I made an audience with the exempt universes, and show them why they should fear me..."

* * *

When they got to the tower, Xicor and Ize were surprised to be visited by Lila sitting comfortably with Gine beside her on the bed before the former took notice of them and grew happy.

"Boys! You're okay!"

With that, Lila ran toward Xicor and Ize and hugged them while seeing Gine's confused look, mainly toward Ize, as she spoke.

"Uh, who are they?"

Seeing how Gine was quite unfamiliar with them, she gave a smile as she spoke.

"Gine, this is Xicor and Ize. They're both a part of my creation."

"Creation? You mean they're _your_ kids?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

As Xicor eyed Gine curiously, he walked closely toward her and wanted to know something.

"Tell me. From what point in time did you come from?"

At first, Gine was afraid to answer before noticing the look of wonder on his face that easily betrayed his demeanor. As she focused on that look, she replied to him gently.

"Just when Planet Vegeta was about to be destroyed. Why?"

"Then that must mean... are you Kakarot's mother?"

As he asked her this, Gine widened her eyes and wanted the answer to about her son's safety.

"Kakarot?! You know where he is?!"

"Yes, he's safe in the Seventh Universe at the moment."

Hearing him say this, Gine recalled the time she and Bardock had to give him up in order to keep him safe from Frieza's men as she shed tears on that day before she hugged him, flabbergasting Xicor before he reciprocated the hug and Ize stick his tongue out while pulling one of his eyelids, making Xicor infuriated, knowing very well he would've taken the opportunity to call him a mother's boy again. After giving him a small glare, Xicor only continued to support Gine as he spoke.

"You won't have to be afraid anymore. Kakarot will see you again."

"How do you know?"

"Well, considering the circumstances, let's just say I'm certain we'll come to visit..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Seventh Universe's H.F.I.L, Goku and Cooler were in a field of flowers with a giant tree suspending a cocoon in one of its branches. They'd just be taken there via cab sent by one of King Yemma's employees. When they told him that Frieza was sorely needed for their team, he was exceedingly paralyzed. After all, he did terrorize the universe in his lifetime. When he refused, Cooler had threatened to terminate him, making him reconsider his rebuttal and stamped him for approval. Goku didn't think it necessary, but Cooler told him that desperate time called for desperate measures, even if it is his weakling of a brother. And so, Cooler himself took the opportunity to belittle him once they've found him in a white cocoon.

"How is Hell treating you, Frieza?"

Hearing this, Frieza began to be taken aback before he turned in his cocoon to see Goku and Cooler by surprise before he bore a grin as he spoke.

"My, my... Look what the fates dragged in. And accompanied by my brother, no less."

As Cooler smirked, Goku stated his confusion, concerning their present background.

"What's with this place? It's supposed to be punishment, but... it's downright pleasant."

"I'm afraid that for me, there could be no greater Hell."

"I suspected as much. But of course, that's to be expected when you get beat by such a wretched Saiyan, after all."

When Goku heard Cooler's words, he grew self-conscious before Frieza wanted to get to the heart of the matter.

"Uh, hey. I'm right here."

"Now out with it. What brings you two to my tree?"

Cooler then turned to Goku before the latter nodded to him in a serious face before speaking to his brother.

"You see, Frieza. We got a preposition for you. How'd you like a 24 hour pass?"

As he spake these words, Frieza glared at the two (mainly to Goku) before the ex-emperor of dread spoke to him callously.

"Has the dull-witted primate come up with a scheme?"

"Hmph. You could say that."

"That dull-witted primate is the very reason we're here. He's made us aware of such a dastardly foe with the announcement of the Tournament of Power. One more so than even yourself, and I know very well how you can't stand being second best, brother."

With that, Cooler shot a death beam from his finger, cutting off the line from the cocoon before it burst open and Frieza stood up on his feet before cracking his neck.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

"The Tournament of Power... you spin quite a fascinating tale, Brother. Rife with exhilaration."

"So, does this mean you'll participate?"

"Would you be disappointed if I decline?"

"If you decline, then we'll have wasted our time. Truth is, Frieza, it'd just be an inconvenience."

"Hmm. In that case, I decline."

Cooler only smirked before he turned his back, along with Goku, and both walked away.

"Then I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your afterlife."

"See ya."

Seeing his opportunity to leave slip away, Frieza began to panic as he shouted.

"I'm joking! Don't go!"

As expected, Cooler made Frieza crack as he spoke.

"You never could stand being underprivileged, could you?"

Then, Frieza spoke of the most likely outcome to the situation, to which Goku reiterated.

"Once the 24 hours are out, I'll be returned to this foul prison, correct?"

"That's the best we can offer. Take it or leave it."

Frieza only smirked as he gave his answer.

"Oh, fine. But on one condition. If in the end we prove victorious, and our universe remains intact, you will use the Dragon Balls to truly being me back."

Cooler only gave a glare towards him as he spoke.

"You're in no position to bargain, Brother. Especially not with the Antikami on the rise."

"Though my body has been idle, my mind has not. I have devised new ways to improve."

"If you're talking about your Golden form, save it. I've mastered this ability myself."

With that, Cooler began to send a purple aura around him as he transformed to his final form before sending a golden wave around him and coated it in a golden skin as he spoke in a deeper voice towards the stunted Frieza.

"Either you accept your position with no additions or changes, or you continue to rot here. They will be your only privileges."

As Frieza regained his sinister smile, in spite of the display that appeared before him, Cooler noticed his eyes turning to Goku and spoke up, not willing to waste any more time.

"And don't even dream of tantalizing this Saiyan with an offer to fight when you're resurrected. You two have 24 hours after the Tournament for that."

"Hmph. I understand."

"And you should know if you run away, you'll be eliminated along with the whole universe, so there's no point."

"I have no death wish, Brother. Actually, speaking of death... what are the rules of this Tournament? Does one have a license to kill?"

"No, Frieza. That's not in the cards."

"Pity. That does complicate things. Oh, well. You can't have everything."

"About time you learned that lesson yourself. It's been a long time coming. We will see you again later, Frieza. The earthling name's Fortuneteller Baba will pick you up shortly."

With that, Cooler walked away before Frieza continuously mocked him.

"Aw. Are you leaving with your friend already?"

"That filthy Saiyan is not my friend, Frieza. Just an accomplice. Nothing more..."

"Seriously? I'm right here!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Universe 9, Ro and Sidra took notice of the scene from their crystal ball as they were accompanied by Chamel before the sinister Supreme Kai spoke up.

"This Frieza is something else. From what we've seen on GodTube, and your intel, Chamel, he's as cold and cruel as anyone from the multiverse. He'll wipe out an entire planet without batting an eye."

"Indeed. The fact they're sinking as low as to recruit him means they're getting desperate. Which means there's no point in debating, is there?"

"Agreed. We will enact this plan immediately, and eliminate the villain Frieza!"

"I'm glad we agree."

"Indeed. Now enough back-patting, Chamel. Let's find those partners of yours and get over to the Seventh! We'll win this Tournament before it even begins!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Cooler and Goku handed a large green fruit to Baba as a gift. When they'd gotten there beforehand, Baba demanded she be given a gift to revive someone as malicious as Frieza, the very idea she detested.

"So? Do you like it? It's from Bulma's."

"Hm? Oh, it's a regift. Well, maybe there's a receipt in the box. Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Great. Make it fast, please."

With that, Baba vanished to thin air slowly before Goku turned to Cooler.

"Accomplice, huh?"

"Just because I'm working alongside you, that doesn't mean we're friends. Remember that."

"Okay. But, you know, Vegeta said that before, too. And look at him now. He's practically my chum!"

"How I pity the Saiyan Prince to have fallen that far..."

"Geez, you like ribbing me, don't you?"

Cooler only gave a scoff before he walked away as Goku spoke to himself.

"I wonder how the boys are doing on the island?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, Tenshi stood beside 17 as they spoke with 18 with the former being more cheerful.

"Hi, 18. Great to see you."

17 didn't say anything to 18 after Tenshi had spoken, leading the girl to be confused before Tenshi noticed her gaze fixed into her brother's.

"Long time no see."

"Of all the people, I didn't expect you to come."

"At least try to pretend that you're happy to see me."

"I did try."

At that moment, Krillin, who'd gone with 18, tried to keep it from becoming awkward as he spoke up with a nervous laugh.

"What a nice reunion! You look well!"

As he continued laughing, Tenshi just sighed as Goten and Trunks began racing around in the air while Marron went over to the group.

"C'mon! Let's go check out the rest of the island!"

"Hi!"

Upon noticing her, Tenshi gave a soft smile as she knelt down and brushed her hair.

"Hi there, cutie. It's... Marron, right?"

18 gave Tenshi a smile as she spoke.

"Yeah. That's right."

Tenshi grew relieved of this, knowing her usual demeanor. Truth be told, she considered herself lucky to have dodged that bullet. From what she heard of 18, she's threateningly defensive about her daughter. So, for the moment, she's lucky to be on her good side. And so, she tried to keep it that way as she spoke with Marron once more.

"Hey, Marron. Do you like animals?"

"Yeah! Do you like them?"

"Uh-Huh. 17 does, too. Right?"

17 gave her a nod as he replied.

"Yes. Except for the humans."

As he said those words, a wave crashed on the shore while a shocked look came over the group, except for 18 and Marron, the latter of which who showed a look of confusion before Tenshi realized where she heard this talk before.

"17... have you been hanging around Black again?"

"You have to admit, he does make a point."

"Is it going to be this awkward all the time?"

"Prob'ly."

At that moment, Goten and Trunks landed, laughing before they spoke up.

"Annnnd we're back!"

"This island is even bigger than I thought."

As he looked at them, 17 knew he'd be understaffed with Black participating and Sareta looking after her daughter and grew concerned about how Goten and Trunks could possibly help as he spoke to Krillin.

"You sure they can handle this job while we're gone?"

"Yeah, you're in good hands. Don't forget, 17. They're the sons of Goku and Vegeta."

"A fair point. So it's not the island's health I should worry about while we're gone, but that of the poachers."

"Yeah. I told the boys if they encounter any, they're not allowed to hit 'em too hard."

Seeing how well Krillin talked with 17, Tenshi smiled while 18 shrugged.

"How thoughtful of you."

With that, the boys caught up to the group as they stood beside Marron while Krillin spoke.

"Okay, boys. You take good care of this place while we're gone."

"You bet!"

At this moment, Marron made a surprising announcement as she turned to her father.

"I'll stay to watch the island, too!"

When Krillin heard this, he grew afraid of the possibility that one of the poachers would actually hurt her.

"You what? Don't you want to go and stay with Aunt Bulma?"

Goten and Trunks automatically knew the answer.

"Nope."

"She wants to be a guard, like us!"

"That's right!"

Unlike her husband on this matter, 18 had faith in her daughter as she spoke to him.

"She'll be fine. If you give her the space, you'll learn Marron's a lot tougher than you think."

"Yeah, but 18— Oh, alright. Fine. Honey, we should only be gone for a couple of hours."

"'Kay!"

With that, the group took off while Tenshi waved goodbye to them as Marron waved back.

"Come back safe! I hope you have fun at work, Mom and Dad!"

As she said this, the boys got confused as Trunks spoke up.

"Have fun at work?"

In the plane, Tenshi grew confused, primarily concerning the person who orchestrated the roundup to begin with.

"Hmm... I wonder what Goku's doing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Cooler were sparring each other, with the latter in his fourth form just as they heard a whoosh and they heard a familiar voice.

"Good to see you're not getting so sloppy, Father."

When he heard this, Goku turned to see Xicor, Ize, Lila, and Gine among them and grew happy to see them, considering that he could spar with them again.

"Oh, hey, Xicor. What's up?"

Seeing his reaction toward them, Cooler drew a suspicious look.

"You don't seem too stressed about seeing them again, even for you."

"Well, come on. Just because they're with Akamu, that doesn't make them bad guys. So, how's it going?"

At that moment, Xicor walked up with Gine as he presented her.

"Just fine. Maybe more so since we've found someone you might be interested to meet."

As Gine looked at him, she had a look of pure joy flowing through her face as she began to shed tears while Goku looked at her out of confusion, as if he was struck with Déjà Vu, giving him a feeling that told him he knew her somehow...

"Uh... do I know you from somewhere? I really feel like I do for some reason."

Wiping away the tears, Gine revealed her true identity as she smiled.

"I'm glad you at least feel that way... about your mother."

As she said this, Goku's jaw dropped like a stone as he began to receive a distant memory of her as he took off on a pod towards space, her face bent the last one to be seen as he spoke up in shock.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY MY MOM?!"

"Yes. I really am..."

As Goku himself began to shed tears, though he didn't quite know why, he walked toward her and gave in to his need to hug her before they gave each other a warm embrace as Lila looked on with a smile before they felt a familiar energy inside the dome. With that, Goku looked toward the group and spoke up.

"Sorry, guys, and Mom, but you came at a bad time. I'm still trying to get my team together for the Tournament."

Ize then piped up as he spoke, concerning his own interests.

"Well, we merely came by to see who the latest recruit is."

"Really? Well, if you want to meet him, you can come over."

With that, Goku began to walk over with Cooler, Gine, Xicor, Ize, and Lila following him before the candles were blown out and Baba arrived with a certain Arcosian that destroyed Planet Vegeta as Gine widened her eyes in horror while Xicor and Lila gave a glare and Ize gave a surprised smile while Goku and Cooler regained their own fixed glares before Gine spoke up.

"What?! Frieza's your recruit?!"

As surprised as he was by this new voice, Frieza only focused on his current situation. After all, her strength was nowhere near on par with either him or her son. When he looked above his head, he gave a deep sigh as he contemplated his continuing humiliation.

"Haloed like a cherub when it should be a crown. And for other lowly Saiyan monkeys to see me like this, no less. My humiliation has no end."

Xicor only glared at him as he and Lila spoke up.

"You're telling me that tyrant is your final member?"

"Not to mention a failed one? He's died twice already; are you really going to bring him into this again?"

As Frieza heard this, he growled before Ize spoke up to break the ice.

"I think he has good taste. It's clear this Saiyan knows power when he sees it."

At that moment, Frieza looked to see Ize himself and he gave a smirk as he spoke up.

"Hmm... I appreciate your compliment, my son. It's nice to see a familiar face after such a long time."

When Frieza said this, Gine began to be frightened as she took cover behind Xicor before Baba spoke up.

"He's all yours, now get him out of here!"

"Right. Thanks, Baba—"

At that moment, Frieza gave Goku a hard sucker punch to the chest, making him double over as Gine watched in horror.

"Kakarot!"

However, Cooler held his tail in front f her to block the way as he explained.

"You need never worry. They're both beyond your strength, and that of the gods as well."

"Say what?"

To prove this, Frieza and Goku engaged in a conversation despite the brute punch that occurred not too long ago.

"How rude of me. My fist slipped right into your chest."

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens."

At that moment, Goku made a pinch of his own towards Frieza's chest, making him double over as well before he smirked.

"Oh, sorry. Mine just slipped, too."

Frieza began to get infuriated before replacing his angry glare with a small smirk as they both laughed, confusing Gine as she and the impatient Baba spoke.

"Uh... what's going on here?"

"Enough. Get going."

"She's right. The clock's ticking. Here, Frieza. Take my hand."

As Goku got his hand out towards Frieza, he got confused before he explained, making Cooler smile himself.

" **Instant Transmission**. You've seen it before, right?"

"Yes. It's one of my favorite techniques. More than that, I've weaponized it as well."

This made Frieza grow interested before Goku spoke up again.

"And no more fists slipping, okay?"

"Very well. Though, sometimes, my tail has a mind of its own."

At that moment, a pink ghost with a hat floated by and spoke up to Goku.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but there are some gentlemen gathered outside who wish to meet you."

"Uh, do you know who they are?"

"Uh... no idea. But they all look like they're in a bad mood. And by all, I mean several hundred!"

With that, the group walked outside to see countless fighters in white masks, along with Chamel and an anthropomorphic dog with a general cap on as Goku spoke out. Although he could recognize Chamel, Goku grew curious about the dog's identity.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Heh. We can't say."

"I'm guessing you're here to stop me and Frieza from entering the Tournament."

"Can't say."

"Who ordered you to come here?!"

"We can't say."

At that moment, Frieza shot a **Death Beam** at the dog, piercing it through his shoulder before he fell to the water and came back out before Frieza spoke up as Gine trembled.

"Whoopsie. Sorry about that. Hand slipped again. Crossing worlds must make me clumsy. I must say, as impromptu as my return is... the high turnout for my welcome home reception's quite impressive."

As he grinned maliciously, Goku held his hand out again while trying to convince Frieza to leave them be.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to stay and fight them. Let's go."

"Oh, Goku. I can't believe _you_ want to run."

"Look, I'd love to stay and fight, but we simply don't have the time."

"In that case... this won't be about sport, but rather destroying them as quickly as possible."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation"**_

As Gine took notice of a golden aura manifesting around him, she began to become more aquiver with dread than before as Xicor shielded her from the explosion of golden light that resulted whilst Frieza spoke to Goku.

"All that time in Hell made my body soft. You don't want me going to the Tournament rusty and out of practice, do you? Come join me. Of the two of us must be combatants together, then let's at least warm up!"

At that moment, Frieza's golden aura began to overtake the whole of Planet Earth as his body turned golden, leaving a dark pink area around his mouth while it showed the Tournament stage being prepared as Gine stood in horror as she saw Golden Frieza for the first time.

" _What form is that?! Did Frieza have that power when he destroyed our home?!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we don't have as much time for this fight as I would prefer. So I must forgo the niceties if Battle. Don't hold this breach in etiquette against me."

He then gave a sinister chuckle as Goku, Xicor, Cooler, and Lila gave glares toward him while Ize showed that of astonishment and Gine that of petrification as Frieza eyed Chamel and the assassins.

" _ **The emperor of dread begins his ruthless assault, next**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Music: "Cumber's Transformation"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** "Most Heinous, Most Evil!; Fear, Thy Name Is Frieza!"

First, it showed Goku and Cooler sparring with each other before encountering Xicor, Lila, Ize, and Gine, the fourth of whom Goku hugged before it then showed Goku getting sucker punched to Gine's horror before Cooler stopped her.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, as the Tournament of Power was rapidly approaching, Goku recruited Frieza to be the 15th member of his team."**_

"How rude of me. My fist slipped right into your chest."

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens."

At that moment, Goku made a pinch of his own towards Frieza's chest, making him double over as well before he smirked.

"Oh, sorry. Mine just slipped, too."

Then, they found themselves surrounded by the assassins in white masks alongside Chamel (who was watching behind-the-scenes) and an anthropomorphic dog man before Goku called out to him.

" _ **But before they could begin to rally, Goku and the others found themselves ambushed by Universe 9's assassins with Chamel as the ringleader."**_

"Who ordered you to come here?!"

"We can't say."

At that moment, Frieza shot a **Death Beam** at the dog, piercing it through his shoulder before he fell to the water and came back out before Frieza spoke up as Gine trembled.

"Whoopsie. Sorry about that. Hand slipped again. Crossing worlds must make me clumsy."

At that moment, Frieza's golden aura began to overtake the whole of Planet Earth as his body turned golden, leaving a dark pink area around his mouth while it showed the Tournament stage being prepared as Gine stood in horror as she saw Golden Frieza for the first time.

" _ **To no one's surprise, and Gine's terror, the former emperor has already proven to be an untrustworthy ally, and a malignant force to be reckoned with. Will Goku and the others be able to make it back in time for the Tournament alive?"**_

" _What form is that?! Did Frieza have that power when he destroyed our home?!"_

"Don't hold this breach in etiquette against me."

He then gave a sinister chuckle as Goku, Xicor, Cooler, and Lila gave glares toward him while Ize showed that of astonishment and Gine that of petrification as Frieza eyed Chamel and the assassins.

" _ **They must battle to escape this horde, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Freeza-Gun Shuurai (4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

Outside the palace of Baba, she, her Ghost Usher, and Gine were stupefied with terror while Xicor, Cooler, and Lila stared daggers at him and Goku and Ize smirked at him. After a moment, Frieza chuckled to himself, much to the shock and chagrin of the assassins and the dog man while Chamel gave his own smirk just as Frieza called him and the army of assassins out.

"Remember, you hooded peons were the ones who ambushed _us._ So, spare any feigned outrage over my blindsiding you."

The assassins only grunted before laughing it off.

"Well don't think you're tough just because you pulled off an energy blast up your sleeve!"

As the multitude of assassins laughed, Gine looked toward her son out of concern, something Lila took notice of as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You can rest easy. Kakarot's got this."

As she still felt unsure, seeing as she hasn't known about what he's done since she's been gone, Gine still retained her concerns as Goku called them out again.

"Where are you guys from? Did some other universe send you?"

"Maybe. Though we have no obligation to tell _you_. But I will say we aren't from a weak little nothing of a universe like your precious Seventh."

Overhearing this, Gine's tail wagged a little before looking at them as she repeated it.

"Our universe? The Seventh?"

Although they didn't hear Gine's words, the assassins spoke onward.

"Yeah! We're from a 'tough-as-nails' universe, where we don't bat an eye at low blows and fighting dirty."

As Chamel heard this, he grew disgusted before he spoke and Frieza shared the opposite opinion.

"Tch. It's no wonder Akamu took refuge in the 9th. They're clearly hopeless without him."

"Oh? Well, that sounds like a truly marvelous place to me."

"Doesn't suck! Now, why don't you ditch that namby-pamby Tournament of Power and have some fun with us instead?"

"We could have all kinds of fun! No rules, no refs."

As the assassin said this, Gine, although struck by fear as she was, have a glare towards them as did her son before they spoke up.

"I don't like this, Kakarot. We need to go."

"I hear you, Mom. But it looks like we got no choice but to fight them."

At that moment, Cooler turned to Frieza, having heard from Fu about his second demise.

"Speaking of fighting... Frieza?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I wouldn't recommend using that form against these half-pints. Unless you've done something to resolve the certain... issue?"

"Oh, how thoughtful. I don't know how you've found out, but you're worried it'll drain my energy too fast like our last tussle, yes?"

With that, Frieza floated toward the assassins as he spoke onwards.

"Well, put your mind at ease. Since that sad debacle, I've spent what seemed like an eternity trapped in Hell. The only way I was able to endure was through acute mental focus, training myself to keep my composure through the torturous saccharine barrage orchestrated by teddy bears."

When Frieza said this, Gine showed a look of confusion as he looked to Lila.

"Really? Teddy bears?"

"For him, it was more than enough to give him nightmares."

As Gine started to snicker a bit, she restrained herself with a clear of her throat, remembering how dangerous Frieza had become as he spoke on.

"As a result of exercising these muscles so intensely and for so very long, my energy modulation skills have made great strides."

With that, he clenched his left hand which glowed blue before clenching the other, turning it red as he spoke onwards.

"On the one hand, even-keeled composure. On the other, the ultimate in strength. It's the true manifestation of Golden Frieza!"

With that, he burst his golden aura forth again like a beacon before finishing his sentence.

"This is who I truly am in my purest form."

 _ **End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Freeza-Gun Shuurai (4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

As a result, this made Goku tremble in fear himself before replacing it with anger, catching Gine's ever-increasing worry before Ize gave a sinister smile and spoke up.

"Hope you won't mind if I suggest a game. To further increase your training, that's all."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"How about we play 'Pain over Death'? You've got the first mark, as you can see. The way it works is, we must shoot down the assassins, but instead of granting their death wish so soon, we make them verbally wish for it. To beat them to the brink of their lives, and to leave them hanging there... I think that would suffice, don't you?"

As Frieza heard this, he grinned and spoke to his son.

"My, my... you really are my son, aren't you?"

Xicor, on the other hand, felt it was too cruel, even for them.

"You're insane! Not even those assassins deserve this."

"Just the talk I'd expect from a mother's boy."

This only made Xicor glare at him before Lila spoke up.

"Hold it. We still have to fight them, so leave them be."

With that, Ize and Cooler stood by each other as the former produced a dark red and black aura around him, syncing with his father's golden aura as they spoke.

"Shall we start the game, Father?"

"Yes. Let's."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

In that moment, the two took off toward the assassins as they laughed before vanishing, petrifying the assassins before they found themselves shot in the legs, forcing them down before the rest took off as Ize focused on one half that flew away while Frieza focused on another that flew the other way before they both shot **Death Beams** like heat seeking missiles at the assassins through their arms and legs before the father laughed at his frightening power.

"That's but a taste! So tell me, how do you like this newly polished gold?!"

While Gine could barely stand to watch, Goku was more so himself as he shouted.

"Frieza, Ize, stop!"

However, they just finished wounding one group of the assassins before the father spoke to Goku.

"Did we offend your delicate sensibilities?"

"Hey, that's enough, guys. There's no need to pile up more bodies."

Ize then corrected him with a smirk.

"Except we're not. We're merely wounding them so that they're unfit for battle. Isn't that more preferable than death itself?"

Goku only gave a grunt of frustration before Frieza spoke up.

"I believe my son has a point. Besides, whether these unimpressive cretins are wonder by us here, or we eviscerate their Universe's team in the Tournament of Power and leave with nothing more than bruises on body and ego alike, is the end not the same? Why not make it fun?"

This made one of the assassins tremble a bit before he tried to will himself to fight again.

"You sure talk a big game, don't cha?! Get them!"

As they charged, however, Ize only forged his aura into fist claws before he turned and vanished before he used them as pressure needles as he swiftly struck them at their nerves while teleporting in and out throughout the horde and finished before he simply made them vanish, causing all of the assassins he struck to fall like dolls into the ocean as Frieza watched impressed while Goku had had enough of the torture.

"Hey!"

However, he noticed another group of assassins headed right toward Gine, Lila, Baba, and the Ghost Usher as one of them shouted.

"Go for the girl with a tail and her friends! If we take her hostage, they can't lay a finger on us!"

As Gine became frightened of this event, Lila only held her hands out before freezing them immediately where they flew before she divided them into two groups before smashing them together and causing them to fall into the ocean before turning to Gine.

"You head back inside with the others, Gine. Xicor and I will handle the leftovers."

With that, she nodded before running into the dome with Baba and the Ghost Usher as Chamel took notice of the event of Gine's rescue as he glared.

"Lila and her creations... haven't they learned their lesson yet? I highly doubt Akamu would be happy to see this."

At that moment, Goku teleported in front of Frieza and Ize before he spoke up.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

"You done, guys?"

This only irked the two before the son spoke before the father did so with a smile on his face.

"Oh, why did you have to interrupt our flow?"

"Indeed. I was just starting to warm up, so I could show you my true power."

"C'mon, haven't you guys had enough?"

As they spoke, the group was unaware of the dog man flying toward them with a growl as his right hand held a dark purple and black orb in his hand as he glared at Frieza in particular.

* * *

 _Back at Universe 9's world of the Kais, Ro was speaking to the dog man and Chamel as he bd Sidra has an audience with them._

" _Now, you aren't being ordered by anyone to do this. No, on the contrary, you're going to ambush Goku and Frieza on your own accord while Chamel here keeps surveillance for us and Akamu to watch. You understand my meaning, right? There's no confusion?"_

 _The dog man chuckled before he and the disgruntled Chamel spoke._

" _Oh, I hear ya loud and clear."_

" _As do I. I'm sure Akamu would approve of your attempt."_

" _Ah, very good. Now take this."_

 _In that moment, Sidra held his hand out to forge a dark purple and black orb as the dog man grew frightened while his destroyer spoke._

" _I'm sharing with you some_ _ **Energy of Destruction**_ _. Nobody who's been hit with this energy can escape its devastating toll, no matter who they are. They won't even pass to Other World. Their very essence will be eliminated."_

* * *

Although he was whimpering before, the dog man grew more determined to use it before Frieza go his attention.

"Do be sure to aim carefully, little lapdog."

As the dog man grew surprised, Chamel became just as taken aback, though it was shown with just the raise of his eyebrows.

"Despite being so woefully outmatched, there was a reason why your poor comrades' eyes were not completely glazed over with despair. It was because of the energy you hold in your paw, yes?"

As the dog man growled, Frieza got his hands out stretched while he smiled.

"Well, by all means. Please proceed at your leisure."

The dog man only growled as he prepared to launch it.

"Well, here goes!"

With that, he launched it at him, only for Frieza to lean his head to the right. However, the **Energy of Destruction** came hurtling back toward him, only for Frieza to shoot it down, just before an unexpected reaction came from the dog man.

"I've still got the real one right here!"

Before he could throw it, though, Frieza shot it out from his paw, making him show a face of surprise as it exploded before Frieza chuckled.

"That was a halfway decent plan. For a simpleton like you, that is."

However, the dog man had one more trick up his sleeve as he raised his hand to the air, making Frieza, Cooler, Ize, Lila, Xicor, and Goku concerned as another **Energy** **of Destruction** came from the water and aimed for Frieza.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

As Frieza tried in vain to hold it back with his hands, the pressure seemed to be too much for him as it captured his body within it and seemed to make him suffer untold agony as he continued his screams while Goku and Ize grew worried.

"Father!"

"What's going on?"

As Lila looked on, she knew that bringing Frieza in wasn't the best plan.

"I knew Frieza was a failure. He let his pride get the best of him. There's no way he can survive it, now."

As Cooler grunted at this, he felt just as disgusted at his apparent weakness as the dog man celebrated his triumph while Gone looked on from a corner of the door in surprise.

"Now perish into nothingness!"

However, Frieza only smirked after the prolonged scream as he spoke.

"And that is acting."

When he said this, Lila, Goku, the dog man, Cooler, Xicor, Gine, and Ize were surprised by how calm he is in it now. Didn't he know what it can do?

"And now, it's my turn to unveil a grand surprise. The true extent of my strength!"

With that, Frieza tensed up as if he was charging his own energy before he began shrinking it from the inside as he yelled out. As a result, he had shrunk it to the size of a ball and seemed to get the hang of it before it burst forth and expanded more, forcing Frieza to shout again as he restrained it once more, this time successfully as Lila watched in stupefied shock as did Gine and the dog man before the last of the three spoke.

"What?! No, impossible! That's Lord Sidra's **Energy of Destruction**! You can't—"

Before he could finish, Ize shot him on the left shoulder, followed by the legs, sending him back into the ocean with a glare as he spoke before Goku spoke his own wonder.

"Did you really think you could stand against us?"

"Whoa. Awesome..."

All the while, Lila looked at Frieza holding the object that could've destroyed him as she spoke.

"It looks like I was wrong. Maybe he would be of great help to Goku."

As for Chamel, he was displeased with the results as he spoke to himself.

"We simply can't afford to take any chances with him. Sure, this particular energy was weaker, but odds are, Frieza would improve during battle enough to counter back. As much as I hate to admit it... it's time Akamu took care of this mess himself..."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

With that, Chamel vanished from the scene before Goku spoke to Frieza while Ize boasted his strength.

"Man, I'm surprised you made it outta that thing."

"He is my father, after all. What did you expect to happen?"

"Oh, that was merely a warmup exercise."

"For someone who's been bound up in a cocoon, your power level sure has risen. So what is that thing anyway?"

Ize elaborated on the Knowledge he'd been given, courtesy of his Aunt Lila before the Tournament of Power came to them.

"I was told that it's the **Energy of Destruction**. Anyone and anything that was hit by it is immediately eradicated and cease to exist altogether. They won't even pay a visit to the Other World, either."

"Then, I guess their mission was to assassinate the both of us, huh, Ize? I got no clue which Universe did this, but whoever it was must be awfully desperate."

At that moment, Frieza glared at Goku, catching Lila's notice as she realized what could happen in the most likely scenario.

"Oh, no... maybe I spoke too soon."

"Listen up, guys. We here in the Seventh Universe don't run or hide, and we don't back down from a fight! So go tell the Gods back in your universe that we'll settle this fair and square in the Tournament of Power!"

As he said this, the assassins whimpered before Goku grew confused.

"Hm? That's an odd reaction. Okay, Frieza—"

To his surprise, he noticed Frieza trying to move his arm to plant the orb on Goku, but found himself unable to, confusing Goku even more so as he noticed his grunting.

"Uh, Frieza? You doing okay?"

Lila then shouted to Goku as she spoke.

"Go! Move, Goku! Frieza was going to use it on you!"

Hearing this, Goku gasped from this before he glared at him just as Lila spoke to Ize.

"Ize, get rid of it!"

"Very well."

With that, Ize prepared a dark red and black orb before planting it in the **Energy of Destruction** and firing it to the sky before he clenched his hand, resulting in an explosion out in space, the resulting brightness being reminiscent of the sun before it dimmed down as Goku looked back at Lila as he spoke.

"Thanks, Lila. You really saved my skin."

"I wouldn't have had to you were more careful. You know the kind of person Frieza is."

Speaking of Frieza, Goku turned to him and was clearly not happy.

"Frieza, what the heck is wrong with you?!"

He only chuckled at this before he spoke up.

"Carelessness is still your greatest foe, I see. You do realize I have a strong desire to kill you. I always have and always will. For you to so incautiously turn your back to me like that proves what you really are. A poor fool who will never learn."

This only made Goku growl at him before taking a deep breath.

"Hmm... you do have a point. I guess that's partly on me for forgetting how quick you are to blindside me like that. But unfortunately for you, I _do_ learn from my mistakes. So the next time you try it, don't expect it to end the same way it did last time, 'kay?"

"Your word is duly noted. That's all I can say. Now then..."

With that, Frieza vanished before reappearing in front of an assassin as he pointed his finger at him, making him tremble before he spoke.

"I'd like a word with the Gods in your universe, and I would appreciate it if you could facilitate that meeting for me."

In that moment, a darker voice spoke out to him.

"He's already here."

To everyone's surprise, Frieza found a demon with spiky white hair, horns on his head, an outfit similar to Whis' except in black and red, along with a belt signaling an upside-down cross as his red eyes glared at him while Lila, Xicor, Ize, Goku, Baba, Ghost Usher, Gine, and Cooler looked at him in surprise while Frieza greeted him with a smirk.

"Hmm... So you're the Antikami my brother spoke of. For what intention did you come here?"

"That will depend on your response to what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the stage for the Tournament of Power has been shown to be completed as seats for the ring have been set with a whole circle for destroyers, Supreme Kais, and any mortal who wished to partake of such an event as a spectator before the Grand Minister spoke to Sen and Zeno.

"I appreciate your patience, Sen and Grand Zeno. The ring for the Tournament of Power is at last complete."

"Whoa..."

"What do you think of it, my lieges?"

While Grand Zeno pokes at the floor, Sen rolled around in it with joy, only to encounter a cold temperature of it and sit up straight.

"It's very fancy."

"And cold, too. Other than that, it's fun to play in."

"We like it, we like it!"

"I do aim to please."

Then, Sen felt something in her pocket and got out a piece of candy in a wrapper before handing it to the Grand Minister.

"Here you go. This is for you."

"You spoil me."

As Sen smiled at this, she turned to Grand Zeno as he spoke to her.

"I can't wait for it to begin!"

"Neither can I, Zenny."

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Formidable Foe"**_

Back in Universe 7, Akamu glared at Xicor, Ize, Lila, and Gine as he spoke.

"What have you done this time, Kai?"

"We were checking the progress on the Seventh's team. We were just in time to see the 15th member being recruited. I considered him a failure, but... he took the **Energy of Destruction** for himself and overpowered it."

"Did he now?"

As Akamu turned to him, Frieza who inquired of his information.

"Do tell me... what did you come all this way to tell us for?"

"You may not be familiar with them, but the Supreme Kais can wield Time Rings in order to travel to the future, with the exception of the past. The rings I hold work differently. They're known as the Rings of Power. Each one has a different and unique advantage as to the multiverse's elements that factor in it. The golden controls the soul of its denizens. The pink takes hold of the mind. Red can distort reality to one ideal for its wielder. The emerald can alter time backward or forwards. And finally, the blue-purple ring can alter space itself, allowing one who wields it to create or destroy worlds in any way they see fit. These rings were crafted in the time I remained before being imprisoned. The power would've been mine much sooner were it not for Grand Zeno himself."

With that, Goku flew up to him and spoke up.

"Yeah? What's so special about them that you need all of them?"

"I plan to alter the multiverse's reality, of course, and become the new Omni-King. I would then use their tremendous power to strengthen my visual prowess and launch a certain technique with a snap of the finger. You've seen it before, Goku."

As he said this, Goku gasped upon remembering when he noticed a moon with three sixes on Trunks' future before it got destroyed.

"You're talking about that moon, aren't you?!"

"Indeed. A sigil of the Antikami where I project three sixes on the moon's surface, the Beast's number. And once the countdown is up in no time at all, thanks to the Ring of Time, all of the losing universe's denizens will be placed under my sigil. And as a result, by controlling every single one of them, I shall unify the entire multiverse. I will create a multiverse without hatred or war. Everything and everyone will become one with me. Everything will be united. That is the purpose for the Rings of Power."

As he heard this, Frieza became confused as he spoke.

"And what does that have to do with me, I wonder?"

"Because, Frieza, I'm here to recruit you myself."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Formidable Foe"**_

As he heard this, the group gasped before Frieza took it to heart and considered the pros and cons.

"Hmm... you want to unite the whole multiverse, you say? It sounds to me like instead of uniting them, you intend to _enslave_ them, correct? And that would lead to dreadful peace void of hope and dreams. I'm terribly sorry to say this, but I find any peace, especially yours, to be quite infuriating. So, I'll have to decline."

Akamu had a look of displeasure before Goku grew relieved and spoke to the big bad.

"Phew! You heard him, Akamu. Now go back to where you came from and stay there till the Tournament. And before you try to trick me, Lila, Xicor, or anyone else, we don't care what you have to offer to any of us. We're not interested."

Akamu only chuckled at him before he spoke.

"And yet, with all your talk, what have you, the very Saiyan who orchestrated this Tournament, accomplished? You of all people should know the truth by now."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

Hearing this, Goku grew confused as he spoke.

"What truth?"

"There is no hope. Hope is equivalent to giving up. And it's the biggest deception of all. Now, you will give me your word to serve under me and cooperate with my plan, or this is war."

As he made this proposal, Goku growled at this while Frieza and Ize glared deeply at him as Xicor, Cooler, and Lila accompanied Gine, who watched with Baba in surprise and horror as Goku refused again.

"I told you before! We're not interested! Besides, don't you have your own team to set up?"

"Oh, yes. The ranks are all filled in. I had intended to put you against them and determine which one pleased you most and have that fighter under your supervision. But since you're not interested, I should warn you that I may not be at full strength just yet. But I do have the five Rings of Power in my possession. You have no chance of winning."

At that moment, Frieza flew toward him and gave his answer with a smirk.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather take my chances with the Saiyan. And I'm certain your former compatriots feel the same."

"Very well. I hereby declare war on you all. The Second Universe War begins now!"

As Akamu said this, Xicor, Ize, Lila, Cooler, Baba, Ghost Usher, Gine, and Goku widened their eyes out of shock with the Saiyan confused about it.

"Huh? Second?"

Just then, Beerus and Whis appeared, much to Akamu's chagrin before he spoke.

"The next time we meet will be in battle!"

With that, Akamu and the remaining assassins left over from Frieza and Ize's attack vanished in a dark blue streak towards the sky as Goku looked on.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

At that moment, Beerus noticed the new crowd along with Goku and Frieza as well as countless assassins that were struck by Frieza and Ize's previous assault he spoke.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, how did this happen?"

"Huh, Lord Beerus? What are you doing here?"

"I was starting to wonder what nonsense you'd gotten yourself into, so I came to check."

Then, Beerus glared at Lila before teleporting in front of her as he spoke.

"And as for you, why did you come back here? Last time I checked, you were standing by his side. You better have a good explanation."

"Can you blame me? The way you treat your title as Destroyer is appalling, if you ask me."

Beerus only glared at her as he spoke.

"Don't try to play me. You were just in contact with the Antikami, weren't you? If you're plotting something..."

At that moment, Goku and Whis spoke up in her defense.

"Hold on! We need Lila! She, Xicor, and Ize just defected against him!"

"Hard to know, my lord. Perhaps, they called him here to acquire some information that could assist us in some way?"

When the attention went back to Lila, she used her reply to add in a few details.

"Well, we did make contact with him, but we didn't call him here. He came just after I stopped Frieza from attacking Goku."

Frieza pleaded guilty to this as he smiled.

"Yes. That is true."

This made Beerus turn to Goku and bark at him.

"What's wrong with you, Goku?! Doesn't this infuriate you even a little?!"

"Well, of course it does! It's just I feel I'm at least partly to blame for forgetting Frieza's such a terrible, sneaky, rotten, no-good, evil dastard."

"I'd say that's putting it mildly at this point."

As they argued, Frieza began to concoct a plan in his mind.

" _This fiasco confirms it. This upcoming Tournament with the fate of the universe at stake is the perfect opportunity for me to manipulate even the all-powerful gods. Of course, all I need to do is secure the Rings of Power for myself, and secure my reign. In the end, I'll be the one who laughs last. As I myself have learned, you don't get to have everything go your way forever... Beerus."_

At that moment, Xicor vented his frustrations, urging Goku to pipe up with an idea.

"Great. With this war going on, who knows how it'll turn out?"

"Oh, I know! Hey, listen, Whis."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can you give me, Xicor, Ize, and Frieza just one minute with something?"

This made the three people mentioned look to him in confusion before Xicor spoke to him.

"What is it now?"

* * *

Later, Gine and Lila stood by Beerus an Whis as they watched Goku facing Xicor while Frieza faced Ize as Whis spoke up.

"When I give the signal, the skirmish may begin. However, as soon as either of you on both sides lands the first blow, the match will immediately come to an end. No hard feelings. Are these terms agreeable to you both?"

Above the ocean, as the clouds began to cover the night sky, fortunate for Gine who still bore a tail, Ize spoke to his father out of curiosity.

"Hey, Father. By any chance, would you show me how to achieve this Golden form?"

"I would, that is, if you promise to revive me."

"Hmph. Consider it done. After all, Goku will title the universe after the Tournament."

When he said this, Frieza bore a surprised look on his face as he spoke.

"What?!"

Lila then spoke to Frieza using telepathy as he glared at her from afar.

" _It's true. Although, the way he'd rule it would be different. Instead of treating the people he conquers like slaves, he'd get to know them and occasionally have a good brawl with them now and again."_

As Frieza heard this, he growled under his breath before he thought an angry statement.

" _As if my current situation wasn't enough. Now, that simian ape is gunning for my title?!"_

Beerus then urged them to hurry as he spoke.

"Hurry up and get it over with already."

Goku only looked behind Frieza as he spoke.

"Alright, Frieza. If I win this, you've gotta forget about whatever beef there is between us and promise to stay loyal to us throughout the Tournament of Power, okay?"

"That's cute, but when I win, you will agree to leave me alone to do as I please."

Frieza then gave a deadly smirk his way as he hatched another thought before he saw himself repeatedly killing Goku, as well as throwing a successful punch to his face.

" _The mental control I joined whilst imprisoned took great effort, and you didn't ask how I did it. It wasn't as simple as casting out bad thoughts and clearing the mind. I focused on nothing but an endless series of combat simulations in which I killed you over and over again. I can visualize it all! Your every move, my inevitable victory! I see the whole fight play out with perfect clarity and precision!"_

Frieza then chuckled to himself before turning to Ize.

"Just sit back and watch for now, and you'll see."

With that, Whis blew on the whistle, making Goku and Frieza back away from each other as Xicor and Ize watched the fighting before Beerus spoke to Whis, unaware that Gine was listening in.

"Will we ever really be able to trust him even if Goku wins?"

"I would say that's highly doubtful, my lord."

With that, as Gine looked back at the short bout in worry, Goku and Frieza continued vanishing left and right before great waves came up with Goku turning Super Saiyan Azure before he and Frieza charged each other as they bellowed. While they did, they thrusted their arms toward each other and each struck the other in the face, causing the waves to part as lightning struck in the sky, giving Gine a visual of the draw as she gasped in surprise before Goku and Frieza used telepathy to communicate with each other.

" _While you were sitting around, twiddling your thumbs in Hell, I was busy sparring with the toughest fighters from other Universes. So you're not the only one who's been getting stronger. And the next time you try to torture someone who's no real threat, I'm gonna make you regret it!"_

" _I refuse to take orders from a primate like you! You're not the Emperor, and you never will be! This isn't over between us, not by a long shot."_

" _Oh yeah... I know."_

With that, Goku and Frieza both fell to the water as Gine looked on in concern as she went over to him and picked him up from the water while Ize did the same for Frieza as Beerus and Whis spoke up.

"The two of them appear to be evenly matched now."

"Yes, I must say that Lord Frieza is rather impressive, isn't he?"

With that, Gine looked to her son with a smile on her face before looking to Frieza and Ize with a determined look.

" _To think that when we sent you to Earth, you had a very small power level... look at you now. After this tournament, I know you'll make Frieza regret what he did. To us, to your father, and to the Saiyans. I know you'll be the one to avenge them, Kakarot."_

* * *

With that, it showed the faces of Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Black, Broly, 17, 18, 21, Xicor, Ize, Krillin, Tenshi, Piccolo, Gohan, and Frieza as the 15 members before it showed Akamu smiling at his throne chair with the rings on his right hand before it showed Goku, Frieza, Xicor, Ize, Lila, Gine, Beerus, and Whis arriving, surprising the group, mainly Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Trunks, Broly, and Paragus before it showed Sen, Zeno, their guards, and the Grand Minister smiling at the arena.

" _ **With Frieza, Xicor, and Ize updating the team's members, the 7th Universe team is now complete, and not a moment too soon. As the eight competing Universes finalize their strategies and preparations, the Tournament of Power, which will determine each of their fates, is set to begin at last. Do Goku and rest of the 7th Universe fighters have what it takes to evade Akamu's Judgment Day? Find out next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 **A/N: Hello. :) Sorry I haven't been updating much of this story recently. I was just caught up in my own thing in reality. I should've told you, but my intended schedule may distort and have a different story pop up in its place or the new chapters may come later. Anyway, the scene I added with Akamu explaining the purpose for the Rings of Power is based off the Eng Dub of Naruto Shippuden Episode 205. You'll see at least two more of this story this week, just to let you know. Other than that, be sure to read my other stories, too. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** "The Time Has Come!; To the Null Realm, With the Universes on the Line!"

First, it showed Frieza flaring his golden aura, petrifying Goku for a moment before he and Ize began torturing the assassins with their death beams before it showed Akamu in Frieza's presence before Goku's eyes widened and remembered a moon with three sixes.

" _ **Previously on Dragon Ball Super, the newly resurrected Frieza displayed a frightening mastery over his Golden form, easily dispatching an army of assassins from the 9th**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **alongside his equally cruel son, Ize. Time had not softened Frieza at all; he was colder and meaner than ever. So much so that he caught Akamu's attention, who relayed his plans with the Rings of Power."**_

"I may not be at full strength just yet. But I do have the five Rings of Power in my possession. You have no chance of winning."

At that moment, Frieza flew toward him and gave his answer with a smirk.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather take my chances with the Saiyan. And I'm certain your former compatriots feel the same."

"Very well. I hereby declare war on you all. The Second Universe War begins now!"

Then, it showed Goku and Frieza charging each other as they shouted before each punched the other in the face as lightning struck, providing Gine a picture of clarity as she widened her eyes in surprise as Goku spoke mentally to Frieza.

" _While you were sitting around, twiddling your thumbs in Hell, I was busy sparring with the toughest fighters from other Universes. So you're not the only one who's been getting stronger. And the next time you try to torture someone who's no real threat, I'm gonna make you regret it!"_

With that, Goku and Frieza fell to the water before Gine picked up the former and Ize picked up the latter and Gine looked at her son with a smile before looking to the latter group with a determined stare before it showed the arena of the Tournament of Power, where Sen, Zeno, their guards, and the Grand Minister stood.

" _ **With his immense power, Goku fought Frieza to a draw. And the Seventh**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **has its final member. Meanwhile, in the Null Realm, the arena for the Tournament of Power is at last complete. Teams from across the multiverse are arriving. The battle to determine the fate of the cosmos will begin, now!"**_

* * *

At the Null Realm, the Supreme Kais, Angels, and Destroyers of Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 arrived there with Anat, the Supreme Kai of Universe 1, Ogma, the Supreme Kai of Universe 5, and Iru, the Supreme Kai of Universe 8, spoke of the arena's contents.

"So, this is where their fight will take place."

"Huh. Well, it's not nearly as grand and fancy as I've been expecting."

"A clash of warriors should be the center of attention, not the arena in which they fight."

Then, Arak gave his own two cents as he spoke.

"With nothing more than their will and egos on the line, I expect a battle of which we can barely imagine. I wonder if this ring can bear the pounding it's about to take."

With that, Vegetto's voice spoke up from afar.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

When he said this, the Supreme Kais, Angels, and Destroyers turned to see Vegetto, Zach, Caulifla, Cabba, Artich, Kale, Frost, Future Zamasu, Future Black, Future Jiren, Cumber, Hit, Botamo, and Magetta, along with Champa, Fuwa, Fu, and Vados as the Grand Minister spoke up.

"An excellent idea, Vegetto."

With that, the group all turned to him as Arak and Ogma spoke as they bowed.

"Our humblest greetings, Grand Minister."

"Will we also have the highest honor of greeting the Omni-King and his friend?"

"His majesty and his companion wish to stay in the waiting room. They will relax there until everyone arrives."

Inside the waiting room, Zeno and Sen were eating the chocolate in the bowl as they spoke.

"I'm looking forward to this Tournament so much!"

"Me, too, Zenny!"

Ogma smiled at this as she spoke.

"That's quite understandable."

Then, the Grand Minister turned his attention to Arak.

"Now, Arak. Let's return to your question about the ring's quality of workmanship."

As expected, this made Ogma and Arak panic at the accusation as they spoke.

"Oh, no, I'm good."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to disparage your work."

The Grand Minister only made a brown block from out of his hand as he explained its element.

"It's made of Katchi Katchintite, the hardest substance in the cosmos, and even stronger than regular Katchintite, an element you may already know from the Seventh. That's why the ring will do just fine."

Arak began to get more nervous as he spoke.

"Yes, that makes sense to me."

"If you're still doubting, though, you may test it."

Hearing this, they gasped at his word before the Grand Minister spoke onward.

"In fact, such an exhibition maybe just what the Omni-King and his friend need as I'm sure they're quite anxious waiting for the Tournament to start."

As they were presented with such a dilemma, Ogma tried to get out of it.

"Uh, let's not belabor this."

However, Vegetto felt otherwise as he spoke up.

"You kidding? That sounds like a great idea to me!"

As Vegetto walked up, Ogma became more flabbergasted as she spoke before Cumber, Future Jiren, and even Kale (much to Caulifla's confusion) joined in.

"I beg your pardon?"

"As long as I get a good fight out of this..."

"I must concur with Vegetto. The very idea might as well be outstanding in itself."

"Yeah! I want to be strong like Broly!"

"Uh, Kale?"

"I'm not so sure about this."

Ignoring Ogma's warning, Vegetto only spoke up as he suggested his idea.

"I think the four of us will be able to put on a good show for Zenny and Senny. If not that, then we'll at least give Akamu a run for his money."

Ogma then turned to the Grand Minister as she pleaded to him.

"Grand Minister, we in the 5th Universe don't want—"

"I don't mind at all. Indulge yourselves."

This made Vegetto smirk before he spoke.

"How about 2 on 2? We'll use the same rules as the Tournament. Kale, you'll be with me while we fight Jiren and tall, dark, and ugly."

"Right."

As Kale walked with Vegetto, Caulifla stood in surprise as she spoke.

"Wow... I can't believe how level-headed Kale is..."

By the time she finished speaking, Kale and Vegetto got in their poses while Future Jiren and Cumber stood facing them before Vegetto spoke to Jiren.

"Hey, Jiren. You never did get to tell us what that wish of yours is gonna be. Want to share?"

"I am reluctant to do so, but if you insist."

As Future Jiren explained his wish, Kale widened her eyes in wonder and sadness as he went on.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"A long time ago, I was just a young child with a family. And then, one day, they were killed by a demon in front of my eyes. Seeing my plight, my master, Gicchin, took me in to help me become stronger. Not long after that, he and most of my friends were slain by the same tyrant who took away my family. When he had the chance to do away with me as well, he chose not to and use me as a testament of his power. When I begged those that survived to help me, they refused, and left me alone. That is, except for Setsbo. But... I chose not to see her, in order to protect her from the same fate that befell my family and master. So, I intend to use the Super Dragon Balls to revive my family and mentor, so as to get their approval on what I've become."

"Jiren..."

Before Kale could speak any more, Vegetto scoffed before he spoke up.

"Hmph. That sounds a bit selfish. Especially when you talk about how might makes right, and you felt that way back when you even fought Akamu the first time, too."

This made Future Jiren glare at him as he spoke.

"And what are you implying?"

"Exactly that. You see, back when I fought with Demigra, and even Cumber, I didn't take them out alone. In fact, Yurei and Kakarot helped me kill Demigra in the other reality while I distracted him long enough for a Piccolo to destroy the other fabrication of Cumber. Long story. What these fights had in common is that I used teamwork to gang up on those creeps, whereas you tried to handle everything yourself, no matter how stronger the enemy was. Every time, it backfired on you, especially last time since Akamu was destroyed with teamwork. That's the whole reason for this Tournament to begin with."

This gave Future Jiren food for thought as he looked down for a moment before raising his head with a smirk.

"I understand. Perhaps this is why I will give my best on this fight to better understand teamwork."

"I don't think it's that easy. But if you want, you could come to my time on the Seventh World of the Kais. Not only does it have peace and quiet, but it also makes for a good arena."

Future Jiren then got into a stance as he spoke.

"I'll take that in consideration."

Then, Vegetto turned to Cumber before he spoke towards him.

"What about you? You in for that offer?"

"That will depend on how good of a fight you put up. In which case, I will go with you."

With that, Vegetto smirked as he and Kale got in a battle stance.

"Fair enough. I promise you won't be disappointed."

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

As he fixed his glare on Future Jiren, Kale smiled at Vegetto and his foe before focusing on Cumber with a determined look before the group stood in position for a moment as the Supreme Kais, Angels, and Destroyers hopped onto the bench before the Grand Minister spoke up.

"If you're all set, we'll begin the show."

With that, Future Jiren sprouted a light red aura while Cumber produced a dark red aura, Vegetto produced a pink aura around him, and Kale a green aura before all four spoke in unison.

"I'm ready."

"And fight!"

With that, Vegetto turned Super Saiyan Rosé before he speed blitzed toward Jiren while Kale turned Super Saiyan and went towards Cumber, who intercepted her kicks and punches before she spun above his head and kicked him in the back just as Vegetto tried to elbow Future Jiren in the gut and succeeded. Sent back from their attacks, Future Jiren and Cumber responded with a red energy ball of their own before tossing them at Vegetto, who responded with a **Heat Seeker** in the air with five red energy orbs before instead using **Instant Transmission** to teleport near Future Jiren and plunged it to the ground, setting off an explosion, urging Kale and Cumber to jump away before the dust revealed that Future Jiren was unscathed from the explosion. Meanwhile, Cumber leaped towards Kale before she intercepted him with several kicks and a punch before she fired her green energy blast at point blank range, sending him back as Vegetto countered every strike Future Jiren made before delivering a kick of his own, making Jiren dodge it before gripping his foot and slamming him to the stage while Vegetto noticed the five red orbs of energy and pulled them forward with his right hand, each of them successfully hitting him in the back and burning him, making him grimace in pain before Vegetto spoke up.

"Hmm. How'd you like it? I call it my **Heat Seeker**."

This made Future Jiren smile before he spoke up.

"I'll admit it's very creative of you to create such a move that burns your opponents."

Meanwhile, Kale got in her stance as Cumber himself felt a different burn on his chest before he glared at her and turned Super Saiyan as he shouted before Kale decided to put her training to use.

"Okay... you've trained for this. You and Broly..."

With that, Kale began bellowing as her green aura changed into a pink aura before she shouted, sending a light crimson aura to the sky of the Null Realm, revealing Kale's hair to have changed to a pink color while her eyes turned silver, giving Vegetto his own cue as he gave a short shout before his pink hair turned a brighter shade of pink and his silver irises gained pupils. And with that, all four began dashing towards their foes, creating multiple shockwaves around the arena, ravaging it as Anat and Iru spoke of the intensity.

"My goodness!"

"They've gotten rather out of hand."

Then, they stopped before Vegetto placed the back of his hand on his palm while charging a purple orb, Jiren charging an orb in his right hand, Cumber creating a dark energy orb in his hands, and Kale charging a blast in her hands which are raised to the air and all four of them let loose.

" **Super Galick Gun!** "

" **Overheat Magnetron!** "

" **Resist Blast!** "

" **Désastre Cannon!** "

As a result, they created a major explosion that destroyed most of the arena as the Grand Minister shielded himself with a green barrier before the dust settled, showing the four of them with their auras pulsing around them before he spoke up.

"Alright, enough fighting for now, lady and gentlemen."

With that, Vegetto began to complain about this as he spoke up.

"Aw, man! I was just starting to have fun! Oh, well..."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Vegetto turned back to normal as did the others before Cumber spoke up.

"I admit, this girl really hit the spot."

As Kale gave him a bashful look, the Grand Minister spoke of the other issue.

"More like 'hit the arena.' Thanks to you four, I see where we can make some improvements."

Then, Kale spoke up as to how the Omni-King and Sen viewed the battle.

"So, uh, how did we do?"

"Let's check in."

Fortunately, Grand Zeno and Sen were smiling at the battle as they grew excited before the Grand Minister spoke back.

"My, my. It seems you overloaded them with excitability."

As Arak, Liqueer (the Destroyer of the 8th universe), and Iwan grew surprised at this, Kale smiled, as did Vegetto before the Grand Minister spoke again.

"And so it goes. Anyway, Arak, Liqueer, Iwan, you should get to work repairing the arena before the rest of the Tournament teams arrive. I want everything they broke heavily reinforced."

"What? You want us to rebuild that?!"

As the three destroyers remained stunted, he explained further as to the reasons for this.

"Oh, yes. I'd do it myself, but Vegetto and I'll be busy helping to transport the teams. Hop to it."

With that, the three shocked Destroyers stood with their mouths agape as Future Black and Future Zamasu smiled at the scene with the former speaking first.

"Hmph. I saw it coming since the beginning."

"As did I. I'm just fortunate that I don't have to clean up their mess myself."

At that moment, a pillar at the center collapsed before Future Zamasu noticed Akamu who gave him a smirk before he himself vanished as it fell and it caused a quake on the arena before he gave a determined glare.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Universe 7's Earth, Frieza stepped toward the hesitant group as Vegeta, Trunks, Paragus, and Broly glared his way before he spoke.

"Well, well, well... How pleasant it is to see familiar faces here to say hello."

Paragus initially growled at Frieza, along with Broly, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, 21, and Trunks before Beerus spoke up to him.

"I hope you know I won't be sitting back watching you pull any nefarious stunts."

"Worry not, Lord Beerus. I'll behave."

Lila felt doubtful of this as she glared at him, knowing full well what Goku could do to him, should he choose not to cooperate.

"Hmph. You better..."

As Vegeta looked to Frieza, he took notice of the halo on top of his head and smirked to himself.

"I like the way that halo looks on you, Frieza."

Hearing this remark from Vegeta, Frieza only tensed and twitched his eye while trying to retain his smile before he chuckled at this.

"Thank you, but we both know it'd look more fetching on a Prince. Shall I give you one?"

As expected, Vegeta took it as a threat before he spoke towards the tyrant.

"Go ahead!"

Before they could begin to fight, Cooler spoke up and got in between them.

"That won't be necessary. My brother will cooperate with this team, knowing that if he doesn't, _I_ will make him wish he went back to Hell."

This only made Frieza give a glare his way before Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks noticed Xicor, Ize, and Lila and grew suspicious as they got in their stances before the first of the trio spoke up.

"And what are you guys doing here?"

Before another bout could begin, Piccolo and Beerus intervened as they spoke up.

"Don't even think about fighting them!"

"Did you not just hear me say 'no more stunts?!'"

As Beerus growled, Goku and Gine decided to smooth things out as they stepped up.

"Hey, guys. You can't pick fights with your new teammates."

"That goes for you, too, Xicor, Ize."

As Frieza glared at Goku, Xicor stated his actual plan in mind.

"Let me make it perfectly clear; I don't take orders from a primate! You're not the emperor, nor will you ever be!"

"I didn't suggest to start a fight. They reacted all on their own."

This confused the Xeno Trio before the Trunks of the group spoke up an inquiry.

"Well, why _are_ you two here?"

"Akamu made the mistake of hurting my mother. Rest assured, he will pay dearly for hurting her."

As he said this, Goku showed concern toward Lila as he looked over to her.

"Oh, no. Really? You doing okay?"

Lila only gave him a smile as she spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm doing fine now."

With that, 21 walked up to him and spoke out of concern, mainly for that of her daughter as she was on her shoulders.

"Goku, I'm sure you've recruited them to help us fill the ranks and to last longer, but are you sure it's the right choice?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep them in line."

With that, Tenshi walked over to Xicor with an angry face as she spoke up.

"Good. Because I have a few choice words for Xicor, here. Did you have any idea how dangerous your fighting was? It scared all the animals, and it nearly drowned the island, too!"

As a response, Xicor only took her hand in his and spoke penitently.

"I apologize for the things I've done. I did not think our fight would be catastrophic in such a way. I promise I'll find some way to make this up to you."

As a response, Tenshi began to blush and pull her hand away as she replied while Gine smiled before she began to tease him.

"Well... thank you."

"You know, when you think about it, since you're born from Kakarot's genes, you might actually be my nephew."

As she said this, Xicor began to blush himself before Ize put his arm around Xicor and spoke proudly.

"Well, I guess that'd make me a monkey's uncle."

As Xicor growled, he attempted to kick him, only for him to dodge, making him miss before he ended up falling into the floor, much to the humor of Frieza as he smiled.

"It seems you might be right about that, my son. As much as it irks me, I also find it quite entertaining."

This made Broly growl while Paragus spoke under his breath.

"I resent that."

To prevent the situation from getting worse, Supreme Kai laughed nervously as he walked in between them while Cura noticed Broly and had a look of surprise come over her and hopped off of her mother's shoulders before running into the building.

"Alright, everyone. Now that we're all finally in one spot, let's discuss our strategy for winning the Tournament."

Vegeta wasn't interested in the strategy and focused on his way of fighting.

"There's nothing more to discuss. We down the strongest fighters as soon as we can. That's our strategy."

Paragus, trying to forget the grudge he had with King Vegeta, felt differently on that take.

"While I'm inclined to agree, Vegeta, it's not that simple. That's like saying brute force is the only thing that matters when the truth is it's not."

Frieza only laughed at Paragus' comment as he spoke.

"Leave it to my old slave to cut to the heart of the matter. We're both of the same opinion on this."

Then, Ize spoke up as he walked towards his father.

"As am I. Although, there's also safety in numbers. As long as we fight those strongest logically, Akamu would be as good as eliminated. I guarantee it."

As Vegeta and Xeno Trunks felt suspicious toward him, Trunks walked up to them and spoke.

"I get it. It's not easy trusting our former enemies; I've been there. Especially with Black. But if we're going to stop Akamu, we need to work together and go with the strategy we have planned, okay?"

Goku couldn't agree more as he walked toward the group with Gine beside him.

"Trunks is right. We're going against 80 warriors minimum, and they're all bound to be super strong."

As Trunks noticed Gine with him, he bore a confused look on his face before she smiled to him as Vegeta assured his team and the Supreme Kai was free to relay the plan to them.

"Fine. Since you're all acting so desperate, I'll listen."

"As you know, the Tournament of Power's a battle royale between teams from 8 distinct universes. It's important you conserve your strength. So, form up in a group right away. When enemies approach, fight as a team. Avoid all duels. If one enemy wants to fight, two of you should engage, and if it's two enemies, then three of you should counter."

Not feeling excited from what Supreme Kai suggested, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza spoke against it, frustrating Beerus as he snapped.

"Uh, avoiding one-on-one fights is kinda cowardly."

"Yeah, you forget that we Saiyans are a proud, warrior race. We don't rely on numbers to win our fights."

"It doesn't matter if it's an honorable fight or not! Not up against Akamu! When he's involved, all that matters is that we defeat him and win!"

Paragus seemed to be the only Saiyan that agreed with Beerus as he saw for himself how powerful his acolytes were.

"I have to agree with Lord Beerus. If Xicor and Ize could push my son over the edge, what do you think Akamu would do to you?"

Upon hearing this, Xicor and Ize took notice of them and became surprised.

"You... I thought you were..."

"Didn't you get killed?"

Goku only laughed at this as he answered them.

"Yep. But I was able to jumpstart his heart and Vados resurrected Paragus."

While Xicor sighed at this in relief, Ize only groaned in disappointment as he and Frieza spoke.

"Now I don't get to enjoy that kill, even if it wasn't by me."

"Yes, my son. That is admittedly disappointing."

At this point, Piccolo turned to Trunks and Gohan.

"Goku, Vegeta, and Broly can't ignore their Saiyan blood. In other words, they may fight based on instinct rather than logic."

"Yeah, I'm assuming that'll be the case."

"Don't worry, Gohan. We'll set a good example."

At that moment, Trunks heard the door open before turning to see Bulma in her similar fighting gear that she wore whilst training with Vegeta in the battle for Trunks' future holding Bulla, as well as the older Mai outside the door, dressed up in her outfit she wore in the fight against Mareth sans beanie cap and Sareta who held her daughter, Celery, in the similar outfit Bulma wore before, except the pink part was grey as they smiled to him.

"Mai? Mom? What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to watch you fight in this 'Tournament of Power' I heard about."

"Yeah. Even though I can't fight in it, I gotta at least see my son and husband fight in it."

"I hope that's okay."

At that moment, Whis spoke far away to answer her, making Trunks blush.

"I'm sure that's more than fine."

"Really?"

As Mai smiled at this, she, Bulma, Sareta, and Trunks noticed Cura running with a picture she had drawn before going over to Broly as she handed out to him a paper that showed herself and her mother in their Majin forms along with Broly at the island as she spoke to him.

"I made it for you! Thank you for saving mommy, and for saving me! We love you!"

As Cura hugged Broly, he began to blush while 21 smiled his way just as Whis began waving his red flag with the number 7 on it as he spoke up.

"All right, team 7th Universe, it's time to go to the Null Realm!"

With that, Beerus spoke to his team, trying to engrave this strategy into their heads.

"To make a long story short, you're not allowed to fight alone! You jerks got that?"

This made Tenshi blink her eyes as she spoke confusedly before Whis spoke up a suggestion.

"Uh... sure?"

"Okay. I'd like everyone who'd wish to partake in the Tournament, fighter or spectator, to join hands and form a circle."

Hearing this, Vegeta grew shocked while Goku was all in for it.

"Wait, now we're forming some kind of friend circle with that punk?"

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!"

With that, the group, fighter and spectator alike, went to form a circle while Vegeta became hesitant.

"Whoa, hold on!"

With that, the group began to hold their hands as Frieza still had one hand open before Whis spoke up, stifling his dilemma to a worse degree.

"Are you planning to join us, Vegeta? We can't leap away until we all form a circle."

"You're actually making me hold _Frieza's_ hand?!"

Frieza laughed at this before he only spoke to him in a mocking tone.

"Don't be so scared, Vegeta. I don't bite."

"Scared?!"

As Vegeta powered up in an angry state, Lila decided to put an end to it, her sanity at its limit.

"Alright, that's quite enough!"

With that, Lila placed her hand on Frieza's before glaring at Vegeta

"There. Is that better?"

As Vegeta growled, he realized he could finally move on and walked forward to place his hands on Trunks' and Bulma's

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

With everyone gathered, Whis spoke to his father seemingly in thin air in order to communicate to him.

"Greetings, Grand Minister. The warriors of the 7th Universe have assembled and are ready for transit."

"Stand by, please."

With that, a transparent, white shield formed and began lifting up the whole team as well as the spectators, angel, Supreme Kais and Destroyer of the 7th Universe altogether up into the air before Broly turned to 21 and Cura who smiled to him before he turned back to face his team with Goku grinning as well just before the white bubble disappeared.

* * *

Later, at the Null Realm, the arena was going through last-minute reconstruction as Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai, along with the 15 fighters arrived and landed on the stage Goku laughed as he first noticed it before Gohan and 21 eventually spoke up next.

"Wow. So, this is the Null Realm?"

"It's so... empty. No wonder it's called that."

Just then, some blocks were flying around and then came together to fill the gap, confusing Cura as she had a question, to which Whis answered.

"Hey, what's with those flying blocks?"

"Seems the arena's undergoing last-minute construction. And up there is the crew."

When they took notice of Arak, Liqueer, and Iwan positioning them, Beerus became confused himself, given their title.

"Why are Destroyers building it?"

At that moment, Vegetto spoke up from behind them.

"That's because we made a bit of a mess in the arena earlier."

When they turned around, Broly, 21, and Cura took notice of Vegetto and his team before they ran towards their loved ones with 21 and Cura headed toward them first.

"Artich!"

"Daddy!"

Then, Broly took notice of Kale and smiled as he walked over to her before they stood in front of each other while Cura and 21 hugged Artich.

"Hi, Broly. It's good to see you again."

"Same for you."

Then, they heard Tenshi's voice as she immediately ran over to a member of the 6th Universe and glomped him.

"Hit!"

As she hugged him, Hit had a confused look on his face before Champa returned that same look as he noticed Tenshi hugging him as she looked up to the assassin.

"Hi."

As Tenshi hugged him, Cabba and Caulifla grew confused.

"Uh, Hit? Do you know this girl?"

"Yeah. Is she your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"No. I was just given a job to save her years ago."

This made Cabba surprised as Tenshi ceased her hug and went back to the team as she waved back to him.

"Wow. It's a wonder she remembered you at all."

"I hope you have good luck!"

At that moment, another team popped up, making Trunks notice the next team to arrive, the team being Universe 10 as he pointed to them.

"Hey, guys. There's another team that just got here."

As he pointed to them, he pointed towards Rumush, Kusu, Gowasu, the infant Sen, Zamasu, Kari, Kisana, Shiei, Setsbo, and Daikan, along with new faces, such as a female Saiyan wearing a combination of Caulifla's baggy pants and Cabba's battle suit with the pants colored dark blue and the armor on her chest being short-sleeved with a black shirt under the armor, a female with green skin who looked similar to Zangya, except her long hair was spiky, a creature with horns colored blue with pink skin, and a female of Zarbon wearing a fancy outfit as Beerus noticed what they all had in common.

"Hey, Whis. You mind telling me how they teleported without holding hands?"

"Oh, the hand-holding was just my way to build team solidarity."

"Are you nuts? That hand-holding fiasco nearly tore our team apart!"

Despite this, 18 has other concerns in front of her.

"Whoa. You guys need to look at this."

As the group came near the edge and looked down, they saw that below the arena was nothing. As Goku missed the point, Whis gave them a warning.

"I don't see anything."

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't forget: once the Tournament starts, anyone who falls from this ring loses."

As they looked down, 21 and Vegeta spoke before Whis reminded them of the rules.

"Wow. That's a really big drop."

"Okay, what's to stop us from flying back up?"

"The fact that you won't be able to."

Goku took it as a challenge and tried to prove him wrong.

"Is that so? Let's see if you're right."

With that, Goku leapt up high, only to eventually fall back down to the ground, this proving Whis' point.

"Yeah, I can't fly."

"Grand Zeno has taken measures to disable flying techniques such as yours. Since pushing your opponents out of the ring is key to the competition, that...only makes sense."

At that same moment, 17 saw evidence to the contrary.

"Then, how come those guys are flying?"

As they noticed a bird-like man flapping his wings in the air and a pink butterfly girl hovering in the air with her wings among the 10th Universe, Whis gave the explanation to this.

"Their flight is an inherent physical ability and not an acquired power using energy manipulation. And, in a similar matter of fairness, I should note that the gravity here is set to affect each fighter's body in the same way it does on the world of their birth."

While Goku grew amazed at its limits, Whis began to hover while Bulma, Mai, Sareta, and Cura watched as Beerus became irked once again.

"Well, then, we must be going now. Lord Beerus and I will be in the spectator seating with the others."

"Wait, why do you get to fly?!"

"It's only the contestants who are banned from using that power, my lord."

With that, Sareta flew up whilst carrying Celery before Bulma, who carried Celery, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Trunks, Paragus, and Cura, who offered to carry Mai up there, went up as the Supreme Kai spoke to the group.

"The moment of truth is here. Good luck to you all."

Goku gave a smile back to him as he spoke.

"Yeah. Just leave it to us."

At that moment, Frost's sinister voice spoke up as he noticed Cooler with the 7th Universe team, as well as Frieza and Ize.

"Well, what have we here?"

As the group looked to him, Goku recognized him from the last tournament.

"Hey, it's that 6th Universe Frieza."

Frost then turned his attention to Frieza, who saw a surprising face staring back at him just as Goku looked for the person whom Tenshi glomped not too long ago.

"Now, where is he?"

Goku's search didn't take long, fortunately as he spotted Hit and shouted toward him.

"Yo, Hit! How's it goin'?"

As Hit smiled to him and gave a small nod, Cabba waved as he, Kale, and Caulifla neared Vegeta.

"Vegeta! It's really good to see you again! How are you, Master?"

"Don't call me that."

Goku then smiled at him, remembering how strong he was at the last tournament.

"Glad you made it, Cabba. Feelin' good about the tournament?"

"You bet!"

As Goku took notice of Caulifla and Kale, he remembered how well they fought against Black at the expo.

"Wow, guys. You put on a really great fight at the expo. Not too shabby."

"Well, you're not too bad, yourself. But in any case, this is about finding the strongest fighter in the cosmos. We may have just started to get along well, but I'm not here to make new friends."

"Oh, you guys are still looking for the strongest fighter, huh? That's the whole reason I wanted this Tournament, too!"

As Caulifla gave him a confused look toward this, Kale focused on Broly as she spoke with him.

"I'm glad you're doing okay."

"How are you doing, though?"

"Just great. Especially since I got Super Saiyan Rosé."

"You actually got that?"

"Uh-Huh. After that, we had a spar here. That's partly why the Destroyers are constructing it. We made a bit of a mess..."

"I can imagine."

As Kale blushed at Broly's words, Sidra glared at the members as he spoke.

"Not a punch has been thrown and I'm already sick of that Universe 7! I can't stand them!"

Akamu only gave a smirk as he spoke.

"Leave them be, Sidra. From here on out, we'll have our own warriors handle those flies. And when they're all out, the multiverse will see reason to worship me..."

That was when Macarita spoke up to Grand Minister.

"Greetings, Grand Minister. The rest of the warriors of the 11th Universe are ready for transit."

"Splendid."

At that moment, Goku, Broly, Vegeta, and Trunks felt a tremendous surge of energy, as they lurched their heads to the same direction in which they'll appear.

"Huh?"

"Whoa!"

"That energy."

"I've felt it before..."

With that, the warriors of the 11th Universe arrived, earning Caulifla and Kale's gasps before they then appeared from a white dome as it disappeared. When it did, it revealed not only Kaserale, but also Macarita, Vermoud, Cae, Jiren, Top, and the rest of the fighters, much to Setsbo's joy as she smiled.

"Jiren... you came back."

All the while, Caulifla scoffed at the 7th Universe's Saiyans.

"Ha! You 7th Universe Saiyans sure act like you're all high-and-mighty, but those guys look like the real deal to me. Well, aside from Broly. He's cool."

As Broly had a bashful look of surprise over him, Kale smiled as she spoke.

"That means she likes you, Broly."

Meanwhile, Arak spoke to Liqueer about the team's' presence.

"Looks like teams from all the competing universes are arriving."

"Then, let's pick up the pace before we're out of time."

With that, Liqueer, Iwan, and Arak began hastening the construction, inadvertently causing the blocks to quickly pick up speed and go all over the place, causing some of the teams to scatter in hopes of not getting struck. However, Akamu only smirked before he leaped from his seat and hopped on a speeding block, much to Goku's surprise as he saw him zip by him in slow-motion, receiving a bored look from Akamu before he leaped off of it and faced Goku as his team walked toward him. It consisted of, Bergamo, Basil, Lavender, Chamel, Demigra, and Baby, just to name a few before the Destroyers finished with Liqueer putting in the final piece.

"Okay, here's the final piece."

As Liqueer placed the final block in its proper place, thus completing the stage once more, the Grand Minister spoke up, introducing the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes as it showed its many warriors.

"At last, the arena is finished! Again. And the teams from all competing universes are here. The 2nd Universe!"

As it showed their team, it showed Brianne and her two friends, along with a blue woman with pointy ears and bird wings on her back, along with a familiar alien Goku met in his Universe as he, Vegeta, and Gohan spoke of him.

"Vegeta, that guy on the left looks like he's from Yardrat."

"Instant Transmission."

"Be careful around that guy."

"The 3rd Universe. The 4th Universe."

Next, for the 3rd, one of which had a sort of Doctor with a cane, before it then showed the 4th Universe's Team led by Ganos showing only 13 warriors visible while the other 2 appeared to be missing, the number of which Gohan noticed before Goku started counting.

"Maybe, I'm wrong, but I'm counting only 13 warriors in that team."

"Hold on. One, two, three, four, fi..."

Before Goku could finish, Piccolo stopped him, knowing how well he usually does with math.

"Goku, stop. He's right."

With that, 21 sensed two more energies where they shouldn't be as she spoke.

"I'm not so sure. I can sense two more energies, but they're faint."

"The 6th Universe. The 7th Universe."

Next, it showed the determined Kale, Zach, Artich, and Caulifla with Hit walking past them to go in-between Cabba and Frost with the 7th Universe being Frieza, Tenshi, Xicor, Ize, Trunks, Piccolo, 17, 18, Krillin, 21, Vegeta, Gohan, Broly, Goku, and Black before showing the rest of the other universes' teams, showing Akamu, Chamel, Demigra, Oren, Kamin, Bergamo, Basil, Baby, and Lavender among his warriors before showing Zamasu, Kari, Kisana, Shiei, Daikan, and many others, and ending with Jiren and his team posing as a sort of firework explosion set off behind them for show.

"The 9th Universe. The 10th Universe. And last, but certainly not least... the 11th!"

Seeing the turnout, Krillin got nervous about it before 21 spoke to him.

"Wow. Everyone's so strong out there. In fact, I don't even see a weak link in any of those teams."

"Just try not to lose your nerve out there."

Then, Gohan turned to everyone to make sure they got the hint.

"Soon as it starts, we'll close up ranks to beef up our defense. Then, when the enemy attacks, we'll work together and defeat them. Everyone got that?"

Vegeta and Frieza only responded in their own way of disagreement.

"Yeah! Shut up."

"Your proposal has been duly noted. That's all I can say."

As Gohan got worried, Trunks placed his hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"You might want to let this go for these two. That's just how they operate."

At that moment, the Grand Minister spoke out to the teams.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet, please. We will now hear some words of welcome from the Omni-King and his friend themselves."

With that, they eagerly opened the waiting room doors as they spoke to the people in unison first before Grand Zeno spoke, then Sen, and finally, in unison again as the Grand Minister felt as though he heard poetry.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"This'll be so fun!"

"We've been looking forward to this very much."

"So fight well, and give us a good show!"

"Poetry, thy names are Sen and Zeno. Thank you, your majesties."

It then showed the whole ring as Beerus, Whis, Mai, Cura, Paragus, Bulma, Bulla, Celery, Champa, Vados, Cae, Gowasu, Rumush, Kusu, the infant Sen, and many other Destroyers, Supreme Kai, and Angels watched as their teams prepared before showing Zamasu, Kari, the whole 7th Universe team, Grand Zeno, Sen, Top, Akamu, Jiren, Broly, Black, Frieza, and the excited Goku in that order as he chuckled giddily.

" _ **And so, 80 warriors minimum from across eight universes have journeyed to the Null Realm and assembled on this most unusual arena. It will soon be the site of a tournament like no other, as teams fight for their universes and determine which warrior is the strongest. Can Goku and his team from the 7th find a way to win against these imposing odds and defeat Akamu? Finally, the Tournament of Power main event. A fateful 48 minutes that will reshape the cosmos is set to begin, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:** "Survive!; The Universe War Begins At Last!"

First, it showed the other Kais and Destroyers exempt from the Tournament arriving at the Null Realm before the Grand Minister showed himself as did Vegetto and his team before he spoke up and then descended downwards.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, with eight universes going all-out in the Tournament of Power, participants from all over the cosmos assembled at the ring, located in the Null Realm accompanied by their deities and the 6th Universe."**_

"It's made of Katchi Katchintite, the hardest substance in the cosmos, and even stronger than regular Katchintite, an element you may already know from the Seventh. That's why the ring will do just fine."

Arak began to get more nervous as he spoke.

"Yes, that makes sense to me."

"If you're still doubting, though, you may test it."

Hearing this, they gasped at his word before the Grand Minister spoke onward.

"In fact, such an exhibition maybe just what the Omni-King and his friend need as I'm sure they're quite anxious waiting for the Tournament to start."

As they were presented with such a dilemma, Ogma tried to get out of it.

"Uh, let's not belabor this."

However, Vegetto felt otherwise as he spoke up.

"You kidding? That sounds like a great idea to me!"

With that, Kale and Vegetto got in their poses while Future Jiren and Cumber stood facing them before the Grand Minister spoke up.

"And fight!"

With that, Vegetto turned Super Saiyan Rosé before he speed blitzed toward Jiren while Kale turned Super Saiyan and went towards Cumber, who intercepted her kicks and punches before she spun above his head and kicked him in the back just as Vegetto tried to elbow Future Jiren in the gut and succeeded. Sent back from their attacks, Future Jiren and Cumber responded with a red energy ball of their own before tossing them at Vegetto, who responded with a **Heat Seeker** in the air with five red energy orbs before instead using **Instant Transmission** to teleport near Future Jiren and plunged it to the ground, setting off an explosion, urging Kale and Cumber to jump away before the dust revealed that Future Jiren was unscathed from the explosion. Meanwhile, Cumber leaped towards Kale before she intercepted him with several kicks and a punch before she fired her green energy blast at point blank range, sending him back as Vegetto countered every strike Future Jiren made before delivering a kick of his own, making Jiren dodge it before gripping his foot and slamming him to the stage while Vegetto noticed the five red orbs of energy and pulled them forward with his right hand, each of them successfully hitting him in the back and burning him, making him grimace in pain before Kale began bellowing as her green aura changed into a pink aura before she shouted, sending a light crimson aura to the sky of the Null Realm, revealing Kale's hair to have changed to a pink color while her eyes turned silver, giving Vegetto his own cue as he gave a short shout before his pink hair turned a brighter shade of pink and his silver irises gained pupils. And with that, all four began dashing towards their foes, creating multiple shockwaves around the arena, ravaging it as Anat and Iru spoke of the intensity.

"My goodness!"

"They've gotten rather out of hand."

Then, they stopped before Vegetto placed the back of his hand on his palm while charging a purple orb, Jiren charging an orb in his right hand, Cumber creating a dark energy orb in his hands, and Kale charging a blast in her hands which are raised to the air and all four of them let loose.

" **Super** **Galick Gun!** "

" **Overheat Magnetron!** "

" **Resist Blast!** "

" **Désastre Cannon!** "

As a result, they created a major explosion that destroyed most of the arena as the Grand Minister shielded himself with a green barrier before the dust settled, showing the four of them with their auras pulsing around them before he spoke up.

"Alright, enough fighting for now, lady and gentlemen."

With that, Vegetto began to complain about this as he spoke up.

"Aw, man! I was just starting to have fun! Oh, well..."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Vegetto turned back to normal as did the others.

* * *

Then, it showed Brianne, Sanka, and Rosa together before then showing the rest of the 2nd Universe, as well as the 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes.

" _ **And so, a total of nearly a hundred warriors representing each of the universes gathered atop the completed ring, ready to put forth their best efforts. When the dust settles, will Goku, Broly, and the rest of his 7th Universe allies emerge victorious? The curtain is about to rise on an unprecedented battle royale."**_

Then, Grand Minister spoke out to the teams.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet, please. We will now hear some words of welcome from the Omni-King and his friend themselves."

With that, they eagerly opened the waiting room doors as they spoke to the people in unison first before Grand Zeno spoke, then Sen, and finally, in unison again as the Grand Minister felt as though he heard poetry.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"This'll be so fun!"

"We've been looking forward to this very much."

"So fight well, and give us a good show!"

" _ **The Universe War commences, now!"**_

* * *

First, it showed the completed stage before showing the 3rd, 6th, 11th, and 7th Universes' key fighters as Sen and Grand Zeno watched in awe before showing the Grand Minister ascending from the inside of the pillar as the whole Multiverse looked on before the Grand Minister stopped and spoke up.

"For those who neglected to pore through the rulebook assiduously, I'll lay out the basic guidelines for the battles. The competition will last 100 tacks. The column in the center will descend as time elapses, and once it reaches the ground, all fighting will officially conclude."

Hearing this, Krillin and 21 became confused before Piccolo explained the actual limit to them.

"Wait. A hundred tacks?"

"What does that mean?"

"I think it's roughly equivalent to 48 Earth minutes."

When he heard this, Krillin felt it wasn't long enough before 21 reminded him about the reason for this before the Grand Minister continued.

"Really? But isn't it kind of short?"

"In a one-on-one battle, maybe. But this is a Battle Royale. We can't forget that."

"Special techniques are allowed, but the use of weapons is prohibited as are any lethal attacks or maneuvers. However, you may force your opponents off the ring, and must do so to win. For even if someone is rendered unable to fight, they will not be eliminated unless they're out of bounds."

Upon hearing this, Trunks knew it'd be of good use to know.

"Well, that oughta give us a creative latitude on what to do."

"Energy-based flight techniques that would prevent you from falling will not be accessible to you here. However, those of you who possess wing-like appendages will still be able to fly. Lastly, regardless of how wounded you may be, the use of restorative implements is expressly forbidden. And that concludes our review of the rules."

As Quitela chuckled, the fighters chattered amongst themselves before Goku spoke up.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's get this show on the road."

Gohan, however, didn't think it wise.

"Listen up, guys. We're gonna follow the Supreme Kai's advice. We'll stick together and work as one unified team, got it? We should start out forming a circle with our backs to each other. No matter what, we'll take on the fighters in groups of two or more. Nobody fights alone."

Vegeta and Xicor didn't find it to be very helpful as far as his pride was concerned while Ize and Frieza seemed partly into it.

"Heh. A cowardly strategy."

"What happened to the old fashioned way of things?"

"It's cowardly, yes, but also effective. As long as we can win in the end, I could care less."

"Well, I should take it under advisement, for now."

Far away, Bulma could tell that the situation wouldn't go well as she knew all too well how quickly Vegeta would stray from the strategy.

"I don't think Vegeta would go for that plan. But at least I can count on Trunks. He's more dependable."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kale walked back to her team as she glanced at Akamu's teams with the ringleader himself eyeing her as she grew nervous before Caulifla spoke.

"Hey, Kale! What're you actin' all jittery for? You're gonna make the 6th look bad in front of all the other universes."

"It's just that... Xicor attacked us to kill the Legendary Super Saiyans. Just thinking about what they'd do when they find out we're still here... it's kinda scary."

"What do you have to be scared about? Killing's against the rules, so they obviously can't do that here. Besides, all you have to do is go all pink on them, and you'll win this, hands down!"

When she said this, Kale had a surprised look on her face before she smiled as she spoke.

"Caulifla, I think you just gave me an idea."

Meanwhile, Goku then walked up a bit and then turned to the 11th Universe and focused mainly on Jiren, who looked back and then gave a scoff with a grin before Goku returned the same gesture before it then showed Frieza and Ize surveying the 9th Universe's mortals.

"All this palpable bloodlust I sense in the air is refreshing, like a cool breeze."

"Indeed, my son. It truly is a salve for the soul after all those wretched fairies and teddy bears."

* * *

Then, Zach took notice of Oren, Kamin, and Baby as the first two had smiled of anticipation while Baby had a sinister tone to his smile before he spoke to Artich.

"I'll handle the twins first, try to get them separated from Baby."

"Alright, that's fine. But for what he did to 21... Baby's mine."

As they prepared, Cura saw the angry glare he gave to Baby and grew confused as she spoke to Mai.

"Why's daddy so angry?"

"I don't know... but somehow, I'm getting a bad vibe on that guy, too."

* * *

With that, Xeno Goku spoke to Elder Kai, hoping that their efforts made some difference.

"Do you think that our universe actually stands a chance of winning?"

"All we can do now is hope that's the case, for everyone's sake."

Lila then spoke of the outcome of their Universe, should they fail.

"Let's hope they do. If they don't, Akamu would use his Rings if Power to create the Beast's Moon and brainwash the entire universe..."

When the group heard his, they became shocked, but not as shocked as Beerus as he spoke towards her.

"Are you nuts?! That's a thing that could happen?!"

"Sad to say, it is in the realm of possibility, now."

Determined not to let it happen, Beerus could only do the best he can in this situation: cheer his team on.

"I'm counting on you guys to win this! Go, Universe 7! You can do it! I wanna see teamwork!"

As he said this, Lila blinked her eyes on confusion before Quitela overheard his cheer and snickered.

"Come on! I don't believe my ears! How pathetic to hear you spouting out about teamwork, Beerus."

Lila only glared at him as she spoke.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what Akamu would do to you..."

Hearing the anger and hurt from her tone, Quitela became frightened and looked toward him before he noticed him looking, making the mouse frightens as he stammered while Krillin spoke to 18.

"Hey, let's just try to stay close together, babe."

"You read my mind."

* * *

With that, the Grand Minister spoke outward to the Omni-King and his friend as he spoke.

"At last, Grand Zeno and Sen, it is time to begin. Are we ready?"

Sen responded first before Grand Zeno showed his ecstatic impatience.

"Yes, I'd like to see it, please!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Very well, then. Now, if all competitors from each of the 8 universes could assume their starting positions."

Then, just as the warriors 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes did just that, they looked at each other with Goku chuckling while Akamu made a devilish smirk as his rings glowed before the Grand Minister raised his right hand up and spoke up.

"Let the Tournament of Power...begin!"

Immediately, the battles began all at once as Artich went after Baby as he shouted in anger while Zach engaged the twins before Oren spoke to him.

"Well, well, well. My sis and I were wondering when we could fight again, Brother."

"Yeah. Good news is, you don't have to wait anymore."

With that, Zach went toward them with a smile as Basil fired his Shining Blaster, Frost fired a blast from his hand and Kaserale fired a blast from his right hand.

As a result, the whole stage was surrounded by several explosions as Grand Zeno and Sen looked on in extreme surprise while the 7th Universe's deities, including Lila, looked on in slight shock as its fighters could hardly believe the ensuing chaos as Goku spoke of it.

"Oh, boy. Looks like it's gettin' crazy out there, huh?"

Just then, he took notice of Top coming up against Magetta as he spoke up.

"Ah, found ya. There you are."

With that, Goku dashed off toward him, much to Gohan's behest.

"Wait, Dad, come back!"

As Top was shown to be fighting Magetta on equal footing, Goku shouted towards him.

"Hey, come on, Top! Let's go, you and me, right now!"

As he attracting Top's attention, Goku began to shout again as he continued only for Ganos to get in the way and clash with Goku, making Gohan worried.

"What happened to teamwork, Dad?! Did you completely forget about our strategy?!"

To make matters worse, 17, 18, Black, Vegeta, and Broly took off as well before he spoke toward them.

"Aw, come on, now. You too?!"

With that, Ize and Frieza began walking away next as they spoke up.

"It would appear they did forget. And I myself would rather see action than boredom."

"Well, if everyone else is having fun, I might as well partake."

And just like that, Gohan's plan fell apart as Trunks looked to him.

"What the..? We had a plan."

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure they'll remember it when they need it. Besides, it's not like we didn't see it coming."

Up on the benches, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Lila, and Beerus each had their doubts.

"Why did we even bother deciding a strategy?"

"Oh, good grief. What a mess."

"I guess we'll just have to adapt to this."

"I swear, if Akamu doesn't do the trick, these mortals will be the death of me, literally. I can't take anymore..."

* * *

As the war continued, it showed Narirama, Caulifla, and Nigrissi firing each blast from their hands, creating massive explosions before Narirama emerged from one of them and prepared to spin around.

"Na...ri...rama. Nari...rama."

As he chanted, Narirama began spinning around quickly and headed right for Brianne, Sanka, and Roas before knocking them away like bowling pins, much to Herez's distaste.

"Appalling! That brute attacked Brianne and the others before they even had a chance to transform, which is not beautiful at all!"

Akamu, having overheard this, spoke his two cents toward her.

"You have much to learn about war, Herez. Beauty alone will not suffice to claim victory. The sooner your fighters take it to heart, the better it will be for your Universe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cabba and Dyspo faced a similar problem before they, too were knocked back, stunting Champa.

"That spinning move's a ditty trick, and why the heck didn't we think of that?!"

Ea didn't hesitate to boast of his advantageous moves as he snickered while adjusting his glasses.

"Super Survival Mode! What a truly marvelous tactic."

As Narirama continued making short work of a few more fighters, the only being able to evade it being a female Saiyan who ducked under and went the other way, Moscow began beeping with Camparri translating.

"Lord Mosco says 'Show no mercy. Take the other warriors out by any means necessary. Mow them down, sweep them off the edge of the platform. Now.'"

While Narirama grew closer as the Ea spoke up again in high praise to him.

"With dynamos like Narirama on our side, I'm confident that the 3rd Universe will be the ones to win."

As Mosco beeped in response with glee, Hit dashed their reason to celebrate as he had already halted one of Narirama's arms with his foot, much to Champa's relief.

"Wow, nice hit, Hit! That's how you do it!"

With that, the female Saiyan did the same thing to the other arm with determination and indifference at the end as she scoffed before Gowasu shouted.

"Ha, Ha! Wonderful! Excellent work, Leek!"

As the two jumped off of the arms, Narirama began falling onto the stage with a thud, much to Nigrissi and Ea's worry.

"Narirama!"

"What the..? Our best laid plans have gone awry! How could this be?"

While Mosco spoke with beeps in response, Champa snickered at their shortcoming.

"I guess that's what they mean by 'Pride goeth before the fall'. You got that, 3rd Universe?!"

As Akamu himself witnessed the outcome, he spoke of their flaws.

"How shameful. You claim to be the smartest here, yet you fail to recognize the superiority in other tactics. No amount of plans can prepare you for the truth, that your universe is and always will be flawed."

* * *

Meanwhile, it then showed a butterfly girl named Rylibeu fighting Basil, who quickly dodged with precise timing 5 times while coated in a blue aura, infuriating her as Basil dodged her.

"Come on!"

"You sure are pretty slippery, you mangy mutt!"

When she prepared to charge toward him again, Basil only retorted as he pridefully spoke up.

"Don't get too cocky! Just 'cause you can fly, don't mean nothin'!"

In response, Basil began jumping up, causing Rylibeu to miss before he prepared his signature move through his feet.

" **Shining... Blaster!** "

As he fired a red blast with a kick towards Rylibeu, she was quickly struggling to keep it from knocking her back as she made short screams of exertion, not knowing that they've attracted Kari's attention in the middle of her fight with Lavender, prompting her to hold off on the fight as she pushed him back with her aura-coated hands before making a slash on the ground as smokescreen as she dashed toward the scene while Basil prepared the finishing blow.

"Here, have another! Plus one!"

With that, Basil fired another **Shining Blaster** at Rylibeu, successfully knocking her back towards the edge of the ring as she screamed. Seeing that she was too late, Kari only shouted to her as she knew what she could do.

"Use your wings, Rylibeu!"

When she heard this, she stopped screaming and realized that she had them before flying back up to the stage, surprising Basil as she gave him a smirk while Ro spoke out in frustration.

"Hey, that's not fair! Basil had her!"

With that, Rylibeu looked towards Kari and smiled as she spoke.

"Thanks for the reminder. I needed that."

"You're welcome. Just don't forget next time, okay?"

As he saw the moment with his eyes, the Grand Minister spoke of it to Zeno and Sen.

"Ah, Contestant Rylibeu of the 10th Universe has been swiftly rescued just in the nick of time."

As Rylibeu flew off to another area, Kari glared at Basil as she got her aura blade ready.

"You're lucky your lives aren't at stake. Because if they were... your team would be eliminated first."

Basil only smirked at her as he got his feet coated in red energy before he spoke.

"Get ready to be the first one to fall!"

With that, Basil exclaimed as he lunged at Kari, only for her to summon another aura blade as she blocked the rapid kicks from the feral wild creature, much to the chagrin of Napapa, who puffed out smoke from his nostrils before beginning to perform rapid Sumo Slaps on Basil as she recognized a tag team maneuver before she jumped away before Napapa took over and Basil quickly countered his slaps with his feet and kept his smirking composure as Ro spoke out to him.

"That's it, Basil! Go for glory! Push him over the edge!"

As Beerus took notice of the intensity, Beerus shouted to his team about a matter of importance as far as he was concerned.

"Hey! Listen! Nobody from the 7th Universe drops out! Got it?!"

Just then, Champa's voice spoke to his own team as well.

"Yo, 6th Universe! Hurry up and knock the 9th out! Every last one of them!"

As Beerus grew confused at this, he looked toward Champa who smiled as he gave his reason for saying this.

"What can I say? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, even my braggart of a brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Cabba and Caulifla looked on, 18 crossed paths with Cocette just as Tenshi crossed paths with Dyspo before before both teams clashed with each other repeatedly while Vegeta bellowed as he was trying to break through another fighter's defenses, 17 guarded against the blast with his barrier, Black neck-chopped a fighter, knocking him out before then blasting him without doing any fatal damage, and Goku was still fighting Ganos before it then showed Artich pitifully proving himself to be no match for Baby as he countered his punches before he began teleporting randomly, to which Baby countered by firing a small blast at him, sending him back before he spoke.

"As far as Saiyans go, you seem like less of a threat. But not less enough where I won't send you flying out of the arena, of course."

While Baby chuckled, Artich gave a menacing glare as Anat gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, why don't you entertain us, 7th Universe?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the group that stayed behind were surrounded by other fighters, including Lavender, who had since moved on when Kari blinded him momentarily as he spoke to at Gohan, 21, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Tenshi.

"So, you brought a little girl along, huh? Big mistake, because she's going to be the first one to be eliminated."

As Lavender chuckled, Tenshi gave a glare while Gohan got tense before Trunks spoke to him to relieve him.

"Calm down, Gohan. You created a solid strategy. We have to set the example."

At that moment, Beerus felt hopeless about the situation before Supreme Kai gave them the good news.

"Well, that's just brilliant. They're surrounded."

"No, it'll be all right. They have each other's backs and are facing their rivals collectively. Just as we planned."

Then, Lavender laughed menacingly before yelling as he and four fighters charged toward them, only for the group to go up before Tenshi formed an energy orb in her hand and fired it while Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, 21, and Gohan used their special move.

"Take this!"

" **Special Beam Cannon!** "

" **Galick Gun!"**

" **Destructo Disk!** "

" **Kamehame...Ha**!"

With that, all of their attacks collided on them before the group landed back on the stage. However, as the smoke cleared, the group grew surprised as the fighters remained snickering before 21 spoke up.

"Well, that didn't work. No wonder they're in this arena."

Seeing a hint of doubt, Piccolo tried to rid them of it as he spoke before Gohan replied.

"Stay on your toes. We have to be ready for them."

"You got it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ro shouted to Basil a warning.

"Basil, look! Right behind you!"

Fortunately, Basil turned just in time to notice Napapa's attack and managed to hop out before he could get a hold on him, provoking him to retaliate with a backflip behind Napapa, followed by a **Shining Blaster**.

"Chew on this, fat boy!"

With that, Basil fired two red orbs at Napapa who only prepared to contain them as he held his hands out.

"Come on! Dosukoi!"

As he began holding them back one by one, Basil prepared another blast, much to Kari's worry as she took notice of it.

"This is the end of the line for you! Down you go!"

As Basil fired a third blast from his feet, Kari sliced it in half before it exploded, giving Napapa enough time and energy to toss them aside as he spoke.

"Dosukoi!"

As the blasts scattered out of the arena and exploded, Gowasu spoke his relief before Rumush reminded him of his rank.

"All right, Napapa! Way to hang in there!"

Gowasu shouted before Rumush gave a bold chuckle.

"Well, of course he hung in there! Napapa is a renowned Dohyodor Yokozuna with a reputation for being an absolute wiz at the edge of the ring."

As Napapa did a sumo stomp with his left leg, Kari turned and spake unto him with a smile before raising his right hand and then speaking after her.

"Nice work, Napapa. Keep training like that, and you'll end up being Rumush's next Destroyer."

"Ah, much respect."

* * *

Hearing this bizarre title, Sen and Zeno tried to pronounce it at the same time but to no avail.

"Dohyodor, wha..?"

Fortunately, the Grand Minister is fluent in their speech.

"A martial art indigenous to the 10th Universe. And a Yokozuna is the most powerful of the Rikishi, possessing great skills as we've just witnessed."

Hearing the fact for themselves, Sen and Zeno were easily impressed.

"Wow! That's really neat!"

"Yeah, Zenny! It's so interesting!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dyspo and Kaserale were descending downward to perform an attack as Black moved in while everyone else was busy fighting the same fighters from before as Goku reflected the energy bullets as fast as he could before Ganos then took off, realizing he's outmatched, puzzling Goku before he gave a slightly annoyed groan as he turned to Top firing his move.

"Justice Flash!"

Top shouted before firing energy bullets from his fingers before Goku spoke to Top.

"Yo, Top!"

"Ugh. Goku, again."

"Behind you!", Goku warned before Top turned and then saw Mulithim headed right for him before Top managed to block out the incoming attack before being pushed back, allowing Goku to finally notice Akamu, who stared assassin's daggers at him before Sen noticed him and became nervous.

"Oh, no... it's him, isn't it?"

As Zeno noticed him he became protective of Sen as he held her hand.

"You stay away from Senny, you meanie!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Goku and Akamu looked at each other, the latter spoke up with a grin, confusing Goku as he went on.

"Today is the day you all lose."

"What?!"

"Before you even face my acolytes, every last one of you will fall from the arena, your will and bodies broken. But fear not. Your eternal reward awaits..."

Suddenly, a large green warrior grabbed Goku and trapped him in a hold, surprising Beerus while Supreme Kai and Lila panicked as Elder Kai acted as if it was normal.

"Oh, no!"

"Goku!"

"For goodness' sake, he dropped his guard again. That boy'll never learn."

Despite the Akamu's presence, the only thing that could make Quitela happy was the fact he got Goku cornered. Underhanded as it was, a win's a win, and at the very least, it'll keep his mind off of Akamu for the time being.

"Get a load of how ridiculously strong Nink is! I mean, look at those biceps!"

As Goku struggled to break free, Nink chuckled before Anat spoke of the situation.

"Ironic. The mastermind behind this entire tournament will be the first one eliminated."

While Goku continued struggling against him, Beerus tried to encourage him.

"Goku, are gonna just let him handle you like a sack of potatoes?! You've got more power than that! Unleash the fury!"

Eventually, Goku was able to get his arm grew and land a punch, but alas, it didn't work as he laughed and clenched harder on him.

"I love strong you more than weak you! Ha, ha, ha. The more you fight, the more I love you!"

With that, Nink got Goku screaming for mercy as Quitela laughed before he started walking over to the edge of the ring.

"Hey, wait, are you crazy?! You're gonna fall off, too, y'know!"

"Oh, that's okay, as long as I've got my strong little buddy with me!"

Seeing the event, Beerus easily understood how it's going to go down while Elder Kai commented on this.

"Oh, great! He's diving over the edge and taking Goku!"

"Not a bad way to take out another team's best fighter. Wish we had thought of it."

As they got closer and closer to the edge, Nink spoke to Goku who tried in vain to break free, forcing him to use his Azure trump card.

"Come on, friend. Let's go to Other World together! Next stop, Other World!"

"You can go there... all by... yourself!"

With that, Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure, sending him back off with only Nink falling off as he screamed, much to Beerus' fears and Champa's confusion and Sen and Zeno's worry as Akamu raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Oh, no! Goku!"

"Did Goku fall out?!"

Fortunately, Goku was shown to be hanging in there (literally) as his hand clutched the edge of the ring before lifting himself up and then landing back in the ring before powering down to base form.

"Whew, that was a close one, huh?"

In spite of this close call, Beerus was not pleased.

"What is wrong with you, Goku?! If you could overpower him with Azure, then why didn't you do it sooner?!"

"Sorry for giving you a scare, Lord Beerus! I was just tryin' to save my energy!"

This time, Whis was in favor of Beerus' opinion.

"That's all well and good, but if you lose because you're holding back, then what's the point of saving it?"

At the same time, Nink appeared above the spectator seats and then fell on a seat before he gave his two cents on his elimination.

"That didn't go the way I saw it goin'."

In response, Quitela repeatedly kicked him in the head as he shouted viciously, although there was no agonizing response from Nink.

"You think?! All you did was cost our team a man, you clod!"

Seeing the events unfold, the Grand Minister related them to Sen and Grand Zeno.

"Contestant Nink of the 4th Universe has officially been eliminated. Omni-Majesties, it is now time to turn to your godPads."

With that, Sen and Grand Zeno received their godPads before the latter went to the 4th Universe and took Nink out of the picture.

"Tap, tap. Where's Nink? Where's Nink? Oh! Boop! Nink goes bye-bye."

As Sen tapped on Nink herself, she looked out to the stage with worry, knowing Akamu has something up his sleeve.

"I wonder who'll get knocked out next..."

* * *

Next, it showed Kari glaring at Basil as Lavender joined in and snickered while surrounding her, along with a couple of fighters from the 9th Universe as well before Zamasu landed beside her with his back behind hers as he spoke.

"Shall I assist you, Kari?"

"That'd be appreciated, yeah."

Then, it showed the Grand Minister, the Grand Zeno, Sen, the spectators, and the fighters before it showed Zamasu, Lavender, Basil, Kari, and Goku looking towards the silhouette of Akamu with red eyes before it showed the stage seemingly getting smaller.

" _ **With the 8 Universes competing, the Tournament of Power is at last underway. Which contestant will be the next to fall? And in the end, who will be the last warrior standing? The Tournament of Power has only just begun. 47 Earth-minutes remain until time is up! Next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'!"**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello. Just a little refresher course as far as voice actors. Erica Mendez will voice Kisana for her likeness as Ryuko Matoi, Skye Papenbrook will voice Shiei, Daikan will be voiced by Joel McDonald, Leek by Arryn Zech, Javura by Quinton Flynn, Sunrise by Jad Saxton, and Setsbo by Madison Davenport. And Kisana and Shiei, as well as Yujin (who will be voiced by Kayli Mills), belong to The Third Conduit. The rest of the OC's here are to pay homage to his story and OC's. I hope I've made this clear. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 22:** "The Clash of Ideals!; Universe 10 vs. Universe 9!"

First, just as the warriors 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes did just that, they looked at each other with Goku chuckling while Akamu made a devilish smirk as his rings glowed before the Grand Minister raised his right hand up and spoke up.

"Let the Tournament of Power...begin!"

Immediately, the battles began all at once as Artich went after Baby in anger while Zach engaged the twins before he went toward them with a smile as Basil fired his Shining Blaster, Frost fired a blast from his hand and Kaserale fired a blast from his right hand.

As a result, the whole stage was surrounded by several explosions as Grand Zeno and Sen looked on in extreme surprise while the 7th Universe's deities, including Lila, looked on in slight shock as its fighters could hardly believe the ensuing chaos before a large green warrior grabbed Goku and trapped him in a hold, surprising Beerus while Supreme Kai and Lila panicked as they got closer and closer to the edge, forcing Goku to use his Azure trump card.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, a minimum of 80 of the best warriors from across the cosmos began the Tournament of Power, a 48-minute Battle Royale with nothing less than the prize of the**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Balls**_ _ **at stake. Amidst the chaos, Goku was caught off-guard by the 4th Universe's brutish fighter, Nink."**_

"Come on, friend. Let's go to Other World together! Next stop, Other World!"

"You can go there... all by... yourself!"

With that, Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure, sending him back off with only Nink falling off as he screamed, much to Beerus' fears and Champa's confusion and Sen and Zeno's worry as Akamu raised his eyebrows curiously just as it showed Kari glaring at Basil as Lavender joined in and snickered while surrounding her, along with a couple of fighters from the 9th Universe as well before Zamasu landed beside her with his back behind hers as he spoke.

" _ **Goku managed to evade that threat with the power of**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Saiyan Azure while the 10th Universe's team found themselves besieged by warriors from the 9th Universe."**_

"Shall I assist you, Kari?"

"That'd be appreciated, yeah."

" _ **The numbers are stacked against them, now!"**_

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

As Zamasu and Kari each glared at the Trio of Danger, Ro laughed boastfully towards their predicament.

"Oh, poor Kari! You may have been lucky enough to save one of your own, but you're about to wish you'd focus on yourself! Now say your prayers! Because the mightiest warriors Universe 9 has to offer are going to destroy you!"

Hearing him speak of how high and mighty Universe 9 was considering its flaws was something Kari grew annoyed with as she snapped back at him.

"You mind clamming up back there? With talk like that, it's no wonder your Universe has such a low mortal rating."

Hearing this, Ro was taken aback at the fact that a mortal told him off like that, making Mojito snicker a bit before Zamasu spoke to her.

"Don't pay any mind to them. It's their fighters we need to dispatch, not that demon in Kai's clothing, as much as it pains me."

"Alright."

At that moment, Bergamo spoke out to them.

"Let's do it!"

At that moment, Goku noticed the two of them fighting the Trio of Danger before he spoke out to them.

"Not yet!"

With that, Goku leaped from where he was before he landed beside Zamasu and Kari and caught their attention, confusing the former while the latter smiled at him.

"Goku?"

"Glad you could join us."

"Yeah, I've been wanting a crack at these guys."

As Goku laughed a bit at this, Kari took notice of Rylibeu flying before she spoke telepathically to her.

" _Rylibeu, can you check up on the others and see how they're doing?"_

" _What about you?"_

" _Don't worry about us. We'll handle those oversized mutts for the time being."_

" _Yeah, sure."_

With that, Rylibeu flew off from their direction before Bergamo spoke toward them.

"You can act cocky if you want, but let's see how smug you are once we show you what we're made of."

Zamasu only scoffed at this as he spoke with a smile on his face.

"I doubt you mortals can comprehend a Kai's power. But if you wish to learn the hard way that badly, I'll grant it."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Unsettled City"**_

With that, all three of the fighters on both sides began to fight as they teleported all over with Zamasu fighting Basil, Kari fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo while Whis surveyed the fighting as Lila inquired of him.

"I don't get this. Why can't Goku just turn Azure and knock them out?"

"Oh, he's just pacing himself. You see, every time that Goku turns Azure, it consumes an immense amount of his energy. So, here in the Tournament of Power where the use of recovery items such as Senzu Beans is prohibited, he must think strategically about how he allocates his power so that he'll have enough to make it to the end."

"Oh. I see."

Then, far away, Champa spoke to himself about the present fighting.

"I know, I know those Universe 9 fighters won't go down easy, but it's still a relief to think about. If they do manage to take them out, there's pretty much no way the 9th Universe can win. So, I'll certainly be rooting my heart out for those three."

Then, all six of the fighters stopped in their tracks with the Trio of Danger snickering while Zamasu, Kari, and Goku kept their breath even as Basil spoke up.

"Good luck competing against the bond between three brothers. Because you'll need all the luck you can get."

Zamasu only gave a smirk as he replied.

"Against worthless chaff like you? I don't think we'll need such a thing."

"What was that?!"

Hearing that comment made toward them, Bergamo and Basil snapped at him with a vengeance while Lavender snickered devilishly.

"Okay, now you're acting too cocky!"

"We're gonna make you regret treating us like we're nothing! You're gonna beg for mercy!"

With that, Lavender began breathing on his hands a dark purple cloud for each of them before he spoke.

"You might want to be careful. If you breathe on too much of it, your body would begin to rot!"

As Lavender snickered at this, Kari felt it was no normal technique. If anything, it was a dirty one. As Kari tried to think of a way to counter it, she noticed Lavender and his brothers lunging at them before she dodged his jab while Zamasu blocked his feet with his aura blade before Goku blocked Bergamo's hard punch before Lavender rapidly attacked Kari who kept dodging his punches as he shouted with deranged glee.

"Poison, Poison, Poison, Poison, Poison! Poison!"

As he laughed, Kari realized what that technique was as she thought to herself.

" _Seriously? Poison fists?"_

Then, she remembered how Lavender spoke of its effects. If it was anything to go by, one small whiff or even one scratch would critically consume her. Fortunately, she came up with the antibody for it just as easily.

" _A dirty trick, but it's not gonna help him."_

With that, Kari got out her energy blade before it began costing her body in its light as she moved in to attack, perplexing Lavender as she showed no ill effects that should've taken place.

"Hey, why isn't my poison working?!"

"Dirty tricks like yours can only get you so far."

As Kari began to grip his hands and coat his dark clouds in her aura, they disappeared, petrifying Lavender before Basil noticed his situation and spoke out to him.

"Hey, brother! Let me tag in!"

As Basil vanished, Kari was about to land a blow on Lavender before he teleported, catching her by surprise before she turned behind her and tried to guard before Basil kicked her in the arms, sending her back a bit before Bergamo himself tried to land a blow to her, only for Goku to get in the way and block his punches before countering him with a blow to the gut and a kick to his abs as Kari looked to him.

"Thanks, Goku."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, Ize was watching the spectacle with Frieza who currently had Leek at the ropes as she was trapped underfoot by the father as she growled in frustration.

"My, my, my... Goku certainly seems to be enjoying himself over there."

"Perhaps we can follow suit, Father. Particularly with your counterpart..."

"Ah, yes. I do remember seeing him."

At that moment, Rylibeu noticed Leek in peril as she began to fly toward them only for Roselle, a winged bat creature from the 9th Universe with a red eye on his forehead to lunge at them.

"You're all mine!"

However, Frieza anticipated this and shot a **Death Beam** through his wing before Roselle fell to the floor before he turned to Ize.

"So, you won't mind if I have some fun with him?"

"As long as you don't mind me finding Frost myself."

"You may proceed as you wish."

"Thank you..."

With that, the sinister family parted both ways while Rylibeu took the opportunity to get to Leek and lift her as she spoke.

"Leek. You okay?"

"Just a bit of wounded pride, but otherwise fine."

"Let's get out of here."

With that, Rylibeu flew off with Leek, much to the notice of Frieza and Ize before they decided to move on, knowing they'll see each other again very soon. Although while Ize pressed onward, Frieza walked toward Roselle and pointed his finger at him as he spoke to him.

"I've decided to make you my new plaything. We're going to have a lovely time together."

As a red glow came from his finger, Roselle began stammering before he screamed and Frieza fired.

* * *

All the while, the Trio of Danger began speeding around the three of them as they laughed before Basil spoke up first followed by Bergamo and Lavender.

"We three brothers form a mighty pack— the ferocious Trio of Danger!"

"We've always has to work together and guard each other's backs, just to survive on that steaming trash heap they call the 9th Universe!"

"If one of us couldn't stop a foe on our own, we three brothers would team up and destroy them with our powerful combination moves!"

As they teleported left and right, Goku and Zamasu growled while Kari kept her eyes fixed on them, trying to find a pattern in order to break it. As this happened, Gowasu took notice of the event and spoke.

"A coordinated siege from three sides? It seems the 9th Universe is just as powerful a force to be reckoned with as the other Universes."

Hearing this from Gowasu, Ro only laughed in early celebration as he boasted their power once again.

"You like that? Once you're ensnared in their death trap, you can never get out! There is no escaping from the Trio of Danger's ultimate combo, the unbreakable three-sided attack! Or as I call it, the 'Dangers Triangle!'"

While Ro spoke greatly of their tactic, Zeno found it exciting while Sen found it bizarre.

"Dangers Triangle! My favorite triangle! Wow!"

"Dangers Triangle? That sounds a little weird."

The Grand Minister couldn't agree more with Sen as he gave his own opinion.

"My goodness. Dangers Triangle. A rather silly name for an otherwise impressive tactic."

* * *

Far away, Kisana was just in the midst of pushing back Negrissi, a fighter of the 3rd Universe, and acting in instinct to push another fighter away before noticing Zamasu and Kari trapped with Goku before she grunted and spoke to herself.

"Oh, great. It had to be dogs."

* * *

As the Trio of Danger swarmed around the three, Lavender moved in to strike Kari, only to grip his paw, surprising him just as Basil moved in to kick her, only for Zamasu to block him before Goku struck his fist against Bergamo's, creating a shockwave that blew air around them before Kari chucked Lavender away while Zamasu ceased his blade, using his hands to push Basil to the floor, making him groan as he stood up before Champa laughed at this while Ro grew shocked.

"Bravo! Nice work, Zamasu!"

"Agh! But the Dangers Triangle is supposed to be unbreakable!"

With that, Bergamo tried to strike Goku again, only for him to counter them before Kisana jumped into the fray, confusing Kari and Zamasu as they spoke.

"K-Kisana?"

"Decided to help us?"

"Don't know, really. For some reason, when I look at them, I get in a really bad mood. I just can't stand them is all."

This made Lavender snarl as he spoke before Ro grew even more ticked off.

"You still think this is a game?"

"Warriors of the 9th Universe, join forces and drive those imbeciles out of the ring! Make them pay!"

Seeing this, Rumush became frustrated while Gowasu growled before shouting to Rylibeu who had just set Leek down for a safe place to pace herself.

"Has he gone mad?"

"Rylibeu! Spread the word to all available members and tell them to converge on Zamasu's energy!"

"Right!"

As Rylibeu took off, the assortment of Universe 9's fighters swarmed around Kisana, Kari, Zamasu, and Goku as Hop, a catlike being similar to Kisana, except her hair was dark purple with pink skin and red claws as nails whereas the latter had black hair with grey skin and silver nails, and Chappil, a silver dragon-like being, spoke out along with other fighters from the 9th arriving with them, consisting of a giant golem-like creature, a red-skinned man with elvish ears, and an amphibian-like man with gills on the side of his head, just to name a few.

"Finally, our turn to have fun."

"Not to worry, Supreme Kai. Your wish is our command."

At that moment, however, Shiei, Setsbo, a Saiyan wearing a black long-sleeved outfit and black pants with a red scarf added onto the shirt, the demon with horns, and a female of Zarbon's race stood in front of their way before Kisana got miffed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Shiei explained as he looked to Kisana, who returned a glare to Hop.

"Our Supreme Kai told us to help you."

"Well, alright. But that cat lady is mine."

Hearing this, Goku could tell the outcome of it as he spoke up.

"Man, that sounds like one heck of a catfight."

"What was that?"

As Kisana glared at him, Goku began to panic and tried to take his words back.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Then, upon seeing one of the fighters, Ro recognized him and spoke callously towards him.

"Wait a minute! Shiei?! I thought he was supposed to be assassinated!"

Then, he remembered a certain someone that was born alongside Shiei that had high regard for him despite their differences as he spoke her name.

"Curse that traitorous Yujin! No matter! The fact that the 10th Universe would sink so low as to recruit him shows how desperate they are! And that's why they're going to lose!"

Hearing this, Demigra snarled toward Ro as he simply couldn't stand his arrogance anymore. More than that, Shiei reminded him of himself. After all, he did develop feelings for Lila just as Shiei has feelings for Yujin, whoever she was. And the fact that Ro could be so callous about that was more than he could take. With his mind made up, he looked to Akamu.

"Lord Akamu."

"Yes, Demigra?"

"I have some news about the 9th Universe you should know about."

"Is that so? Do tell..."

* * *

As the fighters got ready with an even eight vs. eight, Sen and Zeno became ecstatic.

"Whoa! Now it's eight against eight!"

"So many twists and turns!"

As they each eyed their opponents, Kisana looked toward the Saiyan before he spoke.

"Hey, Daikan. Who do you have your eye on?"

"If I were to choose, I'd say... the dragon."

"Alright. And Kisana would take on that cat lady, obviously. We know Zamasu and the others would take on those three. Everyone else, keep an eye on the one you're fighting and don't let up."

As the whole group nodded, Kisana felt as if it'd go on forever and spoke up.

"Now that we got it covered, let's just fight already."

With that, Kari smiled as she replied back to her.

"You read my mind."

With that, Kari lunged towards Lavender before the brothers snickered and initiated the Dangers Triangle again, much to Goku's surprise and concern as he spoke.

"No way! You're facing me!"

As Goku lunged at Basil, he broke their triangle as he continued fighting him while Zamasu moved in towards Bergamo and used his aura blade to send a slash at the ground upward, knocking him to the air before he fired blasts at him, knocking him further up before teleporting and kicking him to the floor before falling back down as he glared before Elder Kai spoke up.

"Well, at least those guys managed to bust up that Dangers whatever-the-heck-it's-called."

Beerus grew infuriated from the stress of it all as he spoke up.

"Triangle! Try to keep up!"

"Eh, with a name that awful, I'm better off not remembering."

Despite the current circumstance, Ro spoke towards his team out of confidence in their ability to fight.

"I'm impressed you held your own thus far, but that was just a warm-up! Now, we'll show you the true power of the 9th Universe! Go on and devastate them!"

With that, Lavender turned to Kari and lunged at her before she put her barrier on again and began to fight as he snarled.

"Your barrier won't last forever!"

"With any luck, it won't have to!"

When Kari found an opening, she kicked him away from her before he leaped away from her, making her confused.

"What the—?"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Hop slashed her crimson claws at Kisana, only to miss a few inches as the 7th Universe catwoman grew surprised while Hop grew displeased.

"Ugh. I just barely missed. But I'm not gonna let you dodge me a second time. Too bad I'm gonna have to tear that pretty face of yours to shreds!"

"Come and try!"

With that, the two catwomen leaped at each other before they each drew quick punches and slashes, both of them missing as Kisana grew very surprised by her stamina.

" _What the heck? How could she be able to keep up?"_

"Go on, say it! Say, 'please! Not my pretty face!'"

Once Hop stopped slashing, Kisana took advantage of the opportunity and tried to attack as her claws came out of her nails.

"YOU FIRST!"

When she tried to strike, however, Kisana was waylaid by Lavender, who took Hop's place as she leaped away.

"Surprise!"

The instant Lavender tried to punch her, however, Kisana quickly reacted with an aura barrier, only resulting in a blow to the gut, making her double over as she spat out saliva before Shiei and Daikan took notice and the former grew more worried than the latter.

"Kisana!"

When Chappil stepped forward, he and the amphibian man snickered before he spoke.

"Maybe you should worry less about your teammates and start worrying a little more about yourself, don't you think, Shiei?"

As Shiei growled, Daikan stepped up and spoke to the dragon.

"Leave him out of this. You're fighting _me_ , remember?"

"Ah, yes."

Then, Chappil places his hand on his chest as he spoke.

"Go right ahead. Do it. I'd like to see you take your best shot."

"Alright. But you asked for this."

With that, Daikan clenched his fists in a dark red aura before he landed one hard punch on it, leaving a small red aura imprint on the armor. However, the dragon didn't show a reaction as Daikan saw the indifferent expression on his face.

"Seriously? He didn't even budge?"

Ro then laughed at Daikan's shortcoming as he boasted Chappil's ability.

"Did you see that? Meet Chappil, a fighter born with impervious armor! Or as I call him, 'the Iron Skin Battler!'"

Hearing this, Elder Kai and Beerus spoke up about his naming habits and frankly wanted him to stop.

"Hey, knock it off with the goofy naming thing. Are you trying to win a Tournament or sell action figures?"

"Yes, it's entirely obnoxious."

Then, Daikan had an idea form in his mind as he clenched his fists before he spoke.

"How do you like this?!"

With that, he began to rapidly punch his armored chest, leaving several aura imprints on him before Chappil spoke up to him.

"How do I like what? Oh, I see, you were trying to hurt me. I'm sorry, but I didn't feel a thing."

Daikan only gave a smirk as he spoke.

"Hmph. Who said I was trying to hurt you?"

As Chappil looked at him in confusion, he suddenly noticed the aura imprints glowing brightly before they overtook his body and coated it in a red aura before he got his hands out and lifted him into the air before chucking him out of the stage, leaving Ro shocked as he gazed at the fighter who knocked him out.

"What the—?! Impossible!"

Seeing the event take place, Champa noticed a familiar face in the crowd as he shouted to him.

"Way to go, Daikan! You're doing great! Now hurry and knock those clowns out of the ring! You can do it!"

When Beerus overheard this, he grew confused before he shouted back to him.

"Champa! You chump, what are you doing— it's not even your Universe!"

"That guy down there is. He used to be someone I hated because of his pride, but now, seeing as how he waylaid that iron dragon, he's practically my number one guy! Hey, let's go Daikan! Go!"

As Champa shouted, Lila became confused as she spoke to Supreme Kai.

"Now why would a fighter from the 6th Universe be so interested to join the 10th?"

"Supposedly, he's part of Zamasu's Future Destroyer campaign for the Multiverse. In fact, they make up most of his team."

As Lila heard him say this, she grew curious about the 7th's candidate as she inquired him about it.

"Well, do you know who the candidate for the 7th is?"

"No idea."

Although Beerus heard the whole conversation, he was more concerned about the golem and red-skinned man standing idly by as he spoke to Whis.

"Honestly, the very idea... but forget about that. Those fighters."

"Is it bothering you, too, my lord?"

"Yeah. Those 9th Universe creations are up to something. Just can't put my finger on it."

Then, the red-skinned man spoke up as he surveyed Kisana's battle with Hop and Lavender simultaneously.

"Winning, losing, it's all a matter of luck. He who seizes the chance to at the right moment will be victorious."

He then snickered as he held a small string before the demon spoke up.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna fight?"

Seeing their foes with a sneaky look, the female of Zarbon spoke up.

"Javura, I think we should be careful around those two. I know they're planning something."

"My thoughts exactly, Sunrise. What do you say we pick up the pace?"

"Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisana found herself cornered as both opponents attacked at once.

"Aw, why are you holding back? Is the 'big, bad cat' too scared of my poison to attack? You can't win if you're always on defense!"

" _Darn it. Not one opening. Those guys are annoying me..."_

As Ro took notice of this, he spoke up, encouraging them.

"That's it! Force her closer to the edge! Then go right back and do the same to the others! Their universe may be the 10th, but it will be the first eliminated!"

As Ro cackled, Gowasu grew more than worried as he spoke.

"They're all cornered. If they're pushed out of the ring, we're done for."

As Sen and Zeno overheard this, the former grew worried about the outcome, seeing as she was Zamasu and Kari's daughter.

"Oh, no! Are Mom and Dad going to lose?"

"Oh no, that would make me sad."

As Hop and Lavender continued their assault on Kisana, she tried to think of a way to counter them.

" _There's gotta be a way to break their coordination."_

At the same time, the golem shouted to Javura and Sunrise.

" **Ice Lances**!"

With that, he fired icicles from his mouth, forcing Javura and Sunrise to jump away before they hit Kisana in the arm, making it freeze up, encased in ice as she became shocked.

"What the heck?!"

At that moment, Javura and Sunrise noticed this and grew surprised as the latter spoke first.

"Kisana!"

"So that's what that lunkhead was up to."

Seeing the event happen to Kisana, Ro boastfully spoke of the golem's ability.

"How's that for a technique? Hyssop's **Ice Lances** are Absolute Zero! One touch and you'll be chilled to the bone in an instant. I call it the ' **Freezing Attack'**! Now, go on and shove that pussycat out of the ring!"

As Kisana heard Lavender laughing behind her, as well as Hop's in front of her, her barrier went down, making her concerned as she glared at them before Lavender and Hop lunged at her.

"Here I go!"

"Not so fast— She's my prey!"

Hearing this, Kisana had an idea in her mind as she smirked while looking toward Hop before she leaned back, resulting in Hop scratching Lavender, earning his pained scream as the lacerations on his chest took effect and caused blood to spill from the cuts as Hop quickly realized her misstep.

"Oh, no!"

* * *

At that moment, the amphibian man became worried as he turned to him out of concern.

"Lavender!"

However, that proved to be a mistake as Shiei saw the opening he needed.

"Now's my chance!"

With that, he charged an energy orb and raised it as high as he could before firing it at the opponent, making it expand before it knocked the opponent out of the ring. At the same time, Kisana used the momentum to slash at her face, making Hop scream as she was also sent flying before she teleported underneath her and spoke.

"Bet that face of yours isn't so pretty anymore, is it?"

With that, Kisana kicked her into the air before going up and yelling out as she coated her aura in her claws while melting the ice and used another slash to force her off of the ring, making her crash into the stage before falling with debris around her. When she reappeared, she had a scratch under her chest and over her face, making Ro stammer in horror before he spoke.

"No way... how could three of our warriors be knocked out all at once?!"

Seeing the victory by Kisana, Sen and Zeno grew happy as they shouted.

"Wow! That was so cool!"

"It was! It so was!"

As Kisana landed back on the ground, she smirked at Ro before she spoke.

"Never call me a pussycat."

* * *

As Kisana did so, Supreme Kai grew surprised by how quickly she turned it around.

"I don't understand. What just happened?"

Whis took the opportunity to explain as Lila widened her eyes in amazement.

"They tried to seize an opportune moment for victory. But then, after freezing Kisana's hand, they became selfish. With two trying to claim the triumph for themselves, they went from coordinated moves to opposing strikes. Kisana, of course, took advantage of the brief mistake. In turn, that created a diversion which one of her teammates was quick to exploit."

At that moment, Kisana turned to see Beerus and glare at him as she spoke.

"You... you destroyed half of my world for something as stupid as food tasting too greasy. Once this is over, I'll cut you down to size next."

Hearing this, Beerus tensed in worry while Lila figured out who she really was.

"Of course! She's the 7th Universe's Future Destroyer!"

As Lila said this, Kisana grew confused before the Western Supreme Kai shouted to her.

"I hope you win this, Kisana!"

"Uh, thanks. I guess?"

As Lila cheered her on, Beerus found himself in dire straits. How could she possibly know about him and why does she want his job as Destroyer?

"For goodness' sake, this is all way too stressful for me!"

At that moment, Lila took notice of the elvish man launching his string at her before she shouted.

"Kisana! Look out!"

When she looked, however, Kisana found her arm trapped by a spider's web of sorts as her captor spoke up to her.

"You dropped your defenses. This sticky webbing I've spun should keep a kitten like you from causing us any more trouble."

Hyssop then gave praise of his partner's ability as he spoke.

"Nicely done, Oregano."

As Oregano snickered, Kosaba only smirked at him.

"Are you kidding? You honestly think your silly string could hold me?"

With that, Kisana used her claw to slice off the webbing, stunning them before she spoke to her teammates.

"Javura, Sunrise, I thought you had these guys?"

At that moment, Javura spoke up as he held his hands to his face.

"We did. We just needed to keep them busy."

Then, at that moment, they looked down below to see a liquid mirror below them before they instantly fell through and reappeared just outside the arena falling as Leek noticed and laughed a bit at this.

"The old 'where-am-I' trick. That never gets old."

* * *

As this happened, Sen and Zeno went to their godPads and pressed them on the faces that were eliminated, leaving only the Trio of Danger, Roselle, Akamu, Baby, Oren, Kamin, and Demigra unmarked for the 9th Universe as they spoke.

"Wow, they're dropping so fast now!"

"Yeah, I know, Zenny! Six of them got taken out all at once like that?"

Upon hearing this, Sidra became confused on the number before he heard the white rabbit's voice and grew shocked.

"Wait, six?"

"Yeah, I got taken out, too!"

This only earned a reply from Setsbo as she shouted.

"Sorry I had to do that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Roselle has just finished being tormented by Frieza as he pleaded.

"Wait! Back off, please!"

"What's the matter, plaything? Are you not having fun yet? Because I do have some more games we could try."

As Frieza laughed devilishly, Roselle ran for to jump off of the arena as he shouted.

"Please! I just want to live!"

As Roselle reappeared on the benches, he drew a breath of relief as he spoke before Sidra burst his bubble.

"Have you gone mad?! If our team loses, we won't be able to get the Super Dragon Balls!"

"Ah! I forgot!"

As Rosalie panicked, the Grand Minister gave out the numbers.

"With that, the 9th Universe has now lost seven fighters."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Seeing their predicament, Ro shouted to his Trio of Danger out of worry.

"Do you hear that, Trio of Danger?! There's only 8 of us left!"

As they received the news, Bergamo and Basil spoke up as they fought Goku and Zamasu while Kari fought Lavender.

"That's alright, Supreme Kai! Leave everything to us!"

"We three brothers will get rid of these pests once and for all!"

As Lavender lunged at her, Kari only gripped his hand before chucking him to the side and firing a blast at the back, sending him to the edge just as Goku did the same to Bergamo and Basil tried to retaliate, only for Goku to jump away and fire two small blasts at him with his hands, sending him back as the brothers were on the edge of the run while Kari looked at them with remorse before she spoke.

"Bergamo... you and your brothers never asked to be born in the 9th Universe, did you? You didn't ask to be forced to survive. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to let that get in the way of what we have to do. Once this is all over, though... I promise I'll find you a better way to live."

When they heard this, Bergamo and his brothers became filled with hope. Hope that they'd leave that life behind, even Lavender, as deranged as he was. However, with all of the time they spent, they realized that Hope was an illusion, nothing more. With that, Bergamo's spoke to her callously.

"Shut up! We've been tricked with this before, and it'll never happen again! Now, brothers!"

With that, they got in position with each holding an energy orb of the same fur color as them before Kari held her head down and spoke softly.

"It's no trick... I'll show you in the end! Let's do this, Zamasu, Goku!"

"Right!"

With that, Zamasu and Kari each formed a silver energy orb with a blue outline from the latter while the former had a black energy orb with a violet outline while Goku used his signature technique while powering up to Super Saiyan Azure as both sides shouted.

" **Triangle**... **Danger**... **BEAM**!"

" **Holy**..."

" **Light**..."

" **Kamehame**..."

" **GRENADE**!"

" **HA**!"

As Goku fired his **God Kamehameha** , Zamasu and Kari fired their **Holy Light Grenade** , creating an energy beam with a swirl of silver, blue, and violet headed towards the brothers' Attack and overpowered it, making them scream as they were sent flying from the ring as Trunks, 21, Caulifla, Kale, and Broly watched before the 9th Universe's fighters grew shocked and frightened before Ro spoke up in fear.

"No! Not my Trio of Danger!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

As they reappeared onto the benches, Sen and Zeno got their fingers ready as they tapped on the Trio of Danger.

"Basil."

"Lavender."

"And... Bergamo! Go 'bye-bye!'"

"That leaves five of them, right?"

"Yes, it does."

Sidra spoke up about their universe's fate, knowing what Akamu intends to do.

"That's... that's 10 of our fighters eliminated. This can't be... what's to become of the 9th Universe now?"

Ro then remembered the minimum number for the team to start with before the maximum number came to mind.

"Oh, right! We don't need to worry! Akamu will back us up all the way! Isn't that right, Akamu?"

As Ro looked to Akamu far away in the ring, he didn't hear an answer and received a dark glare from him, making Ro unnerved as he spoke.

"Akamu?"

"You disgust me..."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Reparation"**_

As he said this, Ro became appalled as he spoke.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Demigra here has told me about your way of living. It is the most vile of all, and the personification of a future I wish for the whole Multiverse to avoid. And as if that weren't enough, you even employed your own Supreme-Kai-In-Training to carry it out. And when she failed, you had _her_ executed as well. To think a Supreme Kai like you would have such a nerve..."

As he spoke of this, Shiei grew fearful of who he was talking about as he remembered how Yujin was originally sent to assassinate him, only to send him to Universe 10 to save him, no matter how much it broke her heart.

"Yujin..."

As Shiei began to shed tears for her, Kisana and Daikan took notice of this before they tried to calm him down.

"Shiei, calm down. I'm sure Yujin got out alright."

"Yeah. Otherwise, Sidra wouldn't be hear."

As Shiei took this fact to heart, Akamu spoke onward towards the petrified Ro.

"And it is because of your crimes that I have decided... to cut my losses with you entirely!"

As Akamu spoke the words with a vicious temper, he earned the mutters of the fighters before Ro became more fearful of what is to come as he stammered in fear.

"N-N-No! You promised! You promised you'd place the 9th Universe in the highest if mortal ratings!"

"I spoke the truth. _You_ just heard what you wanted to hear. But don't worry. The Rings of Power will create a far more noble universe in place of the Hell you created."

With that, the Rings of Power on his fingers began to glow brightly, catching Trunks' eyes as he spoke.

"What the—? What is going on here?"

Ro immediately knew what was going to happen as he shouted for mercy.

"Akamu, NOOOOOOO!"

"By law of the true Omni-King, BEGONE!"

With that, Akamu clenched his hands before a white aura came over the fighters of the 9th Universe, Ro, and Sidra before they instantly vanished while a moon in the 9th Universe glowed red with three sixes before its raw, primal energy overtook it, leaving nothing in its wake as Mojito gave a small smile before Beerus spoke.

"They... they just vanished."

Then, Akamu spoke to the Rings of Power as he held them to the sky and spoke.

"And now... come forth, Neo Universe 9!"

As Akamu commanded, the Rings of Power glowed brightly before creating a red sphere containing a whole universe that gave off cheers and laughter in the farthest regions of the Null Realm, confusing the fighters and deities before Beerus turned to Whis.

"Hey, Whis. What happened to the 9th Universe itself?"

As Whis looked in his staff, he took notice of the people there giving praise to Akamu as they shouted to the sky and the statues as well as the monitors revealing the current battle in the Tournament of Power on display as he replied.

"It's as Akamu desired. He broke down the 9th Universe with the Beast's Moon and recreated it from scratch, sped up, no doubt, by the Rings of Power."

Beerus then looked toward Akamu as he broke out in a sweat before he spoke.

"He did it. He actually enslaved an entire universe."

As Baby took notice of this, he grew very intrigued while Artich grew frightened before Akamu spoke to the fighters.

"To all those who dare oppose me, look at my divine work and know my power of creation!"

This only earned glares from Trunks, Kari, Zamasu, and Goku While Frieza took great interest as Ize, Xicor, Cooler, Zach, Oren, and Kamin gave off looks of determination towards the faraway Universe before showing Bulma, Bulla, Sareta, Celery, Cura, Paragus, Mai, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks in a state of pure terror at this. Afterwards it showed Mojito still giving his smile before showing the arena itself.

" _ **In the blink of an eye, the 9th Universe is under Akamu's power. And every combatant in the Tournament of Power has now seen for themselves what will happen if they fail. This isn't a friendly competition, and the Antikami does not bluff. Every team that loses will have their Universe destroyed and repurposed. Can Goku and his allies and the rest of the 7th Universe last through the end of the Tournament, or will they be lost, too, in this dreadful game? The Great Universe War continues, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **."**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Reparation"**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, yes, Hearts is going to be in the story, and he will be portrayed by Chris Cason since his japanese voice gave me a Mr. Popo sort of vibe. Unless you've got a better suggestion for him. In which case, I'm all ears. I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Chapter 23:** "Show Them All!; Artich's True Potential!"

First, it showed all three of the fighters on both sides beginning to fight as they teleported all over with Zamasu fighting Basil, Kari fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo before they teleported left and right with Goku and Zamasu growling while Kari kept her eyes fixed on them, trying to find a pattern in order to break it. As this happened, Ro only laughed in early celebration as he boasted their power once again.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, no sooner had the Tournament of Power begun did the warriors of the 9th Universe target the 10th and Goku."**_

"You like that? Once you're ensnared in their death trap, you can never get out! There is no escaping from the Trio of Danger's ultimate combo, the unbreakable three-sided attack! Or as I call it, the 'Dangers Triangle!'"

Next, it showed Kisana jumped into the fray, confusing Kari and Zamasu as Shiei, Setsbo, a Saiyan wearing a black long-sleeved outfit and black pants with a red scarf added onto the shirt, the demon with horns, and a female of Zarbon's race stood in front of their way before Kisana got miffed.

" _ **However, with the rest of the 10th Universe warriors' help, Zamasu and Kari were able to fend off their attackers, but at what cost?"**_

"Bergamo... you and your brothers never asked to be born in the 9th Universe, did you? You didn't ask to be forced to survive. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to let that get in the way of what we have to do. Once this is all over, though... I promise I'll find you a better way to live."

When they heard this, Bergamo and his brothers became filled with hope. Hope that they'd leave that life behind, even Lavender, as deranged as he was. However, with all of the time they spent, they realized that Hope was an illusion, nothing more. With that, Bergamo's spoke to her callously.

"Shut up! We've been tricked with this before, and it'll never happen again! Now, brothers!"

With that, they got in position with each holding an energy orb of the same fur color as them before Kari held her head down and spoke softly.

"It's no trick... I'll show you in the end! Let's do this, Zamasu, Goku!"

"Right!"

With that, Zamasu and Kari each formed a silver energy orb with a blue outline from the latter while the former had a black energy orb with a violet outline while Goku used his signature technique while powering up to Super Saiyan Azure as both sides shouted.

" **Triangle**... **Danger**... **BEAM**!"

" **Holy**..."

" **Light**..."

" **Kamehame**..."

" **GRENADE**!"

" **HA**!"

As Goku fired his **God Kamehameha** , Zamasu and Kari fired their **Holy Light Grenade** , creating an energy beam with a swirl of silver, blue, and violet headed towards the brothers' Attack and overpowered it, making them scream as they were sent flying from the ring as Trunks, 21, Caulifla, Kale, and Broly watched before the 9th Universe's fighters grew shocked and frightened before Ro spoke up in fear.

"No! Not my Trio of Danger!"

Sidra spoke up about their universe's fate, knowing what Akamu intends to do.

"That's... that's 10 of our fighters eliminated."

With that, the Rings of Power on Akamu's fingers began to glow brightly, catching Trunks' eyes as he spoke.

"What the—? What is going on here?"

Ro immediately knew what was going to happen as he shouted for mercy.

"Akamu, NOOOOOOO!"

"By law of the true Omni-King, BEGONE!"

With that, Akamu clenched his hands before a white aura came over the fighters of the 9th Universe, Ro, and Sidra before they instantly vanished while a moon in the 9th Universe glowed red with three sixes before its raw, primal energy overtook it, leaving nothing in its wake as Mojito gave a small smile before Beerus spoke.

"They... they just vanished."

Then, Akamu spoke to the Rings of Power as he held them to the sky and spoke.

"And now... come forth, Neo Universe 9!"

As Akamu commanded, the Rings of Power glowed brightly before creating a red sphere containing a whole universe that gave off cheers and laughter in the farthest regions of the Null Realm, confusing the fighters and deities before Beerus turned to Whis.

"Hey, Whis. What happened to the 9th Universe itself?"

As Whis looked in his staff, he took notice of the people there giving praise to Akamu as they shouted to the sky and the statues as well as the monitors revealing the current battle in the Tournament of Power on display as he replied.

"It's as Akamu desired. He broke down the 9th Universe with the Beast's Moon and recreated it from scratch, sped up, no doubt, by the Rings of Power."

Beerus then looked toward Akamu as he broke out in a sweat before he spoke.

"He did it. He actually enslaved an entire universe."

As Baby took notice of this, he grew very intrigued while Artich grew frightened before showing Bulma, Bulla, Sareta, Celery, Cura, Paragus, Mai, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks in a state of pure terror at this while earning glares from Trunks, Kari, Zamasu, and Goku While Frieza took great interest as Ize, Xicor, Cooler, Zach, Oren, and Kamin gave off looks of determination towards the faraway Universe. Afterwards it showed Mojito still giving his smile before Akamu spoke to the fighters.

" _ **With one of the eight universes at play being recreated in Akamu's own image, the consequence of losing has hit home from the remaining fighters. The stakes have never been higher than they are now."**_

* * *

"To all those who dare oppose me, look at my divine work and know my power!"

As the fighters came to a standstill with Akamu's words lingering in the air, they all became frightfully paralyzed, even the destroyers and Kais from the exempt universes while Mojito, Sidra's former Angel just stood with a smile on his face before Goku and Vegeta glared at Akamu who returned his dark smile his way before Vegeta spoke.

"So, he recreated the 9th Universe from scratch, huh?"

"Yeah. He used one of the moons from before. In Trunks' future."

As he heard that, Vegeta looked up at the red orb and saw for a moment three sixes in a circle configuration, recognizing it from before they blew it up.

"Hmm. You're right."

"Normally, that must've taken a long time. But with those Rings of Power, he can make it happen in a flash. And that's why I'm gonna keep fighting. I'll never give up until I win."

Hearing this, Vegeta only scoffed before he spoke up out of his own pride.

"Well, you may think you'll be the last man standing, but the one who gets the Super Dragon Balls will be the great Vegeta."

During this moment, Shiei bore a great countenance of hate towards Akamu's way and made even Kisana worried as he shouted.

"Akamu! What did you do to Yujin!?"

As he heard Shiei's furious outburst, he simply gave a smirk as he turned to face him before he replied.

"You need not be so concerned, boy."

"What?!"

"Yujin caught wind of the assassination attempt and escaped. You have my compatriot to thank for that."

"Compatriot? Who are you talking about?"

At that moment, the Grand Minister received a communications from a strange voice as he spoke.

"Oh, so sorry to disturb you, Grand Minister. Me and my plus one were just simply wanting to watch the Tournament for ourselves. We have no intention to participate in battle, but instead with spectating."

"I see. You may proceed."

At that moment, a white flash appeared beside Mojito before a Kai with a white attire and red hair and a demon with a red and black suit exposing his chest with yellow hair and goggles over his eyes appeared as Shiei widened his eyes in surprise along with the other fighters of the 9th before Akamu spoke.

"Yujin...?"

"Warriors of the Multiverse, meet my true second-in-command: Hearts."

With that, he gave a smirk to the surprised fighters while Shiei grew happy to see Yujin as she was to see him before Hearts spoke to the populace.

"You need not fear me. Yes, the 9th Universe was obliterated. But it was a necessary culling in order for it to start over from scratch. In truth, you eight universes should really thank Goku for this grand tournament. Were it not for the rallies on both sides for their behalf, they would be gone already. Instead, they will be given a chance to become better than they were in their previous lives. The losing universes must be eliminated, to sort out the weak and restore them in order to bring balance to the cosmos. For, ultimately, is this not the true purpose of the Tournament of Power?"

As the group of fighters murmured amongst themselves, Supreme Kai began to break out in a cold sweat, much to Lila's worry before she tried to find out what was wrong.

"Shin, are you alright?"

"I don't know. Akamu's Rings of Power obliterated the 9th and recreated it... they weren't given a choice at all!"

"Of course they weren't. Akamu doesn't believe in anyone's choice but his. That's why he needs the Rings of Power, to accelerate them and carry out the consequences in no time at all."

Overhearing their conversation, Champa could agree that the Antikami was no mere threat.

"That's why even Zeno thinks he's scary. This Antikami, he means business, that's for sure."

* * *

At the arena, 21 was clutching onto her chest as she whimpered before she reminded herself mentally.

" _Calm down, 21. You knew from the start Akamu would do something like this. This doesn't change a thing. You can win this and get the_ _Super_ _Dragon_ _Balls_ _to help make it right."_

With that, 21 took a deep breath before she exhaled, catching Piccolo's notice as he turned behind him and spoke.

"What's wrong? Starting to lose your nerve?"

"Yeah, but I got back in the loop now."

Taking note on how the others must've felt, Gohan turned to Krillin and Trunks before he spoke.

"How about everyone else? We all good?"

"Yeah. Just barely, though."

"Same here, Gohan."

"Not surprising, Trunks, since it's pretty intense to see a whole universe recreated like that. Really makes you think."

"Yeah. But all I'm thinking right now is how to stop him before this gets any worse."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Artich appeared to be getting tired from fighting Baby up to this point, his opponent eyed the Antikami's fingers carefully.

" _Those feeble rings may seem like just that, but they're entitled of power for a reason. If I can manage to get them for myself, the whole Multiverse would be born for Tuffles and Tuffles alone. But for now... I'll just play the long game."_

As Artich glared at Baby with malice, thinking about how badly he hurt 21, 18 was intensely staring at Neo Universe 9 before 17 walked up to her.

"You seem upset about something."

"Uh, did you not see? A whole universe was just repurposed. That must freak you out a little bit. I know it got 21 thrown for a loop."

"Not really. Domestic life has softened you up, sister."

This made 18 surprised before 17 spoke onwards.

"No, I'm glad. It's good at times. But right now, we both need to remember that we're androids. The infinite energy kind. We never get tired. And that should give us an edge over these organically, right?"

"That's an excellent point. But what about 21?"

"After that fiasco in Trunks' future, her hunger should be under control. So, you don't have to worry."

"Oh, right. Then what are we waiting for?"

With that, 18 and 17 both lunged to the fight as Lila, Beerus, Elder Kai, and Whis spoke up.

* * *

"Looks like things have taken quite a pause since what happened."

"Can't say I blame them. The 9th led off with an aggressive, coordinated attack and paid for it by being the first Guinea Pigs in Akamu's experiment."

"Now that it's sunk in that Akamu's serious about his hostile takeover, teams may be realizing they can't be so reckless. They're probably rethinking their strategies."

"Perhaps. But time will not just wait idly by."

* * *

At that moment, the tower in the center of the arena fell down, the first tack having passed. As this happened, Zeno became curious while Sen grew unnerved.

"All the fighters have stopped fighting."

"I don't know if I can blame them, but... I wish they could get back to it, so that I don't have to be so scared of him anymore..."

At that moment, the Grand Minister appeared before them as he spoke to the two of them.

"Don't worry, sires. They should resume shortly. In fact, I see a few resilient warriors getting back into action now."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

As he spoke of them, Zach, Oren, and Kamin found themselves in a standoff with him facing off against the twins first before getting back to their stances as Oren spoke to him.

"So, how do you want this fight to play out now, big brother?"

"Hmm. I figured we could try out a Kamin first."

Seeing as she was picked to fight first, Kamin gave a smile his way before she walked up and spoke.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to catch some action with you first."

With that, she gave a smirk before she suddenly leaped at him as she shouted.

" **Crash Break**!"

When she got closer to him, she held her arms high while her right side faced him before facing him chest first with her arms outward, creating a light crimson barrier before it detonated near him, sending him back before she lunged at him and engaged him in close combat before he countered her every move with punches and kicks. As this went on, Zach managed to find an opening as he managed to block one of her kicks with his left arm before using the one left over to punch her in the gut, sending her flying before he charged a blue-black energy orb with white outlining in the palms of his hands before Kamin widened her eyes before he shouted.

"Try this on for size. **Black Kamehameha**!"

As he fired the blast at her, Kamin only smirked before raising her left foot to hold it at bay, surprising him before he diverted the whole blast into the air, surprising all fighters who bore witness to it, including Zach before that same blast detonated in the air, making a blue-black outline in the Null Realm as Zeno and Sen grew amazed by the color. As Zach had a look of shock over him, Kamin reappeared behind him before pushing him and firing a pink energy blast at him, sending Zach flying before he managed to stop himself as he skidded on the arena just inches away from falling before Kamin smiled.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

"Looks like you've a lot of ways to go, Big Brother."

"Yeah. I guess..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a green bird from the 10th Universe, Dium, cawed as he fired a fireball towards 21, only for Gohan to appear in front of her and held back the blast with a small energy orb before he returned it back to him, nearly clipping his wing as he squawked in surprise as Gohan spoke to her.

"Okay, just remember— as long as one of us makes it to the end, we all win. Be patient. Don't fight any more than you have to."

"Right."

Dium only glared at him as he spoke.

"That shot almost got me, boy! Ca-caw!"

As he dive in towards Gohan, Piccolo spoke up as he took off his weighted gear.

"But if someone does try and come at us, that's when we make them pay."

As Dium rapidly shot out fire blasts from his mouth, 21 back flipped repeatedly before she grew a bit annoyed.

"Alright. Gohan said I shouldn't fight any more than I have to, but that birdbrain is giving little choice."

With that, 21 prepared a red energy orb with a spiky, black outlining before she aimed carefully at Dium who was preparing to volley its fireball at her at the same time. As such, they both fired it at one another, only for 21's energy orb to surpass Dium's catching him off guard before it collided with him, creating a great explosion to send him flying off the arena, making Gowasu and Rumush surprised as he fell out before reappearing on the sidelines before the Destroyer smacked him on the head with his trunk.

"You bird-brained fool, what were you thinking?! Pay attention! They had you outnumbered!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd wing it."

* * *

In the meantime, Baby giggled maliciously as he towered over Artich as he spoke.

"What's the matter with you? All of that time of yours just to stand up, and you haven't so much as lifted a finger. Has your energy withered that much?"

In his predicament, Artich growled while trying to come up with a plan.

" _Darn it. If I don't find a way to stand up, let alone against the guy, I'm done for."_

Seeing Artich's predicament, Cura has an idea to remedy that as she shouted.

"Daddy!"

"Huh? Cura? What's she doing here?"

"Use that power boost Mom gave you against Black! You can do it! Get up and fight!"

As she heard his daughter's words, he immediately flashed back to the time he ate a piece of her and got a power boost before he remembered what he did to Mareth following this as he thought to himself.

" _That's it. 21 gave me the power I needed to fight back. But how did I do that again?"_

As he looked at Baby, he immediately pictured the horrendous tortures he imagined to be subject to his poor wife as he imagined him pulling her arms clean off before stabbing her through the chest with his hand and him choking her as her eyes were blanked out.

" _Oh, right. Now I remember."_

With that, Artich began to get up as he growled, making Baby impressed as he spoke.

"So, you can stand on your two feet after all."

"I can do more than that, Baby. You're going to regret laying your hands on my wife!"

With that, a vicious pink aura overcame Artich as he shouted out in furious anger, giving rise to a new energy as Baby found himself caught unawares as he thought to himself.

" _What is that powerful transformation I sense?"_

As Bulma and Mai noticed this, the two of them grew surprised as they spoke.

"Whoa! That's coming from Artich? Did we see him do that in the future?"

"No, Bulma. I don't think we have. What exactly is going in down there."

Cura knew the answer to that as she shouted with glee.

"Daddy's finally transforming!"

When they heard this, their jaws automatically dropped before 21 noticed the scene from far away as she remembered the piece of herself she gave him to eat back when Black was the main threat as she widened her eyes before the aura dissipated to reveal him with pink skin, white spiky hair, and a long tail to go with his baggy black pants before he glared at Baby with vicious red irises in black sclerae before he spoke.

"I'm going to beat you to the ground, Baby. I swear it. And don't even bother apologizing, because I'm never going to forgive you."

Surprised by his transformation, Baby stammered in frustration before he snapped.

"You fool! I wouldn't be caught dead asking for _your_ forgiveness, Saiyan!"

With that, Baby lunged at Artich and landed a punch, only for him to have no success as it sunk into the doughy skin before it protruded out his back, leaving him unimpressed before Baby attempted to retaliate with further blows on his body. However, in all the places he struck, be it fist or foot, not one of them had a weak point before Baby stood with a look of shock at the situation before Artich glared at him.

"Are you done yet? Because now it's my turn."

With that, Artich clenched his fist before he punched him in the chest, leaving a shockwave to pierce right through him before a quick succession of two followup punches occurred, making Baby gag as he doubled over before he was kicked across the arena, making him zip by the other fighters as Whis took notice of 21's work.

"Oh, my! Android Number 21 is fighting exceptionally well now and making swift work of that warrior from the 4th."

As made evident by this, 21 was quickly punching and kicking Shosa, a wolf-like warrior from the 4th universe before he tried to retaliate, only for her to dodge before continuing the cycle. At the end of it, 21 did a flip before she kicked him into the air and teleported into he air before she kneed him in the gut, sending him back to the floor before he stuck his tongue out. As 21 took notice of it, she grew a bit worried and tried to see if it was a trick as she spoke.

"Uh, listen. You can stop pretending now."

When no answer came from the wolf, 21's worries heightened up before Whis, Shin, and Elder Kai spoke of her situation, making Cura worried.

"Oh, dear. Has she beaten the life out of the poor fellow?"

"But wait. Killing opponents is against the rules."

"Oh, she'll be disqualified. What a disaster."

"Oh, no..."

On the arena, 21 couldn't work out what to do other than check his pulse as she knelt down to his chest and, to her surprise, heard a heartbeat before Shosa immediately snapped awake and kicked her in the air as she helped before he fired a barrage of dark blue blasts at her, pushing her further and further off the stage before Cura grew scared and shouted to her father.

"Daddy! Mommy's in trouble!"

When he heard this, Artich took notice of what was happening before turning to Baby and glaring at him viciously.

"This isn't over between us, parasite."

And with that, Artich took off towards her as Quitela took great pride in such trickery.

"You see that?! It's Shosa's famous playing dead routine! Oh, yeah. Suck it, Beerus! SUCK IT! SUCK IT!"

As Beerus widened his eyes and gasped in horror, 21 couldn't help but scream as she was being pushed off of the stage, only for Artich to jump to her and catch her in his arms with his black sclerae turning white while his red irises turned into black dots on his eyes, surprising her before he fired a blast to send them back up on the stage as Artich looked at her.

"I know you've got a heart, 21. And I don't hold that against you. But these other fighters wouldn't give a darn about it. So from here on out, keep a closer eye out, okay?"

As he said that, 21 couldn't help but blush at his new form as she stammered.

"O-Okay... Thank you..."

As they watched, Cura, Bulma, and Mai smiled before the daughter spoke up.

"Yay! They're both okay!"

"Well, what do you know? Funny how things worked out."

"I'm just glad he didn't lose control. If he did, this whole arena would've been headed to disaster."

As 21 got out of his arms, she wiped the blood from the kick Shosa made to her as she found it upsetting and glared at him.

"You may have got me there, but it's not going to happen again. Because I'm gonna send you flying off this arena."

Shosa laughed at her threat before he spoke up.

"It's cute you think so, but no, you won't. The two of you are about to become the next fighters eliminated. Because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you the chance to bow out on your own. Otherwise, I can't be responsible for how this fight ends— when you're a mangled, pulpy mess. So just keep that in mind."

As 21 grunted at this, Quitela laughed at their predicament as he spoke up.

"Ah, that's our Shosa for you. Wild, isn't he?"

Beerus didn't encourage his standing, however.

"Wild's a funny way of saying duplicitous. Playing possum's a dirty, rotten trick, and you know it. If someone sucker punches you, then you hit them back twice as hard, you hear me?! Twice as hard!"

Artich and 21 couldn't agree more as they got in their stances before the husband turned to her.

"Hey, 21. Remember that move we've been using to play with our kids?"

"You mean Monkey in the Middle?"

"Yeah, that one. Replace that with our energy blasts and maybe it'll do the trick."

"Okay."

At that moment, Shosa became anxious to get to them as he shouted.

"What are you two babbling about over there? If you won't fight me, then I'll just bring the fight to YOU!"

As he lunged at them, Artich spoke up.

"Split up!"

With that, they managed to split up just as Shosa struck the ground before Artich prepared a black and red energy orb before he volleyed it to 21 before they began to push it to each other back and forth, forcing him to dodge as they went about quickly while Shosa found himself in a major predicament.

" _It keeps getting faster, and bigger, too!"_

At that moment when Artich caught it, he glared viciously at him as he shouted.

"That's for messing with my wife, you possum-playing fleabag!"

As it went towards Shosa, he couldn't help but stare in awe and shock before the blast detonated on him, sending him flying out of the arena before he vanished, making Artich scoff before he turned to her and smiled.

"You doing okay, honey?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

With that, 21 smiled before she took his new form in full view.

"Looks like you were able to transform after all."

"Yeah. I gotta thank you for that. Now my kids can stop picking on me for being normal."

With that, the two of them laughed it off before Shosa cried at his defeat with Nink comforting him before he and the disgruntled Quitela spoke.

"I'm so terribly sorry!"

"This is just embarrassing."

However, Zeno and Sen rightfully disagreed.

"That fight was fantastic!"

"Yeah! I didn't expect Artich to transform like that!"

At that moment, Champa was becoming excited over Artich's power up.

"Whoo doggy, Artich! Why didn't you tell me you can transform like that?!"

Beerus, however, was only ecstatic about the fact that the 4th Universe's Warrior was easily dispatched as he pulled on Elder Kay's hair.

"Well done! Nice teamwork, guys!"

"That really hurts!"

Suddenly, another wolf-like creature from the 4th dressed in a purple coat with white sleeves, Majora, swung a swift kick towards Artich, who managed to counter that and engage in close combat momentarily before they jumped back as they glared at each other, although Majora had his eyes closed before he spoke to 21.

"They just keep coming out of the woodwork, don't they?"

"Are you okay, Artich?"

"Yeah. I guess that's what a Battle Royale is like."

Given what just occurred, Beerus, Shin, and Lila grew worried about what it all meant.

"Well it's clear they're all targeting us now."

"If it weren't for Goku, they wouldn't even have a chance to save themselves, but they'll never show him any gratitude."

"But don't they already know about the Antikami and what they just saw him do, Shin?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid that it's irrelevant. They're only interested in saving their own skins with the Super Dragon Balls now."

As Lila looked at the scene, she glared at Majora as she spoke.

"And that's why _we_ have to win."

As Artich glared at him, Majora laughed before he spoke.

"You managed to catch me by surprise with your counters. But you won't be so lucky a second time. Do you honestly think you can best one such as me?"

"Oh, yeah? I wouldn't ask that considering how your eyes look. That'd be a stupid question."

Hearing this, Majora chuckled again before he replied to him.

"You fool. My eyes have long since lost their power of sight."

Caught off guard by this, Artich spoke up to him while 21 tried to work out what that meant.

"What? But how did you know where we were? Just jumping in blindly?"

"That is the question, isn't it?"

"There's a couple of things that helped him. He has to be tracking us either by using his ears or his nose."

"You think so, 21?"

"Yeah, Artich. Since he couldn't see, he must've had to develop impressive hearing and smell to make up for it."

Majora grew impressed with her detective skills as he spoke.

"A brilliant deduction. You're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

Artich then gave a smile as he spoke.

"Okay. So now that we know how you did it..."

"You believe you can defeat me?"

As 21 stopped herself from talking, Artich gave his honest answer.

"In a certain time frame, yeah."

"Artich!"

"Well... though your bravery is impressive, trust me, you should keep that bravado in check."

"Bravado isn't the same as confidence, Fido. Not when I can back it up."

As he heard this, Majora tensed at the nickname before he spoke.

"You're making a grave mistake. Unless you _want_ me to tear you limb from limb."

"Try it, and you'll be eliminated. I guarantee it."

When he heard this, Majora realized his plan before he spoke.

"Oh, I see. Trying to make me lose my temper. Well, sad to say, I'm afraid it won't work."

"Well, so much for that plan. But still... there's always a Plan 'B'."

"You must actually be delusional!"

With that, Majora added laughter to his statement before speaking onward.

"I've never heard of anything so preposterous! With me heightened sense of smell and hearing, I can track your exact location. There's no way around that. I'll come at you with everything I have."

"Good. You better not let me down, then."

As 21 noticed how cocky Artich was getting, she quickly spoke to him out of worry.

"Artich, stop!"

"Calm down, 21. I've got this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say I've got a special surprise."

With that, Artich began preparing his pointer finger before he took a step, alerting Majora to his location before he peeked his ears up and sniffed at him, urging his instinct to lunge at him before he did just that, only for Artich to fire a beam at him, turning him into a macaron before he picked it up and spoke to it as 21 grew confused.

"Huh?"

"Really? You didn't hear that? So much for heightened hearing."

With that, Artich simply chucked the macaron off the arena before turning it back to normal, making him scream as he fell before he disappeared as the Grand Minister spoke up to Zeno and Sen.

"And contestant Majora of the 4th has been eliminated."

With that, Zeno tapped on his godPad to add in the elimination as he spoke.

"Tap, tap. Let's see... Majora, Majora. Boop! He's gone."

"Wow, they're dripping like flies, aren't they?"

At the stands, Majora was being comforted by Nink and Shosa as Quitela grew more embarrassed.

"What a disgrace."

Champa thought differently as he spoke while he had the giggling Fuwa in a headlock.

"You're exceeding my extremely low expectations for you, Artich! Keep it up!"

With that, Artich grew happy as he turned to 21.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Right now, I've got some unfinished business, though."

"With Baby, right?"

"You guessed it."

With that, 21 began clenching her fists as she spoke up.

"I want to fight him with you."

"What?"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_

"You have no idea how weak he's made me feel after the expo. The only way I can move on is if I make him pay."

At that moment, Baby managed to stand up on his own, getting Artichoke and 21's attention before he fed off of 21's increasing hatred to him for what she went through before he got a power boost and snickered as he glared at them before he spoke.

"I don't know where you got that transformation, but the more you hate me, the more likely I will send you flying off this arena. You can count on it."

With that, 21 and Artich got in their stances before the arena is shown with Goku smiling in preparation for battle before showing Broly glaring at Napapa.

" _ **21 and Artich are now forced to face the Tyrant of Tuffles. As the Tournament of Power grows more and more intense, can Goku and his teammates defeat the best in the Cosmos to secure victory. 43 minutes remain until time runs out, and the fate of all competing universes would be decided. The battles continue, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **."**_

 _ **End**_ ** _Super Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"_**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello, everyone. You're probably wondering why it took me so long to post this particular chapter. Well, to tell you the truth, I've heard about what's going on with Vic Mignogna recently. And while I can neither agree or disagree with what he did, I know that he's trying to make things right. Acknowledging one's own faults is a feat in itself in my opinion. Although I don't officially take part in the StandWithVic movement or its antithesis, as a citizen, the fact that people are ragging on him for that is just unfair to me, but I'm glad that he's still trying. And this chapter is a huge deal for me, so I decided to make it a tribute to the Vic Mignogna that fans have loved over the years. And Vic, if by chance you're reading this, this one's for you. :)**

 **Chapter 24:** "Rampage of Wrath and Anguish! The Greatest Adversary of All Awakens!"

First, it showed Kamin engaging Zach in close combat before a green bird-like creature fired a red beam from its mouth as 21 backflipped away on the arena.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, the Tournament of Power began, and with Universal Slavery on the line, it was a contest like no other."**_

Gohan said I shouldn't fight any more than I have to, but that birdbrain is giving little choice."

With that, 21 prepared a red energy orb with a spiky, black outlining before she aimed carefully at Dium who was preparing to volley its fireball at her at the same time. As such, they both fired it at one another, only for 21's energy orb to surpass Dium's catching him off guard before it collided with him, creating a great explosion to send him flying off the arena before showing Artich and 21 tossing the **Total Detonation** **Ball** back and forth around Shosa, eventually knocking him out.

" _ **Using her supercharged techniques and combos with the newly transformed Artich, both husband and wife gave a fantastic performance."**_

Artich began preparing his pointer finger before he took a step, alerting Majora to his location before he peeked his ears up and sniffed at him, urging his instinct to lunge at him before he did just that, only for Artich to fire a beam at him, turning him into a macaron before he picked it up and spoke to it as 21 grew confused.

"Huh?"

"Really? You didn't hear that? So much for heightened hearing."

With that, Artich simply chucked the macaron off the arena before turning it back to normal, making him scream as he fell before he disappeared as Baby managed to stand up on his own, getting Artich and 21's attention before he fed off of 21's increasing hatred to him for what she went through before he got a power boost and snickered as he glared at them before he spoke.

" _ **However, their victory was short-lived when**_ _**Baby used a power boost of his own."**_

"I don't know where you got that transformation, but the more you hate me, the more likely I will send you flying off this arena. You can count on it."

With that, 21 and Artich got in their stances as Baby sneered at them.

" _ **With the vicious Tuffle setting his sights, will the 7th Universe survive? Find out now!"**_

* * *

As 21 and Artich stood in place against Baby, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Gohan noticed what had happened to Artich as the first in the list spoke with the others proceeding in order.

"Did you guys notice Artich's appearance just now?"

"Yeah. He looks just like 21 now..."

"I know. But I don't get it. Why didn't he transform like that when we were fighting Akamu in my time?"

"Don't know, but so far it's working out, considering he didn't go on any hunger strike."

17 had knocked away an opponent before responding to him.

"Yeah, I gotta admit. I never expected Artich of all people to be like 21."

Just as 17 leaped away from the impending attack, 18 gave her own surprise as she ran from the attacks.

"I can't say I expected that either. What exactly did 21 and Artich do when they were together all this time?"

As 21 overheard this, she gave a smile her way as she spoke.

"It's our secret."

"And that's the least of your problems, Baby!"

To demonstrate this, Artich darted towards his foe before he kneed him as the husband looked to 21 before she got his cue and darted towards his back, punching it before she swiftly went for the gut as Artich took his back by surprise before the couple sent him to the ground and landed on him before they spoke up.

"This is for 21, you parasite!"

"You won't hurt anyone else!"

With that, they fired their blasts at point blank range, creating a pillar of red/black energy which sent him to the air before Artich rose inside it and emerged from it to grab him by the back Ashe chucked him to the ground, creating several high pillars of debris before he landed and he spoke to 21.

"I'll take it from here. He can't have gone far."

Knowing how powerful he's become, and how much time she has until the memory of him wiping her out overtakes her, evident by her trembling hands, 21 only agreed to it as she nodded.

"Okay.

Seeing how Artich knocked away the fighters in his state as 21 took off, Champa snickered before turning to the seemingly passive Hearts.

"You seem pretty miffed, huh, fancy pants?"

"Hmph. What happens to the mortals in my team or another's is of no concern, so long as they're lined up for salvation."

"Well, I'll take that as a no. Not that it matters, because soon, it'll be your universe that's knocked out of the competition for good while mine is safe and cozy!"

Hearts only gave a stern look whilst maintaining his inhuman smile.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, Destroyer. Especially if it means your life."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was now staring daggers at Oren and Kamin as he spoke to them.

"I gotta say, you guys did really well forcing me back as much as you have. But I'm still standing."

With that, he began to generate a white and silver aura as he lunged at Oren and Kamin, surprising the twins before he shouted.

" **Onslaught Thrust**!"

With that, he raised his fists to the air before swiftly bringing them down to his sides and forming a white-silver barrier before triggering a massive explosion X10 more powerful than their previous explosive attacks, making Champa all the more ecstatic as he spoke up.

"Awesome! That's what I call a Big Bang!"

Following up his attack, Zach's skin began to change as it turned green, along with his hair turning silver while his eyes turned green before raising his hand to the sky as he spoke.

"Let's see you dodge this!"

At that moment, he fired rapid green energy bullets into the sky before they came down near the Tuffle Twins as they were forced to scatter to avoid being hit as Champa cheered him on.

"Oh, yeah! Keep at it, Zacky!"

* * *

Far away, Hit had already disposed of Narirama's arms and legs.

"This battle is as good as over. So I'm going to give you a choice. You can either leap from the ring right now, or I can force you out."

The robot only said its name as it charged a beam at its chest as Ea took great pride in his work.

"While it's true he's lost both his arms, that core unit in his torso is what really matters. He can still fire his main cannon"

With the blue light glowing brightly on his chest, Narirama made no hesitation to fire.

"Cannon charging complete. Nari..."

Before he could finish, Hit teleported in front of him, stopped time, flicked him on the head and resumed it, sending him off the stage while firing the blast in vain.

"Rama!"

With Narirama defeated, Ea quickly became dumbfounded.

"What?! But that's impossible! How could Narirama be defeated this early in the contest?!"

Far away at the arena, Akamu, having seen Narirama's defeat, told him of his flaws.

"That shows what you know. Mortals can never stand against themselves, not even Gods, so long as they neglect others' intelligence. Your foolish pride is what makes you and your Universe utterly useless. But come your elimination, it won't be for long."

The second Supreme Kai grunted in anger at Akamu's words as Hit sensed a disturbing energy signature.

"Hmph. I'm sensing a strange presence here, and it's not pleasant."

* * *

Far away, a strange warrior named Methiop was continuously punched at by Kale. As she continued, Kale realized that punching his chest didn't work. So she immediately aimed for the face and successfully punched it, earning his grunt of pain.

"I got him!"

However, Methiop suddenly became coated in a dark purple aura and scurried his tentacle mouth onto her knuckle before he spoke.

"No, I got you!"

Caught in his trap, Kale tried to tug herself free, only to be sucker punched in the gut, making her double over as she scowled towards Methiop before coincidentally stepping on Napapa's toe, making her look up behind her to see the fighter who had a look of displeasure across his face as he had a dark aura enveloping him as well.

"That's my toe you're squashing, lady."

With that, Napapa grabbed her hair with his left arm and held her up, much to her agony as Kale became quickly incapacitated and annoyed by the feeling of being tugged on.

"No! Let me go!"

"Hey, check it out, partner. We got ourselves a living punching bag."

Hearing this, Methiop got ready to punch as Napapa held her in place.

"I hope you're ready for this!"

With that, he began to repeatedly punch her, making her exclaim as he spoke.

"Gut punch! Gut punch! Gut punch! Gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut! I love to hear you shriek!"

With one last punch, she ended up bruised as she grunted before catching notice of the dark perplexities in their personalities as she noticed Demigra far away as his staff was glowing. Could he have enchanted them so darkly?

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "The Wild Child, Broly"**_

As an answer, Napapa as he smacked her face to her her attention.

"Wake up! Who said you could daydream on us? That's no fun. How did such a lightweight get picked for this match?"

At that moment, Napapa made the mistake of underestimating her as she dilated her pupils.

"Lightweight?"

Almost immediately, she clutched her hands on Napapa's oversized hand before she prepared an energy blast from her feet and sent it at his chest, making him double over while the aura began to dissipate while letting go of her hair before she fired a blast at Methiop in retaliation, sending him back lunging at him with repetitive punches to the gut the way she was punched in the gut repeatedly before punching him farther away. With her tormentor punched away, Kale looked to notice that Demigra had already gone away.

"What the...? Where did he go?"

At that moment, Caulifla dropped by after having dispatched Nigrissi and another fighter that tried to ambush her before.

"Are you alright, Kale? I saw what happened back there."

"Yeah, Caulifla. But... something was off about them. Their energies didn't feel normal."

As Kale spoke of it, Caulifla had a right mind to suspect who was responsible.

"Hmm. I guess that Akamu guy must've gotten to them somehow. Why don't we stick together for a while? Not that I doubt what you can do; it's just to keep on our toes, you know?"

"Right."

At that moment, Kale took notice of a familiar Saiyan from the 7th as she pointed out to him.

"Look! It's Broly!"

* * *

At that moment, Broly was standing still as the shifty yardrat teleported rapidly as he spoke to him.

"You can't pin me down! No one can."

As he teleported to strike from behind, however, Broly turned around and gripped his hand, crushing the energy blast in his hand before glaring at him as he spoke.

"I don't have to."

At that moment, he didn't hesitate to toss the yardrat swiftly into the smoke as Cura became very surprised as Paragus became surprised by her interest in his son.

"Wow! He didn't even flinch?"

"Of course not. On Planetoid Vampa, I've conditioned my son to hone his instincts to surpass his foes. It should really come as no surprise."

"Whoa... so cool."

As Cura marveled over Broly, Paragus looked to his son with concern, remembering how he went berserk and near death before he gave his life for him.

" _But I have to wonder... when push comes to shove, will he control his power?"_

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "The Wild Child, Broly"**_

At that moment, Caulifla turned to Kale and saw her blush before she remembered she had a thing for him. It was the idea that unnerved her at first, but after seeing how furious he went over her getting hurt by Xicor, she came to accept it. Although, it might be too quickly as Caulifla patted her on the shoulder.

"Uh, Kale? If you're gonna ask him to fight, than ask him to fight. Don't just stand there."

"Huh? But I thought you didn't approve..."

"Yeah, that was before I saw how bonkers he went over you when that Xicor guy attacked ya. So, get in there."

With a slight shove, Caulifla pushed her towards Broly as she made small, leaping steps to try to recover her balance, catching Broly's attention as he looked over to her, instantly making her blush beet red. As she stood in front of him, she tried to work up the nerve to speak to him. Of course it was no big deal since she loves him, but in the midst of an arena where a battle royale is taking place, it was practically the same as doing it publicly. Even so, she tried to speak to Broly, who stared intently towards her, having his own blush appear.

"Uh... hello, there."

"Hello."

As she tried to speak again, she clutched onto her pelt before she looked to him.

"So, uh... do you want to fight?"

"Uh, sure. Wanna go first?"

Hearing him accept her offer, Kale became happy before she got in her pose.

"Sure. But I won't go easy on you."

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "A Strong Enemy Appears"**_

As Broly noticed this, he gave a small grin before he did the same with his arms at his waist with his hands clenched before the both of them began to power up as the debris around them began to float by them as they focused on each other. After a moment, Kale didn't hesitate to shout as she lunged first before Broly thrusted his fist towards her, clashing them together before they triggered a quake that sent debris into the air, along with dust that acted as smokescreen before they began moving all over the arena as they even vanished to accelerate their speed as Kale spoke up.

"Wow, Broly. You're incredible! Not even my training could prepare me for this."

"Same for you."

As he smirked, Broly used his right fist to strike Kale towards a pile of debris, her back hitting against it as Broly thrusted it towards her again, only for Kale to block it with her arms before they went through it as Kale got sent backward to the arena, making Champa and Beerus take notice of them as they spoke.

"Huh? Hey! What the heck's going on here?"

"C'mon, Kale! Stop holding back and knock that man-child off the arena already!"

Hearing that in the midst of the war with Akamu's faction, Beerus couldn't help but be shocked.

"What?! Are you serious?! I thought you want to eliminate Akamu first!"

"Exactly! If my team manages to wipe him out first, Grand Zeno would surely make ya exempt from the next tournament, assuming we survive it."

As Beerus growled at this idea, Whis spoke up about Champa's behavior.

"Oh, well. I suppose old habits _can_ die hard after all."

With that, not willing to let his brother beat him, especially not in this situation, Beerus didn't hesitate to shout to his contender.

"Hey, Broly! Don't waste your time fiddling around! Show her what you've got!"

As Supreme Kai and Lila sighed at Beerus' words, Kale and Broly remained focused on each other before Caulifla became admittedly unnerved once more. She'd never seen Kale look so fiercely in her base form. Could she be thinking about transforming into the berserk version of herself? Caulifla began to dread the answer as she spoke under her breath.

"Kale, you better not do what I think you're gonna do."

As Kale looked to Broly, she noticed her hands were trembling before looking to see Broly, whose image had begun to change into that of a berserk savage that assaulted her in Trunks' Timeline. As she heard his sneering, demonic laughter, the image faded back into the more domestic Broly that is currently facing her while Kale only stood confidently as she chose that moment to brave it as she spoke to him.

"Broly, let's go all-out!"

With that, Kale began to focus her energy as she bellowed before the scenery began to change from its normal colors to red before it became dark blue.

In the process, Artich and Baby became surprised to see the source of the commotion as they witnessed Kale powering up. As he witnessed this, he knew of meant one thing.

" _Is that the power of... no! It can't be!"_

Having been told about Legendary Super Saiyans by Akamu, Baby wasn't going to take any chances as he pointed his hand towards her.

"I will not let you forestall my empire!"

With that, Baby engaged his **Reverse Shot** towards her through the dust clouds that Baby could partially see through in the first place, sending six purple energy blasts her way before Caulifla noticed as she grunted before she got in the way of them, knocking the blasts away as one slipped by and happened to miss before Caulifla looked behind her to notice one of them swerving back to Kale, catching their notice before Caulifla quickly shoved her aside, resulting in the blast hitting her in the chest causing a burning sensation to come over the impact as she yelled out in pain, catching Kale and Broly's attention as they looked to see her knocked to the floor with a thud.

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "A Strong Enemy Appears"**_

Seeing this, Kale immediately put the fight on hold as she ceased her power-up and went to her sworn sister.

"Caulifla! Are you okay?!"

With the pain coursing through her, Caulifla managed to get a grunt out before she spoke up.

"Yeah. Other than a serious burn, so far, so good."

However, the injury was far worse than a burn. Upon closer inspection, the blast also made a small laceration that cut through her chest, leaking out blood that even began to boil at the heat of Baby's blast. Seeing that he missed his mark, although it was a happy accident, Baby snarled before he spoke to them.

"Grrr! I've missed her. But it won't happen again, you pathetic monkey!"

Artich, however, had other plans.

"Hey, Baby! Pick on someone your own size!"

As Artich lunged at Baby and the two engaged in a clash, Kale looked to her hurt sister as she realized the bitter truth. No matter how strong she's gotten, Caulifla still had to risk her life for hers. This made her very upset. All that training just to get a reminder that she's still the timid little girl that wasn't meant to be in the arena in the first place.

"Caulifla... I'm sorry! I should've... I should've been stronger!"

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Power Rising From Its Sleep/Broly Evolves"**_

As Kale despaired over the position she put her sister in, Broly could only notice the sadness Kale had begun to experience. And in a way, it upset him. No... it made him furious. Hurting Kale in a physical way was one thing, but to emotionally scar her, robbing her of her pride, it made him furious as he glared at Baby and stomped toward him as he took off his green pelt and handed it to Kale, confusing her before he spoke.

"Cover her wound. Now."

"But... your pelt—"

"Your sister needs Ba more than I do. Keep them safe."

As Broly said this, Kale realized how quickly he's beginning to lose it. Maybe he didn't want to risk Ba seeing him like that again. Although, he didn't quite focus on that last time he turned Super Saiyan. However the case, she knew things were bad when he gives up his best friend to her.

"O-Okay. But I'll join you when I'm ready."

With that, Kale absconded with Ba's ear pelt and Caulifla as Broly began to growl as his eyes turned amber while debris floated around him as they soon became disintegrated, making Paragus panic as he saw that look in his eyes before and didn't want to risk losing his son again. As this happened, Cura became very worried herself as Broly began to mutter.

"Broly? What's going on?"

"No. No! Broly! I command you to stop, son!"

"This is your fault..."

"You're not to engage the Tuffle! Stand down and regroup!"

"Grrrrr... Graaaaagggh!"

"You listen to your father, do you hear me?!"

Regrettably, Paragus' please didn't reach him as he began to grunt into a bellow before he roared like a behemoth as he began to develop a barrier that turned the scenery dark purple before it changed into a dark purple scenery as Broly called out the Tuffle, surprising both fighters as he glared his glowing eyes to him.

"You! You shredded Kale's pride to pieces! I'll never forgive you! I will... make you... PAAAAAAAY!"

With the last word, Broly sent out a rush of wind all around before he roared out as his eyes turned red with his yellow irises breaking apart like glass before his hair turned golden as his dark green aura overtook the arena before the colors changed back to normal as he glared at the tyrant with a growl. As he did, the fury and wrath in his mind overtook his mind and he began to speak with venom.

"You have a debt to pay, Tuffle."

* * *

Far away, Oren, Kamin, and Zach noticed his transformation, each of them recalling how he transformed last time on Planet Sadala as the latter of the twins spoke up.

"Look, Oren! He's transformed again!"

"Alright! This _is_ getting fun!"

"I don't think it'll be as fun as you think, guys."

* * *

Back to the battlefield, Artich spoke to Broly to try to calm him down to prevent another meltdown like at Sadala.

"Broly, get a grip on yourself! Don't let the power control you!"

With how weak he's made Kale, Broly, however, was only focused on one thing and one thing only: the elimination of Baby. And it was clear his mind wasn't set on anything else as he began charging a green energy blast from his mouth before he fired at the two, nearly missing as Artich jumped farther away as Baby sidestepped before it went through the black dust and a green star appeared in the sky of the Null Void before it detonated like a supernova, catching Akamu and Demigra's attention as they looked to see the attack like fireworks with curiosity instilled in them before Broly took his deep breath before seeing Baby's vile face, further fueling his rage as he roared in vicious anger before Grand Zeno took great interest as he spoke while Sen became worried.

"Wow! Incredible!"

"Is it, though?"

As Sen quivered at the sight of him, Kale couldn't help but see Broly's Super Saiyan form as she landed near Cabba with Ba's ear pelt covering Caulifla's wound as it was wrapped around her chest.

"Kale? What happened to Caulifla? Wait... what's going on right now?"

As an answer, she pointed Cabba to Broly, who is now seen to be seething with rage as he snarled at Baby before she replied.

"He told me to give Ba to Caulifla. He never wanted it off before..."

As Kale said this, Cabba became worried as they heard Vegeta's voice from far away as he'd witnessed Broly transforming himself. Prior to even entering the stage, he'd heard from Paragus that Xicor and Ize originally sought after his son because he was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Seeing him back then, he found it hard to believe, but now, all evidence proved to be accurate. As such, he tried to warn Cabba and the others.

"Careful, Cabba. If he comes your way, don't get sloppy."

"Why, Master? What's going on?"

"You don't know what you're dealing with. That could be the Legendary Super Saiyan form our ancestors spoke of."

Having overheard this, Akamu became very frustrated.

"What? I thought the Legendary Super Saiyans were destroyed. Why am I hearing of them here?"

As Akamu said this, Broly stomped towards Baby as he pointed his finger at the Tyrannical Tuffle before he spoke to him.

"Kill... I'm going to kill you... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

As Broly said this, he raised his foot in the air before swiftly bringing it down upon him, only for Baby to back up, causing him to miss before they repeated the pattern of steps and misses before Broly lurched himself forward with the momentum while using a green energy blast over his chest to push him back before clutching onto his foot and swinging him around before slamming him to the ground, earning his yell of pain as Baby thought to himself.

" _Inconceivable! Why isn't my hate fueling me?!"_

To answer his question, Broly only began to slam him repeatedly before he finally slammed him to the ground before he gripped his face and dragged it across the debris pillars before he tossed him towards the other debris where he crashed before Broly lunged at him again to grip his face again before dragging him on the ground, further petrifying and angering Baby as he showed no signs of letting up on him.

" _He still persists! What kind of absurdly powerful being is that Saiyan?!"_

 _S_ uddenly, Broly lifted up the tyrant before preparing a green energy orb in hand to place on Baby's chest before it burned him, making him scream before he got launched farther away to the debris before he crashed into it. With Baby stuck in the crater, Broly didn't hesitate to punch him repeatedly as if he were a punching bag with every vicious grunt made before Kale looked on in tears as she saw how hurt Broly was, added with how he's behaving with it before Hit suddenly appeared and spoke up.

"Unbelievable. It seems that your antics have awakened an outrageously powerful beast. This is dangerous."

With the ongoing scene, Cabba could easily see why.

"Yeah, I think we've already noticed that."

"I mean for Broly. If he kills Baby, he'll be disqualified."

Hearing this, Kale couldn't help but feel that she made things even worse for putting Broly in that position herself. Did all of her training amount to nothing after all?

"I know. It's all my fault... All I did is cause him trouble..."

As Kale dwelt on that memory, Cabba saw her hands trembling as he looked to her.

"Kale, calm down."

However, frustrated with how she was, Kale only began to shed tears as she spoke onwards.

"I'm sick... of always being this way... so darn helpless... I just hate... everything about... THE WAY I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

In surprise, Kale began to glow a yellow aura as she yelled out before her hair turned yellow-green as it stood on end before that same aura went towards Broly just as he was about to land one more punch to end Baby, only to be struck in the back, making him feel an itch with his power level the way it is now before looking with fury in his eyes, only for that fury to shrink as he noticed Kale in a yellow aura before it dissipated to reveal Kale in Super Saiyan form.

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Power Rising From Its Sleep/Broly Evolves"**_

And he wasn't the only one to notice. The result of that excess energy flowed inside Caulifla as well, inadvertently acting as a healing conduit before Caulifla opened her eyes to see Kale in control as made evident by her emerald eyes before she looked at her hands in wonder.

"Is this... really me?"

To surprise her further, Caulifla spoke up to Kale from below as she sat up.

"Kale?"

"Caulifla!"

Upon hearing her say her name, Caulifla began to get hopeful as the last time she went Super Saiyan, she was berserk.

"Hey, wait. You actually recognize me? You know who I am?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, wow! This is huge! You're in complete control now, harnessing your full power without letting it take over! Course, that's no shock. I mean, I always knew you were capable of doing great things."

Hearing this from Caulifla, Kale couldn't help but smile at her friend, knowing that she'd never abandon her.

"Oh, thank you."

However, Broly wasn't quite happy with that. Thanks to his Super Saiyan form, he'd gone totally berserk, unable to recognize the person he transformed for in the first place. At the moment, Paragus was the only one who could tell as Broly snarled and yelled out, catching Caulifla and Kale's attention before he spoke with Cura looking at him.

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Birth of a God"**_

"Oh, no. I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?"

"Broly is beginning to lose control of his power! At this rate, he won't just destroy that Tuffle; he'll end up as a bomb and destroy every last one of us!"

As Cura grew admittedly frightened of this, she looked to him and held her hands closed to her chest.

"Please be okay..."

As Broly snarled and stepped toward them, Vegeta saw it necessary to distract Broly as he turned Super Saiyan Azure.

"Darn it! No point holding back now!"

As he lunged at Broly, Vegeta began to perform various punches and kicks on him, only for Broly to counter them as he spoke to the other Saiyans.

"That's enough, you three! Stop dawdling!"

With that, Caulifla nodded as she summoned a red ball of energy in her hand just as she closed her eyes while turning Super Saiyan Azure before Vegeta noticed it in shock before leaping away as Broly glared at them as Cabba turned Super Saiyan Azure as well with him preparing his **Galick Cannon** while Kale prepared her **Resist Blast** as the sworn sisters spoke.

"Get ready, Kale!"

"Yeah!"

As they charged their blasts, Broly began to form a green energy orb on his right hand as the scenery changed from green to dark purple to dark blue before it went to normal as the energy orb sat in his hand before he thrusted it at them in a form of a powerful energy blast before Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale fires their individual attacks in a swirl of red, purple, and lime green energy blasts before they collided with Broly's **Gigantic Catastrophe** as they bellowed with Broly's attack overpowering the 6th Universe's Saiyans being overwhelmed with Champa beginning to panic.

"Oh, no! Come on, guys!"

As they were pushed back, Caulifla spoke to Kale, knowing full well she's still holding back. Despite what she seemed to think, Kale's training had not been for nothing.

"C'mon, Kale! Dig deep! Push harder! Friends have to stick together! If you stay with me, we can do this!"

As Kale heard this, she gazed at Broly's face growling at her with determination to survive through their energy blasts, which was in great contrast to the Broly's sinister, chuckling face in Trunks' Timeline. Hopefully, it meant that Broly would come to his senses with his elimination. And she was determined to set it right with Broly as she shed tears in her eyes for him.

"Alright."

With that, Kale began to bellow as her green aura began to darken into a red/pink complexity along with her hair as her irises turned silver before her own green energy blast turned bright pink as she yelled out. As she did, Broly was caught off guard as he widened his eyes with panic becoming more apparent in his face amber irises returning before Caulifla spoke up to her.

"Heh! Trying to show off by going Pink, huh? Well, I'm not gonna let you outshine me! Now, one last push!"

With that, the fusion of the **Galick Cannon** , **Crush Cannon** , and the **Resist Blast** overpowered the **Gigantic Catastrophe** as Broly could only watch, stricken with panic as the blasts went towards him. Hit, however, had other plans as suddenly, the flailing Broly froze up before time resumed and he reappeared in a different setting of the arena while the injured Baby looked to notice the blast hurling towards him before he was forced to grasp it with his hands as it pushed against him. As he came close to being eliminated, however, Baby managed to move away as the blast went away from the arena.

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Birth of a God"**_

"Curses... how was I not able to overpower those wretched pests?"

At that moment, as Baby slinked away, Broly began to flail around, only for his Super Saiyan aura to dissipate before he looked to see Caulifla and Kale standing up, the both of them in their godly forms as the assassin that saved him from elimination spoke up.

"You're welcome, by the way. But if you lose control again, I won't be around to save you, got it?"

With that, Hit walked away before Caulifla spoke up and got his attention.

"Hey. You doing okay?"

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Compromise"**_

Broly could only nod as he stood up before noticing Kale in her Rosé form.

"H-Hey. You did it. You got Super Saiyan Rosé."

"Uh-huh. And it's all thanks to you."

While Kale said this to Broly, she walked closer to him before she surprised him with a kiss on the lips, surprising Champa and Beerus as they exclaimed while Lila held her hands to her mouth with a blush before they ceased as Kale spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I was such a burden to you before... but from here on out, it won't happen again."

Broly only gave her a smile as she hugged her tightly before he spoke.

"You were never a burden to me, Kale. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

As Broly comforted Kale with his words, she gave a soft smile as a bit of tears came down her eyes before she wiped them away. At that moment, Vegeta walked towards Cabba and Caulifla as he spoke, concerning their forms.

"I have to admit, Cabba, you've come a long way from Super Saiyan when we last met."

"That's fair. I've been training real hard since then, Master."

Seeing his pride on his student's face, Vegeta smiled at him before he spoke up.

"I trust you can give me a real challenge next time we meet."

"Will do."

With that, Vegeta walked away with Cabba smiling as Caulifla blinked her eyes.

"Uh, Cabba? You know that guy?"

"Yeah. He's the one who showed me Super Saiyan Azure in the first place. So, really, you gotta thank him for that, too."

As Vegeta walked away, Caulifla only smiled at him as she spoke.

"Oh, I'll thank him alright."

At this point, Caulifla realized that she was still wearing Broly's green pelt as she felt the fur of it on her body. It was the softest thing she'd ever felt. No wonder Broly wanted to keep it on. Speaking of, she knew he might need it back as she walked over to him.

"Hey, uh, Broly? You might wanna have this back."

As Caulifla offered it, Broly only smiled before he shook his head and spoke up.

"It's alright; you can keep it."

"Huh? For real? But I thought it was a part of your best friend?"

"It is. But you might need him more than I do."

As Caulifla heard that, she began to assume the worst as she spoke again.

"What?! Are you saying I'm underdressed?!"

Broly only maintained his smile as Kale explained.

"Actually, Kale, it's because Ba would look great on you."

Hearing this, Caulifla blinked her eyes before she thought of a way to make it work.

"Hmmm... you know, maybe you're right."

With that, Caulifla took the pelt and prepared to punch her hand through it before she looked to Broly. After all, Broly still considered it a part of his best friend before she spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Admittedly, Broly was a bit hesitant to answer, but the fact that she was being considerate made it easier for him as he replied.

"Just as long as you don't destroy it completely."

"Don't worry. I'll try not to."

With that, Caulifla untied the pelt before she punched her hands through it and wore it like a jacket as the ear tip was near the floor as she looked to Cabba.

"So, what do you think?"

Seeing her like this, Cabba began to blush beet red as he spoke in stammers.

"Well, uh... you look amazing!"

"Yeah, of course I do."

As Cabba found it hard to hide his blush, Kale and Broly smiled before the latter became confused about a certain Tuffle.

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Compromise"**_

"Wait. Where did that Tuffle run off to?"

As the group became curious about that as well, they looked around for any sign of him.

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "A Desperate Plan"**_

As they searched for Baby, the Tuffle in question was limping in the field of debris as he tried to comprehend how he could easily be waylaid not just by Artich, but by that Legendary Super Saiyan.

" _How could I, the great Baby, be reduced to slinking away like this?"_

As the memories of his defeat played back in his mind, Baby was practically scratching the wall of debris as he dug into it just before he found himself trapped in a rope of light before his captor spoke behind him.

"Halt, evildoer! The Pride Troopers shall not allow you to continue such spiteful destruction! My Justice Whip renders any violent offenders powerless to continue their wicked crimes!"

In response to this, Baby only smirked surprising Vewon before he then broke free from the Justice Whip before turning his face to him with a calm growl.

"But that can't be!"

At that moment, Baby only scowled as he raised his hand and fired an invisible blast, knocking him off of the arena before he pressed onwards and found Akamu as he ran to him and stopped in his presence before he spoke.

"Akamu. It's the Legendary Super Saiyan! He was somehow revived in order to participate. And worst of all, he—"

"You don't need to tell me. I've witnessed it myself. But do not worry. This Legendary Super Saiyan won't be around much longer. I'll see to that soon enough..."

With that, it showed Caulifla and Cabba looking around for any trace of his energy but found none with the former knowing he's still around somewhere before it showed Broly and Kale on their guard as they went to another area of the arena as they jumped in the black dust smokescreen while Goku got in his stance and smiled as he seemed to have found a suitable opponent to face off against: Goku Black.

" _ **Broly, the Legendary**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Saiyan of the 7th, has caught the attention of the entire arena in the blink of an eye. The Tournament of Power is clearly stacked with contenders of unimaginable strength. Will Goku and his team be able to endure this gauntlet and thwart Akamu's vision for the Multiverse? The brutal contest continues, next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'!"**_

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "A Desperate Plan"**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:** "Epic Clash of Saiyans; Xicor vs. Cumber Redux!"

First, it showed Broly and Kale in their poses confronting each other before Kale showed no hesitation to shout as she lunged first before Broly thrusted his fist towards her, clashing them together before they triggered a quake that sent debris into the air, along with dust that acted as smokescreen before they began moving all over the arena as they even vanished to accelerate their speed as Broly used his right fist to strike Kale towards a pile of debris, her back hitting against it as Broly thrusted it towards her again, only for Kale to block it with her arms before they went through it as Kale got sent backward to the arena before it showed her focusing her energy as she bellowed before the scenery began to change from its normal colors to red before it became dark blue, making Caulifla worried.

 _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, the Tournament of Power was in full swing. While Kale battled Broly, her sworn sister Caulifla feared that she would perform an incredible transformation that would stop the other fighters in their tracks.**_

"Kale, you better not do what I think you're gonna do."

Having been told about Legendary Super Saiyans by Akamu, Baby wasn't going to take any chances as he pointed his hand towards her.

"I will not let you forestall my empire!"

With that, Baby engaged his **Reverse Shot** towards her through the dust clouds that Baby could partially see through in the first place, sending six purple energy blasts her way before Caulifla noticed as she grunted before she got in the way of them, knocking the blasts away as one slipped by and happened to miss before Caulifla looked behind her to notice one of them swerving back to Kale, catching their notice before Caulifla quickly shoved her aside, resulting in the blast hitting her in the chest causing a burning sensation to come over the impact as she yelled out in pain, catching Kale and Broly's attention as they looked to see her knocked to the floor with a thud. After which, it showed Broly glaring at Baby and stomped toward him as he roared like a behemoth developing a barrier that turned the scenery dark purple as Broly called out the Tuffle, surprising both fighters as he glared his glowing eyes to him.

 _ **However, Caulifla should've been more concerned with Broly as his temper proved more than potent in wreaking havoc from witnessing Kale's despair.**_

"You shredded Kale's pride to pieces! I'll never forgive you! I will... make you... PAAAAAAAY!"

With the last word, Broly sent out a rush of wind all around before he roared out as his eyes turned red with his yellow irises breaking apart like glass before his hair turned golden as his dark green aura overtook the arena before the colors changed back to normal as he glared at the tyrant with a growl. As he did, the fury and wrath in his mind overtook his mind and he began to speak with venom.

"You have a debt to pay, Tuffle."

Suddenly, Broly began to slam him repeatedly before he finally slammed him to the ground before he gripped his face and dragged it across the debris pillars before he tossed him towards the other debris where he crashed before Broly lunged at him again to grip his face again before dragging him on the ground, further petrifying and angering Baby as Broly lifted up the tyrant before preparing a green energy orb in hand to place on Baby's chest before it burned him, making him scream before he got launched farther away to the debris before he crashed into it. With Baby stuck in the crater, Broly didn't hesitate to punch him repeatedly as if he were a punching bag with every vicious grunt made before Kale looked on in tears as she saw how hurt Broly was, added with how he's behaving with it.

 _ **At the wrong place and the wrong time, Baby began to suffer a great blow to his body and pride, leaving Kale in a greater depression, until...**_

I just hate... everything about... THE WAY I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

In surprise, Kale began to glow a yellow aura as she yelled out before her hair turned yellow-green as it stood on end before that same aura went towards Broly just as he was about to land one more punch to end Baby, only to be struck in the back, making him feel an itch with his power level the way it is now before looking with fury in his eyes, only for that fury to shrink as he noticed Kale in a yellow aura before it dissipated to reveal Kale in Super Saiyan form. And he wasn't the only one to notice. The result of that excess energy flowed inside Caulifla as well, inadvertently acting as a healing conduit before Caulifla opened her eyes to see Kale in control as made evident by her emerald eyes before she looked at her hands in wonder.

"Is this... really me?"

To surprise her further, Broly snarled and yelled out, catching Caulifla and Kale's attention before he began to form a green energy orb on his right hand as the scenery changed from green to dark purple to dark blue before it went to normal as the energy orb sat in his hand before he thrusted it at them in a form of a powerful energy blast before Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale fires their individual attacks in a swirl of red, purple, and lime green energy blasts before they collided with Broly's **Gigantic Catastrophe** as they bellowed with Broly's attack overpowering the 6th Universe's Saiyans being overwhelmed as Caulifla spoke to Kale, knowing full well she's still holding back. Despite what she seemed to think, Kale's training had not been for nothing.

 _ **In a fit of berserk rage, Broly turned his attention to Universe 6's Saiyans, pushing them to the brink of elimination.**_

"C'mon, Kale! Dig deep! Push harder! Friends have to stick together! If you stay with me, we can do this!"

As Kale heard this, she gazed at Broly's face growling at her with determination to survive through their energy blasts, which was in great contrast to the Broly's sinister, chuckling face in Trunks' Timeline. Hopefully, it meant that Broly would come to his senses with his elimination. And she was determined to set it right with Broly as she shed tears in her eyes for him.

"Alright."

With that, Kale began to bellow as her green aura began to darken into a red/pink complexity along with her hair as her irises turned silver before her own green energy blast turned bright pink as she yelled out. As she did, Broly was caught off guard as he widened his eyes with panic becoming more apparent in his face amber irises returning before Caulifla spoke up to her.

"Heh! Trying to show off by going Pink, huh? Well, I'm not gonna let you outshine me! Now, one last push!"

With that, the fusion of the **Galick Cannon** , **Crush Cannon** , and the **Resist Blast** overpowered the **Gigantic Catastrophe** as Broly could only watch, stricken with panic as the blasts went towards him. Hit, however, had other plans as suddenly, the flailing Broly froze up before time resumed and he reappeared in a different setting of the arena as Broly began to flail around, only for his Super Saiyan aura to dissipate before he looked to see Caulifla and Kale standing up, the both of them in their godly forms as the assassin that saved him from elimination before Kale hugged Broly tightly.

 _ **In the end, Kale came through for Broly and seethed his rage, but there's no time to rest, for the battle rages on, now!**_

* * *

First, it showed Goku and Black engaging each other as they clashed with their elbows, creating shockwaves before proceeding with punches and kicks as they spoke to each other with the former speaking first.

"Exactly whose side are you on, Black? Don't you have a family to look after?"

"What family? You owe me payback for our humiliation, Saiyan!"

Hearing about this, Goku then noticed his outfit, seeing the long sleeves from him as opposed to the Black that had a similar Gi he wore when first achieving Super Saiyan Azure in his time as he realized which Black he actually was.

"Oh, I get it. You must be the _other_ Black. Honestly, I was looking forward to fighting you."

"Don't look so excited; pretty soon, you'll by flying off this arena!"

In response, Goku managed to punch him in the gut only for Future Black to retaliate with a strong kick to his cheek, sensing him flying as Black proposed he'd make him do, only for Goku to use his hand to push on the ground to backflip and stop himself, only for Black to appear in front of him and rapidly punch and kick at his gut and ribs, making him double over before going for the roundhouse kick. However, Goku was able to catch his leg before he proceeded to knee him in the gut and punch him in the face, forcing Black to recover the same way he did. Little did they know that a certain Arcosian happened to be watching the fight with a deadly smirk as he raised his right hand as the two charged while bellowing at each other before he made the shot as the both of them sensed it before stopping in their tracks enough to notice Frieza standing on a precipice as he glared at them before Goku spoke up.

"Hey, come on, Frieza! What was that?"

"Just having some fun."

"I hate to ask, but this is our fight. Can you stay out?"

"I object."

This made Goku confused as Frieza had already begun to rebel against him.

"What?"

"I said, 'I object.' You see, I grow so very tired of every last person in the forsaken cosmos parading their juvenile brand of justice. And as if that weren't enough, I must be subjected to the sight of that simian! That apish countenance! THAT CURSED MONKEY MAN! Absolutely infuriating... and coupled with those condescending eyes?! Oh, I just can't take it anymore!"

This made Frieza take a moment to take a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I am terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to eliminate this imposter myself. It's absolutely the only way I have to hold on to my dear sanity after all."

While it made Goku stunted for a moment, Black only scoffed as he spoke.

"You really think you can take me on? You need to get your head checked."

"Not as much as you'll need _yours_ checked... after I bash it in. Before that, though, I intend to show you something very special."

At that moment, Frieza powered up with a golden aura overcoming his body before he shouted with a vicious roar, turning his body golden and leaving Black confused as the Emperor spoke.

"What the...? What is that form?"

"Sheer despair incarnate, of course. Agony from the likes of which your mind couldn't comprehend. Your body will be contorted by a pain you've never felt. For this is Golden Frieza, the last you will ever see!"

* * *

With that, Frieza lunged at Black while not too far away, Tenshi and Xicor has just disposed of two warriors from Universe 4 as they fell from the arena before they turned to each other with the former speaking first.

"Nice move back there, Xicor. Kinda makes up for almost sinking the island."

"I'm glad to hear it."

With that, the two gave each other a fist bump before they felt a dark, ominous presence staring down at them and looked in the dust if debris to see bone other than a dark red silhouette of Cumber staring down at them as he growled before he stepped forward, making Xicor tense in determination while Tenshi grew a bit nervous as she'd never seen anyone so muscularly tall, or dark for that matter. However, Cumber wasn't interested in Tenshi as he pointed Xicor's way.

"You. I want _you_ to fight me."

As Tenshi became worried, Xicor readied himself as he got in a pose with Tenshi trying to talk him out of it, considering his dark energy.

"No, wait!"

However, it was too late. Xicor had already dashed towards Cumber before his punch clashed with the Evil Saiyan's elbow, creating a shockwave that pushed Tenshi quite a few inches before she lost her footing and flew off, although fortunately, it didn't blow her off the arena as she managed to regain her footing and take a knee as she spoke.

"Whoa. How could Xicor stand up to that guy?"

At that moment, Tenshi heard footsteps from above her and looked at the precipice behind her to see Brianne and two other fighters above her, making her confused.

"Huh? What's going on now?"

While this occurred, Xicor and Cumber were trying to kick and punch each other, only for both of their attacks to get blocked. And the pace kept going before Xicor swiped Cumber's legs and tried to deliver an elbow blow to the gut only for his tail to wrap around his hand, shocking him before Cumber took advantage of it and punched him in the gut instead. As blood escaped his mouth, Lila grew very worried over what could happen as she held her hands over her mouth, only for her son to let her know not to worry as he showed a simple smile before he delivered a dropkick to his gut before during a silver power ball from his hand at Cumber, providing the smokescreen he needed to land safely on the ground and engage in a pose as he summoned a red, fiery aura around him before his eyes turned red as well before Cumber saw that flash for himself as he snarled.

"Yamoshi... you dare taunt me again...?!"

Xicor noticed Cumber's reaction and smiled before he spoke.

"Not quite. Truth be told, I haven't used this form on anyone else but Ize as no one else could possibly have pushed me this far. The last time we fought, I had miscalculated, but I won't make the same mistake. From here on out, I won't pull any punches."

This earned Cumber's growl with a glare before he spoke up.

"Since you intend to get serious, it's high time I do the same!"

At that moment, he roared as he summoned a dark red aura around him while his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned completely crimson red. Seeing this, Xicor gave a small "tch!" as he prepared himself while Cumber spoke.

"Prepare to fall off this arena..."

Before they could begin, however, they heard Brianne's voice from above.

"My fellow warriors! Attention, please!"

At Brianne's request, the 2nd Universe's remaining warriors jumped up towards their teammates as Xicor and Cumber stopped and turned around to notice Brianne, Sanka, and Su on top of a pillar as the three maidens giggled before Xicor became confused while Cumber didn't hesitate to show disgust.

"What are these bugs doing here?"

"Okay, girls, are you both ready?"

One of the warriors beside her, Sanka, spoke to her with a smile.

"This is a fitting stage for us. We certainly need a high platform."

At that moment, the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai, Pell, grew ecstatic and shouted in excitement as Jerez gave these warriors praise.

"It's happening!"

"And now, lovely flowers shall bloom over the battlefield!"

However, the scene only puzzled Beerus while easily making Lila unimpressed and Champa flip his lid.

"Huh? What is she talking about?"

"I really don't see how that's any useful in a fight."

"The lady's right! This is combat, not a garden party!"

Meanwhile, Brianne and her fighters paid no attention to the naysayers as Tenshi spoke up.

"Uh, just who are you guys, anyway?"

"All the way from beautiful Universe 2, we are Brianne de Chateau."

"I'm Sanka Ku."

"And I'm Su Roas!"

At that moment, the rest of Universe 2's fighters joined in as some sort of chorus after Brianne spoke.

"Let us blossom and let us sing out... the song of love and victory!"

"The song of love and victory!"

"Now, to transform!"

"Yeah!"

Hearing of this, Tenshi blinked her eyes as she spoke.

"Huh? Transform?"

To begin, Brianne shouted as she did a special pose with pink hearts floating around her as she hugs herself before the same thing happened with Sanka and Su, only for Sanka's case it was a blue heart while Su's was yellow.

"Formation! Brianne. Brianne. Bri-bri-anne!"

"Formation! Sansan... Kakkun... San-Kakkun!"

"Formation! Su-Su... Suro-Suro... Su-suro-suro!"

As a pink light glowed brightly, on the pillar, Xicor became bewildered.

"I get it now. They're attempting to transform."

Beerus didn't quite find that anymore amusing than Lila as he spoke up.

"Well, in that case, I wish they'd end the sing-and-dance and just get on with it."

Jerez didn't find it his opinion to be worthy as she spoke.

"You bite your tongue. Show respect for the ritual. These ladies are summoning their warrior spirit!"

Frankly, Lila had had enough while Beerus grumbled before it showed Su and then Dyspo and Top looking on before then showing Sen becoming amazed as Zeno exclaimed with joy before then showing Sanka with her eyes closed with Baby glaring with his teeth gritting and gnashing against each other as Cumber growled in disgust.

"Enough of this already!"

Then, it showed Brianne before Xicor just as he heard Lila's telepathic message.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Blast them off."

"But I don't see any reason why I should if it means fighting them at their best."

"Forgive me for saying this, but their whole ideal about fighting for love? Well... it's ridiculous."

This made Xicor develop a frown as he spoke.

"Alright. I'll do it. You may have to wait a bit, Cumber. There's a problem I have to attend to."

Cumber can already guess who he meant as he nodded before Xicor formed a fiery, red power ball and fired it at the three ladies, interrupting their transformation while sending them off the platform and making Pell and Jerez stunted before Jerez grew angry.

"Who did that?! How rude!"

To answer, he appeared quickly on top of the pillar they stood on as he spoke to her.

"Lady Jerez, I owe you my apologies, but I only acted on it because my mother had asked me to, on the grounds that your warriors' obsession for fighting out of love was ridiculous."

As this further stunted Jerez and Pell, Xicor prepared to jump off of the pillar before he spoke.

"If you want to complain, take it up with my mother."

And with that, he jumped off of the pillar and landed by Tenshi as she sighed.

"Oh, thank goodness. It looked like it was gonna take forever."

This made Xicor give a smile at her as he spoke to her.

"I must admit, I felt the same."

At that moment, however, Brianne, Su, and Sanka found Xicor, Tenshi, and Cumber and went towards them as the former of the three immediately vented her anger at them.

"Hey, you! Now, look here! There's a meaning to every aspect of our transformation ritual! You can't just interrupt us in the middle of it!"

At that moment, Top's voice spoke up from afar before he joined in with a dash.

"Yes, that's right! When a warrior strikes a pose, that's justice! You, sir, violated the code!"

Tenshi felt he had a right to do it, however, considering the length of time they took to transform in the first place.

"Well, _maybe_ he wouldn't have had to if you guys weren't taking so long to transform in the first place!"

Immediately feeling as though she was threatened, Brianne began to snap back at Tenshi.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?!"

This made Tenshi give out what she considered an easy answer as she spoke.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe make it shorter? There's a ritual for that, right?"

As Tenshi said this, Brianne looked at the two of them and had a question in her mind.

"So, does that make you his girlfriend?"

As this made Tenshi blush out of embarrassment, Xicor became confused about that particular topic as he spoke up.

"Forgive me if I'm ignorant, but what is a girlfriend?"

This made Brianne look to him out of confusion as she spoke.

"You honestly don't know? Come here."

As she motioned Xicor to come closer, he did just that and she whispered it to him before he finally began to blush as he spoke.

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

Upon seeing this, Lila and Gine began to grin as they spoke up.

"Looks like my son's found someone."

"Yeah, it sure does. Let's see for ourselves, though..."

At that moment, they began to spur Xicor onto a certain action as they shouted.

"Don't just stand there, Xicor!"

"It's okay to hold her hand!"

Immediately, this caused sweat bubbles to appear over Xicor's head as he grew nervous.

"Will you please just leave me alone?"

However, Baby grew very annoyed at the scene and wanted it to be done with it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

At that moment, they turned to see Baby charging at Top before punching him in the gut, making him double over as he spoke to him.

"You ignorant fool. You've devoted your entire life to justice for so long that you forgot the principles of the Tournament of Power. Here in this arena, only one rule exists: to survive. And if you can't acknowledge that, then your Universe is as good as dust!"

At that moment, Baby landed a hard kick in the face on Top, sending him farther away into the dust before he glared at Brianne, Su, and Sanka, petrifying then as they felt a dark, ominous aura coming from him.

"And as for you three, all your parading about love has done is remind me of how weak my people were when they were slain by the Saiyans! Do you even realize how I've been tormented by that memory?! And now you have the gall to remind me of it again?! REST ASSURED, I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM FOR THAT!"

With that, Baby lunged at them with vicious abandon, only for Bikal to dropkick him away before Sanka looked to her and spoke.

"Nice save."

"It's nothing."

At that moment, Cumber grew impatient and snapped.

"Enough of this! I want to cut loose some more! FIGHT ME!"

With that, Cumber lunged at Xicor before he blocked his punch, creating a shockwave that knocked Universe 2's warriors away from the fray as well while Tenshi was blown away to a nearby precipice so she didn't have to fly away too far. Although, the force of it nearly embedded her in it as she found it difficult to extricate herself, but was successful nonetheless as she watched Xicor fight Cumber from afar.

"Be careful, Xicor..."

As they fought, they managed to either block or dodge the barrage of kicks and punches they each threw at each other. The moment he saw an opening, Xicor prepared to swipe his feet, only for Cumber to notice before jumping with a backflip in the air just as he would've been tripped before using a black and red energy claw before Xicor shouted.

" **Kai Kai**!"

In that instant, Xicor vanished and reappeared with his intention of shoving his elbow in his foe's gut. However taken aback as he was, though, Cumber retaliated by taking it and shoving it into his gut, making him spit out blood from his mouth. Despite this, Xicor attempted to go for a kick, only for Cumber to catch his hand and pull him closer to knee him in the gut before Xicor retaliated with an elbow to his jaw, followed by a red, fiery power ball that blasted the muzzle off of him, as well as his red shirt while sending him flying to another precipice upon which he crash-landed before Cumber began to snarl into a roar as he began to let loose several dark red orbs all over him, only to later find out that it had no effect as he had sent them away. At that moment, Xicor cupped his hands and prepared a familiar attack only this time, it glowed red rather than blue as he spoke.

" **Ka... me...** "

At that same moment, however, Cumber held his right hand into the air, creating a dark red energy orb as it grew as gigantic as the "sun" that shines on the arena.

" **Ha... me...** **HA!** "

In response to Xicor firing a blast, Cumber chucked his **Désastre Eraser** towards his **Kamehameha** , creating a very large shockwave as both fighters pushed their attacks as much as they could while the resulting energy overload sparked outward, a blend of red, dark red, and black lightning striking like bolts at the other fighters as Botamo and Magetta were running for their lives.

"Get us out of here, Magetta! Get us out!"

"Clang. Sputter. Boom."

With the two barely surviving the energy strikes, Methiop was running away, too, as one set of lightning bolts sought after him as he panicked.

"Help me!"

Fortunately for him, before the lightning could strike him, Rylibeu swooped to rescue him while avoiding the lightning before she set him down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Xicor was given intense pressure as the **Désastre Eraser** weighed down on his **Kamehameha** before he pushed it farther as he yelled out, gradually rising up to him as Cumber tried to push it back in vain as his attack was swallowed up by the red energy beam as it overcame him while he yelled out in defeat. With that, an explosion resulted as a red energy ball glowed in the sky before being triggered as a supernova that lit up the Null Realm as Bulma, Mai, Lila, Gine, Beerus, Sareta, Celery, Paragus, Whis, and Cura looked on in surprise before the red light dimmed down to show Cumber on the ground with steam coming out of his body.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Having defeated Cumber for the time being, Xicor took a deep breath before he noticed Cumber standing up before barely limping before he summoned an energy ball in his hand and thrusted it to the ground quickly, making him disappear in the smoke before Xicor went after him and got through the smoke only to find that he wasn't where he stood previously as he turned back to normal.

"Great. He's gone."

At that moment, Tenshi piped up to him as she ran over to him.

"Xicor, over here!"

In that moment, Xicor turned to him as Tenshi caught up with him, seeing that she hadn't taken as much damage, which was hard to believe as there was a cataclysmic explosion not too long ago.

"Oh, Tenshi. You alright?"

"Yeah, I think. That explosion was so crazy, though."

"I can imagine. Where do you think Brianne and her warriors are?"

"I don't know. I know that they were blown away by tall, dark, and gruesome last we saw them..."

"We need not concern ourselves with them for the moment. It wouldn't be wise to go after them the way we are."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

At that moment, Tenshi considered what Brianne said about her role as she spoke to Xicor.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Compromise"**_

"So, uh... Xicor? Do you, uh... do you think we could be a good couple?"

Hearing that question, Xicor blushed at the thought of it before he spoke, afraid of what she meant by that.

"You mean... like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Like that."

In his nervousness, he saw Lila and Gine smiling at him with their winks before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Y-Yes. I suppose..."

Smiling at his answer, Tenshi gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush beet red as he began to speak timidly.

"U-Uh, if you'll excuse me, I must go!"

With that, Xicor took off quickly on a fit of embarrassment as Tenshi giggled a bit to herself.

"Gotcha. That's for the island, Xicor."

After which, it showed Lila and Gine's smiling faces before it showed the arena for the Tournament of Power overhead. Not long after, it showed Baby fixating his gaze in Universe 2's warriors from a precipice as they were trapped in a dome of smokescreen with Baby well out of its radius as he smirked venomously.

 _ **In the ensuing chaos, love began to blossom, but not in the way the 2nd Universe would have it. And with the vicious Evil Saiyan Cumber having met his match, he was forced him into a momentary retreat. But the threat of Baby's wrath is still to be incurred on Universe 2's warriors, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **.**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Compromise"**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:** "Revenge 'B'!; Love and Hate's Insignificance in Survival!"

First, it showed Xicor and Cumber trying to kick and punch each other, only for both of their attacks to get blocked. And the pace kept going before Xicor swiped Cumber's legs and tried to deliver an elbow blow to the gut only for his tail to wrap around his hand, shocking him before Cumber took advantage of it and punched him in the gut instead. Afterwards, it showed Su and then Dyspo and Top looking on before then showing Sen becoming amazed as Zeno exclaimed with joy before then showing Sanka with her eyes closed with Baby glaring with his teeth gritting and gnashing against each other as Cumber growled in disgust before Xicor formed a fiery, red power ball and fired it at the three ladies, interrupting their transformation while sending them off the platform and making Pell and Jerez stunted before Jerez grew angry as he appeared quickly on top of the pillar they stood on as he spoke to her.

 _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, with the fates of entire universes on the line with the threat of the Antikami not to be taken lightly in the chaotic Tournament of Power, Xicor engaged Cumber, the Evil Saiyan recruited to the 6th Universe by Fu, just as a peculiar group of battle maidens transformed only to be confounded by Xicor's advances.**_

"Lady Jerez, I owe you my apologies, but I only acted on it because my mother had asked me to, on the grounds that your warriors' obsession for fighting out of love was ridiculous."

As this further stunted Jerez and Pell, Xicor prepared to jump off of the pillar before he spoke.

"If you want to complain, take it up with my mother."

Next, it showed Baby charging at Top before punching him in the gut, making him double over as he landed a hard kick in the face on Top, sending him farther away into the dust before he glared at Brianne, Su, and Sanka, petrifying them as he lunged at them with vicious abandon, only for Bikal to dropkick him away before Xicor and Cumber clashed again, sending them away before engaging in an energy clash that lit up the arena and cleared out the weaker fighters before showing Xicor taking a deep breath as Baby fixated his gaze on Universe 2's warriors from a precipice as they were trapped in a dome of smokescreen with Baby well out of its radius as he smirked venomously.

 _ **Then, suddenly, Baby made his move on the 2nd Universe's Warriors, allowing Xicor to duke out a climactic battle that wiped out several fighters from the arena. However, Baby's torturous advances are still to come, now!**_

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zero Mortal Plan"**_

As Baby leered at his potential prey, he became as giddy as a kid on the candy store as he smirked. The way that these three had praised love in such a manner had infuriated him enough to treat them as his own personal playthings, and he was in no mood to offer mercy towards them as Chamel suddenly appeared next to him before speaking.

"So, these are the maidens we're supposed to wipe out? What good would prancing around and praising about love do for them?"

"Nothing. And they're about to learn that the hard way."

Meanwhile, Brianne, Su, and Sanka looked around themselves for any sign of their attacker.

"Sanka, Su, do you see him yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"I don't think we _can_ see him."

Su's point was proven correct as Baby echoed his horrendous laughter, taunting them.

"Since you wimps praise love as the answer to all of your problems, I'm sure you'll have no trouble coming up with a way out of my deathtrap..."

As Baby sarcastically predicted, the Maidens did predict it as Brianne spoke up with a grunt.

"With a simple smokescreen like that? Yeah, right! Su! Sanka! Fire through the smoke!"

"On it!"

With that, the trio fired their pink, blue, and yellow energy blasts through the field of smoke, only to have dark purple version of those energy blasts fired back at them, forcing them to move away as the dust cleared, revealing a dark purple barrier around them as Baby spoke with a sneer.

"I told you it was a deathtrap. And don't even think about transforming. My barrier won't let you at the speed you go. Let's see your love save you from this!"

* * *

With that, the barrier began to compress itself, making the Maidens worried as Su and Sanka pushed hard against the barrier to no avail as they grunted before the Pride Troopers took notice of it as Dyspo grew worried before Casserale spoke up.

"Oh, no! They're gonna get crushed!"

"No, Dyspo. If that was his plan, he'd be disqualified."

"Yeah? Well, where did that barrier come from anyhow?"

To answer, Top took notice of a certain demon in red clothing with his hands outstretched as he spoke up.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that Baby isn't acting alone."

As Dyspo took notice of Chamel using his barrier to crush the maidens of Universe 2 as Baby snickered while Dyspo growled at the tyrant.

"That monster! Not even gonna bother playing fair?! He's gonna pay for this!"

Before Dyspo could speed over to the duo, Top stopped him before speaking.

"Wait. Don't forget, they can't kill or they'll be disqualified. They must have some sort of ulterior motive."

* * *

Meanwhile, the maidens were beginning to get pressed together as Brianne spoke to them.

"No! I-It can't end like this!"

Just then, a yardrat from Universe 2 appeared above them before he spoke.

"Take my hand, my maidens. Let me steal you away."

With that, having noticed a certain yardrat just above the maidens, Baby smirked as he shouted.

"You fool!"

Immediately, the top edges of the barrier swarmed down upon the yardrat and trapped him before he attempted to leave, only to vanish and reappear within the orb simultaneously, making the maidens aghast as Baby smirked before Dyspo became shocked before he and Top spoke up.

* * *

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Zero Mortal Plan"**_

"Oh, no! That creep! He actually did it!"

"Of course. He must've been trying to lure the yardrat out as bait. Now, there's no one who can stand in his way."

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

As the yardrat squirmed in his prison, Lady Jerez was becoming frightful as she panicked.

"What has that abomination done?! Has he no semblance of love?!"

As an answer, Baby laughed maliciously at the poor creature's predicament as he spoke.

"Of course I don't; that's where your love gets you. Your bleeding hearts have left you vulnerable to this humiliation. My kind once offered compassion to the wretched Saiyans, and it led them to extinction! And now, that same fate will fall on you so-called priestesses of love! Because your universe is done for!"

With that, Baby showed no hesitation in putting his palms together and generating an attack once used by Vegeta now used to serve his own ends as he shouted.

" **FINAL FLASH**!"

As Baby fired his brutal attack, it caused Brianne, Su, and Sanka to be separated as they each got sent to other parts of the arena with bruises and cuts on them, their clothes being shredded before the yardrat became aghast with horror etched in his face before Baby snickered in triumph before he spoke to the trapped opponent.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill those self-proclaimed warriors of love. However, I _will_ beat them down to death's door and leave them hanging there for the rest of their lives. But which one should I attack first?"

With that, Baby looked through the ruined field of the arena, deciding for himself which one to attack first as he hummed. As Baby did so, Dyspo was becoming flustered as he growled while Top surveyed them. While this happened, Baby made his declaration to the maidens.

"Remember this, Maidens. It was your profession to worthless love that left you broken and weak while I, a being of hatred incarnate stands triumphant! Truly, hatred is the most superior!"

* * *

Hearing this, Top began to realize the disparities in the arena leading up to Baby's apparent victory and the Maiden's defeat as he remembered Baby's previous advice before Dyspo growled at the tyrant.

"Why you...! That dastard's gonna pay for this! Justice waits for no—"

"Enough! Quit playing the hero. This isn't about justice. Nor is it about love or hatred. This is survival vs assimilation. Which one shall they claim?"

Hearing this, Dyspo gasped before looking down to the maidens and understanding what Top meant before he nodded.

"Right. I'll be sure to give them the update."

With that, Dyspo quickly looked above him to see Bikal flying towards Chamel, confusing him.

"Huh? Hey!"

"I'll try to free Jimizu! You make sure to protect Sanka and the others!"

"Alright. Thanks."

With that, Dyspo quickly vanished, leaving a small trail of dust where his feet were before he reappeared in front of Brianne, surprising her as Baby sneered at him.

"Hmm... let me guess. You intend to save these wretched women?"

"Something like that."

"Then I'll make sure you fall first, silly rabbit."

Before Baby could fire a blast from his hand, Top focused his glance towards Baby with a scowl and engaged his **Justice Flash** to separate the two, causing the tyrant to look to him before he spoke softly.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

"You should practice what you preach, Tuffle."

* * *

As Baby glared at Top, the former lunged at him, only for Top to block his fist and they proceeded to clash each other as Brianne spoke to Dyspo.

"Thanks a lot. That was way too close."

"Yeah. Are the others gonna be alright?"

"I don't know. We were scattered."

As Dyspo looked left and right to see Sanka and Su both damaged from Baby's attack, he took a sigh as he used his ears to hear their breathing before speaking to her.

"Sounds like they'll be okay, but they also sound like it hurt pretty bad."

Given the situation, Brianne began to have doubts about love being the answer as she began to reach the point of sorrow.

"Oh, no... I was afraid of that..."

"Hmm?"

"Why couldn't love spare them from this? M-Maybe he's right. Maybe our love... is all worthless..."

Clearly not in the mood to hear this anymore, Dyspo snapped at Brianne, inadvertently catching Sanka and Su's attention as well.

"Don't even start talking like that!"

As Brianne, Su, and Sanka became surprised to hear Dyspo shouting like that, he spoke onwards, remembering what Top told him earlier.

"So what if that creep proved you wrong? That doesn't make him right, either."

"What? But how? I don't—"

"Just listen. You put a lot of stake in your belief of love, so much that it left you open. But that guy's hate? It's made him a big honking target, too."

"I don't understand."

"Well, understand this! This isn't about love and hate; it's about survival or assimilation. Which one do you prefer?"

As Brianne and the other maidens heard Dyspo's words, they understood what he meant by that. Their fight for love may have worked in their universe, but in neutral territory, it has no effect whatsoever. So, they must learn to forego their beliefs altogether, at least for the time being if they desire any chance of beating this tyrant. For future reference, Brianne, Su, and Sanka looked to see Top fighting Baby without one utterance of Justice or evil as he gripped Baby in his giant hand, only for Baby to fire a blast at the face, which was quickly blocked by Top's remaining hand before he pulled him closer and delivered a punch in the gut. Seeing this, Brianne put on a look of determination before Dyspo spoke up.

"Get what I mean now?"

With that, Brianne nodded to him as she spoke before Su and Sanka spoke up from afar.

"Yes."

"Us, too!"

Hearing their voices from far away, Dyspo smiled before speaking as he leaped away.

"Well, alright."

As Dyspo hopped away, Brianne looked to the other maidens before she spoke.

"Alright, girls. Let's do this. Remember, we're not doing this for love, but to survive, so that our Universe can survive."

"Right!"

"Hear ya!"

With that, Su and Sanka joined Brianne as they stood side by side before she spoke.

"Alright. This time, we're going to transform the right way."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Limit Break"**_

With that, Brianne, Su, and Sanka began the similar routine as their original transformation process, only by Tenshi's earlier request, they did so quickly as a pink aura overcame Brianne's body save for her head as the same case applied to Sanka and Su with a blue aura for the former and a yellow aura for the latter as they spoke.

"Formation! Brianne!"

"Formation! Sakka-Kun!"

"Formation! Suro-Suro!"

As they transformed, a dark purple light shone on the arena as Bikal and Chamel, the former of which was losing ground as Chamel had her cornered, noticed the shining light before Baby had reached a standstill with Top as they both looked to the source as Top became surprised whilst Baby became angry as he gritted his teeth.

"Still you'd persist in praising the power of love?! Well, it's time for you to taste the hateful power of darkness!"

As Baby began to retaliate with several energy blasts, they did nothing more than create a smokescreen, leaving him exhausted as he took his breath, only for Brianne to speak out to him, vexing the Tuffle Tyrant.

"Wrong, Baby. You won't have your way. Because we're not fighting for love itself anymore... but for the people who believe in it!"

As the smoke cleared, it showed Brianne in the similar dress as her original transformation, except her form was still human with her hair in a ponytail with a set of butterfly wings on her back. The same case applied for Sanka and Su as the former had on a blue dress with a belt around her waist as the buckle for it was a heart, and the former had a yellow, long-sleeved outfit as Su had now foregone her beret as Jerez and Pell became surprised as the latter had a prolonged shocked gasp as the former.

"What the...? What form is this?! It defies the meaning of beauty!"

With that, the leader of the maidens spoke up as she stepped up before Sanka and Su as they spoke on their own before unison.

"Happiness to one and all! I am Super Ribrianne!"

"The thunder of the wild and the roar of love! I am Super Kakunsa!"

"The strike of love with dreams and magic! I am Super Rozie!"

"Transformation complete!"

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Limit Break"**_

As the trio stood in defiance, Baby had a look of bewilderment on his face as Jerez spoke in surprised abandon.

"I don't believe it. This must be... the ultimate form of the 2nd Universe's glamorous champions. While our mortal level may not be the highest, the power of our love is the greatest in all the cosmos!"

Hearing this, Super Ribrianne looked up to her and corrected her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Jerez, but we're not fighting to prove our love to anyone. We're fighting to preserve it."

* * *

As Super Ribrianne stated this, Lila and Beerus became surprised as the former spoke up.

"What do you know? They finally decided to push that talk about love aside."

"And gained a massive powerup from that commitment, too. For once, I'm beginning to consider praising them."

Elder Kai was already ahead of him on that as he became drawn to them on their figures, much to Supreme Kari's embarrassment.

"Hubba hubba! Get a load of those shoulders!"

"Great ancestor, please! This does not befit a Kai!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Baby's temper was beginning to boil as he gritted his teeth.

"So what if you've decided to fight for the sake of survival? You're still inferior."

Top, knowing what he's been told by his very adversary, gave him a glaring scowl as he spoke.

"As I recall, you're the one who gave them that advice. And soon, you're going to regret that."

Surprised as he was, Baby had his doubts about it as he remembered how easily he divided and conquered the maidens as he spoke with a smile towards Super Ribrianne.

"You took my advice, did you? Well, let's see what you've learned."

"Gladly."

With that, Super Ribrianne began to fly into the air and hold her hands out, creating a pink energy orb on her hands before she grunted whilst firing several energy blasts like arrows, forcing the Tuffle to jump into the air before Super Kakunsa saw an opportunity to strike as she coated her hands in a blue aura which acted as claws.

"I got you in my sights now!"

As Super Kakunsa leaped at Baby, she swiftly tore at his outfit before she spoke to Super Rozie.

"Now, Rozie!"

"Got it!"

With that, Rozie began to rapidly create bright yellow orbs of energy from her fingertips as she sent them towards Baby. Upon noticing them, though, Baby began to counter them, only for them to zip back to him, hitting him towards the arena as he flew towards the other side of the arena as Bikal looked on in surprise, as did Jerez and Pell. Chamel, on the other hand, had become intrigued as he had raised his eyebrows before speaking to himself as Bikal looked at Super Kakunsa in surprise.

"Kakunsa..."

"So, they finally got their act together."

At that moment, Leek took notice of this from far away and became enamored by their change as she didn't anticipate this level at all before she heard Jerez's voice speaking to them.

"Bravo, my maidens! Surely, you'd set a fine example for our Universe!"

As Leek heard this, she only put on a frown as she tensed her hands before releasing them and speaking to herself.

"Whatever."

At that moment, however, Leek heard a voice from afar as it groaned before turning to see Baby, battered from his damages caused by the Maidens' new forms.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

Upon noticing him, Leek became surprised as her eyes widened before he stood up, a dark purple aura revitalizing him as he began to snarl in laughter as he stared Leek's way before he spoke.

"How wonderful! I didn't expect someone from a Universe who praises love so much to have accumulated so much hatred! Truly a living irony."

Far away, Zach and the twins were fighting with punches and kicks colliding against each other before they felt a dark surge of energy and looked that direction before Zach spoke up first, preceded by Oren and Kamin.

"That energy... it feels so unnatural."

"Baby must've found someone with enough hatred to boost him up."

"What do you think, big brother? Should we check it out?"

Given the sinister energy, Zach didn't think it wise to take any chances as he spoke.

"I think so. We need to get to the bottom of this before it gets worse."

With that, it showed the Tuffle Trio hooping to that source as Leek could only stand firm with her arms up as Baby smirked devilishly towards her.

" _ **The maidens of Universe 2 have accessed a new form, forged from their new commitment to ensure the survival of Universe 2's power of love. But in the process, Leek has now been ensnared in Baby's trap, inadvertently revitalizing him through her apparent distaste of the maidens. Will she stand any chance against the ruthless Tuffle? Find out, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "A Tough Battle"**_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello. :) I'm sorry I put this story on a long hiatus, but this is to let you know I'm back on working on it. With the T.O.P. nearing its end, though, I feel like I've got a lot of catching up to do…**

 **Chapter 27:** "The Apoplectic Tuffle Attacks!; Leek's Irrefutable Resolve!"

First, it showed Brianne, Su, and Sanka firing their pink, blue, and yellow energy blasts through the field of smoke, only to have dark purple version of those energy blasts fired back at them, forcing them to move away as the dust cleared, revealing a dark purple barrier around them as the barrier began to compress itself, making the Maidens worried as Su and Sanka pushed hard against the barrier to no avail as they grunted before a yardrat from Universe 2, Jimizu appeared above them before the top edges of the barrier swarmed down upon the yardrat and trapped him before he attempted to leave, only to vanish and reappear within the orb simultaneously, making the maidens aghast as Baby smirked as he showed no hesitation in putting his palms together and generating an attack once used by Vegeta now used to serve his own ends as he shouted.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Baby set his sights on the Maidens of Universe 2 to vent his anger on their prospect of love through savage and dishonorable combat."**_

" **FINAL FLASH**!"

As Baby fired his brutal attack, it caused Brianne, Su, and Sanka to be separated as they each got sent to other parts of the arena with bruises and cuts on them, their clothes being shredded before the yardrat became aghast with horror etched in his face before Baby snickered in triumph before Dyspo was becoming flustered as he growled while Top surveyed them. While this happened, Baby made his declaration to the maidens.

"Remember this, Maidens. It was your profession to worthless love that left you broken and weak while I, a being of hatred incarnate stands triumphant! Truly, hatred is the most superior!"

Hearing this, Dyspo growled at the tyrant.

"Why you...! That dastard's gonna pay for this! Justice waits for no—"

"Enough! Quit playing the hero."

With that, Dyspo quickly vanished, leaving a small trail of dust where his feet were before he reappeared in front of Brianne, surprising her as Top shot his **Justice Flash** at Baby, distracting him as he lunged at the Pride Trooper before Brianne began to have doubts about love being the answer as she began to reach the point of sorrow.

" _ **Upon seeing the consequence of not engaging in the survival that dominated the field, Top distracted the tyrant while Dyspo opened the eyes of Brianne and the maidens to the outcome."**_

"You put a lot of stake in your belief of love, so much that it left you open. But that guy's hate? It's made him a big honking target, too."

"I don't understand."

"Well, understand this! This isn't about love and hate; it's about survival or assimilation. Which one do you prefer?"

As Brianne and the other maidens heard Dyspo's words, they understood what he meant by that as Brianne looked to the other maidens before they began the similar routine as their original transformation process, only by Tenshi's earlier request, they did so quickly as a pink aura overcame Brianne's body save for her head as the same case applied to Sanka and Su with a blue aura for the former and a yellow aura for the latter as they spoke.

"Formation! Brianne!"

"Formation! Sakka-Kun!"

"Formation! Suro-Suro!"

As they transformed, a dark purple light shone on the arena as Bikal and Chamel, the former of which was losing ground as Chamel had her cornered, noticed the shining light before Baby had reached a standstill with Top as they both looked to the source as Top became surprised whilst Baby became angry as he gritted his teeth before it showed Brianne in the similar dress as her original transformation, except her form was still human with her hair in a ponytail with a set of butterfly wings on her back. The same case applied for Sanka and Su as the former had on a blue dress with a belt around her waist as the buckle for it was a heart, and the former had a yellow, long-sleeved outfit as Su had now foregone her beret as Jerez and Pell became surprised as the latter had a prolonged shocked gasp as the former.

" _ **Spurred on by Dyspo's dose of reality, Brianne and the other maidens underwent a supposedly new transformation that caught even their destroyer off guard."**_

"What the...? What form is this?! It defies the meaning of beauty!"

With that, the leader of the maidens spoke up as she stepped up before Sanka and Su as they spoke on their own before unison.

"Happiness to one and all! I am Super Ribrianne!"

"The thunder of the wild and the roar of love! I am Super Kakunsa!"

"The strike of love with dreams and magic! I am Super Rozie!"

"Transformation complete!"

As the trio stood in defiance, Baby had a look of bewilderment on his face as Super Ribrianne began to fly into the air and hold her hands out, creating a pink energy orb on her hands before she grunted whilst firing several energy blasts like arrows, forcing the Tuffle to jump into the air before Super Kakunsa saw an opportunity to strike as she coated her hands in a blue aura which acted as claws as she leaped at Baby, she swiftly tore at his outfit before Rozie began to rapidly create bright yellow orbs of energy from her fingertips as she sent them towards Baby. Upon noticing them, though, Baby began to counter them, only for them to zip back to him, hitting him towards the arena as he flew towards the other side of the arena as Bikal looked on in surprise, as did Jerez and Pell. At that moment, Leek took notice of this from far away and became enamored by their change as she didn't anticipate this level at all before she noticed Jerez's voice speaking to them.

" _ **As a result of their new resolve, the Maidens unlocked a hidden power within themselves that proved them more formidable than they appeared. However, not everyone was pleased with the development."**_

"Bravo, my maidens! Surely, you'd set a fine example for our Universe!"

As Leek heard this, she only put on a frown as she tensed her hands before releasing them and walking away only to heard a voice from afar as it groaned before turning to see Baby, battered from his damages caused by the Maidens' new forms. Upon noticing him, Leek became surprised as her eyes widened before he stood up, a dark purple aura revitalizing him as he began to snarl in laughter as he stared Leek's way before he spoke.

" _ **Leek's apparent bitterness towards the maidens ended up reviving the tyrannical Tuffle and caused him to set his sights on his new prey mode quickly than she would've liked."**_

"How wonderful! I didn't expect someone from a Universe who praises love so much to have accumulated so much hatred! Truly a living irony."

With that, Leek could only stand firm with her arms up as Baby smirked devilishly towards her.

" _ **Leek prepares to fight for her life and her Universe, now!"**_

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "The Power of Frieza"**_

As Leek stood in front of Baby, she was on edge as she looked at him bearing a dark grin on his face. Everything about the tyrant, from his appearance to his energy, unnerved her so due to how high it seemed to climb up. However, Leek wasn't quite in such a mood to give up, either. It never was in a Saiyan's nature, no matter the universe. All the same, she had a feeling she should keep on her toes around this one. And her point was made correct as Baby finally spoke to her again.

"There's something different about you, isn't there?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that scowl you put on towards those pathetic Maidens."

"That's funny coming from someone who just got pummeled over and over again."

While her comment would've made Baby angry, and it did as he growled, it was soon replaced by his sinister smirk as he explained.

"That's right. And do you know why I keep getting back up despite it?"

Considering what Kari and Zamasu told her after the pre-tournament expo, Leek could already take a guess about his objective.

"Let me guess: revenge against the Saiyans?"

"Objectively, yes. But there's more to it than that. Normally, I draw power from my loyal subjects, but thanks to the Antikami, I can absorb power from the hatred of my foes as well. A perfect retaliation, I might add."

As Leek heard this, she began to get a little worried as her eyes widened. That would explain why Baby's energy signature is similar to that of a Titan by now. And after all the things he's done, there's no doubt that countless warriors here hate him so much, and that's why he has the advantage. But the real question was why he'd reveal it to anyone. To find out, she tried to speak to him again.

"And why would you tell me that?"

"Because I know that you can't help hating me. And judging from the look on your face, it's all you've ever done."

Hearing Baby trying to probe into her personal life, Leek was beginning to hate him as she entered her fighting pose with hand before her head while the other was as far as it could go as she growled before Baby further aggravated her with his words.

"And that's not all; I also noticed how vicious you were to those maidens. Almost as if you know them personally... maybe you do."

That was the last straw for Leek. That wasn't anyone's business but hers, so the fact that Baby was invading her privacy like this was driving her up the wall. To prevent herself from hearing another word out of him, Leek summoned a small blue energy orb in her hand and prepared to volley it at Baby as she shouted at him.

"Leave me alone!"

As Leek tossed it at Baby, the blue energy blast was about to be flicked away with his hand. However, that did not go as planned for him as it detonated on him, at the very least providing smokescreen for her to take off from the tyrant, much to the Tuffle's surprise and Zach's notice as he saw the smoke from far away alongside Kamin and Oren. To make matters worse, Leek was showing that she's not stopping there as she repeated the volley over and over again, the energy blasts detonating on him like mines. Although, Kamin and Oren were the only ones to notice the drawback to such a furious onslaught as they spoke.

"This doesn't look too good, Oren."

"You said it."

While the twins took notice of it, however, Zach was out of the loop on the scenario's meaning as he spoke to them before Kamin replied.

"What do you mean? What's really going on?"

"Baby's using the old 'retaliate' maneuver. Akamu's made it so that every time someone hits him with hate, his strength, his power, everything gets doubled."

This news came as a great shock to Zach as he noticed that Baby was now beginning to get unfazed by Leek's blasts on him, shown by his defense position now slowly lowering itself into a normal pose as he began to smile. Seeing this, Zach knew she'd be put in the worst position to get attacked as his face instantly showed worry.

"We've got to get her out of there!"

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, Zach, Kamin, and Oren weren't the only ones to notice as Cooler seemed to take notice of Leek's furious barrage as well. While she fired the blue energy blasts from her hands, one after another, the Arcosian could tell what Baby was trying to do, seeing as Baby was now withstanding the volley like it was just wind, giving a scowl at the scene.

"How troublesome..."

In another area, Chamel and Bikal, the latter of which was stuck under his foot, took notice of Leek's rage-filled attack, earning a scowl from the Demon while Bikal became utterly surprised at how someone who hailed from their universe could have so much hate as the former spoke before looking to Bikal.

"What an idiot. Doesn't she realize that his words weren't for show?"

As Chamel turned his gaze to Bikal, he then decided to remove his foot from her, which surprised the fighter as she looked up to him.

"You can do what you want for now. But you won't get such a generosity next time."

With that, Chamel leaped away from Bikal as she took notice of the disastrous event taking place before she looked to see Leek firing furiously as she spoke under her breath.

"Leek..."

In another section, Hit acknowledged a dangerous energy growing by the second as he turned his gaze towards where Leek was assaulting Baby with seemingly no effect at all. With the rising tidal wave of Baby's energy proving otherwise, Hit saw the danger for himself and saw fit to have to take part in it, knowing that if he didn't, it'd only be a matter of time until he sets his sights on his own universe... Aside from that, he knew how easy Baby just knocked him aside, but he's improved since then, and he won't go down easy this time...

"That's quite a monster... however, he's not going to get away this time."

* * *

At Leek's point of view, she wasn't having any room for thought on the matter of eliminating Baby as she kept firing the energy blasts at him, convinced that they'll at least push him back. Maybe then he'd be knocked off the ring. However, that was proving to be not to be the case very quickly as Baby began speaking to her amidst the blasts.

"You call that an attack, Saiyan? _This_ is an attack!"

Hearing his voice amidst that volley, Leek was stunned. It was almost as if they didn't damage him at all... Maybe it was the case, after all. And Baby had the confidence to tell her right to her face. Could he have already won this from the start? As the shock of Baby's words being proven right sunk into Leek, he took the opportunity to prepare an attack amidst the smoke from Leek's barrage as he held his hand to the air and summoned a **Destructo Disk** like attack above it, allowing Leek to see it in the smokescreen before he spoke.

"Say goodnight!"

With that, Baby tossed it at her, forcing Leek to brace herself for it, only for the latter to be taken by surprise as Zach leaped to her just as a **Death Beam** to pierce it and cause an explosion in between them before Baby took his turn to shield his eyes as it cleared away the smoke while both sides grunted from the force of it as Zach helped Leek out of the blast range.

 _ **End Resurrection 'F' Music: "The Power of Frieza"**_

When the explosion died down, Baby took notice of what happened to the opponent as he saw her nowhere near the blast range anymore. He knew he couldn't have killed her: his attack didn't have that much power, and even then, Grand Zeno would've erased him on the spot. This means someone else must've gotten to her. Not that it'd matter for much longer, anyway. Although, he still wondered what could've halted his attack towards Leek. Sure enough, the cause of that intermission revealed itself as Baby felt his energy getting closer to his.

"You must think you're very clever, don't you?"

In response, Cooler gave a glare to the Tuffle as he walked over to him.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. Nothing more than that, I assure you."

With his attention grabbed for the moment, Baby turned to Cooler as he spoke onwards.

"I must say, I can agree with you on the 2nd Universe's philosophy about love being utterly ridiculous. However, even that pales in comparison to your wretched belief that creating a brainwashed universe from scratch will bring peace."

 _ **Play Notihito Sumitomo Music: "Strongest Gladiator, Akebonius"**_

This only earned a sinister laugh from Baby before he began to talk back to Cooler.

"What of it? In the Multiverse that Akamu will create, there would not be any Saiyan to bring death and destruction. And even better, they'd all hail me as their—"

Before Baby could talk more, he suddenly became alert as he caught eyes with the assassin Hit. Evidently, he was just far off in the battlefield for him to notice. He could set his sights and lay waste to him if he could, just like at the Zeno Expo before he brutalized 21, but his reputation wasn't lost on him. He could've improved if he wanted to, and there's no doubt that he'd be more of a challenge than before.

" _So, the legendary Hit finally shows himself. And he's exceptionally stronger than when I knocked him out at the Expo. But I've beat him before, and I will do it again."_

As Baby thought of this, however, Cooler teleports in front of Baby, surprising him with a roundhouse kick and follows with a Fissure Slash, only to get blocked by Chamel, who'd just teleported in front of the Tuffle before the attack dissipated as he looked to Baby.

"One shouldn't employ carelessness in the middle of a fight, you know."

"Silence, you. I was merely caught off guard for a moment, but I assure you it won't happen again."

"Whatever you say..."

With that, Chamel lunged at Cooler and both clashed with their elbows before proceeding to kick and punch each other. As this occurred, Baby saw an opportunity to intercept and take advantage of this lag from their clash as he lunged to attack, only for Cooler to block his kick while also blocking Chamel simultaneously. While they fought, Cooler took notice of Hit from afar and proceeded to communicate telepathically to him throughout the clash.

" _Can you hear me, assassin?"_

" _Of course, I can."_

" _Good. That'll be easier for both of us. Listen, when the time is right, I need you to ambush those fools and leave one of them for me."_

As Hit heard Cooler's plan, he began to see what he was going for. If the both of them were to be incapacitated, they'd be less likely to cause the Multiverse any harm. And besides, it'll be a sort of revenge shot e had in mind for Baby knocking him out the way he did. He wasn't typically one for revenge, though, so, he'd see it as an opportunity to finish the job as he spoke telepathically back to him.

" _I see... for now, I'll wait."_

By that time, both punches and kicks from Baby and Chamel were making Cooler go on defensive. However, this didn't last very long as Baby and Chamel's punches gets caught by Cooler via his hands. Caught in his trap, Baby and Chamel attempt to retaliate, trying to punch him with their remaining fists, only for them to get wrapped with his tail and jumped into the air before kicking them down with his feet, propelling them to the ground. Along with that, the force of his kick also propelled Cooler onto a mountain to stand tall and oversee this assailants like a king would his subjects. However, neither foe was out yet as they recovered from Cooler's trick and aimed at him with their own varied energy attacks with Baby firing Vegeta's familiar technique and Chamel forging a small red and black sphere in his hands before they each fired at Cooler while they shouted. However, this display wasn't something Cooler had not prepared for as he scoffed.

"Imbeciles..."

With that, he summoned a small orb on his pointer finger before raising it to the sky as it became larger and larger, reminiscent of Frieza's own technique. And as Gine noticed it, she began to recall when her home was under threat of being destroyed by Frieza as she widened her eyes in fear while Lila turned to see her frozen state as she spoke.

"Gine, are you alright?"

"T-That sun... I remember when I saw it over Planet Vegeta..."

That's when Lila realized why she was so unnerved. It was the last thing she saw before Demigra rescued her. She should've counted on it taking such a toll on her to remember such a tragic event as she comforted her.

"Don't worry, Gine. It's nothing like the one that destroyed your home."

"How do you know?"

"Because one thing I know about Cooler... is that he's nothing like Frieza."

Meanwhile, Cooler had just tossed his **Supernova** towards Baby and Chamel's attack, creating an explosion upon impact and effectively blinding the foes along with most of the fighters on the stage while Cooler saw an opportunity to get an advantage as he turned to Hit and spoke to him.

"Now!"

In response, Hit grunted as he pulled his fist back and coated it in an ethereal purple energy before firing a thin blast at them that was similar to the one which incapacitated Goku before his heart was restarted. The both of them were able to take notice of it at the last second as Chamel moved away. However, Baby was overpowered by the attack as it struck him on the chest and was pushed farther away while Chamel watched as he jumped away, the two of them being separated as the Demon found he had no choice but to confront Cooler as he glared at him while the Tuffle recuperated from Hit's surprise attack and found that he was standing right in front of him as he just appeared in a flash before the Assassin spoke.

"Judging from the Zeno Expo, you always seem to like taking cheap shots. Consider this getting a taste of your own medicine."

 _ **End Notihito Sumitomo Music: "Strongest Gladiator, Akebonius"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Leek was recuperating from the shock as she was laid by the rock of debris by Zach as Oren and Kamin looked at the battle from afar with the former speaking first.

"That was close. But it looks like he's occupied."

"Good. It would be pretty embarrassing if he saw us with our big brother like this."

As the twins talked, Leek realized she may be recovering from the shock of Baby's words being the truth, even if it was to try to aggravate her, which undoubtedly worked, but began to be confused about why they'd agree to let her stay in the ring. They were supposed to be the enemy. What motive could they have for her? As Leek tried to think of what they wanted with her, Zach tried to check up on her as he knelt down.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

As an answer, Leek only turned her head away with a huff as she spoke.

"As if I'm going to tell you."

"Uh, hello? I just saved your life, not to mention your position in the Tournament. A little thank you would be nice."

As Leek heard this, she still held her reservations as she looked back to Zach, still not sure if she should trust him. It is a Battle Royale after all, so to her, most of the fighters believe it's everyone for themselves. Well, every team for themselves, but she'll digress. And so, she spoke to Zach her reply.

"Alright, thanks. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Not until you understand what you're dealing with."

"I understand enough. He told me what he could do himself."

"Then you of all people should know to stay away from him."

As Zach said this to Leek with a serious look, she became furious. Truth be told, it was something he counted on due to her being a Saiyan, which usually meant cowardice was not a preferable option for any of them. They're usually stubborn that way. And unfortunately, she was the same way as she spoke.

"You mean run away like a coward?! I can't do that!"

"I never said you should run away. That guy is dangerous. Anyone else would tell you the same."

"And guess what? It wouldn't matter to me. They don't know what's best for me, least of all you!"

As Leek said this to Zach, he was running out of patience with her very quickly as he retorted.

"Would you just listen to me?! You could've been knocked out already if it wasn't for me!"

"So what?! I don't owe anyone anything!"

At this point, it was getting hard for Zach not to eliminate her himself, but she was in trouble before. So, he had to work up every last nerve he could to reign in his temper as he then spoke again, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Listen. I'm not saying you do. I'm just trying to warn you. Maybe think on it at least. Come on, guys."

However, Oren and Kamin weren't nearly paying attention to the argument, but on the escalating situation in front of them as Zach spoke, urging Kamin to respond.

"Guys?"

"Sorry. We were just watching this wicked fight earlier."

"Huh? What fight?"

As Zach looked to oversee the battle, he took notice of Hit brawling with Baby as he was using his famous **Time Skip** , landing several blows on Baby's body like he was a punching bag and earning several groans from him before he began spitting out his saliva with the last heavy hitter. At that same moment, Oren explained what they were doing the whole time they were fighting as he looked to Zach.

"Since they got split up, Hit's been going at it nonstop with Baby."

"Oh, I get it. He must have it pretty bad for Baby since the Expo."

Taking into consideration how Baby's power boost works, Kamin became a little cautious about it as she spoke to Zach next.

"Should we be worried about that?"

"Nah. Knowing Hit, he'd think knocking out Baby was just a part of his job."

Unbeknownst to them, Leek was overbearing every word they were saying, and while she's glad that Baby was finally getting done in, the only thing she could be angry about was the fact that it wasn't her doing it as she grumbled.

"You know I can hear you."

Despite that, Zach turned over to Leek and spoke to her.

"Good. Because that means you won't have to worry about Baby anymore. So just let it go."

This only earned a grunt from Leek before Zach turned to Oren and Kamin as he spoke.

"So, shall we get back to it?"

With that, the twins both nodded to Zach before the three of them jumped farther away from Leek as she grumbled. While she was left behind, she did think on it, alright. She thought it was a stupid plan to just walk away knowing that Baby tried to pry into her personal life as she thought to herself.

" _As if I'm going to let him walk away! He'd tried to get in my head! And I won't let him do that again!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Chamel was having a difficult time with Cooler as he was blocking every punch and kick that was thrown at him. Stuck on the defensive like he was, Chamel tried to think of a way to counter him as the pace kept going. Before he could come up with a strategy, however, Chamel took notice of Cooler's foot headed for his gut, only to be blocked by his leg. Seeing the lag from the attack, Chamel retaliated with a kick on his chest, forcing Cooler to groan before he leapt away from the Arcosian and got in his stance as he spoke to his foe.

"Was that really the best you can do?"

This only earned a sneer from Cooler as he clenched his hands before he replied.

"How quickly you forget about the depths of my power..."

With that, Cooler began expanding his muscles as he bellowed out and began expanding his bio armor for the shoulders, along with his helmet carapace that now held four points on top before a mask came over his mouth, revealing him in his final form before he spoke to the demon.

"I have not begun to fight yet."

* * *

As the fight between the two escalated, Bikal was still recovering from Chamel's attack and looking for Leek. With how powerful Baby seemed to get with every blow she made, she couldn't help but worry for her. Regardless of whether or not she knew her, Bikal still had the need to protect the people around her, though it wouldn't prove much good if she can't look after herself.

"I have to find Leek. If she can't stop herself from being this way and soon, she'd be—"

Before Bikal could finish her own thought, however, she was surprised to see that Baby was just knocked back by Hit with a hard punch towards a mountain of a crater created earlier by Xicor and Cumber's brawl as Hit walked slowly walked towards the Tuffle. With Baby wedged into the mountain, Hit maintained his walk towards him as he spoke.

"Just so that you know, this wasn't anything personal."

Hearing the assassin's cold tone towards him, Baby only growled at this, unaware that Bikal was noticing how Baby was getting beaten. It's no wonder he couldn't stand a chance. Being an assassin, he's only focused on his job. That's why he was the top assassin of Universe 6 to begin with. If he doesn't find some weak point, or at the very least someone else who had a burning hatred for him, the better he can recover. And Baby aimed to do that as he wrestled his arms free and tried to attack as he put his hands together.

"I'll just have to MAKE it personal!"

With that, Baby fired rapid purple blasts at Hit, but unfortunately, they phased through him like he was a ghost. This stunted Baby as he tried to free himself, moving his legs out of the wedge before lurching at Hit with his fist aimed at him. However, the assassin quickly countered him with a sharp punch to the gut that sent him speeding past the mountain and caused it to split apart and crumble down into debris. Seeing this, Hit only gave a grunt at this, knowing that Baby will be weakened at the very least. And even if he wasn't at risk of being killed off, it'd be a matter of time before he recuperates and Hit wasn't willing to gamble on that just yet. And on another note, any more of his punches would've killed him. So, rather than to risk disqualification, Hit ceased his fight as he put his hands in his pockets. Baby may be down as an obstacle, but his job was still not finished yet, and he leaves no job unfinished as he felt another presence behind him, which evidently turned out to be coming from Bikal as he glared over to her, making her nervous as he spoke.

"Planning to ambush me?"

"N-N-No. I was just looking for someone."

Hearing the panicked tone in her voice, as well as noticing her fragile state, Hit could easily tell she was no threat to him and that she's bound to her knocked of sooner or later as he spoke.

"I see. But the next time we meet, I promise it won't end so well for you."

With that, Hit began walking away again as Bikal felt relieved that she wasn't next on his list. And at that moment, Bikal overheard some footsteps along the way as she looked to the source. The source turned out to be coming from behind her as she turned that direction to see Leek. It was a great relief, of course, as she appeared to be in decent shape. And so, she tried to check up on her, knowing how rattled she must be by now.

"Leek! Thank goodness. Are you alright?"

Much to Bikal's puzzlement, however, Leek only carried on her walk and ignored her. Was she really rattled that much? With no answer from Leek, Bikal tried to find out for herself.

"Leek? Can you talk to me? I just need to know you're okay."

As Leek heard her voice, she only stopped for a moment before looking up to Bikal with such a ferocity that it was almost as if she's one of the people who defied love. She might as well be, but Bikal knew that she hailed that she was from Universe 2 despite being in Universe 10's team. So she maintained her standing, shocked as she was by Leek's leer.

"Okay? Okay?! I'll be okay when that monster is off this ring!"

* * *

Far away, as Leek's shouts echoed, Baby was just recuperating from Hot's barrage as he ended up on the floor with a pile of debris, making him growl before he stood up as he was baffled by how Hit could've improved himself in a couple of days.

" _How?! How did that assassin get so much stronger in so short a time?! Legendary or not, nobody should get this strong! Nobody!"_

As Baby growled with a leer towards the assassin, he began to feel himself beginning to get stronger as he clenched his hands before standing up.

"When I find that assassin, I will—"

Before Baby could scheme on how to ambush the assassin, he began to notice Leek and Bikal far away, with the Saiyan woman more angrier than the other woman as he looked at her. For some reason, though, he found her less revolting as Saiyans go. For one thing, she didn't praise Universe 2's ideals about love like the others. And her level of hate seemed to rival even his. If there could be some use for her as an ally rather than fuel... his empire would be almighty. Almighty enough to even topple the Antikami.

"It's her again. That Saiyan who had so much hate. I wonder..."

In the meantime, Leek was telling off Bikal as she spoke.

"It's bad enough that guy was on my case, but now you maidens have to be, too?!"

"We're truly concerned about you, Leek. If Baby gets the drop on you with your hate, how are you going to stay on this ring, let alone—"

"DON'T SAY THAT! Don't say you're concerned about me, because you're not! You say that you'd always be there for people who believe in love, but you _lied_! _None_ of you were there when _I_ needed you!"

Hearing Leek's vicious reply, Bikal was at a loss for words. How could the maidens have let her down? Is that why she had so much hatred?

"Leek..."

"If you think I'd ever believe in love after what you put me through, you're blind! LOVE IS JUST A CORNY, POINTLESS, SHAM!"

The instant those words left Leek's mouth, Baby could feel the echoes giving off the energy he needed to be completely healed as he growled, summoning a purple pillar of energy around him and catching Bikal and Leek's attention as they noticed a malicious energy rising from him before the latter tensed her fists in anger as the Tuffle spoke.

"I couldn't agree more."

With that, Leek began to move to attack her, only for Bikal to stop her as she grabbed her arm and spoke.

"No, Leek. You have to get out of here!"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

As Leek got her arm back, Baby only gave a smile to her as he spoke.

"No, please stay. I insist."

With that, Leek lunged at Baby and tried to fight Baby with the hatred in her fists, but Baby simply dodged, amused that a member of Universe 2 would act contrary to their beliefs.

"I have to ask, if you'll permit me. Just out of curiosity what caused you, the one who hails from Universe 2 to refute its ideals about love? At any rate, you remind me of myself."

Once Baby finished his question, Leek found herself surprised that Baby would even ask that. As a result, she stopped her attacks and turned to see Bikal. The way she acted just now to her, how she'd viewed the Maidens as fools, and how she looked at Love... was he right? Was she becoming like him? Worried on that much, she turned to see Bikal, looking worried to her.

She could see the worry on her face, a genuine type that not many can fake. This meant that she _did_ care about her, contrary to what she spotted about her before. It didn't sit well with Leek for her to be upset because she was being hostile. Not to say she believed in it again, but Leek knew she had to know. So, she proceeded to speak, though she's facing Baby at the moment, so she had to make one thing clear to him.

"Let's just get one thing straight. I'm not talking to answer _you_. I'm talking because _she_ needs to know..."

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

With that, Leek began to hold her hand close to her chest as she recalled the most precious memories she had as she spoke.

"I had a brother once. His name was Shika. I was only 8 years old when he came around. Since then, I'd look after him any way I could. Hmm. He always was a troublemaker. Even called him 'Sneaky Shika'... But then, one day, he started getting a headache. Every day, it got worse and worse until finally, after a week, we took him to the hospital. When we got there, Shika... he's been plagued with a tumor to the brain."

Upon hearing this, Bikal made an audible gasp from that revelation as Leek spoke onwards.

"I was devastated. Despite it, I tried everything I could to find a cure. I even asked for the Maidens to help find it for me. During those times that I believed they'd come back with something, anything that could help him, I was looking after him. But no matter how much love I had, I couldn't save him. I'll never forget the way he died. In his sleep with a smile on his face, believing in some vain promise..."

This nearly drove Leek to tears as they started to leak out of her eyes while Bikal was struck by the story. She's never known about this before. Now it all made sense why she'd forsake love. She felt as though it abandoned her. And she had no one to help her through it all...

"Leek..."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

As for Baby, an unexpected thing happened. His eyes began to soften at hearing that. Maybe he was right about her being like him. Given that she's not as willing to execute when necessary, but they had the same type of story nonetheless, or at least how he interpreted it. So, he began to speak his true feelings on the matter.

"I see. Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

As Leek and Bikal looked at him in confusion, the latter had doubts about that as she spoke.

"Are you mocking her? You don't have a clue how she feels, and that's coming from me! I never realized why she truly felt that way about love until now, so how could _you_ , a vile creature of darkness, even begin to understand?!"

"Because. Me and my people learned the cruel reality of it all the hard way by relying on love. We trusted the Saiyans too much, and they overwhelmed us. That was our downfall, and I am living proof of that. But so long as I never forget my people, they will always be with me in my heart, just like her brother will always be with her in her heart."

As Leek heard his explanation to Bikal, she still couldn't stop being confused as she spoke up to him, wiping the tears from her eyes prior to that.

"I don't understand. Why are you comforting me?"

"Because unlike the idiots from Universe 2, you grew up out of thinking that love will solve everything, just as I have."

Hearing that comment, Bikal became a bit offended as she spoke to him before he spoke.

"Hey!"

"Which is why I will be at least gracious enough to take your best shot head on. After all, this is a tournament."

Hearing him make such an offer, Leek must already guess that he must be overly confident in his boost from hatred. It was a moot point to even try. But then again, she is a Saiyan, and they're never ones to turn away from a challenge. As a rule, they've always been known to surpass their limits. And Leek was determined not to be the exception.

"Fine by me."

Hearing how Leek easily agreed to it, Bikal couldn't help but become worried as she spoke.

"Leek, you can't. He can absorb your hate, remember?"

That info wasn't lost on Leek since he told this to her the last time she fought him. Back then, all she wanted to do was knock him out, even not so long ago, but now, she decided not to let those feelings get the better of her anymore. They hinged on her life for far too long since Shika was gone. But now, that side of her is through.

"I know. But I feel much better now..."

Once Bikal heard the calm in Leek's voice, she couldn't help but become relieved as she smiled before nodding to her while Leek faced Baby with a determined look and then preparing a blue energy blasts from both of her hands. At first, they were energy orbs like the ones she volleyed, but then, they started to take shape as the orbs became one and turned into the shape of a muffin which piqued Baby's curiosity as he raised an eyebrow. Following this, Leek gave a smirk before she spoke.

"Gotcha."

With that, Leek began firing it, the muffin expanding as it zipped through the shattered stage and right towards the Tuffle, catching him off guard as he was forced on the defensive. The moment it made contact with him, it set off an explosion that sent smoke upward, taking the shape of a muffin, confusing the fighters present in the arena, even Grand Zeno and Sen up on the stands as the latter spoke.

"Whoa! Where did that one come from?"

"Yeah! It looks like a muffin!"

As the smoke was clearing away, Bikal was curious about the shape of the attack Leek has launched as she spoke.

"An energy muffin? I never saw that before. What's that about?"

As she put her hands down, Leek turned to Bikal before she smiled and explained.

"Nothing much. Muffins were usually Shika's favorite dessert."

"Oh. I get it. It's very creative."

Once the smoke cleared away from where Leek's **Muffin Bomb** detonated, she could sense Baby's energy still lingering within it as she made a small scowl.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Once it was cleared away, Baby was revealed to be unfazed by the attack while Bikal became surprised as she stammered. With that, Baby took the opportunity to speak to the determined Leek.

"You know, despite that attack having nothing but positivity, I'll admit, that didn't feel half bad."

"So? What happens now?"

"Now... I shall spare you. At least for the time being. But only if you can get stronger throughout this Tournament before I face you again."

This earned a cautious glare from Leek. No matter what he said about him being alike, she knew for a fact he still saw her as his prey. And she wander going to let anyone view her that way again as she spoke to him.

"You'll regret that, you know. Because I _will_ get stronger. And I will throw you off this ring."

Hearing such a threat, Baby only gave a loud burst of laughter before he spoke back to her.

"Oh, I hope you do. Until then, I'll be waiting for you."

With that, Baby began to walk away with a smirk as he thought to himself.

" _Fool. It doesn't matter how strong you get. The next time you challenge me, I'll make sure you're mine, whether you like it or not."_

In that moment, Leek looked over to Bikal as she began to wonder about something. She stood by her the whole time, yet she hadn't seen her take off the ground and wanted to address that as she spoke to her.

"Hey, Bikal. Can you be able to take off into the air?"

As an answer, she only shook her head as she responded.

"Mm-mmm. The Antikami's forces hurt my wings. They'll need to heal before I do that again."

"Well... maybe I can help you until then."

Hearing this from Leek, Bikal became easily concerned given how much effect she had on Baby, which wasn't much at all.

"By yourself? You'll get hurt. Or worse..."

Fortunately, Leek thought of that as she recalled the one who saved her life and her position on the Tournament as she looked to the horizon.

"I never said I'd do it myself. There's one guy I know. And I think I owe him an apology."

While Leek and Bikal look at the horizon above them, hoping they could find help, Cooler was shown to continue his clash with Chamel as the Arcosian knocked him to the ground before picking him up by the shoulder and raising his fist by his head.

" _ **Heeding Baby's cryptic warning, Leek became more wiser and more tempered, knowing she'll face her adversary again. Meanwhile, Cooler's battle against Akamu's faction carries on as he held the advantage."**_

"Finished already? Where's all that bravado?"

However, Chamel proved him otherwise as he fired a blast at the eyes, blinding him and forcing him to drop Chamel before he landed a kick on his chest, pushing him back some as he regained his vision before the demon spoke.

"I'm not done yet."

With that, Cooler glared at Chamel before the pillar went down in the center as it then showed the arena in full view.

" _ **With this steady culling of the field, the battles against the truly menacing fighters of the Antikami are beginning to fight full force. What fate is in store for the fighters of the Multiverse? Only 37 minutes remain until the end of the match. The struggle continues, next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'."**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello. :) I'm sorry I put this story on a long hiatus, but this is to help tide you over during the Cronoavirus outbreak. I should note, though, that it'll be a long time before I post another chapter as I should focus more on the stories that are closest to being done. I hope you understand. Also, there's an update to the case of voice actors. Oren would actually be portrayed by Robbie Daymond while Daikan is portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal. Just thought it should be said since I can't edit the chapter where the above characters are laid out anymore.**

 **Chapter 28:** "Two Twins for the Price of One; The Tuffle-Android Counterstrike!"

First, it showed Leek summoning a small blue energy orb in her hand, preparing to volley it at Baby as she shouted at him.

"Leave me alone!"

As Leek tossed it at Baby, the blue energy blast was about to be flicked away with his hand. However, that did not go as planned for him as it detonated on him, at the very least providing smokescreen for her to take off from the tyrant, much to the Tuffle's surprise and Zach's notice as he saw the smoke from far away alongside Kamin and Oren. To make matters worse, Leek was showing that she's not stopping there as she repeated the volley over and over again, the energy blasts detonating on him like mines. All the while, Baby was now beginning to get unfazed by Leek's blasts on him, shown by his defense position now slowly lowering itself into a normal pose as he began to smile before he took the opportunity to prepare an attack amidst the smoke from Leek's barrage as he held his hand to the air and summoned a **Destructo Disk** like attack above it, allowing Leek to see it in the smokescreen before he tossed it at her, forcing Leek to brace herself for it, only for the latter to be taken by surprise as Zach leaped to her just as a **Death Beam** to pierce it and cause an explosion in between them before Baby took his turn to shield his eyes as it cleared away the smoke while both sides grunted from the force of it as Zach helped Leek out of the blast range. After which, it her getting into an argument with him before it showed her walking in the ring past Bikal, only for her to stop before glaring at her, making her worried before she retorted.

" _ **Previously on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **, Leek found herself in the sinister clutches of Baby, a Tuffle Warrior who grew more powerful with every strike of hatred. Just as it seemed her time in the ring was over, Zach came to her rescue, and warned her of his lethal powers. But it only spurred her to wipe him out herself..."**_

"If you think I'd ever believe in love after what you put me through, you're blind! LOVE IS JUST A CORNY, POINTLESS, SHAM!"

The instant those words left Leek's mouth, Baby could feel the echoes giving off the energy he needed to be completely healed as he growled, summoning a purple pillar of energy around him and catching Bikal and Leek's attention as they noticed a malicious energy rising from him before Leek lunged at Baby and tried to fight Baby with the hatred in her fists, but Baby simply dodged, amused that a member of Universe 2 would act contrary to their beliefs.

" _ **Unfortunately, Leek's overflowing fountain of rage towards her own Universe rejuvenated the Tuffle, even outside of combat."**_

"I have to ask, if you'll permit me. Just out of curiosity what caused you, the one who hails from Universe 2 to refute its ideals about love? At any rate, you remind me of myself."

Once Baby finished his question, Leek found herself surprised that Baby would even ask that. As a result, she stopped her attacks and turned to see Bikal, looking worried to her. After which, Leek began to hold her hand close to her chest as she recalled the most precious memories she had as Bikal was struck by the story. As for Baby, an unexpected thing happened. His eyes began to soften at hearing that before Leek and Bikal looked at him in confusion before he spoke.

" _ **In truth, Leek's loss of her younger brother was the source of her hatred for Universe 2's foundations of love, earning her sympathy from friend and foe alike."**_

"I will be at least gracious enough to take your best shot head on. After all, this is a tournament."

Hearing him make such an offer, Leek must already guess that he must be overly confident in his boost from hatred. It was a moot point to even try. But then again, she is a Saiyan, and they're never ones to turn away from a challenge. As a rule, they've always been known to surpass their limits. And Leek was determined not to be the exception.

"Fine by me."

Leek faced Baby with a determined look and then began preparing a blue energy blasts from both of her hands. At first, they were energy orbs like the ones she volleyed, but then, they started to take shape as the orbs became one and turned into the shape of a muffin which piqued Baby's curiosity as he raised an eyebrow. Following this, Leek gave a smirk before she spoke.

"Gotcha."

With that, Leek began firing it, the muffin expanding as it zipped through the shattered stage and right towards the Tuffle, catching him off guard as he was forced on the defensive. The moment it made contact with him, it set off an explosion that sent smoke upward, taking the shape of a muffin, confusing the fighters present in the arena, before Baby was revealed to be unfazed by the attack while Bikal became surprised as she stammered. With that, Baby took the opportunity to speak to the determined Leek.

"You know, despite that attack having nothing but positivity, I'll admit, that didn't feel half bad."

"So? What happens now?"

"Now... I shall spare you. At least for the time being. But only if you can get stronger throughout this Tournament before I face you again."

This earned a cautious glare from Leek. No matter what he said about him being alike, she knew for a fact he still saw her as his prey. And she wasn't going to let anyone view her that way again as she spoke to him.

"You'll regret that, you know. Because I _will_ get stronger. And I will throw you off this ring."

Hearing such a threat, Baby only gave a loud burst of laughter before he spoke back to her.

"Oh, I hope you do. Until then, I'll be waiting for you."

With that, Baby began to walk away with a smirk as Leek and Bikal looked at the horizon above them, hoping they could find help.

" _ **In the end, Baby walked away from Leek with the intention of ensnaring the Saiyan for himself. In the process, Leek and Bikal are forced to seek out help while fending for themselves amidst the chaos in this ultimate battle royale, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

In the battlefield, Cooler, who had now taken the appearance of his Final Form, stood in his usual stance against Chamel, his opponent. The demon had just been forced to extricate himself by blinding the titan in front of him when he was in his clutches. It was effective, but tricks like that can only get him so far. He'll have to pull his own weight as well. That was what Cooler expected him to do.

"So, you say you're not finished yet. Care to elaborate?"

A small grin on the demon's face was enough to confirm Cooler's suspicions.

"Allow me to show you."

Chamel then clenched his fists together and charged up his dark red aura which flared around his person. The aura grew more and more intense as Chamel started to bellow, giving Cooler pause for a moment, but he could tell that he must be getting stronger. Sure enough, his aura started to cover his whole body in its dome until nothing was to be seen of him. Not long after, Chamel's aura dissipated, revealing him in a different appearance. His red hair was spiked up on end and his red eyes have turned blue, though the skin near his eyes have gained markings on them. While this power-up made Cooler interested, Beerus became concerned.

"Well, this is getting interesting..."

"Just what kind of power-up is that? Does this mean he was holding back from the start?"

Much as she hated to, Lila would agree with him. In her time at Akamu's domain, she was never blind to Chamel's potential. Demigra did train him, after all. Even Whis was aware of him as he elucidated his Destroyer while Lila theorized what pushed Chamel to this level.

"That does seem to be the case, Lord Beerus."

"Cooler did hit great strides through fighting in his final and golden forms. Arcosians naturally get significantly stronger in a matter of 6 months. Chamel, on the other hand, is completely different."

This earned an interested glance from Gine as she looked over to her.

"Huh? Different how?"

"Chamel's been training tirelessly since being recruited by Demigra. For how long, I can't say. But still... for Chamel to use that form... I think he might be done holding back."

Beerus only gave a glare to her as he retorted, making her glare back at him.

"Yeah, I think that's what power-ups usually mean, _Lila_."

"That doesn't automatically make it the case, _Beerus._ "

Gine could see the two of them didn't get along, though she was confused as they death-stared each other while both Supreme and Elder Kais tried to discourage it.

"Lila, Lord Beerus, please! This is not the time for such behavior!"

"Especially not when the fight for the whole multiverse is at play!"

Back at the arena, Cooler can easily make an assumption based on this surge of energy, glancing to the grinning demon.

"So, that's the true power of Redhead Chamel. Fascinating."

"I take it you're amused?"

"That would remain to be seen... but not for long!

Cooler and Chamel then made no hesitation to continue their battle, clashing fist with fist as they scattered themselves around the arena. Though, it wasn't without consequence. Their fighting actually triggered several sudden explosions of dust, especially near the area where Leek and Bikal were trying to mask themselves amidst the carnage of battle. Being caught in the wake of it, they were forced to duck to the ground as the dust moved in. It was true what their destroyer said. It is all-out war. And this was quickly proving to be something Bikal began to regret taking a part of in. Leek knew it was a new experience for her, so she won't hold it against her.

"What kind of madness is this?"

"Uh, it's called war, Bikal. I thought you maidens knew what you signed up for."

"Honestly... so did I."

Meanwhile, Cooler and Chamel's clash continued until they both landed on the ground, the Katchi Katchintite beneath them breaking into rubble from their pressure as Chamel charged a dark purple-blue orb in his hand before chucking it at him as they split into five more orbs.

" **Bloody Sauce!** "

Cooler acted quickly, jumping over the spheres before lunging his large foot right at him. Right when it could've hit him, however, Chamel's body vanished with a smirk before Cooler landed on the ground and looked around to find his opponent.

"Where did the pest go?"

Frustrated as he was, this did not deter him as he stood normally on his feet, keeping a fix on his energy signature. It seemed to swirl around Cooler in a circle, closing in on him. Then, just as Chamel got close enough, Cooler turned his head to his right before landing a punch with the back of his fist just as Chamel appeared.

"Hello."

With Chamel incapacitated, Cooler teleported to appear behind Chamel smashing him to the ground with a sledgehammer move, pushing him farther to the ground while he traveled far away from the blow. Cooler then gave chase as he dashed towards Chamel before landing a blow to his gut and pinning him to the nearby mountain created from the crater, making Chamel groan as he tried to speak.

"It looks like I've underestimated you, doesn't it?"

"What do you think?"

Cooler then dragged his body along the mountain crater before slamming him to the ground, creating a large crack that expanded all the way to the other side of the arena. Champa was practically thrilled to see the might of Frieza's brother, especially when it's in his favor, though he's still mindful about the consequences of killing opponents.

"Oh, yeah! Keep it up, Cooler! Smash that demon to pieces, but keep him alive!"

* * *

In that moment, that same crack reached another mountain crater where Kamin, Oren, and Zack took notice of the battle, the Tuffle siblings becoming interested in the results.

"Wow, Oren. Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. It totally felt like an earthquake. I guess they don't call him Cooler for nothing."

However, Zack's attention was caught onto something else, or rather someone. Amidst the battle, Zack noticed Leek and Bikal practically crawling under the smokescreen caused by Cooler and Chamel's nearby battle. This must be humiliating to her at this point, having to hide. Then again, it is a war zone. At least, she started to treat it like it is. Oren and Kamin noticed their "brother's" look and began to wonder what was cooking in his head.

"Okay, what's with the look?"

"It's about that Saiyan girl, isn't it?"

"Yep. Think you two can do something for me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chamel emerged from the crack that Cooler caused as he stood up, unfazed by his recent attacks as he rushed off the dust on his clothes while a smile remained on his face. Cooler wasn't entirely surprised by this. Still, he had to have taken some damage from those attacks.

"So, it looks like you can hold up."

"You've performed commendably, I'll give you that. However, I haven't even begun to fight yet!"

In a flash, Chamel vanished from his sight, urging Cooler to lock onto his energy signature before he found out that he went behind him again. However, he countered it once, so it was a safe bet that he'll do so again.

"Nice try, but you couldn't even pull off that trick once!"

Cooler then used his tail to thwack at Chamel just as he reappeared. However, to Cooler's surprise, his tail went right through him.

"What?!"

Suddenly, Chamel reappeared in front of him before punching him in the gut, making Cooler double over before he continued his barrage of punches and kicks, using the last blow to fling him to another area before teleporting and continuing the assault. The next last blow there repeated that process before Chamel teleported again and began his final barrage of punches and kicks. For the last blow, however, he sent a quick kick to his gut, sending Cooler straight to the ground as a pillar of dust rose up and blanketed itself all over the arena, much to Leek and Bikal's worry as they were in the radius of Cooler's crash landing. The dust in the air was hard enough to breathe in already, let alone see through it. With more of it scattered in the air, it's practically poison gas.

"Aw, great. More dust? And neither of us can fly, for obvious reasons."

For Leek's case, it was because of the rules that were held as part of the Tournament of Power to begin with. However, for Bikal's, Chamel clipper her wings sometime ago. And while Leek would normally let her fend for herself, her conscience just wouldn't allow it, especially not when she now understood her reasons for not being so believing in love.

"What now, Leek?"

"I don't know, but if we can't fly... we might as well jump."

"But where? It's too dusty to see anything in here."

"It's a good thing we won't need eyes, then."

Leek closed her eyes and tried to get a fix on Zack's energy signature. Since she and Bikal were left to fend for themselves, Leek thought of one person who could help, especially since he'd done it before, whether she liked it or not. In trying to sense his energy, however, she sensed two more headed right for her. She sensed it before when she was rescued. It must be coming from...

"The twins."

Bikal overheard this and became worried, knowing the faction they worked for.

"What?"

"The twins. They're on their way here."

Bikal saw the smile on Leek's face and started to think she might be going crazy.

"Why do you sound so happy about that? They're with Baby, remember?"

"Actually, you'd be surprised."

In that moment, Oren and Kamin emerged into the smokescreen before landing by the two women as the brother of the twins spoke up to the group first.

"Don't worry, guys. We're here to help."

Bikal, however, wasn't so quick to trust his word, though Leek tried to help her along with it.

"Help your dark master, maybe."

"It's okay, Bikal. You can trust them."

"Yeah, of course, you can trust us. Come on."

Oren knelt down to pick up Bikal bridal style, much to the embarrassment and panic of the maiden.

"H-Hey! Who do you think you are?! I'm not going to let you defile my body for your dark master!"

"Geez! I'm just carrying you to safety!"

Oren then jumped in the air with Bikal in his arms while Leek held her arms around Kamin's head before they jumped in the air as she spoke to the sister.

"Sorry for the way she's acting up."

"Nah, it's alright. We didn't exactly give off a good vibe."

Far away, Cooler lied in a crater as the dust cleared before Chamel reappeared near the crash site as he smirked at the Frost Demon before he spoke.

"That was almost too easy. Care to go for round two?"

Cooler only glared at him as he extricated himself from his crater, lifting his arms from the debris huddled near his arms and stood up before he retorted.

"Perhaps I would."

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was looking amidst the chaos in the battlefield. He was expecting the twins to show up any second now. Not long after, Zach noticed them in the air headed down to him along with Bikal and Leek, though the former was trying to get herself free, much to Oren's dismay.

"Put me down! I'm not going to let you taint my body with your evil ways!"

"Hey, cut it out! I'm not trying to taint it or whatever!"

Bikal still had her doubts as the twins landed with their rescues.

"Ha! Like I'm supposed to fall for that, especially since you just delivered me in the hands of your—!"

Before Bikal could finish, Zach cleared his throat, catching her attention. She turned her head around to see Zach, becoming confused about the situation. Her assumption was that they intended to take them to Baby. Yet, they weren't anywhere near him.

"Wait. You're not their dark master."

Oren reiterated his position as he spoke to Bikal in a flustered tone.

"Uh, that's what I was trying to tell you the whole time."

Zach turned to Bikal and tried to explain the situation to her.

"It's okay. The twins are with me."

Bikal blinked her eyes in surprise as she turned to Leek, who smiled back at her.

"I told you you'd be surprised."

Later on, Bikal was filled in on how Leek met Zach and the twins. Apparently, this was not her first rescue. Leek asked for neither one, but she somehow knew they'd help her in a pinch. Bikal was mainly focused on that part, knowing how prideful she usually is.

"So, they rescued you from Baby before?"

"That's right."

"So that means... you found your soulmate!"

While Bikal exhibited joy on this occasion, Leek and Zach became flabbergasted that she'd suggest it, exclaiming in unison.

"Wait, what?!"

"You needed someone to save you, whether you admitted it or not, and he came to answer your silent plea!"

This made Leek growl at Bikal, reminding her that she didn't believe in love the way she did. Quickly, Bikal held her tongue before she apologized for bringing it up to her.

"Sorry. I got carried away."

Leek eased herself on the growling some. Zach did save her when she needed it when she fought Baby. Though, it's debatable whether or not Zach is her soulmate.

"It's fine, Bikal. You weren't wrong. He did save me, but there's actually nothing going on between the two of us."

However, in spite of Leek's words, she had a small blush looking his way. Thankfully, Bikal didn't notice as her face was turned away. Zach, on the other hand, was more concerned about how she's taking his advice concerning the Tuffle.

"So what now? Are you gonna go after Baby again?"

Leek turned her attention back to Zach. She couldn't get over how Baby was so interested in her despite being a Saiyan. Of course, the two of them related to each other in terms of misplaced trust and its consequences. But it was obvious from the get-go that Baby had no intention of peace. He'd rather enslave the multiverse than to accept it. Besides, she was already aware of what he could do with the hatred from every foe he fought.

"Not without help."

Zach turned back to Leek. He didn't think it was in her nature to ask for that considering her repeated insistence that she didn't need help. She must've come to her senses.

"Even when I was able to let that anger go, it didn't do a thing against Baby. And we're running on a time limit here. We need to get rid of him before he becomes a problem for everyone else."

"The feeling's mutual. But we don't have a single clue how to do that yet."

Little did they know that as they tried to work it out, the Tuffle Twins noticed 17 and 18 on the battlefield as the latter was faced with Javura, the demon of Universe 3 fighting on behalf of the 10th who clashed fist to fist with 18 while 17 was dodging the blasts launched at him by Sunrise, a warrior appearing similar to Zarbon but in a different gender and with pink hair and light pink skin. The twins paid attention to the androids' fights and became interested, having formed an idea on what to do next.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Kamin?"

"Don't I always, Oren?"

This made Zach curious as he looked to the twins.

"What is it? Did you come up with anything?"

The twins turned to Zach with Oren going up to him.

"Well, I think I know just how to deal with Baby."

Oren then leaned into his ear and whispered into it, making Leek and Bikal curious as they were out of the loop. When the whispering was done, Zach widened his eyes in surprise as Oren spoke ecstatically.

"It's practically foolproof."

Surprised by this apparent plan, Zach tried to give it some thought as he placed his finger on his chin.

"That could work. But if it's gonna work... we'll need Leek."

This earned her attention as she blinked her eyes.

"For what?"

"Let's just say you and I would be more closer than you'd like."

* * *

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Unnatural Power (String Version)"**_

Meanwhile, Baby was leaning against the large tower of debris made from Katchi Katchintite as his eyes looked around past the dust to see countless fighters. But as much as his attention dwindled from one to the next, his mind was always fixated on only one of them: Leek.

He had to admit that her story touched his heart. It was almost as if he was staring at a possible version of himself, created from some sort of paradoxical scheme that is the Multiverse. Granted, she was a Saiyan, the race he despised, but she still piqued his curiosity nonetheless. He had to make her his... But to do so at her current level would barely be called a triumph. It would be more meaningful if he claimed her at her strongest.

It would easily serve as an example to the rest of the Saiyans that even the strongest among them would fall prey to his power... The mere thought of it was enough to make him grin. Right in that moment, though, Baby heard two whooshes by his side. After reading the energy signatures, Baby's grin faded, turning towards the figures who approached him.

"It's about time. What took you two so long?"

Oren only played along with him as he replied casually alongside Kamin.

"Calm down. We were just having some fun out there, Chief."

"Yeah. You don't have to worry."

Of course. He shouldn't expect anything less out of those two. Thanks to Akamu, they had data on every fighter that would participate, including the infamous Time Skip. It's practically a cakewalk for them, no matter how strong the opponent would turn out to be. Perhaps it's time to put them to good use...

"I should hope not. Because it just so happens that I need you to do something for me. I need you to train the Saiyan, Leek."

The twins bore surprised looks as they looked to Baby. Even with their plan in mind, they didn't expect Baby to make that request: naturally, he wished to toss them off the ring. He must really be into her. Nevertheless, Oren knew where to start.

"Sure, but just on one condition. If we're gonna train her, Kamin and I get to do our thing."

Baby was well aware of their "thing". Being a Tuffle mutant himself, symbiosis was a given trait. It's how he managed to steal this Saiyan body for himself. If their own symbiosis would allow her training to be fulfilled much sooner, so much the better.

"Oh, very well. But you better not take anyone pathetic."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Because Oren and I found two perfect candidates for it. And they're right over there."

Kamin pointed her finger to their subjects, causing Baby to look where it was pointing. They saw 17 and 18 as they regrouped near a tower of debris. Baby didn't quite understand it beyond their power until Oren explained.

"Turns out, they actually have unlimited energy. These guys don't ever break a sweat."

That's where Baby became practically ecstatic with a grin.

" _Of course! With their boundless energy, they won't ever be knocked out trying to keep her in line. This is becoming all too easy."_

Baby turned back to the twins, maintaining his smirk as he gave the order to Oren and Kamin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go out there and take those bodies."

"Got it!"

"Gotcha!"

Oren and Kamin leaped towards the twins and away from Baby as he looked on.

" _It's only a matter of time now, Leek. Soon, you will rule as my queen by my side... and the Multiverse will bow before us."_

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Unnatural Power (String Version)"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, 17 and 18 were by the tower of debris, looking around as Vegetto fought against Ize with both of them going at it swiftly while Broly, Caulifla, and Kale went up against the fighters of Universe 3, just to name a few battles. Considering the stakes, 18 didn't see it as a surprise.

"It looks like Akamu's Rings of Power have been a real inspiration for everyone left."

"How cute."

"Let's not miss the fun."

Before 18 could stand, however, she began to wince, catching her twin brother's notice.

"Your leg's bothering you. Let me see it."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Just let me look."

He knelt down to examine her leg, moving up the right sleeve of her pants to see a red bump near her ankle. That must be what was making it difficult for 18 to stand. He felt the wound to determine how bad it was. Of course, it didn't come without 18's smaller wince before 17 spoke to his sister.

"This wound is swelling up pretty bad."

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"Hold on."

17 began to tear up his left sleeve before breaking it down to act as a bandage to wrap around 18's bump. As he did, 17 explained how he came to be something of an expert on matters like this.

"When Tenshi and I do our work as Park Rangers, we come across a lot of animals with injured legs. Tenshi had her own leg injured during the first week, so she understood how effective it was. So this kind of first aid is a big part of our job."

"Probably a part of your job as a father, too."

"Yeah."

As 17 wrapped up her leg, 18 looked over the distance and saw Tenshi holding her own against Ganos as he came at her with several punches and kicks before she saw an opening and swung her foot at his leg, injuring him as he let out a groan. Ganos had no choice but to tend to his leg before she took the opportunity and kicked him to another pile of debris, much to Quitella's dismay.

"Aw, come on! That has to be a foul!"

Tenshi, however, wasn't quite as proud of her attack as she shouted to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt your leg, but I had to!"

18 couldn't help but smile at Tenshi's good-natured side before turning to 17 again, remembering what Goku told her.

"Hey. That reminds me. I asked Goku. He told me that I'd you win this thing, you'll wish for a big cruise ship for your family to sail around the world."

17 looked up to 18, seeing the smile on her face before he returned the gesture with his own. 18 continued to speak with a smile as she looked to Krillin, who stood alongside 21 and the newly transformed Artich.

"That sounds really nice. I spent so much of my life looking after Marron and my husband, I barely have enough time for daydreams. I guess mostly, I wanted Krillin to be paid a little more so he wouldn't have to scrape by."

When 17 was done, the leg was tied up by his sleeve along with her foot.

"Okay. All done. That should hold you for a while."

"Alright. Are you ready to kick some tail?"

"Try not to do anything too crazy."

Suddenly, 17 and 18 took notice of the twins landing in front of them, forcing them to stand up as the former spoke of their presence.

"Well, it looks like we're just in time."

Oren and Kamin turned over to see the androids behind them and became interested at their appearance, mainly how similar they looked.

"Hey, look at that, Sis. They're twins just like us."

"I know, Oren. I wonder if they have the same power."

Meanwhile, 17 could see how identical the Tuffle twins themselves looked as he made a small grin.

"So, I take it you're twins, too. It really is a small multiverse, after all, huh?"

18, on the other hand, didn't see anything to joke about.

"I guess, but I still have to wonder. How did you two get by before meeting Baby in the first place?"

Kamin didn't see any need to waste her story on them, giving her a smirk before 17 connected the dots.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it even if we told you."

"Let me guess. You turned on your own creators not long after you two were created, right?"

This earned a surprised gasp from the twins. They didn't expect the Androids to know their backstory right off the bat. Oren tried to solve that mystery as he spoke curiously.

"How did you know that?"

"Because the same thing happened with us. Not long after being activated by Dr. Gero, we took him out so he won't boss us around."

Oren became astonished to hear that answer. Not only did they share the same story, but they practically share a similar way of thinking. It's like looking into a mirror.

"Kudos for you guys. Maybe we are more alike than we even think."

"Maybe, but I don't plan on holding anything back."

Oren and Kamin assumed their fighting stances as the former spoke first with warning.

"Funny you should say that. We don't plan on holding back, either."

"Yeah, so do us a favor and try not to fall off?"

18 only grinned as she responded to Kamin.

"If anyone's gonna fall off, it might as well be you."

Oren's grin still maintained itself as he replied.

"I wouldn't count on it."

The two sets of twins then charged each other and engaged in fisticuffs, with Kamin against 17 and Oren against 18. 17 dodged most of Kamin's punches and kicks, making her curious as she tried to force him to do something other than dodge.

"What's the matter? Is dodging all you can—?"

Before Kamin could finish, 17 caught her fist with his right hand before delivering a blast with his left, knocking her past the tower of debris before 17 gave chase. With that, 17 rapidly went around the arena, attacking Kamin from several weak points before kicking her to the ground, making her slide near the arena, much to her concern as she looked behind her to see a great chasm of nothing beneath her. She looked ahead to see 17 come at her, smirking as she made a blast to veer herself away.

"Have a nice trip, and see you next fall!"

17 went over the edge, but he wasn't fazed by this. Instead, he fired a blast at the chasm beneath him, propelling himself back into the arena, with Kamin maintaining a small grin as 17 turned around to see her.

"You really thought I'd fall for that?"

"A little. But honestly, I'm a bit disappointed. Just a bit."

"Don't worry. I've got something better in store for you."

17 vanished, catching Kamin off-guard before he reappeared in front of her whilst delivering a powerful kick in her gut. He followed this powerful kick by unleashing a powerful energy blast from his right hand, throwing her backwards towards the arena.

Meanwhile, Oren and 18 both trade blows at equilibrium so far. The pace went on until they backed away from each other. 18's getaway would've been clean if it weren't for her ankle. Unfortunately, she landed on it, making a cracking sound and earning a wince from 18. Oren saw his cue and moved in.

"Gotcha now!"

Oren first delivered a left punch to the gut, making 18 groan before grunting in anger, the fuel of which allowed 18 to retaliate with an elbow and a kick to his face, propelling him away. At the same time, Kamin crashed down to the arena and landed beside Oren, who recovered from being thrown himself as Beerus, Lila, and Supreme Kai looked on with the Destroyer rooting for them.

"Nice work, you two! Keep it up, and they'll be knocked out for sure!"

Lila, on the other hand, didn't seem too convinced.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lord Beerus."

"Huh?"

"The Tuffle Twins are actually much stronger than that. And there's more to this than you think."

Meanwhile, 18 took this chance to look at her ankle, seeing the swelling getting worse from her misstep.

"That guy's really getting on my nerves."

It was then that 17 walked in the arena from the opposite end, still holding a face of indifference.

"Honestly, I'm starting to get a bit bored. Maybe we're not so much alike, after all."

Hearing this, Supreme Kai grew afraid to ask, but he needed to know the outcome to ensure that his Universe survives.

"How so, Lila?"

"They're Tuffle Androids just like Baby. And just like him... they could hijack any wounded warrior and assume their bodies for power."

This made Supreme Kai do a double-take in fear for what might happen to them before he looked over to see Oren and Kamin give a chuckle to each other before they stood up and faced each of their opponents when they started with the former speaking first to 18 before Kamin to 17.

"No, you're right. We are similar. Although..."

"Me and Oren have something you two couldn't imitate. Ready to do our thing, brother?"

"You bet, sis."

As 17 and 18 got in their stances, Supreme Kai shouted to them.

"17! 18! Don't waste any more of your time on them! You need to get away from them, now!"

Fu overheard this from the bench of Universe 6 and piped up, getting his and Lila's attention.

"Relax, Shin. Everything's gonna be fine. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"How can you say that?! If the twins take control of our members, we'd be down by two fighters, and the whole team would get eliminated right on the spot!"

Fu only raised his pointer finger up in the air before he explained.

"Uh! Technically, you still have all the necessary members, even if they do get body-jacked. Besides... it's all part of Zach's plan. Well, it's actually the twins', but hey, at least they're thinkin' for themselves."

Lila and Supreme Kai became confused and looked around the arena, finding no sight of Zach. Then, they looked back to Fu, noticing he was nowhere on the stands. Lila began to get the gist as she inquired of him.

"Wait. Is this another trick of yours?"

"I told you, it's not my plan. But something tells me you're gonna get a real kick out of this one..."

With that, Oren and Kamin charged simultaneously towards 17 and 18, forcing them to counter, only for their attacks to be dodged and be kicked for 17's case and punched for 18's, making them double over. The twins used this as an opportunity to grab onto 18's leg and 17's arm.

"Huh?!"

"What the—?!"

Then, what happened next caught them by surprise. Oren and Kamin turned into energy particles, the former being blue and the latter pink before getting into their skin, mainly through the wounds they'd received during battle, with 18's from her ankle, and 17's from his arm where he tore his sleeve. In the process, 17's hair turned white with his eyes becoming blue pupils while his face received red markings like he was a machine, with 18 undergoing the same changes. In that moment, Kamin, now inside 17, burst her aura while Oren did the same in 18's with his blue aura.

"Sorry, guys, but your bodies..."

"...belong to us now."

Beerus's face quickly shrieked in fear over the event that played out. With 17 and 18 under the Tuffles' sway, his team would be forced to knock them out to ensure that they don't lose all of their numbers. Thinking on such an alien concept, Beerus called it out swiftly.

"H-Hey! You can't do that! Body-jacking isn't allowed!"

However, the Grand Minister has a different opinion.

"Actually, it's quite allowed. In fact, there's no rule that prohibits such an unorthodox technique, so long as termination doesn't ensue on either end."

This caught Beerus' tongue rather quickly like a cat would have. And that wasn't his favorite phrase to use. He was only forced to grumble as he looked down at the possessed Androids.

"Darn it. What is that Akamu up to with these parasites?"

On the arena, Kamin-17 looked at her new body with interest, starting with her arms while Oren-18 did the same, though he was checking his body's reflexes.

"Hmm... This body feels nice."

"You don't have to tell me twice. What do you say we put them to good use?"

Kamin-17 nodded to her brother before they took off from their spot in the same direction. It wasn't hard for them to sense energy themselves. And, as per the plan, they immediately focused on the energy of Leek. On their way there, however, Oren-18 had some concerns about it, knowing how vicious Baby tended to get.

"You think that Saiyan's ready, Kamin?"

"Well, she's gotta be, Oren."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leek was sitting beside Bikal. It'd been a while since the plan was put into action by the Tuffle Twins. For her part in the plan, though, it was a mystery to Leek, looking at her arm as though it had a large bump.

"So, how exactly is _this_ part of a plan?"

Just then, the twins landed on a pillar before looking down to see Leek and Bikal. The former looking up to see Oren-18 and Kamin-17 before she and Bikal became surprised.

"Huh? What happened to you two?"

"And what did you do to the Androids?"

Oren was the first to answer with a smirk before Kamin explained it to Leek.

"Oh, we just infiltrated their bodies through their wounds, and bam! They became Tuffles without even knowing it."

"Became... Tuffles?"

"That's a part of me and Oren's biology, to go inside a host and take their powers and abilities. And Baby's, too. We were both created by the Tuffles' scientists to help the Saiyans being peace to Universe 6."

Their story puzzled Leek as she blinked her eyes curiously while the twins jumped off the crater to be at their level.

"Really? You were created to bring peace?"

"Well, we were. But after Artich's experiment, Mareth, went crazy, the Tuffle scientists began to worry we might end up going crazy, too. The fact that we had data on every fighter in our universe didn't help."

Leek linked up the pieces of the puzzle being realizing what they did, with Kamin confirming it.

"So they tried to get rid of you, just like that, just because of that data? That's... heartless!"

"Kinda sad, huh? One minute, they told us we would protect the universe. And the next, they try to get rid of us..."

Leek made a small gasp of sympathy for the twins before going over to them, putting her arms around the twins to hug them, confusing them and Bikal before Leek explained herself.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through all that. I guess Zach did you a favor by being your brother, huh?"

In that moment, Oren and Kamin hugged Leek back with a gentle smile before they ended the hug with Bikal smiling at the scene. Leek turned to see her grin, confusing her for a bit before scowling and telling her how she's currently feeling about love in case she had doubts.

"Just so you know, it's not love, Bikal. It's just sympathy."

Just then, Leek remembered what the twins said about their abilities, looking to Kamin for verification.

"Wait. You said Baby has that ability, too?"

"Yeah. What did you think I said?"

This earned Leek's gasp as she recalled Baby's request.

* * *

" _Now... I shall spare you. At least for the time being. But only if you can get stronger throughout this Tournament before I face you again."_

 _This earned a cautious glare from Leek. No matter what he said about him being alike, she knew for a fact he still saw her as his prey. And she wander going to let anyone view her that way again as she spoke to him._

" _You'll regret that, you know. Because I_ will _get stronger. And I will throw you off this ring."_

 _Hearing such a threat, Baby only gave a loud burst of laughter before he spoke back to her._

" _Oh, I hope you do. Until then, I'll be waiting for you."_

* * *

It all made sense to her now. It wasn't just out of sympathy that he let her go. It was to let her get strong enough to make her his. Leek could only growl at that as she spoke to herself.

"That creep...! He was gonna try to take over my body when I got stronger!"

Her fists began to tense in anger, but she remembered what hate could do for Baby. Leek ceased her grip as she took her breath. That's why the twins are playing along with Baby's orders, to ambush him when the time is right. And of course, she obviously had to be the bait to make it work.

"Zach... I hope you know what you're doing..."

Zach's voice began to echo in her head to let her know.

" _It'll be fine. Trust me."_

Leek then turned to the twins and gave a smile to them. This was the part of the plan she was eager about, given her Saiyan Blood. It's practically boiling at the thought of getting the chance to fight them. It was almost enough to make her forget about Baby. Almost.

"So, you guys ready to do this?"

The twins both smirked at her as Oren and Kamin responded eagerly.

"You bet."

"You better not hold back, now."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to."

Bikal's eyes widened at the confrontation to take place, still afraid she might get further damage in her condition.

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't I get out of the way, first?!"

Oren answered her question by extending his left palm to Bikal, giving her a stream of blue energy as it courses through her. From that exchange, Bikal could feel her wings becoming more able to lift themselves up high, with no pain to hold it down. She could fly again!

"M-My wings...!"

"You said you needed to get out of the way, didn't you?"

This made Bikal blush a bit, confusing Oren as he gave her a look.

"Uh, you doing okay?"

Bikal responded by taking off to the air before she shouted.

"Thanks for your help!"

As Bikal flew away, Oren gave her a small smile before looking back to Leek as she got in her battle stance, as did the twins while Bikal thought to herself, looking over to Leek our of concern.

" _I just hope this plan works..."_

Leek maintained her smile as she challenged Oren, to which he reciprocated by agreeing to it.

"Okay. I'll let you two go first."

"Fine by us."

With that, Leek and the twins lunged towards each other, their battle beginning in earnest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baby was on the move, rushing throughout the arena. He sensed an increase in the twins' power level some time ago. This could only mean one thing: the twins have acquired the Androids' bodies. And he could also sense a more powerful energy from Leek. He was well aware of how Saiyan strength worked after each battle, but he didn't think she'd be stronger so quickly. However it happened, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"This is it! I can't afford to miss this! It's now or never!"

Unbeknownst to him, it got the attention of Demon God Demigra as he was surveying the chaos to take advantage of it.

"How peculiar. I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry..."

In that moment, his cheek suddenly ended up grazed in a flash, much to his surprise, making him look down to see that Dyspo had landed before turning around to face Demigra.

"That's what you get for taking too much of your time, Demon Chump."

Demigra only smirked at Dyspo as he responded confidently.

"Hmph. Perhaps I need to learn from that mistake, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Baby had finally caught up to the spectacle that is the battle between Leek and the Twins. His eyes widened in excited abandon from seeing the battle. Both Oren and Kamin blindsided Leek, though she was able to react just in time to catch their feet. She followed it up with a quick throw to the ground for them. Despite this, the twins recovered from the fall with their hands, showing great teamwork as they countered with a blast at her from below, making Leek cross her arms to block them as she fell to the ground.

The twins quickly took the opportunity to counter as Oren appeared behind Leek and did a full-nelson to hold her back as Kamin lunged at her, aiming to kick her in the gut, only for her to turn herself around with Oren still holding on to her, making Kamin kick Oren in the back. As a result, Oren released Leek from the impact before she somersaulted on the floor and used the momentum to turn towards them and fire her **Muffin Bomb** at the twins, triggering a massive explosion that vibrated the arena. When the smoke cleared, Kamin was using 17's barrier to shield themselves... and it was cracked.

Although he managed to shield himself and Kamin, the twins' shield sustained what would've been a deadly blow on them. Baby saw the damage himself and was impressed. She'd truly gotten stronger since the last time they met. Her potential truly is something to behold. This made him all the more eager to take the opportunity as Leek smiled at how she'd fared before Oren concurred.

"Well, that's a surprise."

"No kidding. I guess that's why you're picked to be the next Destroyer of Universe 2."

This caught Baby's interest quickly as he raised his eyes. Could that be the source of her power? Was she calling on the Energy of Destruction? He did hear of it from Akamu, but he had to admit he didn't quite understand how it worked.

" _What? She's the next candidate for Universe 2's title of Destroyer? That would explain her power. I must've gotten too caught up in my own boost of power to notice. Maybe she was stronger than I thought. But how did she come across this Energy of Destruction? Maybe she can answer for me... once she's mine."_

"So, you guys wanna keep fighting?"

The twins were ready to oblige, but Baby's voice cut through the air.

"That's enough."

The twins and Leek turned over to see Baby on a pillar with a smirk.

"I believe she's proven her strength well enough by now."

Leek made a small scowl towards Baby, having pieces together what he had planned.

"Let me guess, you sent them after me?"

"Of course, my dear. How else were you to reach new heights in power?"

Leek's scowl then turned into a smile as she faced him.

"I suppose I should be flattered."

"I hoped you would be. I wouldn't want to disappoint my queen."

Leek's eyes closed before she spoke.

"You'd make a lowly Saiyan your queen?"

"Well, no one is perfect. But my cells can change that. That is, if you would accept."

Leek stood still for a moment before walking towards the Tuffle. He was convinced her answer was yes, each step she took further verifying it. She kept walking until she stopped in front of Baby, who began to chuckle in eagerness.

" _At last... you'll be mine..."_

His hands hovered her shoulders before Leek spoke gently.

"Sorry, Baby..."

Just then, Leek's eyes opened to show blue eyes, catching Baby by surprise as she spoke in Leek's voice.

"But she's already taken!"

With that, Leek's hair turned white with a red scar appearing over her face before she burst her aura with a shout, pushing Baby back as he was struck by how suddenly his plan failed. All the while, Leek began to form dark grey armor over her current outfit with black coloring below the grey armor that went over her chest. Then, her skin took on a lighter mint blue color with her blue eyes taking on a new color of emerald green. Having witnessed this himself, Baby was caught by surprise rather quickly.

"What the heck are you?!"

"Seriously, Baby? Don't you know a Tuffle when you see one?"

Then, Zach-Leek's aura dissipated before Baby began to piece it together. Even as a candidate for Future Destroyer, she must still be green in fighting tactics. That's why he didn't take as much damage despite the positivity she ensued before. To top it off, Zack made Leek stronger with his own power added into it to trick him into coming all the way here! The very idea that he was fooled quickly infuriated him as he growled.

"Oren, Kamin! Knock this fool off of the ring!"

The two of them only walked over to Zach and stood by his side as they got in their stances with Oren speaking rebelliously prior to his sister.

"No can do, old man."

"You don't get to tell us what to do."

Baby's eyes widened in shock from their words. Why weren't they listening to him?! He was sure his eggs would ensure their total loyalty! How dare they defy him! Zach answered his flummoxed look with his words.

"You must be shocked, right? Truth is, I got rid of your eggs the last time I fought them. Now, they can think for themselves."

Baby growled in vicious anger as he began shouting.

"CURSE YOU, TRAITOR! Forget the rules; I will eliminate the three of you here and now for betraying our race!"

This only earned a scoff from Zach-Leek before he spoke angrily.

"Like you betrayed your allies? Let's be honest here, Baby. You've earned that name for a reason, for crying over nothing to begin with."

"What was that?!"

"Didn't Vegetto tell you already? What the Saiyans did to your people was your own ancestors' fault. I looked deep in that history on my own to know the real truth behind everything. Tuffles and Saiyans used to co-exist and get along."

Baby felt he saw where the story was going as he spoke.

"Of course, but that was a lie, like everything else."

"Maybe it was. But it was your people who made that lie. The first month since then, the Saiyans were treated poorly, essentially like slaves or second class citizens, by your people, the Tuffles, and forced them to live in the harsh badlands of Planet Plant. Your people is the reason the war happened the way it did, and you lost. When you were made from the Tuffle King and his people, you weren't just scared of the Saiyans' power, but you sought it for yourself."

"Of course I did! To take revenge and to avenge my people, to ensure a new era of peace for the Tuffles!"

"If declaring war and invading other planets like the Saiyans used to do is your idea of peace, then you're a bigger fool than I thought! You've always been a fool. That's why you only use that so-called cunning brain of yours for cowardice, for taking the energy and power from every host whose bodies you stole. And it's not just that, but their free will, too! You don't care one bit about what happens to them. You only want them alive because they're nothing but playthings and toys to you. You even force yourself on the innocent, and for what?! Because you don't want your people to be forgotten again?, That excuse is really sad and pathetic, considering how you treat your own people like slaves."

Baby's anger began to reach fever pitch as he growled, glaring at Zach-Leek.

"They got what they deserved for their sins. Now, it's your turn. And after that, I'll do what your species should've done in the first place! Moving on and forgetting the past!"

Baby's teeth gritted harder, threatening to break apart from the pressure as he spoke while holding his right palm out towards him and preparing a dark purple orb.

"I... will never be a memory...! NEVER! **BIG BANG ATTACK!** "

Baby didn't hesitate to launch it at Zach-Leek, forcing him to block it with his arms. The collision moved him further away from the twins, quickly sliding on the floor.

"Zach!"

Kamin and Oren became concerned as the former took off after him while the latter engaged Baby, clashing their fists together. Meanwhile, Zach-Leek was getting closer and closer to the edge, but Kamin caught up to him and kicked the dark purple orb towards the outside of the arena where it exploded before Baby scowled as Kamin checked with him.

"Are you okay, big brother? He almost knocked you out."

Zach-Leek gave her a smile before petting her head.

"I'm fine, though. Thanks to you."

Zach-Leek and Kamin-17 looked ahead to see Oren-18 go at it with Baby, with the tyrant catching his fist before kneeing him in the gut, making him double over before Oren retaliated with a punch in his gut, causing Baby to double over as he groaned before growling as he saw that Zach-Leek caught up and fired a **Muffin Bomb** , forcing him to retaliate with a **Big Bang Attack**.

The resulting collision triggered an explosion that created smokescreen, making Baby growl before Kamin appeared through it to kick him in the gut.

"You leave my brother alone!"

However, Baby intercepted Kamin's kick with his hand grabbing her foot before throwing her back out of the smokescreen.

"You think that dust will keep you safe?!"

While it began to clear some, Baby's rage boiled over as he began to fire viciously at it to get a clear view of the arena. When his rampage was done, the smokescreen was no more, but his rapidly firing blasts left him more tired. He was getting worn out... his breathing became more ragged. To make matters worse, Oren-18, Kamin-17, and Zach-Leek surrounded him with the twins by his sides and their big brother in the middle.

The trio ran towards Baby with Oren-18 leaping at Baby first before Kamin-17.

" **Crash Break!** "

" **Smash Break!** "

With that, Zach-Leek leaped up towards him as he shouted.

" **Onslaught Thrust!** "

In unison, the trio formed a barrier each around them, one in pink, the other, blue, and the third in grey before before exploding in harmony, launching Baby a great distance away from the arena as he fell into the chasm of nothingness below him, shouting in agony over his defeat until he vanished and appeared in Universe 9's bench beside Towa, Mira, and Dabura as the Grand Minister announced the vanquished.

"Contestant Baby from the 9th Universe has officially been eliminated."

This made Sen relieved as she took a deep breath before speaking to herself.

"Thank goodness. I didn't want that scary man to win."

Grand Zeno then tapped on the GodPad, going to the 9th Universe banner as Baby's image appeared before Grand Zeno darkened the image.

"Tap, tap. Baby goes... bye-bye!"

Baby was growling in contempt as Dabura turned towards the Tuffle and demanded an explanation.

"How could this have happened to you, Tuffle? You weren't supposed to be defeated that easily."

"It's that traitor, Zach... he won over my subjects and used them against me!"

Dabura raises his eyes in curiosity before looking over on the arena to see Zach-Leek glowing a silver aura before the particles left Leek's body and restored her to how she was before as she looked at herself while Kamin and Oren exited 17 and 18's bodies in a similar fashion. Dabura's eyes narrowed down in understanding.

"I see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the arena, Leek and Zach shook hands as the former spoke to him.

"Thanks for helping me out, Zach. I honestly didn't expect you to go inside me like that, but it looked like it worked."

"Yeah. It must've been hard for you, asking for my help."

"Well, I had to. My anger would've gotten the better of me eventually if I didn't."

He then gave Leek a smile before she did the same with him while 17 and 18 talked with Kamin and Oren.

"So, you were just using our bodies to gain Baby's trust?"

"Yeah. We took care of him pretty quick, thanks to you guys."

"But Oren, why couldn't you have told me and 17 before?"

"We wanted to sell the act. If he heard what we said, we'd be having a different conversation.

Just then, Bikal shouted far away.

"Leek!"

The group turned to see Bikal landing by the Tuffle twins, particularly Oren as she began speaking quickly in concern.

"I saw that explosion from far away in the arena. Is he—?"

"You don't have to worry, Bikal. Baby's not going to be a problem for you or anyone else ever again."

This gave her a moment of respite as she sighed, resting her hand on Oren's shoulder.

"Thank goodness. I thought we'd never get rid of that evil man."

Unfortunately for Oren, he began to blush before Bikal noticed, making him speak nervously as he gently lifted her hand off his shoulder.

"Yep. We were a great team."

Leek gave a soft smile to the two of them before 17 spoke up to her.

"So. You must be that Saiyan from Universe 2, then."

Leek became confused as she blinked her eyes at him.

"Huh? You know about me?"

"The twins filled us in on the story. All I can say is that I'm glad Universe 2 isn't always going on about love."

"Oh. Uh... thanks?"

"You're welcome."

18 took her turn to speak as she looked at the group.

"But don't go thinking that we'll go easy on you. The next time we meet, we won't hold anything back."

18 then made a quick scowl towards Oren and Kamin, still hot over their act of taking over their bodies.

"And for the record, that goes for you, too."

The Androids then leapt away from the group as Leek looked on with a smile while she spoke determinedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

In that moment, Future Zamasu could be seen walking amidst the arena, seemingly oblivious to the carnage around him as he set his sights on the one he's been promised a fight with: Goku.

" _ **With the Tyrannical Tuffle defeated by an unorthodox technique, the arena is free of his terror. However, in that same moment, a rogue god from the future has set his sights on his prey."**_

Goku turned behind him to see Future Zamasu bearing an indifferent grin. He could tell by the outfit that this must by the Zamasu from the future timeline that came with the other Black. From experience, he could already guess who he's here for.

"I guess it was coming a long way."

"Indeed. I trust you desire to fight me?"

Goku then gave him a scowling grin as he got in his fighting stance.

"Don't I always?"

Zamasu returned the grin with his own as he entered his own stance, holding his hands in front of him while the pillar at the center of the arena went down.

" _ **Zamasu is as determined as ever to surpass Goku. Who will be the victor of this upcoming battle? Just 29 minutes are left in the Tournament of Power, next time on**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **."**_


End file.
